Vereint für die Ewigkeit
by bepa
Summary: Harry versucht sich allein seinem Schicksal zu stellen. Es kommt etwas dazwischen, die LIEBE. Gibt es die wahre Liebe überhaupt? Lest selbst! HP:GW
1. Träume

Hi, hier kommt was Neues von mir. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.

Ihr kennt das ja. Alles gehört der begnadeten J.K.Rowling und mir nix. Nur das, was ihr nicht aus ihren Büchern kennt, ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Ich verdiene mit dieser Story keinen einzigen Cent.

Diese Geschichte handelt von Harry, wie er versucht sich allein seinem Schicksal zu stellen. Doch es kommt ihm etwas da zwischen. Die LIEBE.  
Lässt die Liebe alles überstehen oder ist sie nur ein Hindernis? Alles scheint schief zu gehen.  
Gibt es eine Liebe, die stark genug ist, dass sie sogar den Tod besiegt?

„x"- jemand spricht  
:x:- jemand denkt  
(x)- Träume

**Vereint für die Ewigkeit**

**Prolog**

Der Tod von Sirius am Ende des 5. Schuljahres, hatte für Harry alles verändert, er hatte sich verändert. Ständig gab er sich die Schuld für den Tod Anderer, so wie auch dieses Mal.  
Seinetwegen war Sirius ins Ministerium gekommen, um ihn zu retten. Hätte er auf Dumbledore gehört, auf seine Freunde, hätte er sein Okklumentiktraining ernster genommen und es erweitert, wäre er geblieben wo er war, dann würde Sirius noch leben. Und zu allem Übel hatte er auch noch seine Freunde in Lebensgefahr gebracht. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass sie da lebend wieder raus gekommen waren.  
Viele solcher Gedanken geisterten ihm durch den Kopf. ‚Wäre er nicht, dann...'

Dumbledore hatte ihn über die Prophezeiung aufgeklärt und ihm somit noch eine weitere Last auferlegt.  
**Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ... und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt.  
**War es nicht genug, dass er sich die Schuld für den Tod seiner Eltern, Cedrics und Sirius einredete. Nein, nun hing auch noch das Schicksal der gesamten Zauberwelt von ihm ab.

Harry war ein sehr guter Schauspieler geworden. Seinen Freunden spielte er stets vor, dass es ihm gut ginge, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Doch was wirklich in ihm vorging, konnte niemand erkennen.

Zu Beginn der Sommerferien, bekam Harry einen Brief von Dumbledore. Dieser teilt ihm mit, dass am 23.07., 2 Wochen nachdem er den Brief erhalten hatte, Sirius sein Testament verlesen werden würde.  
Dies sollte im Fuchsbau stattfinden und seine Anwesenheit sei dringend erforderlich. Mitglieder des Phönixordens würden ihn am Morgen des 23. abholen.  
Sirius hatte Harry das Haus am Grimmauldplatz NR.12 vermacht und dazu einen Teil seines Vermögens.  
Eine kleine Klausel gab es noch zu dem Haus. Harry sollte dem Orden gestatten, genau wie es Sirius vor seinem Ableben getan hatte, das Haus als Hauptquartier weiter benutzen zu dürfen. Ein weiterer Teil des Vermögens, welches bei Gringotts lagerte, ging an Remus Lupin, den letzten der Rumtreiber, und ein Teil an den Phönixorden.

Kurz nach seinem Geburtstag bekam er die Ergebnisse seiner ZAG-Prüfungen. Er hatte in fast jedem Fach seinen ZAG erreicht, selbst in Zaubertränke, wie er verdutzt feststellte. In Wahrsagen war er erwartungsgemäß durchgefallen und die übrigen Fächer, wie zum Beispiel: Geschichte der Zauberei, brauchte er nicht, um in 2 Jahren eine Ausbildung zum Auror beginnen zu können.

Das erste Halbjahr des 6. Schuljahres, zog sich mit mehreren kleinen Angriffen von Voldemorts Todessern hin. Voldemort kannte zwar noch nicht die ganze Prophezeiung, aber das war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, da war sich Harry sicher. Immer wieder versuchte Voldemort ihn in seine Finger zu kriegen, doch bisher ohne Erfolg.

Harry fing an, sich zurückzuziehen, er wurde still und lachte kaum noch. Die Einzigen, die ein Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht bekamen waren seine Freunde. Ron, Neville, Hermine, Luna und Ginny schafften es manchmal, dass Harry ‚normal' war. Die 6 waren eine eingeschworene Gemeinschaft.  
Sie wussten nicht, warum er sich so verändert hatte. Er hatte ihnen nicht erzählt, dass er die Prophezeiung kannte. Für sie wurde die Prophezeiung in der Mysteriumsabteilung zerstört. Dies hatten sie ja auch gesehen. Harry wollte nicht, dass sich seine Freunde noch mehr Sorgen machten, als sie es ohnehin schon taten.

Das Verhältnis zwischen Harry und seiner Tante hatte sich etwas gebessert. Das lag wohl mehr am Dementorenangriff nach dem 4. Schuljahr und an dem Heuler von Dumbledore, als an Harry selbst.  
Es war Weihnachten, und Harry wurde von den Dursleys eingeladen. Er hatte sich geweigert hin zu fahren, er hatte ein eigenartiges Gefühl.  
Dumbledore und seine Freunde versuchten ihn mit aller Macht zu überreden. Hermine meinte: „Du musst dich etwas ablenken! Deine Tante freut sich auf dich." Selbst Ron pflichtete ihr bei, was eigentlich sehr selten war: „Nun mach schon! Lass die anderen Beiden doch links liegen, die werden sich schon zurückhalten."  
Nur Ginny, so kam es Harry vor, verstand seine Sorge. „Es wird schon gut gehen. Denk nicht zu sehr an Voldemort! Dumbledore würde dich nicht dort hin lassen, wenn du nicht sicher wärst.", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen. Sie nahm ihn in den Arm und wünschte ein frohes Weihnachtsfest.  
Seine Freunde hatten es geschafft, also fuhr Harry über Weihnachten in den Ligusterweg 4, nach Surrey.  
Doch Harrys eigenartiges Gefühl sollte sich bestätigen.

Am 2. Weihnachtsabend wurde das Haus der Dursleys von Todessern angegriffen. Harry versuchte alles was in seiner Macht stand, um sie zu schützen. Es waren eindeutig zu viele. Er kam zwar mit einigen Verletzungen davon, aber sein Onkel, seine Tante und Dudley wurden getötet. Sie hatten keine Chance.  
Wieder gab er sich die Schuld für den Tod Anderer.

Keiner wusste, wie Voldemort es geschafft hatte Dumbledores Zauber zu überwinden. Theoretisch war es unmöglich, Harry im Haus seiner Verwandten etwas anzutun, er hätte sicher sein müssen.  
Geschwächt und in sich gekehrt kam er nach Hogwarts zurück. Seine Freunde kümmerten sich rührend um ihn, gleichzeitig machten sie sich Vorwürfe, dass sie ihn dazu überredet hatten.

Nach einer Woche bekam er eine Nachricht, die ihm den Rest gab. Remus Lupin wurde vermisst.  
Niemand wusste, wo er war oder was passiert war, niemand konnte ihn finden.

Harry hatte kaum noch Freude am Leben, das Leuchten in seinen smaragdgrünen Augen war erloschen. Er kapselte sich immer mehr von seiner Umgebung ab. Selbst seine Freunde kamen jetzt kaum noch an ihn ran. Er redete auch nur noch das Nötigste und nach dem Unterricht verschwand Harry gleich, wohin wusste niemand. Auch zu den Mahlzeiten erschien er immer seltener.

Da Umbridge nicht mehr auf Hogwarts war, wurden alle Erlasse die sie eingeführt hatte aufgehoben und Harry hatte wieder die Position als Sucher inne. Ginny bekam dafür die Position der Jägerin, so wie sie es schon lange wollte. Doch sogar aus der Quidditchmannschaft wollte er wieder austreten, aber das ließ Prof. McGonagall nicht zu. Widerwillig nahm er am Training teil. Auf seinem Besen fühlte er sich etwas menschlicher, aber wirklich nur auf seinem Besen. Nur, wenn ihm der Wind seine Sorgen wegwehte.

Er gewann jedes Spiel für Gryffindor. So schnell wie Harry den Schnatz fing, hatte es noch niemand zuvor geschafft. Das kürzeste Spiel dauerte 5 min, es war gegen Slytherin. 0:170, die waren richtig sauer.  
Auch nach den Spielen machte er sich gleich wieder aus dem Staub, ohne dass jemand mitbekam wohin er ging. „Als wenn er sich in Luft auflöst.", sagte Ron eines Abends zu Hermine und Ginny.  
Sie wussten nicht weiter. Hermine hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass Harry nur so schnell den Schnatz fing, da er wieder allein sein wollte. McGonagall hatte ihm ja untersagt, die Mannschaft zu verlassen. Also musste er es eben so machen, um schnell seine Ruhe zu haben.

Seine Noten hatten sich stark verbessert, er übertraf sogar Hermine. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er nur über seinen Büchern hing und lernte, wenn er allein war.

**Kapitel 1 Träume **

Harry schreckte hoch. Was war das denn?" Er sah auf seine Uhr, es war kurz vor 4. Er konnte höchstens zwei Stunden geschlafen haben. Er hatte wieder geträumt. Doch diesmal nicht von seinen Eltern, Cedric, Sirius, Remus oder Voldemort. Nein, diesmal träumte er von jemand anderem.  
„Nicht schon wieder.", stöhnte er und ließ sich zurück in seine Kissen fallen. Langsam schien er sich Sorgen zu machen, irgendetwas beunruhigte ihn an diesen Träumen.

Harry starrte an den Himmel seines Bettes und vom Nachbarbett kam ein tiefes Grunzen. :Typisch Ron, wie kann man nur.: fluchte Harry in Gedanken. Wieder war die Nacht viel zu kurz für ihn.  
„Wieso Ginny?", fragte er sich leise. Fast jede Nacht träumte er mittlerweile von ihr. Wie lange dies schon so war, konnte er nicht sagen. Doch seit dem er von ihr träumte, hatten seine Alpträume etwas abgenommen, das stand fest. Aber warum? Es waren im Gegensatz zu seinen anderen Träumen, sehr angenehme. Am Anfang sah er Ginny in seinen Träumen nur wie er sie am Tag erlebt hatte und dachte daher, dass er den Tag nur noch mal verarbeiten würde. Er hatte sich keine weiteren Gedanken gemacht, es wunderte ihn nicht sonderlich. Doch mittlerweile träumte er zu oft von ihr, als dass er sich dies immer wieder einreden konnte.  
Er sah Ginny zwar schon lange nicht mehr als kleines, schwaches Mädchen, sie hatte sich verändert, doch war sie immer noch Rons kleine Schwester.

Das Ginny fraulicher wurde, hatte zum Leidwesen von Ron, nicht nur Harry mitbekommen sondern auch Seamus Finnigan. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, mit Ginny auszugehen. Das war etwas, was Ron gar nicht passte. Nur dummerweise zeigte er es auch noch. Ginny war sauer, aber richtig sauer.  
Notgedrungen musste Ron Ruhe geben, aber das hieß nicht, dass er sich damit abgefunden hatte.  
Seitdem waren Ginny und Seamus ein Paar.

Harry driftete langsam wieder in den Schlaf über, seine Gedanken waren trotzdem immer noch bei Ginny. Gewollt oder ungewollt, konnte man noch nicht sagen.  
_Ein dunkler Raum, man konnte nichts erkennen. Da war er wieder, dieser liebliche Geruch, der Harry in letzter Zeit, durch seine Träume begleitete. Woher kam das? Harry kniff seine Augen zusammen, in der Hoffnung etwas mehr sehen zu können, wenn seine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten.  
Nichts, dunkel wie schon zuvor. Ein Summen durchbrach die Stille, eine wunderschöne Melodie.  
Woher kam sie? Harry schritt langsam in die Richtung, aus der die Melodie zu kommen schien.  
Umso näher er dem Objekt der Begierde kam, desto heller wurde der Raum. Was er jetzt sah, ließ ihm erstarren. Eine junge Frau saß zusammengekauert am Boden und wippte vor und zurück, dabei diese wundervolle Melodie summend. Nein Stopp, nicht am Boden. Aber was war es dann?  
Harry konnte es nicht genau erkennen. ‚Ginny', flüsterte er, doch sie schien ihn nicht zu hören, sie merkte nicht einmal, dass er anwesend war. 'Hey Harry!' rief jemand von weit her. ‚Harry, was hast du?' rief die gleiche Stimme wieder. Harry rührte sich nicht, er sah nur stumm auf Ginny. Was hatte sie nur? Sie wirkte so traurig. Er wollte sie berühren, doch plötzlich wurde er aus seinem Traum gerissen._

Aufgeregt und schnell atmend sah er sich um. „Ron verflucht, was sollte das?", fragte er zornig. Ron stand vor seinem Bett und musterte ihn. „Du hättest dich eben mal sehen müssen.", bekam Harry zur Antwort. „Was war da, wonach wolltest du greifen? Und dann dieses Lied, du hast irgendetwas vor dich hin gesummt. Irgendwo habe ich das sogar schon mal gehört."  
„Was habe ich gemacht?" Harry sah Ron an als wenn er dachte, dass dieser verrückt geworden sei.  
Er und summen.

Harry stand abrupt auf. „Wo willst du nun schon wieder hin?", rief Ron ihm nach, denn Harry war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür. „Dort hin, wo ich wieder meine Ruhe habe.", blaffte er Ron an.  
Ron ging auf Harry zu. „Halt doch mal an und komm endlich zu dir! Soll das ewig so weiter gehen?  
Tag für Tag das Gleiche. So kommen sie auch nicht wieder!" Jetzt war es Ron, der wütend war.  
„Man kann ja kein vernünftiges Wort mehr mit dir reden, ständig verschwindest du. Was hast du? Rede mit uns!"  
„Ich will aber nicht, ich habe einfach keine Lust dazu. Kann das von euch denn niemand verstehen?", brüllte er so, dass die Anderen im Zimmer auch wach wurden und stürmte aus dem Schlafsaal.  
„Haut er schon wieder ab?", fragte Seamus noch ganz verschlafen. „Ja, schlaf weiter!", schnaubte Ron und legte sich wieder zurück aufs Bett. „Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Das ihr ihn nicht mehr unter Kontrolle habt, dafür kann ich doch nichts. Also fahr mich nicht so an!", erwiderte Seamus aufgebracht.

Ron wurde einfach nicht mehr schlau aus seinem Freund. Es gab Zeiten, da konnten sie sich alles sagen.  
Seit dem Tod seiner Verwandten und Prof. Lupins Verschwinden, war er nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen, er hatte sich noch mehr abgekapselt. Selbst seine Freunde waren nicht mehr in der Lage, mit ihm zu reden. Niemand wusste wo er sich verkroch.

Zur gleichen Zeit saß jemand gedankenversunken, hin- und herwippend, eine liebliche Melodie summend auf der Fensterbank und sah auf das immer noch verschneite Schlossgelände. Es war zwar schon Anfang März, aber der Schnee blieb dieses Jahr ungewöhnlich lange liegen.  
Auch sie schien keinen erholsamen Schlaf gehabt zu haben. Ginny hielt ihren Kopf gegen die kühle Fensterlaibung. :Das tut gut.: Immer häufiger saß sie morgens dort am Fenster und grübelte über ihre Träume nach. Jede Nacht geisterte Harry in ihren Gedanken umher. Sie hatte schon ein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber Seamus, obwohl es nur Träume waren. Aber genau diese Träume waren es, die ihr gefielen.  
Was Ginny noch mehr beunruhigte war, dass sie seit kurzem etwas Merkwürdiges auf ihrem Rücken hatte. Erst war es nur ein Schwarzer Punkt, der sie nicht weiter störte, doch von Tag zu Tag wurde es größer, nahm Formen an, Verschnörkelungen um genauer zu sein. Richtig groß war es noch nicht, doch es reichte, um nervös zu werden. Sie hatte es bisher noch niemandem gezeigt, sie hatte einfach zu viel Angst davor.

Ginny wollte wieder zurück ins Bett, warf aber noch einen letzten Blick übers Schlossgelände. Was war das? Da ist doch etwas. Irgendetwas schien da unten wirklich zu sein, es bewegte sich. Man konnte nur nicht genau erkennen was es war. :Bestimmt einer dieser abscheulichen Slytherin.  
Genau das muss es sein. Ein Anderer, sei es von Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff oder sogar Gryffindor, würde es nicht wagen gegen diese Schulregel zu verstoßen.: dachte sich Ginny und wollte nun wirklich wieder zurück ins Bett. Ihr war es Egal, ob ein Slytherin bestraft werden würde.  
Nur noch einen allerletzten Blick wollte sie nach draußen werfen, um zu sehen ob diese Person schon entdeckt wurde, ihre Neugier war einfach zu groß, als plötzlich eine weiße Gestallt auf diese Person zuflog. „Hedwig?", stutzte Ginny, und da schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. „Harry", keuchte sie auf. „Ist der wahnsinnig geworden?" Vielleicht ist die Frage ja nicht mal so unberechtigt?

Ohne groß zu überlegen, warf sie sich ihren Umhang über und lief die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinab und verließ den Gryffindorturm. So schnell wie ihre Beine sie tragen konnten, hastete sie die Flure entlang durch die Schule. Sie bemerkte gar nicht, wie viel Krach sie verursachte. Doch es blieb nicht von jedem unbemerkt. „Halt, Stopp! Stehen bleiben!", schrie jemand hinter ihr.  
:Verdammt: fluchte Ginny und hielt an. :Filch, ausgerechnet der.: „Ah, wen haben wir denn da? Natürlich unsere kleine lästige Miss Weasley, wer auch sonst." Filchs Grinsen war so breit, dass Ginny unweigerlich an einen überreifen Maiskolben denken musste. Ekel kam in diesem Augenblick in ihr auf.  
„Ich hätte gern eine Erklärung von ihnen! Was machen sie hier auf dem Flur? Es ist erst 4.30 Uhr und ihnen noch nicht gestattet hier umher zu laufen. Man sollte außerdem meinen, dass sie etwas vorsichtiger sein würden, wenn sie schon Nichts im Bett hält. Den Krach kann ja nun wirklich keiner überhört haben."

Ginny sah ihn wutentbrannt an. Wütend war sie mehr auf sich selbst, da sie so laut war und erwischt wurde. Wie konnte sie nur so dämlich sein? „Na, ich warte.", kam es von Filch. „Hat es ihnen die Sprache verschlagen? Keine Luft mehr vom Laufen, was?" „Ich...", wollte Ginny anfangen, doch was sollte sie erzählen? Dass sie Harry auf dem Schlossgelände gesehen hatte, mitten in der Nacht?  
„Ja, ich warte kleines Fräulein.", sabberte Filch. Erneut stieg Übelkeit in ihr auf, nur schwer konnte sie diesen Reiz unterdrücken. „Wenn sie keinen vernünftigen Grund für diesen nächtlichen Ausflug haben, dazu noch im Nachthemd wie ich sehe," Ginny hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie ihren Umhang nur übergesteift hatte. Schnell zog sie ihn mit beiden Armen, eng an ihren Körper. „dann können sie sich auf eine saftige Strafarbeit einstellen.", beendete Filch den Satz.  
Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, da Ginny immer noch nicht antwortete. „Na dann Miss Weasley.", sagte Filch triumphierend und leckte sich dabei seine gelben Zähne. „Sie werden nachher von mir eine Mitteilung bekommen, auf der ihre Strafarbeit steht. Sie dürfen sich schon freuen!" Mit hinterlistigem Blick setzte er nach: „Verschwinden sie sofort in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor ich mir die Sache noch mal überlege und die Strafe noch härter ausfällt. Ich hätte große Lust dazu.  
Und seinen sie froh, dass ich ihnen keine Punkte abziehen kann, da hätten sie bestimmt noch weniger zu lachen." Mit diesen Worten drehte Filch sich um und verschwand, seine Katze Miss Norris, mit erhobenem Schwanz hinterher.

Jetzt war Ginny nicht mehr besorgt um Harry sondern sauer auf ihn. Seinetwegen hatte sie diese Strafarbeit bekommen. Sie drehte sich zur Treppe um und wollte hoch zum Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, da bemerkte sie eine Wasserpfütze an der untersten Stufe der Treppe. „Was willst du?  
Verschwinde!", schnarrte sie in Richtung der Pfütze und betrat die ersten Stufen. „Lass mich!", fauchte sie. Es hielt sie jemand an der Schulter fest. „Lass mich sofort los Harry!"  
Harry streifte seinen Tarnumhang ab und sah in ihre wütenden blauen Augen. „Was machst du hier?" Seine Stimme war fast nur ein Flüstern. Sie nahm seine Hand von ihrer Schulter. "Was ich hier mache? Das ist ja wohl die falsche Frage oder nicht? Bist du Lebensmüde oder was? Was wäre gewesen wenn..."  
Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Harry hatte sie unterbrochen. „Du hast mich gesehen?", fragte er ruhig.  
„Du sollst Schlafen und nicht nachts aus dem Fenster sehen!"  
„Das sagt der Richtige. Gerade du musst dich melden.", blaffte sie zurück. „Sie dich an! Du siehst aus, als wenn du seit mehren Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen hättest. Wie lange hast du heute  
geschlafen? Eine Stunde oder vielleicht Zwei? Mehr bestimmt nicht."  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist meine Sache was ich mache oder nicht. Du hast kein Recht mir hinterher zu spionieren." „Spionieren?" Ginny war außer sich. „Spionieren? Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht.  
Entschuldige bitte, es wird nie wieder vorkommen."

Sie drehte sich auf dem Hacken um und stapfte die Treppe hoch. :Weiber: dachte Harry und lief ihr hinterher. Als er sie eingeholt hatte, legte er ihr den Tarnumhang über, so dass sie beide drunter passten.  
„Was...", wollte sie anfangen zu schimpfen, doch Harry schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Still jetzt, sonst bekommst du vielleicht noch ne Strafarbeit. Willst du das?" Ohne ein weiteres Wort gingen die Beiden, nebeneinander unter dem Tarnumhang, hoch zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum.  
„Aeterna amicitae", flüsterte Harry kaum hörbar unter seinem Tarnumhang. Das Bild der ‚Fetten Dame' schwang zur Seite und gab den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum frei. „Geh noch etwas schlafen!", wies Harry Ginny an.  
Ginny schnaubte: „Aha, und der Mr Potter, was macht der jetzt?" Harry ging auf Ginny zu und hielt sie an beiden Armen fest. Nicht grob, aber so, dass sie ihn ansehen musste. „Hör auf hier so rumzubocken! Es geht dich verdammt noch mal nichts an, was ich mache oder wohin ich gehe."

Ginny fing an zu schlucken. Nicht weil Harry sie anfasste, nein, der Ton von Harry war ihr völlig fremd. So kalt, gleichgültig und ohne Emotionen. „Was ist aus dir geworden? Warum machst du das?", fragte sie mit Tränen in den Augen.  
Ohne zu antworten, drehte Harry sich um und verließ den Turm.  
Warum macht jemand so etwas? Wie kann man sich so verändern? Können einem die Freunde so egal werden?

Na, wie war das?  
Hoffe auf eure Reviews, damit ich weiß, ob ich weiter schreiben soll.  
Genau, unten Links ist so ein süßes Feld auf dem GO steht. Einfach draufklicken und los.

by bepa


	2. Nur ein kleines Lächeln

**FredHamil**- Ansatz von einer Darkfic? Hoffe doch, dass es eine wird. Wenn ich im Ligusterweg angefangen hätte, wären die Zeitsprünge zu oft vorgekommen und vor allem zu große. Passt irgendwie nicht. Kein HP – GW? Schade.

**laser-jet**- Ja, das war sehr schön. Hast du richtig gemacht. Fein. Sterben möchte ich noch nicht, daher hier das Nächste. Hoffe es gefällt dir.

**Ludricous**- Danke dir. Vielleicht möchtest du ja weiter lesen.

**Jo Lizard**- Find ich klasse. Hoffe, dass es dir auch weiterhin gefällt.

Hätte auch gern von den ‚**Schwarzlesern**' ein Review, ob es euch gefällt. Zwecks des Weiterschreibens.

Wie das mit den Reviews geht, wisst ihr ja. Klagen und konstruktive Kritik nehme ich dankend an. Natürlich würde ich auch gerne lesen, dass es euch gefällt.  
So, genug. Weiter geht's.

Ihr kennt das ja. Alles gehört der begnadeten J.K.Rowling und mir nix. Nur das, was ihr nicht aus ihren Büchern kennt, ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Ich verdiene mit dieser Story keinen einzigen Cent.

Diese Geschichte handelt von Harry, wie er versucht sich allein seinem Schicksal zu stellen.  
Doch es kommt ihm etwas da zwischen. Die LIEBE.  
Lässt die Liebe alles überstehen oder ist sie nur ein Hindernis? Alles scheint schief zu gehen.  
Gibt es eine Liebe, die stark genug ist, dass sie sogar den Tod besiegt?

„x" jemand spricht  
:x: jemand denkt  
(x) Träume

**Kapitel 2 Nur ein kleines Lächeln**

„Ja, hau bloß ab! Verschwinde! Verkriech dich, wie immer!", rief Ginny ihm hinterher.  
Keine Reaktion von Harry. Er drehte sich nicht mehr um. :Warum können die mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Ist das denn so schwer?:  
Ginny blieb im Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Sie kannte Harry immer aufgeschlossen, er hatte stets Freude am Leben. Aber nun ist er kalt und emotionslos geworden. Seine Augen, in die Ginny zuvor geblickt hatte, waren leer, ohne Ausdruck.

„Strafarbeit, klasse.", ging sie vor sich her murmelnd die Treppe, zum Mädchenschlafsaal hoch.  
Vielleicht würde sie ja noch 2 Stunden schlafen können.  
Nichts war mit Schlafen. Sie drehte sich, in Gedanken über Harry schimpfend, von einer Seite auf die Andere. Eine Stunde später gab sie es auf und ging ins Bad, um sich zu duschen. So hatte sie eben noch Zeit zu lernen, bis sie zum Frühstück in die große Halle ging.

„Was war heute Nacht eigentlich mit Harry los?", fragte Neville Ron, als sie alle am Frühstückstisch saßen. Nur Harry glänzte in Abwesenheit, wie immer.  
Ron sah verbittert in Nevilles Richtung. „Ich habe keinen Schimmer. Er muss wieder irgendetwas geträumt haben. Ich habe ihn nur wach gemacht und da hat er mich angefahren." Den Rest verschwieg er. „Hat er etwas gesagt?", fragte Hermine, die, genau wie Ginny und Luna auch am Tisch saß. Luna hatte sich nachdem sie gefrühstückt hatte, zu ihnen gesetzt.  
Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur, dass wir ihn in Ruhe lassen sollen. Und dann ist er abgehauen."

„Soll ich euch mal erzählen, was ich denke?", kam es von Seamus. „Er fängt langsam an durchzudrehen. Wozu macht er das? Erst braucht er Freunde und dann schießt er sie in den Wind?  
Aber der große Harry Potter darf das ja." „Sei still!", fuhr Ginny ärgerlich ihren Freund an.  
„Stimmt das etwa nicht?", fragte Seamus. Etwas Abweisendes lag in seiner Stimme. „Die ganze Aufmerksamkeit, die er als Dumbledores Liebling bekommen hat, ist ihm zu Kopf gestiegen, wenn ihr mich fragt." „Dich fragt aber keiner, Finnigan. Also halt gefälligst deinen Mund!", schnarrte Ron ihn an.  
Seamus stand beleidigt auf und verließ die Halle. Er schien eindeutig eifersüchtig auf Harry zu sein. Aber warum? Er hatte doch gar keinen Grund. Harry wollte mit niemandem etwas zu tun haben.  
Wovor hatte er also Angst?

Nach dem Frühstück kamen wie immer die Posteulen. Eine dieser Eulen ließ genau vor Ginny einen Brief fallen. Entsetzt sah sie auf das, was vor ihr lag. „Ginny?", fragte Hermine nachdem Ginny sich nicht rührte. „Hey, Ginny!", rief Ron. „Warum bekommst du einen Brief von Mum und Dad und ich nicht?", fragte er verdutzt. "Hast du etwa was angestellt?"  
„Der ist nicht von Mum und Dad.", antwortete sie leise, ohne aufzusehen. „Von wem denn?", wollte Ron wissen. Er war immer so fürchterlich neugierig.  
„Ron, sie wird es uns schon erzählen. Dränge sie doch nicht immer so!", tadelte Hermine ihn.  
Ginny sah verlegen auf. „Der Brief ist von Filch."

Ron zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was will der denn von dir?"  
„Na was wohl, Ron Weasley. Mit mir ausgehen natürlich.", maulte sie ihn an. Ron fiel alles aus dem Gesicht. Er wollte gerade anfangen zu meckern, als Ginny ihn davon abhielt. „Wie doof bist du eigentlich? Ich habe eine Strafarbeit von ihm bekommen. Und hier drin", sie hielt ihm den Brief direkt unter die Nase. „steht welche." Ginny sah wieder betreten auf ihren Teller.  
„Was hast du angestellt?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig, denn sie sah, dass ihr das ziemlich peinlich war.  
Langsam begann Ginny den Zwillingen in Sachen Strafarbeit Konkurrenz zu machen.  
„Filch hat mich heute Früh unten in der Eingangshalle erwischt. Es war erst 4.30Uhr.", setzte sie auf Hermines fragenden Blick nach. Denn sie durften sich ohne weiteres in den Fluren aufhalten, doch 4.30 Uhr, war wohl etwas zu früh. „Was machst du bitteschön um diese Uhrzeit außerhalb des Gryffindorturms?", fragte Ron in ‚Großer Bruder' Tonart. Ginny atmete einmal tief durch und sah dann Hermine, Ron, Neville und Luna besorgt an. „Wenn du nicht willst", sagte Luna ruhig. „dann musst du es uns nicht erzählen."  
„Ich konnte die Nacht nicht schlafen und habe mich ans Fenster gesetzt.", begann Ginny. „Draußen war jemand. Ich dachte erst, dass es einer von den Slytherins wäre, aber dann kam plötzlich Hedwig auf diese Person zugeflogen." „Hedwig?", unterbrach Hermine sie. „Genau, Hedwig.", erzählte Ginny weiter. „Als ich dann geschnallt hatte, dass es nur Harry sein konnte, der unerlaubt auf dem Schlossgelände umhergeisterte, wollte ich zu ihm laufen."  
„Der hat sie ja wohl nicht mehr alle.", unterbrach Ron diesmal seine Schwester. „Ron, bitte!", stutzte Hermine ihn zurecht.  
„Ich war wohl ein wenig zu laut, Filch hatte mich erwischt. Äh, war der eklig." Ginny schüttelte sich erneut bei diesem Gedanken. „Er hat mir die Strafarbeit aufgebrummt und ist dann wieder los mit seiner hässlichen Katze." In Gedanken hatte sie schon oft, wie bestimmt jeder auf Hogwarts, diese Katze verflucht. Jedes Mal war es diese Katze, die Ginny auf ihren unerlaubten Spaziergängen durchs Schloss, erwischt hatte. Hermine musste etwas schmunzeln bei Ginnys Gesichtsausdruck. Auch sie wusste zu genau, was diese Katze so lästig machte. 

„Und dann?", hakte Neville nach. „Was war mit Harry?" „Der? Der stand nachdem Filch abgezogen war, neben mir. Was ich hier mache, hatte er mich gefragt. Gerade er muss seinen Mund aufmachen."  
Wieder kam Wut in ihr auf. „Ich soll ihm nicht nachspionieren.", äffte sie Harry nach. „Dabei wollte ich ihm doch nur helfen. Wenn Voldemort oder einer seiner Todesser das bemerkt hätte."  
Ginny war etwas aufgelöst, sie musste wieder mit den Tränen kämpfen. Hermine, die neben Ginny saß, legte beruhigend ihre Hand auf Ginnys Schulter. Ginny schluckte: „Er hat mich dann hoch gebracht und sagte, ich solle wieder ins Bett gehen. Ich habe ihn gefragt, wo er hin will. Zur Antwort bekam ich nur, dass das allein seine Sache ist, es geht niemanden etwas an. Und dann ist er wieder abgehauen." Doch wie und in welchem Ton er es gesagt hatte, verschwieg Ginny. Schon der Gedanke daran tat ihr fürchterlich weh.  
„Warum tut er das?", fragte Ron, nachdem Ginny zu Ende erzählt hatte. „Er hat doch Freunde."  
Sie kamen überein, sich Harry irgendwie zu schnappen und ihn einfach zur Rede zu stellen, egal wie.

Die erste Stunde von Ginny und Luna sollte Zaubertränke sein. Diese hatten Gryffindor und Ravenclaw zusammen. Rons, Nevilles und Hermines erste Stunde war Verwandlung. „Welche Strafarbeit hat er dir aufs Auge gedrückt?", fragte Luna, als sie aufstehen wollten. „Eulerei ausmisten", antwortete Ginny knapp, nahm ihre Tasche und verschwand. Wieder war ihre Besorgnis verschwunden und Wut an deren Stelle getreten. Wie schnell so etwas doch wechseln konnte.  
Luna lief ihr hinterher. „Und wann?", fragte sie abgehetzt. „Heute Nacht, 0.30 Uhr."  
„Da hast du doch Glück. Morgen ist Samstag, da kannst du dann ausschlafen.", stellte Luna fest. Sie hatte zu tun, mit Ginny Schritt zu halten. „Samstag, ja toll. Ich wollte lernen und dann haben wir noch Quidditchtraining."

Der Tag verlief nicht anders, wie die Vorherigen. Ron, Neville und Hermine bekamen Harry nur im Unterricht zu sehen, und in diesen sagte er, wie immer, kein Wort zu ihnen. Nach der letzten Stunde blieben Ron und Hermine allein im Klassenzimmer zurück.  
Ron saß am Tisch und starrte Löcher in die Luft. „Ron?", fragte Hermine nach einer Weile. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Ohne aufzusehen antwortete er: „Womit haben wir das verdient, Hermine? Was haben wir getan, dass er uns so behandelt?"  
Der Versuch, mit Harry zu reden, war fehlgeschlagen. Hermine stellte sich hinter ihn und legte ihre Hände an seinen Hals. Mit seiner rechten Wange schmiegte er sich an ihre Hand. „Wir müssen ihm helfen!"  
„Ich weiß.", antwortete sie, zog seinen Kopf nach hinten und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Das müssen wir ihm auch noch erzählen.", flüsterte Ron nachdem sich ihre Lippen wieder getrennt hatten.  
Nach den Weihnachtsferien waren sich Ron und Hermine endlich näher gekommen. Aus ihrer gemeinsamen Sorge um Harry, hatte sich Liebe entwickelt. Nur Gelegenheit es ihm zu sagen, hatten sie noch keine. Hermine lächelte ihn an. „Das werden wir auch noch. Aber erst Harry und dann wir." Erneut legte sie ihre Lippen auf die seinen.

Ginny saß im Gemeinschaftsraum am Tisch und hatte ihre Bücher vor sich. Es war mittlerweile schon Mitternacht und sie sollte sich bald auf den Weg zu Filchs Büro machen. Widerwillig packte sie ihre Bücher zusammen und stand auf. :Lass es bloß schell vorbei sein.: dachte Ginny sich und stieg durchs Portraitloch. Ganz langsam, um ja nicht zu schnell vor Filch stehen zu müssen, stieg sie die Treppen hinunter zu seinem Büro. „Ah, Miss Weasley.", hörte sie Filchs Stimme. Er hatte sie bereits an der Treppe in der Eingangshalle erwartet. „Ich hätte gerne ihren Zauberstab gehabt.", sagte er mit öliger Stimme und triumphierendem Blick.  
Ginny sah in entsetzt an. Filchs Grinsen wurde bei Ginnys Gesichtsausdruck immer breiter. „Was? Haben sie etwa gedacht sie könnten es mit dem Zauberstab erledigen? Es ist schließlich eine Strafarbeit." Ginny sank alles in die Hose. All ihre Hoffnungen, dass sie schnell wieder ins Bett kommen würde, hatten sich zerschlagen. Aber wieso hatte sie nicht daran gedacht? Filch war noch nie menschlich gewesen.

Leise und den Bauch voller Wut, ging sie hinter Filch und seiner Katze hinter her, hoch zur Eulerei. An der letzten Treppe, die zur Eulerei führte, blieb Mrs Norris plötzlich stehen. Sie drehte sich um und fauchte in Ginnys Richtung. „Was hast du mein Herzchen?", fragte Filch seine Katze und beugte sich zu ihr runter. Mit seinen langen dreckigen Fingen streichelte er ihr über den Rücken.  
Ihr Blick blieb letztlich an Ginny hängen. „Was haben sie gemacht?", fragte Filch gehässig. „Reicht ihnen diese Strafarbeit nicht?" „Ich habe nichts gemacht.", fuhr Ginny ihn ungehalten an. „Niemand hat irgendetwas gemacht. Ihre Katze sieht Gespenster."  
„Hüten sie ihre Zunge Fräulein!", warnte Filch sie und funkelte sie böse an. „Weiter!. Ich will heute noch ins Bett."  
Ginny drehte sich noch mal um, doch da war wirklich niemand. Wer weiß, was diese Katze gesehen hat. Die hat schon Halluzinationen, vom vielen umherschleichen.

In der Eulerei angekommen, drückte er ihr eine Forke und einen Stallbesen in die Hand. „Bitte schön.  
Ich wünsche ihn viel Spaß.", grinste er und Ginny konnte wieder seine gelben Zähne sehen. Er ging zur Tür, drehte sich aber noch mal um. „Ich möchte nicht einen Krümel Eulendreck mehr sehen, verstanden? Das neue Stroh bringen ihnen die Hauselfen, wenn sie fertig sind."

„Na toll.", brubbelte Ginny und Schmiss die Forke in die Ecke.  
Nicht eine Eule war mehr hier, sie hatte freie Bahn. Was eigentlich auch logisch war, denn es war nach Mitternacht und jede Eule jagen.  
Wütend begann sie den Mist zusammen zu fegen. Immer heftiger stuckte sie den Besen auf. „Wär ich bloß geblieben wo ich war. Aber nein, ich konnte mich ja nicht zurückhalten. Spionieren.", meckerte sie ungehalten vor sich hin. Doch plötzlich hielt jemand den Besen fest. „Was ...?", fauchte Ginny. Sie ahnte, wer sie von ihrer Arbeit abhielt. „Lass mich, ich will fertig werden. Was machst du überhaupt hier? Mich geht dein Leben nichts an und dich meins nichts. Also verschwinde wieder!"  
Da Harry keine Anstalten machte zu gehen, griff sie in die Richtung, in der der Besen einfach so in der Luft stand und sie ihn vermutete und zog den Tarnumhang von ihm runter. „Du bist süß, wenn du meckerst.", sagte Harry und grinste sie dabei an. Ginnys Augen funkelten zornig. „Ich bin nicht hier, weil ich mich in dein Leben einmischen will sondern um dir zu helfen. Immerhin habe ich dir diese Strafarbeit eingebrockt."  
„Gib mir den Besen wieder!", forderte Ginny ihn auf. Es stimmt zwar, dass sie wegen Harry den Morgen durchs Schloss lief, als sie dummerweise erwischt wurde, aber trotzdem wollte sie seine Hilfe nicht. Sie hatte auch ihren Stolz. „Du brauchst mir nicht zu helfen."  
Harry machte einen Schritt auf Ginny zu und sie dadurch einen zurück. „Nun hab dich nicht so, lass dir helfen!" Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. „Nein, nicht.", rief Ginny und drückte seine Hand nach unten. Ohne sie los zu lassen sagte sie: „Ich darf nicht. Wenn Filch das rauskriegt, bin ich fällig.", sagte sie besorgt.  
Du nicht, aber ich.", entgegnete er und beschwor ein Kissen für Ginny hervor, damit sie sich setzen konnte. „Harry, bitte tu das nicht!", flehte sie ihn an und versuchte den Besen wieder in ihre Gewalt zu bekommen. „Ich mache das allein." „Ratzeputz", sagte Harry und ließ seinen Zauberstab einmal dafür kreisen, ohne auf Ginnys Bitte zu achten. Nur einen Augenblick später, erstrahlte die Eulerei in neuem Glanz.

Ginny setzte sich aufs Kissen, welches Harry zuvor heraufbeschworen hatte und Harry ließ sich neben ihr ins frische Stroh fallen. „Danke, dass du mich nicht verpetzt hast.", sagte Harry ruhig und sah ihr dabei in die Augen.  
Ginnys Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Der Anblick von Harrys smaragdgrünen Augen brachte sie durcheinander. Sie versuchte ihre Haltung zu bewahren, damit er es nicht merkte. :Reiß dich zusammen! Reiß dich zusammen!:  
„Warum soll ich dich verpetzen, welchen Grund hätte ich?", fragte sie noch etwas verunsichert.  
Harry lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand und schloss seine Augen. „Ich war in letzter Zeit nicht gerade der Netteste. Ich habe dich oft ohne Grund angefahren, genau wie die Anderen.  
:Das ist meine Chance.: dachte sich Ginny und wollte weiter fragen, als Filch auf einmal in der Tür stand. 

„Mr Potter, Was zum Donner machen sie hier?", rief er aufgebracht. „Das ist Miss Weasleys Strafarbeit und nicht die ihre." Harry wollte zum Protest ansetzen, doch Filch redete dazwischen. „Keine Sorge Mr Potter, sie bekommen auch eine, das verspreche ich ihnen." Er blickte zu Ginny. „Allein im Schloss rumgeistern, aber nicht die Konsequenzen tragen wollen.", zischte er sie an.  
„Mr Filch.", fing Harry an, der inzwischen aufgestanden war. „Nicht Ginny trifft die Schuld sondern mich. Sie wusste nicht, ..." Wieder hatte Filch ihn unterbrochen: „Seien sie endlich ruhig! Ich habe ihnen bereits gesagt, dass sie auch eine Strafarbeit bekommen. Reicht das nicht?", fragte er gehässig.  
„Ich unterrichte Prof. McGonagall von ihrer Teamarbeit, Mr Potter. Sie wird erfreut sein, dass sie wieder am Leben teilnehmen."

Filch stand drohend vor ihnen und hielt die Tür auf. „Sehen sie zu, dass sie Land gewinnen! Verschwinden sie sofort in ihren Turm!"  
Harry reichte Ginny die Hand zum Aufstehen und beide verließen schweigend die Eulerei. Bis sie vor dem Portrait der ‚Fetten Dame' zu stehen kamen, sagte niemand ein Wort.

„Aeterna amicitae", sagte Ginny. „Ah, schon wieder zurück?", fragte die ‚Fette Dame' spöttisch. „Das war aber sehr schnell." „Sieht wohl so aus.", presste Ginny ärgerlich hervor.  
„Oh, da hat aber jemand einen Bock.", feixte sie Ginny an und gab den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum frei.

Harry, ich ...", fing Ginny an. "Nein, nicht du sondern ich.", unterbrach Harry sie und führte sie zu einem der Sessel. „Ich werde morgen mit McGonagall reden, ihr alles erklären. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du meinetwegen noch mehr Ärger bekommst."  
Ginny wollte wieder aufstehen, doch Harry drückte sie in den Sessel zurück. Verwirrt sah sie ihn an. „Du kannst ihr nicht sagen, dass du das Schloss heimlich verlassen hast. Sie lyncht dich." „Das lass mal meine Sorge sein!", entgegnete er. „Leg dich jetzt schlafen. Bitte."  
Ginny wollte etwas sagen: „Was ...", doch Harry sah ihr wieder in die Augen und sagte: „Ich bleibe auch. Allerdings hier unten." Mit Schulterzucken setzte er nach: „Ich habe leider meinen Tarnumhang in der Eulerei liegen lassen, daher kann ich nicht los."

Er ließ sich gegenüber von Ginny aufs Sofa fallen. „Wenigstens was.", grinste Ginny ihn an. „Woher wusstest du eigentlich, dass ich in der Eulerei war?"  
Jetzt musste Harry etwas grinsen. „Ich habe so meine Methoden, um so etwas heraus zu finden." Sein Blick wurde wieder etwas ernster. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich lasse dich mit Filch allein da hoch gehen?  
Dem traue ich alles zu."  
Ginny stand nach einer Weile doch auf. „Schlaf gut!", sagte sie. „Du auch!", erwiderte Harry.  
Im Vorbeigehen fuhr sie ihm mit der Hand durchs Haar und sagte: „Danke für deine Hilfe." „Bitte, bitte.", grinste er ihr hinter her und legte sich bequem aufs Sofa.  
In Gedanken, dankbar, dass Harry doch noch lachen konnte, stieg sie die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hoch.

Na, wie war das? Ich weiß, die Kapitel sind nicht so lang wie bei der anderen Story, aber das kommt noch. Bin mir halt noch etwas unsicher.

Bräuchte für diese Story noch einen Betaleser. Hätte vielleicht jemand Lust?

Noch schnell auf das kleine niedliche Feld unten links hinweidend,  
bis zum Nächsten  
bepa


	3. Ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung?

Da bin ich wieder.  
Mein Urlaub ist leider zu Ende und meine Zeit knapp. Daher werde ich pro Woche nur ein Kapitel hochladen. Ihr versteht mich bestimmt.

**laser-jet**- Danke. Viel SPAß in der Schule!!!

**Chooo**- Freue mich, dass du auch diese Story lesen willst. Na klar schreibe ich weiter.

**Mr.P**- Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel. Vielleicht gefällt dir auch dieses.

**kathyky**- Schreib einfach irgendwas! Egal was. Hauptsache ich bekomme ein Review von dir. Bin ganz gierig. :-))

**MechWOLLIer**- Lecker? Danke. Ja, so etwas gefällt mir auch sehr. Unsicher daher, ob ich sie richtig angefangen habe. ( z.B. spannend genug) Hatte noch Zweifel.

DKub, mein Dank an dich ist so groß, dass ich ihn gar nicht zeigen kann. Ich hoffe nicht, dass du graue Haare oder Haarausfall bekommen hast bei den vielen Fehlern.

Also, für euch. DKub liest diese Story beta. Jegliches Lob geht somit auch an ihn!!!  
Klagen, Drohungen und Kritik gehen an mich. Werden gegebenenfalls weiter geleitet

Auf, auf.

Ihr kennt das ja. Alles gehört der begnadeten J.K.Rowling und mir nix. Nur das, was ihr nicht aus ihren Büchern kennt, ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Ich verdiene mit dieser Story keinen einzigen Cent.

Diese Geschichte handelt von Harry, wie er versucht sich allein seinem Schicksal zu stellen. Doch es kommt ihm etwas da zwischen. Die LIEBE.  
Lässt die Liebe alles überstehen oder ist sie nur ein Hindernis?  
Alles scheint schief zu gehen.  
Gibt es eine Liebe, die stark genug ist, dass sie sogar den Tod besiegt?

„x" jemand spricht  
:x: jemand denkt  
_xxx_ _Träume_

**Kapitel 3 Ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung?**

Müde durch den Schlafmangel der letzten Nächte, schloss Harry seine Augen. Langsam glitt er in einen unruhigen Schlaf über. Das mag daran gelegen haben, dass das Sofa auf dem Harry lag nicht gerade bequem war. Doch auch die Träume die er hatte, trugen ebenfalls einen großen Teil dazu bei. Man konnte an seinen Gesichtszügen erkennen, welche Träume er hatte, von wem er träumte. Sein Atem ging schnell und sein Herz schien zu rasen.

_Ein Lachen hörte Harry aus der Ferne. Es war kalt und boshaft, und er kannte es nur zu gut. Jede Nacht suchte ihn dieses Lachen heim. Jede Nacht hörte er das herzlose Geräusch, welches Lord Voldemort gekünstelt von sich gab._  
_Voldemorts Lachen kam immer dichter. ‚Nimm Harry und geh!', hörte er jemanden rufen. ‚Geh, beeil dich, er kommt!'  
‚James', rief eine Frau. ‚Geh, Lily! Ich halte ihn auf. Ich liebe euch.', rief sein Vater seiner Mutter zu. _

Immer fingen seine Träume gleich an. Er wusste, was als nächstes passieren würde, konnte aber nichts dagegen unternehmen.  
Seit dem Verschwinden von Remus Lupin hatten seine Träume stets das gleiche Schema, immer und immer wieder den gleichen Ablauf. Dass er von Ginny träumte, linderte zwar die die Gewalt dieser Träume, sie waren nicht mehr so lang, doch trotzdem waren sie dadurch nie ganz verschwunden. Die Okklumentik hielt zwar Voldemort davon ab, in Harrys Geist einzudringen, aber gegen seine Alpträume richtete auch diese nichts aus.

_Harry blickte um sich und sah seinen Vater kampfbereit, mit erhobenem Zauberstab vor der Tür stehen. Er musste nicht lange warten, und Voldemort drang ins Haus seiner Eltern ein. Sein Vater hatte kaum eine Chance. ‚Gib mir deinen Sohn!', rief Voldemort ihm zu. ‚Nur über meine Leiche.', entgegnete James. Er wehrte sich so gut wie möglich._  
‚_Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Potter. Avada Kedavra', rief Voldemort und ein grüner Lichtstrahl flog auf James Potter zu. Wie in Zeitlupe sah Harry seinen Vater fallen. Mit aufgerissenen Augen, lag er leblos zu seinen Füssen. ‚Du warst dumm, Potter.', sagte Voldemort und blickte auf die Leiche. Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen im Gesicht, schritt Voldemort weiter durchs Haus._

_Harry wusste, was sein nächstes Ziel war.  
Es wurde dunkel um ihn herum. Nur einen kurzen Augenblick später fand er sich im Kinderzimmer wieder. Seine Mutter stand mit Tränen in den Augen an der Tür und verschloss sie mit einem Zauber. ‚James', hauchte sie mit zittriger Stimme. _  
_Mit ängstlichem Blick sah sie zu ihrem Sohn hinüber, der fröhlich spielend im Kinderbett saß. Er bekam nichts von dem Schrecken und Grauen mit, welches sich im Haus abspielte. _Wie sollte ein unschuldiges einjähriges Kind auch das Entsetzen und die Gräuel um sich herum begreifen?_  
Langsam schritt Lily auf ihn zu. Angst und Ratlosigkeit konnte man in ihrem Gesicht erkennen.  
Angst um ihren Sohn und Ratlosigkeit, was sie tun sollte. Wie konnte sie Voldemort entkommen? Apparieren war unmöglich. Voldemort hatte alle Vorkehrungen getroffen, damit sie nicht fliehen konnten.  
_Wie nützlich so ein Antiapparationszauber auch ist. In diesem Falle, war er für die Potters tödlich

_Klein Harry streckte seiner Mutter die Arme entgegen. Stark zitternd, doch mit einem kleinen Lächeln im Gesicht, nahm sie ihren Sohn auf den Arm. ‚Dir wird nichts passieren. Mami passt auf dich auf.', flüsterte sie ihm zu. Gerade als sie sich umdrehen wollte, zerbrach die Tür unter einem Fluch von Voldemort. Dieser schritt ins Zimmer, den Zauberstab auf Lily und den kleinen Harry gerichtet._

Warum musste Harry so etwas nur durchmachen? Warum musste er es immer wieder mit ansehen? Nacht für Nacht das Gleiche.  
Er stand hilflos im Zimmer, nur um zu beobachten. Jede Nacht wünschte er sich, er könnte es verhindern. Aber wie? Es ist vor 15 Jahren passiert. So etwas rückgängig zu machen ist unmöglich.

‚_Gib mir deinen Sohn und ich lass dich leben. Ich will nur ihn', sagte Voldemort. ‚Niemals', entgegnete Lily und setzte Harry zurück ins Bett. ‚Sei nicht so dumm wie dein Mann', setzte Voldemort ihr entgegen und ging weiter auf sie zu. ‚Lieber sterbe ich, bevor ich dir meinen Sohn ausliefere', schrie sie. Ihren Zauberstab hatte sie fest umklammert. Ihr war natürlich klar, dass sie keine ernsthafte Chance gegen Voldemort hatte, doch kampflos würde sie nicht aufgeben._  
Harry liefen Tränen übers Gesicht. Seine Mutter würde gleich für ihn sterben.  
‚_Du wirst sterben. Das verspreche ich dir. Und dein Sohn kommt nach dir dran. Avada Kedavra', rief Voldemort und der gleiche grüne Strahl, der zuvor ihren Mann getötet hatte, traf auch Lily Potter mitten auf ihre Brust._

‚_NEIIINNN', schrie Harry als seine Mutter leblos zu Boden fiel. Er versuchte sie zu greifen, doch das Zimmer schien grünlich aufzuleuchten, bis plötzlich alles Schwarz wurde. Nur Sekunden später fand Harry sich auf einem Friedhof wieder._  
_Er sah sein 14-jähriges Selbst und Cedric Diggory auf dem Friedhof von Little Hangleton.  
Ratlos sahen sich die Beiden um. ‚Wo sind wir hier?', hörte Harry sich fragen. _

_Cedric war genau so wenig vorbereitet wie Harry, als plötzlich eine vermummte Gestalt auf sie zukam.  
Harry beobachtete, wie er unter Schmerzen zu Boden ging und Cedric hilflos neben ihm stand. ‚Töte den Überflüssigen!', befahl eine Stimme, die er wieder nur als die von Voldemort identifizieren konnte. Wieder war Harry unfähig, einzugreifen. Harry schloss seine Augen, er wollte das nicht mehr sehen._  
‚_Avada Kedavra', hörte er Peter Pettigrew rufen und ein gleißender Strahl grünen Lichtes schoss auf Cedric zu.  
Harry sah noch Cedrics entsetztes Gesicht, bevor erneut alles dunkel wurde._

Er lag unruhig auf dem Sofa und warf sich von einer Seite auf die andere. „STOP", schrie er und wachte schweißgebadet auf. Sein Herz schlug so hart und schnell - Harry hatte das Gefühl, es würde gleich aus seiner Brust springen. Nur schwer konnte er sich wieder beruhigen.  
Er nahm seinen Umhang und durchwühlte die Taschen. Fahrig ging er durch jede Tasche, bis er endlich gefunden hatte, was er suchte. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer betrachtete er die kleine Phiole mit hellgrünem Inhalt in seiner Hand. Er zögerte einen Moment, wohl wissend, dass er ohne den Inhalt dieser Phiole nicht zur Ruhe kommen würde. Er öffnete sie und trank sie leer.  
Ein bekanntes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus. Wie jede Nacht, nachdem er den Trank eingenommen hatte, durchströmte ihn ein warmes Gefühl und langsam ließ er sich zurücksinken.  
Nur einen Augenblick später war er tief in seinem wohlverdienten Schlaf versunken.

Wie viele von diesen Tränken er schon zu sich genommen hatte, war schwer zu sagen. Irgendwann hatte er aufgehört zu zählen. Dieser Trank war das Einzige was half, um zur Ruhe zu kommen, um wenigstens 2 bis 3 Stunden schlafen zu können.

Auch oben im Mädchenschlafsaal hatte nicht jeder einen erholsamen Schlaf. Ginnys Kopf ging unruhig hin und her und sie murmelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin. Abrupt öffnete sie ihre Augen und setzte sich auf. Sie sah auf ihre Uhr, es war gerade mal 3 Uhr. Besorgnis überflutete sie.  
Langsam und leise, um die Anderen nicht zu wecken, stand sie auf, nahm ihre Tagesdecke vom Fußende und ging die Treppen hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Es war ein beruhigender Anblick. Harry lag zusammengerollt auf dem Sofa und schlief seelenruhig.  
Seelenruhig, ob dies das richtige Wort dafür war? Sie konnte nicht wissen, dass Harry einen Schlaftrank genommen hatte.

Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, ging sie auf ihn zu. Sie wollte ihn berühren. Langsam streckte sie ihre Hand aus. :Nein!:, dachte sie sich. Ihre Hand zitterte stark. :Was mache ich hier eigentlich?: Schnell zog sie ihre Hand zurück.  
Sie setzte sich in den Sessel gegenüber vom Sofa und beobachtete Harry. Ein Gefühl, welches sie in letzter Zeit viel zu häufig hatte, kam wieder in ihr auf. Das Gefühl, als würde ihr Herz brennen.  
Ihr wurde warm und ihr Bauch kribbelte. Sie zog ihre Beine an ihren Körper und hielt sie umklammert. :Nein, das ist nur Harry.: versuchte sie sich einzureden, doch ihren Blick wandte sie nicht von ihm ab.

Diese Gefühle waren angenehm, aber richtig? Sie schloss ihre Augen und sah Seamus vor sich.  
Eigentlich sollte sie für ihn solche Gefühle hegen. In seiner Nähe müsste sie Schmetterlinge im Bauch haben und ihr Herz brennen. Doch nichts dergleichen.  
War das schon immer so oder erst, seitdem sie sich zu Harry hingezogen fühlte.  
Ginny versuchte die Gefühle für Harry zu verdrängen. Es wollte nur nicht so recht gelingen. Sie hatte zwar schon viel Gelegenheit zum üben, aber perfektioniert hatte sie es nie.  
Sie versuchte sich erneut einzureden, dass Seamus ihr Freund ist, dass sie ihn liebte und Harry nur einer ihrer Freunde sei. Das sie sich nur zu ihm hingezogen fühlte, da er einsam war und so viele Verluste erleiden musste sowie Freunde und deren Hilfe benötigte.  
Sie hatte es sich scheinbar genug eingeredet, denn das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch nahm etwas ab.

Ginny stand wieder auf. Eigentlich war sie doch nur hier runter gekommen, um zu sehen ob Harry noch da war. Behutsam deckte sie ihn mit ihrer Tagesdecke zu. „Träum was Schönes!", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar und ging hoch, zurück in den Schlafsaal.

Ginny legte sich ins Bett, schloss ihre Augen und stellte sich erneut Seamus' Bild vor. Mit dem Bild ihres Freundes vor Augen wollte sie einschlafen. Tief und ruhig ging ihr Atem.

_Das Bild von Seamus, welches sie noch immer vor Augen hatte, verschwamm und die Gestalt eines anderen jungen Mannes trat an dessen Stelle.  
Smaragdgrüne, ausdrucksstarke Augen, voller Liebe und Entschlossenheit blickten Ginny an. Augen, die sie bei Harry schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Augen mit Lebensfreude._  
_Langsam kam er auf sie zu. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, so aufgeregt war Ginny. Genau vor ihr, keine 30 cm entfernt, blieb er stehen. Ein wunderbares Lächeln konnte sie auf seinem Gesicht erkennen. Er blickte in ihre erwartungsvollen Augen und nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände.  
Vorsichtig fuhr er die Konturen ihres Gesichts nach. Wie Seide fühlten sich seine Finger auf ihrer Haut an._  
_Seine Finger stoppten, als sie an ihren Lippen ankamen. Ganz sanft begann er sie zu ummalen. Ein wohliger Schauer durchfuhr Ginny. Die Liebkosungen von Ginnys Lippen schloss Harry mit einem zärtlichen Kuss ab. Dieser Kuss sollte nie enden, das war ihr einziger Wunsch._

„Ginny!", rief jemand. „Hey Ginny, aufwachen!"_ Ihre Lippen trennten sich und Harrys Bild verschwamm. ‚Bleib bei mir!', rief Ginny im Halbschlaf und wollte nach ihm greifen. Immer schwächer wurden seine Umrisse, bis er ganz aus ihren Gedanken verschwunden war._  
„Ginny Weasley, aufwachen! Es gibt gleich Frühstück.", sagte erneut jemand. Sie wurde unsanft wachgerüttelt und blickte enttäuscht in die Gesichter ihrer Mitschülerinnen.  
„Na, von wem haben wir denn heute Nacht geträumt?", fragte Mandy Smith, ein kleines rundliches Mädchen, mit langen blonden Haaren.  
Ihr Grinsen war Ginny nicht geheuer. „Von niemandem. Was soll das überhaupt?", fragte sie nervös.  
„Nach niemandem, hat sich das aber nicht angehört.", antwortete Cecile Stone. Sie war ein schlankes Mädchen, in etwa so groß wie Ginny, mit kurzen braunen Haaren und fürchterlich viel Make up. „Und von Seamus hast du garantiert auch nicht geträumt. ‚Bleib bei mir!'", ahmte sie Ginny nach.  
„Ach, hört doch auf!", schimpfte Ginny und stand auf. „Was belauscht ihr mich überhaupt?"  
„Belauschen?", lachte Mandy. „Das brauchten wir gar nicht, du warst laut genug.", grinste sie schelmisch.

Ginny ahnte Böses. Was haben sie mitbekommen? Hatte sie etwa Harrys Namen genannt?  
Ärgerlich stapfte sie ins Bad. Als sie den Wasserhahn aufdrehte, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.  
„Oh Gott!", japste sie. So schnell sie konnte wusch sie sich und zog sich um. Ohne noch mehr Zeit zu verlieren, lief sie nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Sie war nicht die Erste. Einige Erst- und Zweitklässler standen neben dem Sofa auf dem Harry schlief und kicherten. „Verschwindet! Lasst ihn schlafen und geht frühstücken!", forderte sie die Horde kichernder Mädchen auf. Ginny erntete grimmige Gesichter von ihnen.

Nur einen kurzen Moment später kamen Mandy und Cecile die Treppe hinunter. :Na die haben mir noch gefehlt.:  
„Du bist aber schnell.", sagte Cecile. „Verschweigst du uns etwas?" Ihr Blick fiel auf Harry und Ginny sah sie entsetzt an.  
„Oh jetzt verstehe ich.", flüsterte sie Mandy zu und deutete auf die Decke, in die sich Harry eingewickelt hatte.

„Lasst ihn bitte schlafen!", flüsterte Ginny und stellte sich neben sie.  
„Ginny, Ginny.", feixte Mandy. „Wenn das Seamus wüsste."  
„Was ...ich...Ich habe doch ...", stotterte sie. Mandy und Cecile lachten hinter vorgehaltener Hand.  
„Ich habe ihm nur eine Decke gebracht, mehr nicht.", stoppte Ginny ihr Gegacker. „Als ich von meiner Strafarbeit zurückkam, lag er hier.", log sie. Niemals würde sie ihnen die wahre Geschichte erzählen. Nicht diesen beiden Hühnern. Wenn Seamus das von den Tratschtanten erfahren würde...! Oh nein, dass wäre nicht gut.  
„Wir können dich schon verstehen.", griente Cecile und verließ zusammen mit Mandy den Gemeinschaftsraum durchs Portraitloch.

Die Decke hatte Ginny von ihrer Mutter zu Weihnachten bekommen. Dass jemand die Decke wieder erkennen könnte, daran hatte sie nicht gedacht. Sie setzte sich niedergeschlagen in einen Sessel, in der Nähe des Sofas und grübelte darüber nach, wie sie den Beiden ihre Ideen ausreden könnte.

„Nein Hermine, er war nicht in seinem Bett.", sagte Ron, als er gemeinsam mit Hermine die Treppe runter kam. Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, blieb Hermine stehen. „Geht es Harry nicht gut?", fragte sie besorgt und ging auf ihn zu.  
„Warum schläft er hier unten?", wollte Ron wissen und versuchte Harry zu wecken.  
Ginny hielt ihn zurück. „Nicht so laut, lasst ihn schlafen! Ich erkläre euch alles nachher.", flüsterte sie.  
Jetzt erblickte auch Ron die Decke. „Wie kommt er denn dazu?", fragte er grinsend und deutete auf die Decke. „Wie hat deine Decke sich hier hin verirrt?"  
„Gar nichts hat sich irgendwohin verirrt. Das erzähle ich euch auch später, versprochen.", entgegnete Ginny genervt. „Wer ist noch alles Oben?"  
Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Fast alle, warum?"  
Hermine sah Ron mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Wenn alle mit mal runter kommen, dann gibt es einen riesigen Krach. Und ich denke mal, dass Ginny vermeiden will, dass Harry aufwacht.  
So wie er die letzten Tage ausgesehen hat, braucht er dringend Schlaf.", erklärte Hermine.  
„Wir können aber nicht verhindern, dass sie runter kommen.", erwiderte Ron eingeschnappt. „Oder willst du sie einsperren?" Er hatte den genervten Unterton in Hermines Stimme bemerkt.

„Das nicht.", antwortete Hermine und zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche. „Strepitus tutela paries.", sagte sie und richtete den Zauberstab dabei auf Harry. Um ihn herum baute sich eine Art Wand auf. Diese leuchtete kurz bläulich auf, bevor sie wieder verschwand. „Schade, hat nicht geklappt." Sie sah sehr enttäuscht aus.  
„Wäre es nicht besser, wir würden ihn in sein Bett bringen?", fragte Ron skeptisch, als ob der Zauber je gewirkt hätte.  
„Wie willst du ihn da hoch bekommen, ohne dass er aufwacht?", fragte Hermine ärgerlich. Sie wusste genau, worauf Ron hinaus wollte. Sie hatte vor einiger Zeit angefangen, neue Zaubersprüche zu entwickeln oder bekannte abzuändern. Es ging leider nicht immer glatt. Natürlich machte Ron sich nur Sorgen, dass sie sich größere Verletzungen zufügen könnte, das konnte sie sogar verstehen, doch zeitweise übertrieb er es mit seiner Sorge.

„Nur einen Moment!", bat Ron. „Bin gleich wieder da." Es dauerte nicht lange und Ron kam mit Dobby an seiner Seite zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
„Oh, was macht Harry Potter hier unten?", fragte Dobby mit piepsiger Stimme, als er Harry erblickte.  
„Du Ginny, findest du nicht, dass Harry ungewöhnlich fest schläft? Irgendetwas stimmt da doch nicht.", stellte Hermine fest und trat näher an Harry heran.  
„Miss Granger muss sich keine Sorgen um Harry Potter machen. Er schläft wirklich. Er ist nur sehr müde.", versicherte Dobby ihr. „Am Besten sie lassen ihn schlafen."  
„Das wollten wir auch.", meinte Hermine. „Nur, es kommen noch gleich einige Mitschüler hier her und wir wissen nicht, wie wir verhindern können, dass er wach wird."  
„Das macht Dobby schon." Er hielt seine kleinen Hände, mit den langen dünnen Fingern, über Harry und murmelte einige Worte, die keiner verstand. Hermine sah gespannt auf das, was Dobby da tat. Nur allzu gern hätte sie seine Worte verstanden.

„So Miss Granger, Harry Potter kann jetzt ruhig weiter schlafen, es stört ihn keiner mehr. Wenn Harry Potter aufwacht, ist der Zauber aufgehoben." Dobby verbeugte sich so tief vor Hermine, dass seine Nasenspitze den Boden berührte.  
„Dobby, bitte hör auf dich vor uns zu verbeugen, das musst du nicht." Hermine hatte die BELFER-Sache noch immer nicht ganz aufgegeben. Vereinzelt startete sie noch Versuche.  
„Brauchen sie noch Dobbys Hilfe?", fragte er an Ron, Ginny und Hermine gewandt.  
„Nein Dobby, wir danken dir. Du hast uns sehr geholfen.", bedankte sich Ron und wollte ihm die Hand reichen. Wieder verbeugte sich Dobby. „Das hat Dobby gern gemacht. Harry Potters Wohl liegt Dobby sehr am Herzen."

Nachdem der Hauself den Gemeinschaftsraum wieder verlassen hatte, sagte Ron: „Ginny, ich bin sehr gespannt auf deine Erklärungen. Vielleicht wurden meine Gebete ja endlich erhört und du hast diesen ..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn Hermine rammte ihm schmerzlichst ihre Faust an den Arm.  
„Was sollte das denn?", fragte er ärgerlich und rieb sich seinen Arm. „Das ist allein Ginnys Entscheidung und nicht deine.", schnaubte sie nur und ging aufs Portraitloch zu.  
„Warte doch!", rief Ron und lief ihr hinterher. „Warum bist du jetzt sauer auf mich? Ich darf doch wohl ...", hörte Ginny ihren Bruder noch meckern, als sie durchs Portraitloch stiegen.  
Auch Ginny entschloss sich zum Frühstück zu gehen, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass Dobbys Zauber wirkte. Seamus, Neville und Dean machten solch einen Krach, der hätte Tote wecken können. Harry schlief ungestört weiter.

Ginny war froh, dass so ein herrliches Wetter war. Nicht, dass sie sich draußen auf dem Schlossgelände aufhielt, nein, sie saß bei Harry. Kein Anderer hatte das Bedürfnis, bei diesem Wetter im Schloss zu bleiben. Die ersten richtig schönen Sonnenstrahlen des Jahres. Der Schnee, der noch übrig war, störte nicht wirklich.

Wohin Ron und Hermine verschwunden waren, wusste sie nicht. Doch eine kleine Vorstellung was die Beiden gerade trieben, hatte sie. Ein Grinsen konnte sie sich bei diesem Gedanken nicht verkneifen. Hermine, die ach so perfekte Vertrauensschülerin. Ron war selbstverständlich auch Vertrauensschüler, aber perfekt bestimmt nicht. Sie hatten sich gesucht und gefunden. Traurig war nur, dass sie durch die gemeinsame Sorge um Harry zusammen gefunden hatten. Unter anderen Umständen, wäre es sicher angenehmer gewesen.

Harry lag zusammengerollt auf der Seite, als Ginny sich in den Sessel gegenüber vom Sofa setzte.  
Langsam schien Harry wach zu werden. Er wurde unruhig und drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken. Sein linkes Bein legte er über die Lehne vom Sofa und sein Gesicht drehte er in Ginnys Richtung.  
Ihr Mund verzog sich bei diesem Anblick zu einem Lächeln. Gleichzeitig öffnete Harry seine Augen und sah in ihr strahlendes Gesicht. „Guten Morgen Ginny!", flüsterte er, seine Augen fielen ihm wieder zu. „Guten Morgen!", erwiderte sie.  
Abrupt schlug Harry seine Augen wieder auf. „Ginny!", sagte er erschrocken, setzte sich auf und sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. „Was? Wie spät ist es?" Langsam kamen die Erinnerungen vom gestrigen Tag und der letzten Nacht wieder zurück.

Ginny erzählte ihm, was passiert war und, dass Dobby einen Zauber auf ihn gelegt hatte, damit er in Ruhe schlafen konnte. „Ron und Hermine?", fragte Harry bedrückt.  
„Ja", antwortete Ginny. Sie machen sich auch Sorgen um dich."  
„Um mich ...", wollte Harry ansetzen. „Ich weiß, um dich soll und braucht sich keiner Sorgen zu machen. Du kommst gut allein zurecht. Doch du kannst es nicht verhindern, egal was du anstellst!", schnarrte sie ihn an. „Es tut mir Leid, ich meinte das nicht so. Aber das kann wirklich nicht so weiter gehen.", setzte sie noch schnell nach, als sie ihren barschen Ton bemerkte.

„Themawechsel!", war seine einzige Antwort darauf und stand gleichzeitig auf. Jeder einzelne Knochen tat ihm weh. Was bei diesem Sofa kein Wunder war.  
„Na, hast du dich verlegen?", feixte Ginny. „Hättest nur ins Bett gehen brauchen, dann wäre dir das erspart geblieben. Aber auch das geht mich ja nichts an."  
„Ist das mein Tarnumhang?", fragte Harry überrascht und deutete auf Ginnys Schoss.  
„Was denn? Ich weiß gar nicht was du meinst.", grinste sie. Harry ging auf sie zu. „Ach komm, gib ihn mir bitte!"  
„Was bekomme ich dafür? Immerhin habe ich ihn aus der Eulerei geholt, bevor ihn jemand gefunden hat."

Harry wurde wieder erst. „Das heute Nacht tut mir wirklich Leid. Es war nicht meine Absicht, dich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur helfen, wieder schnell ins Bett zu kommen.", entschuldigte er sich.  
„Entschuldigung angenommen.", sagte Ginny und reicht ihm lächelnd seinen Tarnumhang.

An das, was Harry danach tat, hätte Ginny nie gedacht. Er nahm sie in eine Umarmung und drückte sie fest an sich. Ginnys Herz begann wieder zu rasen und Schmetterlinge tobten in ihrem Bauch. Doch leider, war das Timing schlecht, denn zur gleichen Zeit kam Seamus in den Gemeinschaftsraum und wurde auch prompt auf die Beiden aufmerksam.

Na und, wie war das???  
Schreibt mir bitte, bitte, bitte Reviews.

Bis zum Nächsten

bepa


	4. Der erste Zusammenstoß

Ich muss jetzt erstmal eine große Entschuldigung loswerden ES TUT MIR **WAHNSINNIG** LEID, DASS ICH SO GETRÖDELT HABE. Ich hatte leider ganz wenig Zeit. Urlaub macht eindeutig weich. Ab dem nächsten Jahr gibt es keinen mehr. :-)

**Susui**- Bitte, gern geschehen. Und Danke. Lass dich einfach überraschen! Bis denn.

**laser-jet**- Mein Geheimnis. Du sollst nicht schlafen, das kannst du im Bett machen. :-))

**Mr.P**- hast du denn ne Idee? Du kannst wenn du möchtest, es auch zum xxxxx-ten Male schreiben, ich freue mich jedes Mal.

**choooo**- Ja, danke. Gruß zurück.

**Josy**- Oh man, gleich dreimal.  
1.: Freut mich, aber doch bestimmt auch wegen Ron und Hermine. :-)  
2.: Ja, starke Männer die ein beschützen und dazu noch einfühlsam sind. Da könnte Frau dahinschmelzen. Aber die, gibt es wohl nur im Märchen. :-(  
3.: Treuen Leser? Ich nehme dich beim Wort. Cliff, kenne ich nicht. Was ist das?  
So Sonne, bis dann.

**Sera**-1.: Zigarettenpause? Schäme dich! Das schickt sich nicht und ist ungesund. Du kennst bestimmt etwas, was besser schmeckt. Wie heißt das Zeug noch mal?  
2.: Ich sehe dich. Filch Ekelpaket? Das kannst du laut sagen. Harry will aber kein Mitleid.  
3.: Cliffs kenne ich doch gar nicht. ;-) Verhexen? Ich bin viel zu weit weg. So lang ist dein Zauberstab gar nicht. Hähä.  
Tut mir Leid, dass du so lange warten musstest. Hier kommt ein Neues. Ich hoffe, es entschädigt wenigstens etwas.

**Jo Lizard**- Mal sehen, ob du Harry gut kennst.  
Ps.: Das war auch richtig KLASSE. Musste die Stelle paar Mal lesen. :-)

Ich hoffe, dass ich niemanden vergessen habe. Wenn ja, könnt ihr mit mir meckern. Aber nur über Reviews.  
Noch einmal an alle **Schwarzleser** ein Appell. REVIEWS hätte ich gern. Nur ein Kleines, dass ihr es gelesen habt, das reicht schon. Ich weiß, dass es welche gibt.

Dkub hat dieses Kap. wieder betagelesen. Mein Dank wird ihm EWIG hinterher schleichen. Ich hoffe nur, es stört nicht.  
Lob an uns beide. Klagen, Drohungen und Kritik muss ich allein ausbaden.

Ihr kennt das ja. Alles gehört der begnadeten J.K.Rowling und mir nix. Nur das, was ihr nicht aus ihren Büchern kennt, ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Ich verdiene mit dieser Story keinen einzigen Cent.

**Kapitel 4 Der erste Zusammenstoß **

„Was geht hier vor?" Mit diesen Worten stürmte Seamus auf Ginny und Harry zu. „Was machst du da mit meiner Freundin, Potter?"  
Harry löste sich von Ginny und ließ dabei seinen Tarnumhang fallen. „Wonach sieht es denn aus?", fragte er zurück. Ginny wollte etwas zu ihrer Verteidigung sagen, doch Harry hielt sie zurück.

„Es ist doch wohl eindeutig, wonach es aussieht. DU machst dich an MEINE Freundin ran.", brüllte er und schlug Harry mit der Faust, voller Wucht ins Gesicht. Harry war überrascht. So etwas hätte er Seamus nicht zugetraut. Er hielt sich seine blutende Nase und blickte ihn wütend an.

„Seamus, es ist nicht das was du denkst.", sagte Ginny und wollte Harry behilflich sein.  
„Was soll ich denn denken? Vielleicht sollte ich auch rumzicken und einen auf ‚Lass mich in Ruhe, ich will allein sein! Ich brauche eure Hilfe nicht.' machen. Vielleicht ernte ich ja auch Mitleid von dir. Potter scheint das ja gefallen zu haben."

„Wage es nicht, so mit ihr zu reden!", ging Harry dazwischen.  
„Was Potter? Ich rede mit meiner Freundin wie ich will. Verschwinde und lass uns allein!" flappte Seamus verächtlich.

„Vergiss es. Wovon träumst du nachts, Finnigan?" „Sonst verkriechst du dich doch auch gleich wieder, warum nicht jetzt?", fragte Seamus abwertend. „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dich mit ihr jetzt allein lasse?", entgegnete Harry. „Oh, der große Potter riskiert 'ne dicke Lippe. Wie sehr ich das vermisst habe!", verhöhnte Seamus ihn und rollte dabei mit den Augen.

„Es reicht!", rief Ginny und wollte Seamus zum Gehen bewegen. „Geh mir aus dem Weg!", schnauzte er Ginny an und schubste sie unsanft zu Seite, so dass sie nach hinten in den Sessel fiel.

„Reiß dich zusammen!", forderte Harry und sah Seamus zornig an. „Oh, wie rührend ihr euch beide umeinander kümmert. Ihr seid richtig niedlich zusammen. Klappt es im Bett auch so gut?" Seamus hatte den Bogen überspannt. „Seamus!", rief Ginny. „Was fällt dir ein? Du bist so ein widerlicher Mensch. Ich weiß nicht, wie ..."„Na sag schon, Potter", unterbrach Seamus Ginnys Protest. Es interessierte ihn nicht, was er Ginnys Meinung nach war. „Ist sie gut? Ich habe leider keine Ahnung, ich kann da nicht mitreden. Mich hat sie noch nie rangelassen. Aber warum auch, wenn sie den berühmten Harry Potter haben kann. Wie überall, wird er es auch im Bett richten."  
Das war auch für Harry zuviel. Niemand würde so über ihn und seine Freunde reden. „Sei still!", warnte Harry ihn.

„Was willst du machen? Willst du mich verhexen oder verprügeln? Jetzt habe ich aber Angst."  
Nichts von dem tat Harry. Ohne weiter auf Seamus zu achten, ging er in Richtung Portraitloch. „So was Feiges.", rief Seamus hinter ihm her. „Hey Potter!" Harry blieb stehen, ohne sich umzudrehen. Er sah nicht, dass Seamus' gehässiges Grinsen immer breiter wurde. „Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, ob sie gut war." Harrys Beherrschung hing nur noch am seidenen Faden, der kurz vorm Reißen war. „Vielleicht habe ich ja auch nichts verpasst und sie ist richtig lahm. Wenn das so ist, danke ich dir." Nun war endgültig Schluss. Ein Knacken und ein kläglicher Aufschrei waren aus dem Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum zu hören. Harry hatte Seamus die Nase gebrochen.

Seamus saß auf seinen Knien und hielt sich seine blutende Nase. „Potter, du Schwein!", spuckte er und schmeckte dabei sein Blut. Wie es schien, hatte Harry ihm nicht nur die Nase gebrochen, sondern auch einige Zähne ausgeschlagen. Seamus versuchte wieder aufzustehen und sah wütender aus als zuvor. Mit einem abartigen Lachen sagte er: „Wenn du noch so viel Kraft hast, dann kann sie ja wirklich nicht so toll gewesen sein."

„Verzieh dich, bevor ich mich vergesse, Finnigan!", drohte Harry und machte erneut Anstalten auf ihn loszugehen. Ginny hielt Harry jedoch zurück, so dass Seamus verschwinden konnte. Andernfalls, da war sich Ginny sicher, hätte Seamus die Nacht im Krankenflügel verbringen müssen.

Ginny beugte sich zu Harry: „Zeig mal her! Tut's sehr weh?" Ihr war diese Szene mit Seamus mehr als peinlich, und dass ausgerechnet Harry diesen Ausraster mitbekommen musste, machte die Sache nicht gerade angenehmer.  
„Das hat gesessen.", antwortete Harry und wollte dabei etwas aufheiternd klingen. „Er hat richtig Kraft." „Ich entschuldige mich für Seamus.", sagte Ginny leise.  
„Wieso willst du dich für diesen Idioten entschuldigen?" Doch Harrys Versuche sie davon abzubringen scheiterten.

Rons Misstrauen gegenüber Seamus war berechtigt gewesen, sein ‚großer Bruder' Instinkt hatte ihn nicht getäuscht. Bisher hatte Harry Seamus immer für jemanden gehalten, der anständig und zuverlässig war, eben ein Gryffindor. Doch mit Anständigkeit hatte dies nicht mehr viel zu tun.

„Bitte erzähl keinem weiter, was eben passiert ist!", bat Ginny während sie Harrys Nase versorgte. „Autsch", kam es von Harry. „Entschuldige bitte.", sagte Ginny und verzog ihr Gesicht. Das muss wirklich wehtun. Sie fuhr vorsichtig mit ihren Fingern an Harrys Nase entlang. Trotz seiner schmerzenden Nase bemerkte er, wie sich aufgrund ihrer Berührung seine Nackenhärchen aufrichteten. Und so floss ihr nächster Satz irgendwie nur zu Harrys einem Ohr rein um unverstanden aus dem anderen wieder zu entweichen. „Ich glaube, du solltest zu Madame Pomfrey gehen, die Nase ist bestimmt gebrochen."

Harry griff nach ihrer Hand. „Warum tust du dir das an?", fragte er und sah ihr dabei fest in die Augen. Er hatte noch nie verstanden, warum sich Ginny mit Seamus Finnigan abgegeben hatte. „Was tue ich mir an?" Ginny tat so, als ob sie nicht wüsste, wovon Harry redete. „Ich meine Seamus. Das hast du doch nicht nötig."

Ginny riss ihre Hand von Harry los. „Woher willst du wissen, was ich nötig habe oder nicht? Du hältst dich doch von allem fern. Du brauchst doch angeblich niemanden mehr." Harry wollte etwas dazu sagen, doch Ginny blockte ab. „Du weißt doch gar nicht, was mit deinen Freunden los ist."

Harry sah sie enttäuscht an und nahm seinen Tarnumhang auf. „Ich weiß mehr als du denkst.", entgegnete er und ging aufs Portraitloch zu.  
„Lauf doch nicht schon wieder weg!", rief Ginny ihm ärgerlich, aber mit einem bittenden Unterton nach. Harry drehte sich kurz um und sah sie ausdruckslos an. „Keine Angst Ginny, das hier bleibt unter uns." Ohne auf Ginnys Reaktion zu warten, verließ er den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Selbstverständlich würde Harry nichts von dem, was hier passiert war weiter erzählen, doch ob dies auch auf Seamus zutraf? Sie ahnte wohl, was Seamus in diesem Augenblick tat. Ginny ließ sich bockig aufs Sofa fallen. „Wie sollte es auch anders sein. Schnell verdrücken, wie immer."

Wovor hatte Harry Angst? Erst öffnet er sich und zeigt, dass er doch noch etwas Leben in sich trägt, um sich im gleichen Moment wieder zurückzuziehen. Immer weiter zieht er sich in sein Schneckenhaus zurück, immer höher wird die Mauer um ihn herum.

„Was war denn los?", fragte Ron. „Harry ist wie ein Geisteskranker an uns vorbei." Er und Hermine betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen verwundert auf Ginny zu. „War er sauer, dass wir ihn schlafen gelassen haben?", fragte Hermine unsicher.  
Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. Das Bockige war restlos von ihr abgefallen. Sollte sie wirklich ihren Freunden erzählen, was vorgefallen war? Betreten sah sie zu Boden. Wie sollte sie bloß anfangen?

„Harry und ich ..., wir haben uns unterhalten.", begann Ginny gut überlegt. „Seamus kam leider im unpassendsten Moment rein und deutete die Situation völlig falsch."  
Ron sah erstaunt auf. Er hatte zu tun, ein Schmunzeln zu unterdrücken. „Was denn für eine Situation?" „Nicht das was du denkst.", konterte Ginny. „Nur dummerweise kam Seamus ebenfalls auf diesen Gedanken."  
„Was denke ich denn?", wollte Ron von seiner Schwester wissen, doch Hermine warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und er hielt seinen Mund.  
„Er hat Harry die Nase gebrochen und wüste Beschimpfungen auf uns losgelassen."

Ginny war die ganze Sache immer noch fürchterlich peinlich. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile bis Neville aufgeregt durchs Portraitloch hereinkam. „Hier seid ihr.", rief er und stürmte in ihre Richtung. Völlig außer Atem stellte er sich vor Ginny.  
„Warum siehst du mich so an.", fragte Ginny nervös. „Seamus.", sagte Neville und schnappte immer noch nach Luft. „Er ... er... ich habe ihn zusammen mit Pansy Parkinson gesehen. Sie haben sich unterhalten." „Ja und?", maulte Ginny. Er kann sich unterhalten, mit wem er will."  
„Ist es dir auch egal, was er erzählt?", fragte Neville in einem Ton, der Ginny gar nicht gefiel. Anscheinend bekam er auch wieder genügend Luft.  
„Lass mich raten! Er hat Harry und mich beim Küssen erwischt und behauptet, wir hätten miteinander geschlafen. Kommt das so in etwa hin? Ach ja...", setzte sie noch schnell nach. „...und Harry hätte ihn zusammengeschlagen. Stimmt's?" Ginny tat so, als ob es ihr egal wäre. Nur leider war das nicht der Fall.

„Verschweigst du uns etwas?", fragte ihr Bruder und rutschte sicherheitshalber ein Stückchen weg von Hermine. Er hatte schon genug blaue Flecke auf seinen Arm.  
„Nein!", gab Ginny zurück. „Ich sagte doch, dass er die Situation falsch gedeutet hat und daraus zog er seine falschen Schlüsse."

„Hat Harry gesagt, wo er hin wollte?", fragte Hermine und stand auf. Sie wollte Harry suchen und mit ihm reden. Irgendwann musste er ihr einfach zuhören.  
„Wie kommst du darauf, dass er mir etwas erzählt?", fragte Ginny ärgerlich. „Er redet schon seit Weihnachten nicht mehr mit uns. Warum sollte sich daran plötzlich etwas ändern?"  
Hermine konnte nichts weiter tun, als bedrückt zu nicken. Ginny hatte Recht, das war ihr klar, doch es konnte auch nicht so weiter gehen. Nur wie sollten sie es anstellen? Bis jetzt war jeder Versuch mit Harry über sein Problem zu reden, fehlgeschlagen.

„Morgen wird die ganze Schule Bescheid wissen.", unterbrach Neville Hermines Gedankengänge.  
„Mann, bist du optimistisch. Morgen erst? Das verbreitet sich schneller als ein Buschfeuer. Ich wette mit dir, wenn ich runter in die Eingangshalle gehe, kleben mindestens die Hälfte der Mädchen, die es in Hogwarts gibt, an mir und fragen, wie Harry so im Bett ist.", erwiderte Ginny genervt.

Genau wie Ginny es vermutet hatte. Die größte Tratschtante Hogwarts hatte es in wenigen Stunden geschafft, Seamus als den armen Betrogenen, als Opfer und Ginny als Flittchen darzustellen.  
Um die Mittagszeit war alles noch ‚normal' gewesen. Seamus sah sie zwar zornig und beleidigt an, doch niemand sonst scherte sich um Ginny. Madame Pomfrey schien Seamus' Nase wieder gerichtet zu haben und auch seine Zähne waren wieder komplett. Er sah aus, wie vor dem Zusammenstoß mit Harrys Faust. Wie es Harry ging konnte Ginny nur ahnen, denn auch Seamus hatte kräftig zugeschlagen.

Für 14 Uhr war das Quidditchtraining angesetzt, und Ginny machte sich im Schlafsaal dafür fertig. Im ganzen Schloss gingen die wildesten Gerüchte umher, Eines unglaubwürdiger als das Andere. Doch unglaubwürdig waren sie nur für Ron, Neville, Luna und Hermine.  
Es hatte den Anschein, dass fast jeder Schüler an diesen Gerüchten Gefallen hatte und diese auch noch fleißig ausschmückte. Noch bekam Ginny davon nichts mit, doch das sollte sich gleich ändern.

Mandy und Cecile kamen kichernd in den Schlafsaal. Ceciles Augen blitzten auf, als sie Ginny sah. „Soso Ginny. Wie wir gehört haben, hattest du deinen Spaß." Ginny drehte sich mit geweiteten Augen um. „Ich weiß nicht was du da redest.", erwiderte sie tonlos. „Och, Ginny, komm schon! Wir sind doch deine Freundinnen, und du kannst uns alles erzählen.", sagte Mandy und wollte dabei unschuldig klingen. Das hinterhältige Grinsen, welches sie Cecile zuwarf, blieb von Ginny nicht unbemerkt.

„Klärt mich bitte auf! Ich habe keine Ahnung was ihr meint." Ginny war von der Arroganz ihrer Mitschülerinnen angewidert. Die beiden hatten das Taktgefühl von Nilpferden.  
„Aufklären? Dafür ist es ja wohl etwas zu spät, meinst du nicht?", kam es spöttisch von Cecile.  
Ginny wollte etwas erwidern, doch ihr fehlten die Worte. Sie nahm ihren Quidditchumhang und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum ohne die Beiden noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Langsam und mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen stieg sie die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinab. Auf halbem Wege blieb sie stehen, Stimmengewirr drang von unten hoch. Wenn sie sich bei Cecile und Mandy schon nicht durchsetzen konnte, wie sollte sie sich denn erst den anderen gegenüber behaupten. Ginny schloss ihre Augen und atmete tief durch. :Was soll's, Augen zu und durch! So bin ich wenigstens interessant.: Sie hatte 2 Möglichkeiten: Entweder sie nahm es mit Humor oder sie zerfloss in Selbstmitleid.

Entschlossen setzte Ginny ihren Weg fort. Unten angekommen, spürte sie sofort die Blicke ihrer Mitschüler wie Magnete an ihr kleben. Unbehagen begann sich wieder in ihr breit zu machen. :Du bist dadurch nur interessanter.: redete sie sich ein. :So lange wie sie über dich reden, bist du interessant. Erst wenn sie aufhören über dich zu reden, solltest du dir Sorgen machen.: Ohne jemanden zu beachten, ging sie in Richtung Portraitloch.

„Ginny, warte mal!", hörte sie Ron von weitem rufen. „Ich habe auf dich gewartet. Es wäre besser, wenn du nicht allein runter gehen würdest.", sagte er leise, als er an ihrer Seite stand.

Da Angelina als Oliver Wood – Nachfolgerin letztes Jahr bereits ihren Hogwarts Abschluss gemacht hatte, übernahm dieses Jahr Ron den Posten des Kapitäns der Gryffindor-Quidditchmannschaft.  
Harry und Ron standen beide für die Position des Kapitäns zur Auswahl. Harry auf Grund seiner Flugkünste und seinem Talent als Sucher und Ron, da er ein sehr guter Stratege ist. Harry hatte sofort abgelehnt und Ron somit den Vortritt gelassen.

Ich habe keine Angst.", sagte Ginny entschlossen und kletterte durchs Portraitloch. „Darum geht es nicht. Aber ich denke, dass sie dich nicht nerven, wenn du in Begleitung bist.", entgegnete Ron und stieg ihr hinterher.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu wechseln, stiegen sie die Treppe hinab zur Eingangshalle. Jedes Augenpaar, so kam es Ginny vor, klebte an ihr wie Fensterkitt.  
Ron hatte Recht, abgesehen von den Blicken wagte es niemand sie anzusprechen. Es wurde nur hinter vorgehaltener Hand getuschelt.

„Mr Weasley?" Ron und Ginny drehten sich um und sahen Prof. McGonagall in der Tür ihres Büros stehen. „Ich hätte sie gern für einen Augenblick gesprochen!" „Wir sind auf dem Weg zum Quidditchtraining und sind schon spät dran.", antwortete Ron.  
„Ich verspreche ihnen, dass es nicht lange dauern wird.", erwiderte McGonagall mit einem Ton, dass Ron es nicht wagte zu widersprechen.

Er drehte sich zu Ginny um. „Warte bitte hier, ich bin bestimmt gleich wieder da.", bat Ron und folgte seiner Lehrerin ins Büro.  
Ginny stand gelangweilt auf dem Flur, sie hatte keine Lust zu warten. Hin- und her überlegend was sie tun sollte, entschloss sie sich dann doch, allein weiter zu gehen.

„Warum wartest du nicht auf deinen Bruder?", hörte sie Harrys Stimme hinter sich. Mit Herzklopfen drehte sie sich um. „Na, Nase wieder ganz?", neckte sie ihn.  
„Jep, ganz und voll funktionstüchtig.", grinste er zurück. „Wenn du möchtest, begleite ich dich zum Training ich muss ja schließlich auch hin, wenn ich nicht von unserem ‚Big Boss' Ärger kriegen will."

Ginny sah ihn erstaunt an. „Du lässt dich mit mir sehen?", fragte sie. Als wenn sie sich vergewissern wollte, dass sie sich nicht verhört hatte, fragte sie noch mal nach: „Mit mir?"  
Harry konnte Ginny gut verstehen. Erst die Szene, die Seamus ihr gemacht hatte, und dann auch noch die Gerüchte, die im Schloss umhergeisterten. Geistern war wohl nicht das richtige Wort dafür. Es waren schon fast ausgewachsene Märchen, so viel wurde dazugedichtet. Eines stand fest, über die Fantasie der Hogwartsschüler konnte man sich nicht beklagen.

Harry lachte auf. „Was ist so lustig?", fragte Ginny stutzig.  
„Ich musste eben an Seamus denken.", antwortete Harry grinsend. „Eigentlich hat er sich damit ins eigene Fleisch geschnitten." „Wieso?" Ginny verstand nicht ganz. „Seamus wird doch als das ‚arme Opfer' bemitleidet."  
Auf ihren verdutzten Blick hin setzte er nach: „Er hat sich damit kein gutes Zeugnis ausgestellt. Bei allen Gerüchten, die es über uns in der Schule gibt, zieht er den Kürzeren. Er stellt sich zwar als der jenige dar, der betrogen wurde, doch jeder fragt sich, warum er betrogen wurde. Warum du nicht ihn an dich herangelassen hast, sondern mich. Schließlich sollte Seamus stolz sein auf eine solche Freundin, wie du es bist und sie beschützen, und sie nicht in den Dreck ziehen."

Ginny wurde rot und wollte losgehen. Harry hielt sie jedoch an der Schulter fest. Ginny konnte ihm nicht mehr ins Gesicht sehen, so unwohl fühlte sie sich in ihrer Haut. „Hey Ginny!", sagte Harry leise. „Das braucht dir nicht peinlich zu sein. Wir beide wissen, dass es nicht stimmt."  
Ginny lächelte ihn dankbar an. „Und wenn es so wäre, ginge es niemanden etwas an."  
„Genau", erwiderte Harry. „Es wäre allein unsere Sache. Nun lass uns aber los, sonst sind wir wirklich noch die Letzten.", änderte Harry abrupt das Thema. Ihm wurde unwohl und sein Herz begann zu rasen.

Harry konnte es immer weniger in Ginnys Nähe aushalten, ohne sich beklommen zu fühlen. Gedanken, die er ständig versuchte zu unterdrücken, die er nicht zulassen wollte, gewannen nun in ihrer Nähe die Oberhand. Er versucht es so gut wie möglich zu verstecken. Auf eine Art sehnte er sich nach ihrer Nähe, doch sofort schaltete sich sein Verstand ein und rief ihn zur Vernunft. Wie vernünftig konnte ein Mensch sein? Gab es dafür Richtlinien? Wenn ja, dann stand Harry wohl an 1. Stelle der Vernünftigen.

„Potter und sein Flittchen, sieh an. Das ihr euch noch zusammen raus traut?", rief Draco Malfoy, der zur gleichen Zeit die Treppen hoch stieg, die von den Kerkern zur Eingangshalle führten. Hinter ihm standen wie immer Crabbe und Goyle, seine Wachhunde.  
„Potter, ich rede mit dir! Oder bin ich es nicht wert, dass der große Potter mich anspricht?", fragte Draco abwertend. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass man ihn ignorierte. Auch ein Harry Potter hatte nicht das Recht dazu.

„Was willst du? Ich habe keine Zeit, mich mit dir zu unterhalten." Harry blieb immer noch nicht stehen.  
„Potter!", schrie Malfoy. Das hatte gewirkt. Auch Ginny hielt an und stand mit geballten Fäusten hinter Harry.  
Malfoy grinste arrogant. „Ich hatte mehr von dir erwartet.", begann er.

Darauf hatte Harry nur gewartet. Er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, was Malfoy meinte. Harry hatte schon immer das Verlangen, mit Malfoy über sein Liebesleben zu reden, und jetzt war es anscheinend endlich soweit. „Was hast du denn von mir erwartet?", entgegnete er gleichgültig.  
„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?", fragte Malfoy und grinste Harry und Ginny überlegen an. „Nein, aber du wirst es mir sicherlich gleich erzählen. Ich brenne schon vor Neugier.", gab Harry zurück. Er hatte bestimmt besseres zu tun, als sich mit Malfoy abzugeben.

„Du bist so erbärmlich.", redete Malfoy weiter. Crabbe und Goyle, die immer noch hinter ihm standen, sahen sehr belustigt aus. Ihnen schien es zu gefallen, dass Harry bloßgestellt wurde. In diesem Jahr hatten sie noch nicht wirklich viel Gelegenheit dazu. Doch jetzt würden sie bestimmt auf ihre Kosten kommen.  
Nicht nur Crabbe und Goyle gefiel dieses Schauspiel. Vielleicht 20 – 25 Schüler, es könnten aber auch mehr sein, hatten sich um sie versammelt und warteten gespannt auf das, was passieren würde. Wenn Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy aufeinander trafen, wurde es immer interessant.

„Du könntest doch alles haben was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist. Warum gibst du dich mit einer Versagerin, wie Ginny Weasley eine ist, ab?"  
Harry antwortete nicht. „Sieh dich an Potter! Du bist nur noch ein Schatten deiner selbst. Und ich dachte immer, noch tiefer als du es schon warst, könntest du nicht sinken. Wozu einen die Einsamkeit nicht alles treiben kann."  
„Du widerst mich an Malfoy." Harry hatte so viel Verachtung in seinem Gesichtsausdruck, er stand kurz davor Malfoy eine reinzuwürgen. Doch in der Eingangshalle eine Prügelei anzufangen, war nicht das Klügste. Auch Ginny stand kurz davor ihre Beherrschung zu verlieren.

„Eines würde mich wirklich interessieren.", sagte Malfoy spöttisch und grinste dabei seine beiden Gorillas an. „Wie macht sich die Schlampe im Bett? Ist sie es wert, sich die Hände an ihr schmutzig zu machen?"  
Das war eindeutig zu viel. „Wen nennst du eine Schlampe?", fauchte Ginny und sprang auf Malfoy zu. „DU vergleichst mich nicht mit deiner Pansy Parkinson!" Harry hatte keine Chance sie aufzuhalten, sie war zu schnell. Im selben Augenblick bauten sich Crabbe und Goyle so vor Malfoy auf, dass Ginny direkt in ihre Arme lief. „Lass mich los, du fettes Gehopse!", schrie sie Crabbe an und wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften. „Fass mich nicht an!"

Harry zog ohne zu zögern seinen Zauberstab und jagte Crabbe und Goyle einen Fluch auf den Hals. Durch die Wucht des Fluches wurde Ginny ebenfalls von den Füssen gerissen und schlug einige Schritte von Harry hart auf dem Boden auf. Ginny rieb sich ihren schmerzenden Kopf und sah wütend auf Crabbe und Goyle, die bewusstlos rechts und links von Malfoy lagen.

Malfoy blickte Harry fassungslos an. Harry konnte Angst in seinen Augen erkennen. Angst, den gleichen Fluch zu spüren. Malfoy rang sichtlich mit seiner Fassung.  
Ginny versuchte aufzustehen um Malfoy erneut an den Hals zu springen, doch Harry hielt sie fest.  
„Lass mich! Ich zeige es diesem selbstgefälligen Stück Dreck. Lass mich los!", schnarrte sie Harry an.

„Lass es gut sein, er ist es nicht wert." Harry sah Malfoy wieder an. Seine Augen waren nur noch Schlitze. „Verzieh dich, sonst kannst du was erleben. Ich muss mich vor dem Training noch aufwärmen, und du wärst perfekt dafür."

Auch Malfoys Wut schien nun an seine Grenzen zu stoßen. Mit erhobenem Zauberstab ging er auf Harry und Ginny zu. „So geht man nicht mit einem Malfoy um. Merk dir das, Potter! Und bring das deiner kleinen Freundin auch bei, bevor ich sie allein erwische und es ihr einprügele!" Er holte Luft, um einen Fluch auszusprechen als Ron zusammen mit Prof. McGonagall die Treppen runter kam.

„Ginny!", rief Ron und lief auf sie zu.  
Prof. McGonagall hingegen baute sich vor Malfoy auf. „Was haben sie sich dabei gedacht?", fragte sie und zeigte auf Crabbe und Goyle. „Das war Potter.", flappte Malfoy seine Lehrerin an. Das war ein Fehler, ein großer Fehler. McGonagalls Augen glühten förmlich vor Zorn. „Mr Malfoy, wenn sie glauben, dass sie so mit mir reden können, haben sie sich getäuscht." „Potter hat die beiden außer Gefecht gesetzt.", versuchte er sich zu verteidigen, diesmal in angemessenem Ton.

McGonagall wandte sich an Ginny und Harry. „Nein Professor, Harry hatte damit nichts zu tun. Malfoy hat mich grob beleidigt und Harry wollte mich nur verteidigen. Er hat sie nicht angerührt.", log Ginny. Eigentlich war es nur zur Hälfte gelogen, denn angefasst hatte er die Beiden tatsächlich nicht.

„Folgen sie mir!", schnarrte sie Malfoy an und zeigte mit ihrer Hand die Treppe hoch.  
Malfoy warf noch einen tödlichen Blich in Ginnys und Harrys Richtung, bevor er seiner Professorin folgte, um sich seine Standpauke und Strafarbeit abzuholen.

„Ach Mr. Potter, bevor ich es vergesse. Ich möchte sie und Miss Weasley heute nach dem Abendbrot bei mir im Büro sprechen."

Nachdem Prof. McGonagall und Draco außer Sichtweite waren, beugte sich Harry wieder runter zu Ginny. „Es tut mir leid Ginny, ich hatte nicht vor dich zu verletzen. Ich hatte mich nicht unter Kontrolle.", entschuldigte Harry sich. Er half ihr aufzustehen. „Geht's?" „Ja, danke.", antwortete Ginny mit einem Lächeln. „Du hast mich nicht getroffen, keine Angst! Der Fluch war nur so stark, dass er mich gleich mit umgerissen hat. Sag mal, was genau war das für ein Fluch, dass du gleich zwei Leute damit K.O. gehen lässt?" Doch bevor Harry zu einer Antwort kam, platzte Ron dazwischen.

„Sagt mir mal jemand was vorgefallen ist? Warum hast du nicht auf mich gewartet?" Harry und Ginny schauten sich an. Ginny versuchte ihm klarzumachen, dass er Ron nichts darüber erzählen sollte, was eben passiert war. Harry schüttelte kaum merklich, aber für Ginny verständlich seinen Kopf und schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln. „Malfoy hat uns nur blöd angemacht, wie immer.", beantwortete Harry Rons Frage. „Und was machen die da?", fragte Ron und deutete in Crabbes und Goyles Richtung. „Die sind nur müde.", antwortete Ginny mit gleichmütigem Gesichtsausdruck aber schelmisch blitzenden Augen.

Auf dem Quidditchfeld wurden Ron, Ginny und Harry schon erwartet. Nur noch die drei fehlten, damit sie mit dem Training beginnen konnten.

Nach dem Eingreifen und Durcheinanderwürfeln der Quidditchmannschaft von Gryffindor letztes Jahr durch Umbridge, hatte Ron zu Beginn des Schuljahres ein Auswahltraining abgehalten. Hier hatten sich neben dem wieder eingesetzten Harry als Sucher und Ginny, auch Colin Creevy und Sophie Adams als Jäger sowie Mike Gitler und Jeff Terrens als Treiber etabliert.  
Ron als Hüter, erklärte noch schnell den Trainingsplan, und dann konnte es losgehen.

„Hey Ron, heute ist Samstag und nicht ‚ich treibe euch bis zum Umfallen Tag'.", meckerte Jeff nach 3 Stunden. Er hielt gerade einen der Klatscher von Ginny fern.  
„Hör auf zu meckern! Willst du etwa nicht gewinnen? Das nächste Spiel ist gegen Hufflepuff und wird nicht einfach.", rief Ron leicht verärgert. Seiner Meinung nach konnte das Training nicht lang genug sein. Diese Meinung bekam er mit dem Kapitänsposten, da waren sich alle sicher. Letztes Jahr noch war Ron einer der Ersten, die gemeckert hatten, wenn es über die Zeit ging.  
Er war nicht weniger verbissen geworden als vorher Oliver Wood und Angelina Johnson und seine Trainingsmethoden übertrafen die ihren bei weitem.  
Einen besseren Kapitän hatte Gryffindor nicht kriegen können, lachte Harry innerlich. Hätte er zugesagt, wären sie voll gegen die Wand gelaufen. Das war jedenfalls seine Meinung.

„Nun halt mal die Luft an! Wir sind die Besten und haben einen guten Vorsprung an Punkten.", nahm Colin Ron den Wind aus den Segeln. Rons Predigten fanden immer nur schwer ein Ende.

„So, Schluss für heute!", rief Ron eine halbe Stunde später. „Och nicht doch.", alberte Ginny. „So schnell? Wir trainieren doch erst dreieinhalb Stunden." „Ha ha Schwesterchen. Du kannst ja noch paar Runden drehen. Tu dir keinen Zwang an."

„Er hat bestimmt nur Hunger, ansonsten hätte er uns weiter getriezt.", flüsterte Sophie Ginny zu, als sie auf dem Weg zum Schloss waren. „Kann sein, irgendein eigenartiges Geräusch habe ich auch gehört.", stimmte Ginny ihr zu.

„Ginny, stimmen die Gerüchte zwischen dir und Harry?", fragte Sophie ohne Vorwarnung.  
Das Lachen, welches noch zuvor bei Ginny zu finden war, als Sophie über Ron lästerte, verschwand. „Na ja, Mandy und Cecile haben auch so etwas angedeutet. Und den Traum den du hattest, in dem spielte Seamus garantiert nicht die Hauptrolle." „Danke, jetzt weiß ich was du von mir hältst.", antwortete Ginny und ging schneller. Bisher hatte sie gedacht, dass sie in Sophie eine Freundin hatte. Wie man sich irren konnte.

Sophie schloss wieder auf. „So meinte ich das nicht.". entschuldigte sie sich. „Ich wollte es von dir hören." „Und was willst du hören?", fragte Ginny leicht gereizt. „Dass die Gerüchte nicht stimmen, mehr nicht." Ginny hielt an. „Und was wäre schlimm daran, wenn sie war wären?  
Sophie überlegte ihre Worte genau. „Eigentlich nichts. Nur, dass du Seamus mit Harry betrogen hättest." „Du nimmst diesen Mistkerl doch nicht etwa in Schutz?", fragte Ginny empört.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber ich möchte gern wissen, was ich von dir halten soll. So etwas hätte ich von dir nicht erwartet.", antwortete Sophie und wartete gespannt auf Ginnys Antwort. Ginnys Wut auf Seamus steigerte sich noch mehr. Jetzt musste sie noch seinetwegen Rechenschaft ablegen. „Nein, die Gerüchte sind nicht wahr." Sie setzte ihren Weg zum Schloss fort. „Gut, dass ich mich nicht in dir getäuscht habe.", rief sie Ginny hinterher.

Nachdem Ron das Training für beendet erklärt hatte, verdrückte sich Harry sofort wieder. Durchgeschwitzt und völlig fertig, freute er sich auf eine heiße Dusche. Seine Sachen klebten an ihm und er hatte leichte Probleme sie loszuwerden. Nach einem langen Kampf, hatte er es endlich geschafft. Nur noch seine Shorts trennten ihn von der vollkommenen Nacktheit. Nachdem das Wasser, die für ihn angenehmste Temperatur hatte, erledigte er sich auch dieser.

Duschen ist doch etwas angenehmes, besonders nach einem so anstrengenden Tag, wie diesem. Harry duschte ausgiebig, bis ihm plötzlich einfiel, dass er nach dem Abendessen in McGonagalls Büro sein sollte.  
Eilig kam er aus der Dusche und trocknete sich ab. Um an seine frischen Sachen zu kommen, musste er an den Spiegeln vorbei. Da fiel ES ihm wieder auf. ES war größer geworden und hatte Formen angenommen. Tatsächlich, ES musste sich verdoppelt haben. Aber warum? Woher hatte er ES überhaupt? Wie kommt dieses Ding auf seinen Rücken?

Es klopfte an der Tür und Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Potter mach auf! Das Bad gehört dir nicht allein.", keifte Seamus von der anderen Seite der Tür. „Was fällt dir ein?", giftete er weiter.  
„Du kannst mich mal!", entgegnete Harry, als er aus dem Bad kam. Ohne auf Seamus zu achten, schlug er die Tür vor dessen Nase zu.

Na, wie hat es euch diesmal gefallen? Hat sich das Warten gelohnt???

Bevor ich jetzt noch was sage, gehe ich lieber in Deckung.  
Ab jetzt werde ich die Kap. der beiden Storys immer abwechselnd hochladen. Jedenfalls so lange, bis ich wieder genügend Vorlauf habe.  
Nicht hauen, bitte!!!

Bis zum Nächsten bepa  
Reviews nicht vergessen!!!!!!


	5. Aus Fehlern lernen

Da bin ich wieder. 12 Reviews – DANKE, DANKE, DANKE

**MechWOLLIer**- Danke dir. Natürlich schreibe ich weiter.

**choooo**- Noch ist Seamus lieb und nett.

**MrP.**- Grüß dich! Kratzen, beißen, spucken, das sind doch eigentlich nur Weibermucken. – Aber du wirst bald auf deine Kosten kommen.

**Sera**- Durcheinander komme ich nicht, aber zeitlich wird es knapp.  
Poppy wird es noch öfter richten müssen.  
Liebe Grüße zurück.

**Jo Lizard**- Mir gefällt Ron besser, wenn er nicht ständig als Trottel dargestellt wird und neben Harry unfähig erscheint. Harry kapselt sich zwar ab, aber trotzdem weiß er, wer seine Freunde sind.  
Gerüchte können auch dabei helfen, endlich seinen Gefühlen nachzugeben.  
Was ist ‚ES'? Hmm – Warte mal! Eben wusste ich es noch. Wenn's mir wieder einfällt, erfährst du es sofort.

**Susui**- Danke auch dir. Weiter geht's.

**Joanna**- Danke. Bin gespannt, wie dir dieses gefällt.

**laser-jet**- Freut mich. Vielleicht auch dieses Mal.

**Josy**- 12 Seiten? Wie groß ist deine Schrift in Word? Honigkuchenpferd. – Das hätte ich gern gesehen.  
Seamus wirst du nicht mehr mögen? Menschen können sich ändern. Gib ihm einfach ne Chance!  
Nicht fluchen! – Bitte. Ohne Männer, wäre das Leben nur halb so interessant. Und du weißt doch, dass sie nichts dafür können. Sind halt Männer (Jungs).  
Hast du dich wieder beruhigt? Hier kommt das Nächste.

**Pigwidgeon**- Danke schön. Freut mich, dass sie dir gefällt. Vielleicht kann ich dich weiterhin mit dieser Story begeistern.

**Candy222**- Gemeine Andeutungen und schlaflose Nächte? Nich doch! :-) Danke für dein Review.

**Kniesel**- Danke. Na klar geht's weiter.

Das Kap. wurde wieder von DKub beta gelesen. Ihr habt bestimmt auch ein Lob für ihn. Bitte.  
Klagen, Drohungen und Kritik gehen wie immer an mich. Falls nötig, leite ich sie weiter.

Wie auch sonst:  
Die Story ist auf den 5 HP-Büchern aufgebaut. Alle Figuren, die ihr aus den Büchern von J.K.Rowling kennt, gehören ihr. Nur das, was ihr nicht aus ihren Büchern kennt, ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte keinen einzigen Cent.  
Also, alles gehört ihr und mir nix.

**Kapitel 5 Aus Fehlern lernen**

Harry reagierte nicht auf das Stöhnen seines Mitschülers. Er stieg die Treppe hinab und verließ den Gryffindorturm.

Seamus öffnete die Tür, stürmte ins Bad und klammerte sich gleich ans erste Waschbecken. Er drehte den Wasserhahn auf und ließ das kühle Nass, über seine zerquetschte Hand laufen.  
Der Schmerz in seiner Hand war unerträglich und das Wasser half nicht, es war einfach nicht kalt genug. Mit seiner gesunden Hand holte er seinen Zauberstab hervor und sagte: „Frigidum aqua".  
Ein wohliger Seufzer kam von Seamus. Jetzt, wurde das Wasser wunderbar kühl, genau so wie er es benötigte. „Das wirst du büßen Potter, das schwöre ich dir. Ich krieche dir nicht in den Hintern und huldige deiner Taten."  
Hatte Harry sich mit Seamus einen weiteren Feind geschaffen und noch dazu in den eigenen Reihen?

„Herein!", rief Prof. McGonagall. Harry öffnete die Tür und trat ein.  
„Ein wenig spät, finden sie nicht? Aber ich freue mich, dass sie trotzdem noch hergefunden haben."  
Neben Ginny, die bereits anwesend war, stand ein leerer Stuhl auf dem Harry Platz nahm.  
Die Professorin sah den beiden Schülern vor ihrem Schreibtisch fest in die Augen. „Mr Potter, Miss Weasley. – Sie wissen, warum ich sie herbestellt habe?", fragte sie ernst. Beide nickten und Ginny sah betreten zu Boden. Es konnte ja nur einen Grund geben. Oder vielleicht doch drei? Strafarbeit, Gerüchte, Malfoy.  
„Ich hätte gern eine Erklärung von ihnen. Aber eine, die ich auch glauben kann.", verlangte Prof. McGonagall. Da weder Harry noch Ginny ihrer Aufforderung nachkamen, versuchte sie die Situation etwas aufzulockern. Sie merkte, dass die beiden Schüler sich unwohl fühlten und ihr so nie etwas anvertrauen würden. Von Harry hatte sie keine Reaktion erwartet. Dass er hier saß, war schon viel wert. Doch Ginnys Zurückhaltung bereitete ihr Sorgen.  
Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs standen je ein Glas Kürbissaft vor Harry und Ginny.  
„Kekse?", fragte McGonagall und sah beide mit einem Lächeln an. „Nein Danke.", antwortete Ginny. Prof. McGonagalls Blick fiel auf Harry und dieser sagte: „Danke, auch für mich nicht. Professor, was möchten sie von uns hören?" Harry klang schon fast gelangweilt. Er wollte nur eins. Wieder allein sein und nicht mehr neben Ginny sitzen müssen. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Jedes Mal wenn er in ihrer Nähe war schlug sein Herz heftiger. Aber das wollte er nicht zulassen. Er versuchte, seine Gefühle immer unter Kontrolle zu haben, niemanden in seine Gefühlswelt hinein zu lassen. Erst recht nicht, wenn er für gewisse Personen... Unvermittelt wurde er in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen.  
„Mr Potter!", begann Prof. McGonagall leicht erzürnt über seinen Ton. „Ich denke doch, dass sie genau wissen, was ich von ihnen hören will. Falls doch nicht, dann helfe ich ihnen gern auf die Sprünge." Harry sah sie gleichgültig an. Sein langes Training hatte sich bezahlt gemacht. Man konnte seinem Gesicht keine Gefühlsregung anmerken.

Ohne weiter auf Harrys Laune einzugehen, wandte sie sich wieder an Ginny. „Von Mr Filch habe ich gehört, dass er sie nachts in der Eingangshalle erwischt hat." „Nicht nachts, das stimmt nicht. Ich ...", wollte Ginny sich verteidigen, doch sie stoppte. Ihr wurde schnell klar, dass es ihre Professorin nicht interessierte, zu welcher Uhrzeit das war. Tatsache ist, dass sie in den Sperrstunden nichts in den Gängen der Schule zu suchen hat. „Entschuldigung Professor McGonagall", setzte sie schnell auf deren warnenden Blick nach. Sie hatte einen Fehler gemacht und würde dafür gerade stehen.  
Wie sollte Ginny anfangen? Sollte sie ihr sagen, dass sie nicht in ihrem Bett war, da sie Harry auf dem Schulgelände gesehen hatte und ihm unbedingt hinterher musste? Nein, niemals würde sie einen Freund verraten.

„Ich bin nur so im Schloss umher gelaufen, ich konnte nicht schlafen.", fing Ginny an. „Nein Ginny! Du musst für mich nicht lügen.", redete Harry dazwischen. „Nicht für mich."  
Ginny sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen an. Harry würde sich viel Ärger einhandeln, wenn er mit der Wahrheit rausrückte. Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, doch Harry lächelte sie nur beruhigend an. „Ginny war meinetwegen nicht im Gryffindorturm."  
„Ihretwegen?", fragte Prof. McGonagall interessiert und sah abwechselnd Ginny und Harry an. „Ja, meinetwegen. Ich war an diesem Morgen unerlaubt draußen auf dem Schlossgelände.", sprach Harry weiter.  
Prof. McGonagall glaubte sich verhört zu haben. „Sie waren wo? Bitte sagen sie mir, dass ich mich eben verhört habe! Sagen sie mir, dass das nicht wahr ist!"  
Harry sah zu Ginny. Ginny verstand und beantwortete ihrer Lehrerin die Frage. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen und habe aus dem Fenster gesehen." Sie blickte hilfesuchend zu Harry. :Ich kann ihn doch nicht verraten. Warum sagt er nichts? Nur ein Ton von ihm, und ich würde aufhören.: Doch im Gegenteil, er nickte ihr ermutigend zu, weiter zu erzählen. „Ich habe gesehen, wie Harry durch den Schnee lief. Am Anfang habe ich geglaubt, dass es nur einer von den Slytherins sein konnte, denn ein Gryffindor hätte niemals diese Schulregel gebrochen. Das habe ich jedenfalls bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt geglaubt."  
Obwohl es nicht der passende Moment dafür war, musste Harry schmunzeln.  
„Dann flog etwas Weißes auf die Person zu und ich bemerkte, dass es nur Harry sein konnte. Ich wollte ihn dazu bewegen, wieder ins Schloss zu kommen und war wohl auf dem Weg nach unten etwas zu laut. In der Eingangshalle hat Filch ..., Mr Filch", setzte sie schnell noch nach, „mich dann erwischt."

McGonagall stellte sich hin, stütze sich mit den Händen am Schreibtisch ab und sah zornig auf Harry. „Was haben sie sich dabei gedacht, Mr Potter? Hat sie die Vergangenheit nicht gelehrt vorsichtig zu sein und Regeln zu befolgen?"  
Das hatte gesessen. Harry schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch. Entschlossen stand er auf und blickte seine Hauslehrerin an. „Ich nehme die Schuld auf mich. Ginny hat nichts Falsches getan, sie wollte nur helfen. Egal welche Strafe sie für uns vorgesehen haben, Ginny hat sie nicht verdient. Ich nehme jede auf mich. Punktabzug, Strafarbeit, Rausschmiss, es ist mir egal."  
Er wandte sich von Ginny und seiner Lehrerin ab und wollte das Büro verlassen.

„Mr Potter, reißen sie sich zusammen! Wachen sie endlich auf!", rief ihm McGonagall hinterher und verriegelte die Tür mit einem Zauber. Ihre Stimme war nur leicht angehoben, jedoch von einer beißenden Schärfe! - Sie sollte auch hier nicht die Beherrschung verlieren!  
Harry blieb stehen. „Sie haben doch schon genug gesagt. Was gibt es noch?", fragte er schon fast respektlos, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Sie setzen sich sofort wieder hin!", verlangte seine Hauslehrerin, fassungslos über Harrys Benehmen. „Wir werden jetzt vernünftig miteinander reden."

Ginny stand ebenfalls auf und ging auf Harry zu. Er tat ihr Leid. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und sagte leise: „Setz dich bitte wieder hin!"  
In Harrys Gesichtsausdruck, spiegelte sich ein Hauch von Trauer wider. Mit ihrer anderen Hand griff sie nach seinem Gesicht und drehte es mit sanfter Gewalt so, dass er genau in ihres blickte. Traurige grüne Augen blickten in besorgte blaue. „Bitte!", hauchte Ginny. Wieder kamen diese Gefühle in Harry auf, sein Herz begann zu stolpern. :Dieser Blick.: „Mach es nicht noch schlimmer! Wir werden das schon überstehen. Ich helfe dir, so wie du mir geholfen hast.", versicherte Ginny.

Es kostete Harry einige Überwindung Ginnys Bitte nachzukommen. „Danke", lächelte sie und drückte Harrys Hand nachdem sie sich wieder hingesetzt hatten.  
„Sie möchten bestimmt wissen, was ich auf dem Schlossgelände zu suchen hatte.", sagte Harry. Noch immer hielt Ginny beruhigend seine Hand.  
„Wenn sie bereit sind es mir zu erzählen." Auch Prof. McGonagall hatte sich wieder beruhigt und klang freundlicher.  
„Ich konnte nicht schlafen und habe daher das Schloss verlassen. Ich brauchte frische Luft. Die Zeit verging so schnell, ich habe nicht bemerkt wie spät es war. Als ich dann wieder im Schloss war, kam Ginny die Treppe zur Eingangshalle runter und Mr Filch lief ihr hinterher. Sie hat meinetwegen die Strafarbeit bekommen, nur weil sie mir helfen wollte."

Mit jedem Satz von Harry, wurde der Druck von Ginnys Hand auf seine stärker. Harry wusste nicht, warum er dies zuließ, aber es half. Es machte vieles leichter. „Ich wollte Ginny bei ihrer Strafarbeit helfen und habe dadurch alles noch viel schlimmer gemacht. Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung wie, aber Mr Filch hat es bemerkt."  
„Die Hauselfen, Mr Potter. Die Hauselfen haben Mr Filch mitgeteilt, dass alles fertig sei und sie kein Stroh mehr in die Eulerei schaffen bräuchten.", klärte McGonagall ihn auf.

Erneut startete sie den Versuch, Harry und Ginny Kekse anzubieten. Beide lehnten dankend ab.  
„War das alles, was sie mir mitzuteilen haben?" Von beiden bekam sie ein stummes Nicken.  
„Normalerweise geht mich das Liebesleben meiner Schüler nichts an, aber diese Gerüchte, die über sie im Umlauf sind, nehmen ein Ausmaß an, welches ich nicht dulden kann. Ich möchte nicht wissen, was sie in ihrer Freizeit tun, doch rufschädigend sollte es nicht sein. Denken sie auch daran, dass sie ein Haus und seine Ideale darstellen, wie jeder Gryffindor."  
„An diesen Gerüchten ist nichts Wahres. Seamus hat sie in die Welt gesetzt, nachdem wir uns gestritten hatten. Von Schüler zu Schüler wurden sie ausgeschmückt.", entgegnete Ginny entschlossen, doch auch etwas ängstlich. Diesmal war es Harry, der ihre Hand stärkend drückte. Immer noch fiel es Ginny schwer ihre Wut auf Seamus zu zügeln.

„Mr Potter, ich möchte, dass sie mir die Frage, die ich ihnen jetzt stelle, wahrheitsgemäß beantworten. Haben sie schon des Öfteren nachts das Schloss verlassen?" Natürlich kannte sie die Antwort. Sie wollte nur wissen, ob er ihr die Wahrheit sagen würde oder nicht. „Ich habe nicht zum ersten Mal nachts das Schloss verlassen", antwortete Harry. Warum sollte er lügen, was hätte er davon.  
„Sie haben mich enttäuscht, Mr Potter. Wie sollen wir sie beschützen, wenn sie nachts heimlich verschwinden, wenn sie sich selbst der Gefahr ausliefern? Sie wissen, dass ich den Tarnumhang von ihnen verlangen könnte."

Harry löste seine Hand von Ginnys und stand auf. Er holte ein silbriges Stück Stoff aus seinem Umhang vor und ließ es auf den Tisch gleiten. „Natürlich könnten sie das."  
Die Professorin betrachtete einen Moment den Tarnumhang. Wie nützlich so etwas doch ist. Nützlich und es verleitet zur Unachtsamkeit. „Ich weiß, dass sie Mr Crabbe und Mr Goyle so zugerichtet haben." Ginny wollte etwas sagen, doch Prof. McGonagall winkte ab. „Es spielt keine Rolle, warum und wieso sie das getan haben. Auch wenn sie Ginny damit helfen wollten, so nobel wie das war, trotzdem kann ich darüber nicht hinweg sehen. Sie haben zwei ihrer Mitschüler angegriffen. Weiß Gott, was Mr Malfoy mit ihnen angestellt hätte, wenn ich nicht rechzeitig aufgetaucht wäre."  
Wieder wollte sich Ginny einmischen, doch erneut wurde sie von ihrer Lehrerin unterbrochen.  
„Keine Ausreden, keine Entschuldigungen. Es war nicht richtig. Übrigens, Mr Malfoy muss trotzdem nicht erfahren, dass ich sie dafür bestrafe."

Ein Nicken war Harrys einzige Reaktion auf McGonagalls Aussage. „Darf ich gehen?", fragte er tonlos. „Interessiert es sie denn gar nicht wie die Strafe ausfällt?"  
„Es ändert doch nichts daran, dass ich bestraft werde.", antwortete Harry knapp. „Sie dürfen gehen, Mr Potter. Über ihre Strafen werde ich sie noch informieren."  
Kopfschüttelnd ließ sie sich hinter ihrem Schreibtisch nieder. „Mr Potter, sie haben etwas vergessen.", hielt sie Harry auf, der gerade dabei war die Tür zu öffnen. Leicht genervt, was sie denn nun schon wieder wollte, drehte er sich um und sah, dass sie auf seinen Tarnumhang deutete. Verdutzt sah er vom Tarnumhang zu McGonagall. „Ich will ihnen nicht alles nehmen. Aber bitte, fangen sie endlich wieder an zu leben!"  
„Ich habe nichts mehr, was mir jemand nehmen könnte.", erwiderte Harry und verließ mit leeren Händen das Büro.

Ginny blieb noch da und starrte auf den Tarnumhang. „Miss Weasley, kann ich ihnen noch irgendwie helfen.", fragte Prof. McGonagall die abwesend wirkende Ginny.  
„Was? Oh, entschuldigen sie bitte.", erwachte Ginny aus ihrer Trance. „Darf ich?" Ginny deutete auf Harrys Umhang und wartete auf eine Antwort. „Bitte. Vielleicht schaffen sie es ja, Harry zur Vernunft zu bringen." „In seinen Augen ist er vernünftig.", entgegnete Ginny niedergeschlagen.  
Sie verabschiedete sich und ging in Richtung Tür. „Einen Augenblick noch Miss Weasley!" Ginny drehte sich um und sah eine nachdenklich wirkende McGonagall vor sich. „Versuchen sie in ihrem eigenen Interesse, die Gerüchte, die über sie und Harry in der Schule existieren, zu beseitigen!"  
Ginny nickte, immer noch peinlich berührt und verließ das Büro.

Sie lief so schnell sie konnte die Treppen bis in den Gryffindorturm hoch. Vielleicht würde sie Harry noch einholen. Kein Harry. Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen. Völlig außer Atem lehnte sie sich gegenüber des Portraits der ‚Fetten Dame' an die Wand. Harrys Tarnumhang hatte sie fest im Arm.  
Sollte sie ihn Harry zurückgeben? Ohne ihn könnte er nicht mehr so schnell unbemerkt verschwinden oder irgendwo hinschleichen, wo ihn niemand findet. Vielleicht würde er ohne ihn wieder zu sich selbst und zu seinen Freunden finden.

Harry saß gedankenversunken und zusammengekauert auf dem kalten Boden des Astronomieturms. Der kalte Abendwind umwehte ihn und ließ ihn frieren. Die Kälte gefiel Harry, sie lenkte ihn von dem ab, was ihm ständig durch den Kopf ging. Half, die Gedanken zu lähmen die er krampfhaft versuchte zu unterdrücken. :‚Was haben sie sich dabei gedacht, Mr Potter? Hat sie die Vergangenheit nicht gelehrt vorsichtig zu sein und Regeln zu befolgen?': Immer wieder streifte dieser Satz seine Gedanken. Was dachte sich seine Lehrerin eigentlich dabei? Natürlich hat er aus der Vergangenheit gelernt, aus seinen Fehlern. Warum wohl hält er sich von seinen Freunden fern, warum veranstaltet es dies wohl sonst alles? Bestimmt nicht, weil es solchen Spaß machte, andere zu verletzen, seine Freunde bedrückt und traurig zu sehen. Sie taten alles, um an Harry heran zukommen, um mit ihm zu reden. Doch er konnte und wollte es nicht zulassen. Alles was ihm wichtig war in seinem Leben, hatte er verloren. Nur noch seine Freunde blieben ihm, und die wollte er nicht auch noch verlieren. Seine Kälte und Distanzierung waren für ihn die einzige Möglichkeit, ein weiteres Unglück zu verhindern. Für Harry schien es nur diesen Ausweg zu geben, nur auf diese Art konnte er seine Freunde beschützen. Er sah sich selbst als die größte Gefahr für seine Freunde.  
Seinetwegen mussten seine Eltern sterben. Cedric, Sirius und seine Verwandten wurden wegen ihm ermordet.

Bis spät in die Nacht hinein blieb er in der Kälte sitzen, seine Füße und Finger spürte er kaum noch.  
„Harry Potter", hörte er eine piepsige Stimme, die nur Dobby gehören konnte. „Harry Potter muss mit rein kommen, er erkältet sich sonst noch."  
Diese Nacht war wirklich sehr kalt. Obwohl es erst Anfang März war, waren die letzten Tage schon recht sonnig gewesen und der restliche Schnee war schon fast vollständig weggetaut. Doch die Nächte hatten es noch in sich.  
„Lass mich bitte noch einen Moment allein, ich komme gleich nach.", bat Harry ohne aufzusehen.  
Der Hauself blieb hartnäckig. „Harry Potter hat auch noch nichts gegessen." „Danke Dobby, aber ich habe keinen Hunger."  
Bei diesem Satz sah Harry endlich auf und blickte in Dobbys große, dunkle Augen. „Harry Potter muss mit reinkommen, Dobby friert." „Ich komme gleich nach, versprochen. Nur noch einen Moment."  
„Nein, Harry Potter kommt mit Dobby!", entgegnete dieser entschieden. „Na gut, du hast gewonnen. Bevor ich mich schlagen lasse, komme ich lieber mit."  
Dobby sah Harry entsetzt an. „Dobby würde Harry Potter niemals etwas antun.", quiekte er. Harry musste schmunzeln. „So meinte ich das doch gar nicht. Das sagt man doch nur so." Dobby verstand Harry nicht ganz, lächelte aber trotzdem zurück. Er war froh, dass er Harry dazu bewegen konnte, den Turm zu verlassen. Es war wirklich nicht das angenehmste Wetter, um hier eine Unterhaltung zu führen.

Ginny hatte das Warten auf Harry aufgegeben und lag bereits seit einigen Stunden im Bett. Bevor sie jedoch einschlafen konnte, musste sie sich erst noch mit Mandy und Cecile rumärgern. Zum Glück bekam sie durch Sophie Hilfe und hatte bald ihre Ruhe.  
McGonagall verlangte das Unmögliche von Ginny. Wie sollte sie die Gerüchte beseitigen? Wie sollte sie allen klar machen, dass die Gerüchte nicht der Wahrheit entsprachen? Hin und her überlegte Ginny und schlief schließlich mit diesen Gedanken ein.

_Ginny hatte ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und schluchzte. ‚Du Schlampe, du Flittchen.', riefen Umherstehende. Ginny stand inmitten der großen Halle, umzingelt von ihren Mitschülern. Sie sah sich mit nassen Augen um. Verachtung lag in ihren Gesichtern. ‚Was wollt ihr von mir?', rief Ginny mit zittriger Stimme. Niemand antwortete. ‚Was habe ich euch getan?' Plötzlich fingen alle an zu lachen. Immer lauter und gehässiger wurde das Lachen. ‚WAS?', schrie Ginny.  
Die Gesichter ihrer Mitschüler begannen sich zu verändern. Erschrocken blickte sie um sich. Von jedem einzelnen Gesicht sah ihr Seamus entgegen. Sie begannen auf Ginny zuzugehen, sie zu bedrängen. ‚Das wirst du büßen! Du wirst auf den Knien vor mir sitzen und mich anflehen, mich um Verzeihung bitten.', riefen sie gleichzeitig. Immer dichter kamen sie. Ginny hatte keine Möglichkeit auszuweichen. ‚Ginny' ‚Lass mich!', versuchte sie sich zu wehren. ‚Ginny!' ‚Nein' ‚Ginny, WACH AUF!'_

Ginny fuhr aus ihrem Traum hoch und sah sich um. Sophie kniete neben ihr und musterte sie besorgt. Erleichtert ließ sich Ginny zurück in ihre Kissen fallen. „Danke", murmelte sie.  
„Willst du darüber reden?" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich auf die Seite.  
Bestimmt nicht. Sie würde vor niemandem zugeben, dass sie sich vor Seamus fürchtete. Angst vor dem hatte, was er tun würde um sich zu rächen. Mit den Gedanken bei Harry, wo er wohl gerade war, und wie es ihm ging, glitt sie wieder in einen unruhigen Schlaf über.

Wo Harry steckte, fragten sich auch Neville, Hermine und Ron, die gehofft hatten, mit Harry nach dem Abendessen reden zu können. „Vielleicht liegt er ja irgendwo tot in einer Ecke. Aber so viel Glück werde ich wohl nicht haben.", keifte Seamus in die Unterhaltung der drei ein.  
Ron blickte grimmig in Seamus' Richtung. „Es reicht, Finnigan! Treib es nicht zu weit! Dass du dich nicht unter Kontrolle hast, dafür können wir nichts." Betont gleichgültig wandte er seinen Blick wieder ab.  
„Ich habe mich unter Kontrolle, keine Angst.", schnarrte Seamus. „Nur euer ach so toller Goldjunge hat sie nicht mehr alle. Erst macht er sich an meine Freundin ran und dann schlägt er mich fast zum Krüppel."  
Das war zu viel für Neville. Wütend stand er auf und stellte sich vor Seamus. Dieser zuckte zusammen. Neville, der sonst so Ruhige und Schüchterne hatte gelernt sich zu wehren. „Er hat anscheinend nicht doll genug zugehauen! Du redest immer noch so viel Blech wie vorher."  
„Warum rennt ihr Potter noch nach? Er will doch nichts mehr von euch wissen. Mit deiner Schwester hat er seinen Spaß, und wenn er genug von ihr hat, lässt er sie fallen."

Woher kam diese Abneigung gegen Harry? Nur von dieser Umarmung? „Wovor hast du Angst, Finnigan?" Ron hatte das Gefühl, sich in den Hintern treten zu müssen. Hätte er nicht verhindern können, dass dieser Trottel sich Ginny angelte. Was war überhaupt in seine Schwester gefahren, dass sie sich mit Seamus eingelassen hatte. Ron fühlte sich mitschuldig an der ganzen Misere.  
„Hast du Angst davor, dass dich keiner kennt?", fragte Ron. „Du hast dein Ziel erreicht. Dich kennt jetzt jeder und alle reden über dich. Nur nicht so, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast, was? Jetzt lachen sie über dich. DU, nicht Harry ist der Trottel, denn offenbar bist DU nicht in der Lage, meiner Schwester das zu geben, was sie sich wünscht."  
Seamus schien bedient zu sein, er sagte nichts mehr. Er sah Ron und Neville nur angewidert an und verschwand hoch in den Jungenschlafsaal.

Wenn Harry nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum und auch nicht im Schlafsaal war, wo dann?

Wie hast es euch gefallen?  
Vergesst eure Reviews nicht!  
Bis zum Nächsten, bepa.


	6. Strafarbeit

Die 2 Wochen sind um und hier kommt das nächste Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass sich auch diesmal das Warten gelohnt hat.

Bevor es losgeht, hier noch schnell die Antworten auf eure Reviews. Ich habe mich wie immer riesig gefreut.

**Mr.P**- Danke. Dann kannst du dich jetzt weiterfreuen.

**Josy**- Du liebst diese FF? Danke. Werd ja ganz verlegen.  
Du wirst mir sicherlich bald erklären, was ein Cliffhänger ist.

**MechWOLLIer**- Danke, für dein Review.  
Und auch von DKub ein Dankeschön, für deine positive Anmerkung. Leicht hat er es mit meinen Kapiteln nicht.  
Wir hoffen, dass dir auch dieses Kapitel gefällt.

**Alex Black 5**- Alles verständlich, was du da geschrieben hast. Und was war dein 2. Gedanke?  
Noch ist Seamus lieb und nett. Wenn du wissen willst, was ich mit Harry und Ginny vorhabe, musst du wohl weiter lesen. In meinen Augen ist es schlüssig.  
Du kannst dir schon so einiges denken? ïƒ Das interessiert mich jetzt aber.

**laser-jet**- Ja, es dauert wieder so lange.

**Joanna**- Danke, vielleicht auch dieses.

Nun noch ein Dankeschön an DKub. Ohne ihn, wäre diese FF nicht mal ansatzweise lesbar.

Wie auch sonst:  
Die Story ist auf den 5 HP-Büchern aufgebaut. Alle Figuren, die ihr aus den Büchern von J.K.Rowling kennt, gehören ihr. Nur das, was ihr nicht aus ihren Büchern kennt, ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte keinen einzigen Cent.  
Also, alles gehört ihr und mir nix.

**Kapitel 6 Strafarbeit **

Harry hatte Dobbys Bitte nachgegeben und den Astronomieturm verlassen.  
Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, doch Harry saß immer noch in ein Buch vertieft, auf einem Bett. Mehrere aufgeschlagene Bücher waren um ihn herum verteilt – ‚Verwandlungen für Fortgeschrittene', ‚Stablose Magie und ihre praktische Anwendung' und ‚Okklumentik – Legilimentik beherrschen'.  
Müde und erschöpft lehnte er sich an die Wand und schloss seine Augen. Nur einen Moment wollte er sich ausruhen, seinen Augen eine Pause gönnen, doch die Müdigkeit übermannte ihn und er schlief ein.  
Unruhig bewegten sich seine Augen hinter den Lidern hin und her. Seine Atmung wurde schneller und er begann sich zu bewegen. Nach irgendetwas schien er greifen zu wollen.

Eins der Bücher, die auf dem Bett verteilt waren schlug laut auf dem Boden auf und Harry schreckte hoch. Er hatte schon wieder von Sirius geträumt. Tränen drohten, bei den Gedanken an seinen Paten, in seine Augen zu treten. Wieder kamen Schuldgefühle auf. Schuldgefühle für den Tod Sirius' verantwortlich zu sein. – Hätte er nicht, dann ... Wäre er doch nur, dann ...  
Sofort nahm er sich das Buch über Okklumentik vor, welches zu Boden gefallen war. :Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sich so etwas wiederholt, dass Voldemort mir noch einen meiner Freunde nimmt.:

Bis in die frühen Morgenstunden saß Harry über den Büchern. Er musste die Sätze mehrmals lesen, um sie zu verstehen. Auch die Buchstaben verschoben sich bereits in jede Himmelsrichtung. Harry kniff – in der Hoffnung, danach wieder mehr sehen zu können – seine Augen zusammen. Doch es half nichts, er war eindeutig zu müde.  
Gequält und schon halb schlafend, packte er alle Bücher zusammen, die auf dem Bett verteilt waren und stellte sie in eines der Regale, die es in diesem Zimmer gab.  
Er überlegte für einen Moment, was er tun sollte. In den Gryffindor-Turm gehen, versuchen in sein Bett zu kommen und sich dabei den Fragen seiner Freunde und Mitschüler aussetzen? Oder einfach hier bleiben. Die Entscheidung fiel Harry nicht schwer.

Wie jeden Abend, nur dass es Sonntagmorgen war, versuchte er seinen Geist zu leeren, bevor er einschlief. Doch es war leichter gesagt als getan. Sein Kopf war voller Ereignisse, die er nicht verschließen konnte, über die er nicht Herr der Lage war. Erst waren dort seine Alpträume, die er nicht wieder loswurde, die Wut auf Voldemort, die jeden Winkel seines Kopfes einnahm und dann noch Ginny, die keinen Millimeter aus Harrys Gedanken wich, so sehr er es auch versuchte. All dies machte es Harry unmöglich, sich zu konzentrieren.

Ohne weiter einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, ob er ohne Schlaftrank auskommen würde, nahm er eine kleine Phiole mit grünem Inhalt hervor und leerte sie mit einem Zug.  
Harry war schon eingeschlafen, bevor sein Kopf das Kissen berührte.  
Dobby erschien neben Harry und musterte ihn. Kopfschüttelnd nahm er Harry die leere Phiole aus der Hand. „Nicht gut, gar nicht gut. Harry Potter muss aufpassen. Das ist kein Ausweg." Besorgt deckte Dobby den schlafenden Harry zu. „Harry Potter muss wieder mit seinen Freunden reden und sich helfen lassen!"

‚_Wo ist er, habt ihr ihn endlich gefunden?' ‚My Lord, wir ...'  
‚Wage es nicht! Überlege dir deine Antwort gut. Ich brauche ihn, um Potter endlich in meine Finger zu kriegen.' Lucius Malfoy verbeugte sich vor seinem Meister. ‚Er ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Gebt uns noch etwas Zeit!' ‚Zeit? Zeit ist etwas, was ich nicht habe.', schnaubte Voldemort. ‚Ich bin enttäuscht von dir. Du hast in letzter Zeit einfach zu viele Fehler gemacht. Du bist unfähig mir einen 16-jährigen Jungen zu bringen, der mit sich und der Welt abgeschlossen hat.' Lucius Malfoy wollte etwas zu seiner Verteidigung sagen, doch Voldemort brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. ‚Sag jetzt nicht, dass er zu gut bewacht sei! Solch eine Ausrede habe ich von euch schon zu oft gehört.'_

Immer lauter werdendes Stimmengewirr drang an Harrys Ohren.  
:Nicht jetzt!: Harry wollte wissen, von wem die Rede war, wen Voldemort benutzen wollte, um an ihn heranzukommen.  
Unsanft wurde er aus seinem Traum gerissen und blickte in das strahlende Gesicht von Ron Weasley. „Na Alter, ausgeschlafen? Dich bekommt ja nichts so schnell wach."  
Verwundert sah Harry sich um und realisierte wo er war. „Na warte!", knurrte er und stützte sich mit den Armen am Bett ab, um sich aufzusetzen. Hatte es Dobby doch tatsächlich gewagt.  
„Wann bist du überhaupt hier rein gekommen? Wir haben dich nicht kommen hören.", fragte Ron und beobachtete Harry genau. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm.  
‚Tarnumhang', wollte Harry gerade sagen, da fiel ihm ein, dass der ja noch bei Prof. McGonagall war. „Ihr wart schon weg.", gab er Ron schließlich zur Antwort. Was sollte er auch sonst sagen?  
‚Dobby hat mich hierher verfrachtet, da er glaubte ich sollte nicht allein sein.' Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Ron, da Harry auf dem Weg zur Tür war. Harry rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Waschen?" „Oh, entschuldige bitte."  
Wie schon gesagt, Harry war ein richtig guter Schauspieler. Nichts merkte man ihm an. Jegliche Emotion legte er perfekt ab. Ein Außenstehender würde nie denken, dass diese beiden Gryffindors einst die besten Freunde waren. Oder es noch sind?  
Ron war schon mehrere Male drauf und dran, Harry eine runterzuhauen, damit er wieder zur Vernunft kam. Noch konnte er sich zusammenreißen, noch hatte er sich unter Kontrolle. Doch wurde er aus seinem Freund nicht mehr schlau. Er hatte keine Ahnung warum Harry sich so benahm. Es kann nicht nur die Trauer um die Verstorbenen sein, an deren Tod Harry sich die Schuld gab. Es musste also noch einen anderen Grund geben. Aber welchen?

Nachdem Harry sich im Bad verschanzt hatte, ging Ron in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo auch schon Neville, Hermine und Ginny auf ihn warteten. „Und?", fragte Hermine und ging auf ihren Freund zu.  
Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, dass er gleich runter kommen wird. Er ist nur im Bad."  
„Na dann.", kam es von Neville, der sich schon die Hände rieb. „Diesmal kann er uns nicht davonlaufen."  
„Ich denke nicht, dass wir das Richtige machen. Wir sollten ihn in Ruhe lassen.", sagte Ginny leise.  
Harry würde gewiss nicht begeistert sein, wenn er mitbekam, warum sie auf ihn warteten.  
„Du kannst ja gehen.", ranzte ihr Bruder sie an. „Ich möchte jedenfalls wissen was los ist, warum er sich uns gegenüber so verhält. Wir sind seine Freunde und er hat nicht das Recht, so mit uns umzugehen."  
„Noch sind wir seine Freunde, aber wie lange wird das noch andauern? Wenn ihr das durchzieht, müsst ihr damit rechnen, dass er sich ganz von euch abwendet. Wollt ihr das?", fragte Ginny ärgerlich. „Noch mehr kann er sich nicht abwenden. Das ist unmöglich.", warf Neville ihr an den Kopf. „Lassen wir ihn doch einfach. Wenn Harry uns braucht, weiß er wo er uns findet."  
Hermine wollte etwas sagen, doch da kam Harry auch schon die Treppe hinunter. Auf der letzten Stufe blieb er stehen und sah Ginny an. Sie schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum durchs Portraitloch.

Hermine ging auf Harry zu. „Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte sie mit einem gestellten Lächeln. Ihr war auch nicht wohl bei der ganzen Sache. In Gedanken gab sie Ginny Recht, dies würde bestimmt nicht gut ausgehen.  
„Was wollt ihr von mir?", fragte Harry ohne Umschweife. Eigentlich hätte er gar nicht fragen brauchen, denn sie hatten laut genug diskutiert, als Harry die Treppe hinunter stieg. Er hatte jedes einzelne Wort gehört.  
„Wir möchten mal mit dir reden.", kam es zögerlich von Hermine. „Mal?", entgegnete Harry fast spöttisch. „Mal ist gut. Ihr versucht doch ständig mit mir zu reden. Doch anscheinend könnt ihr euch nicht merken, dass ich keine Lust dazu habe. Das letzte was ich brauche, ist euer Mitleid."  
Irgendwann mussten sie doch mal begreifen, dass es sinnlos war, mit Harry über seine Probleme reden zu wollen, dass sie ihn damit nervten.

Harry keuchte auf. Mit der einen Hand hielt er sich krampfhaft am Treppengeländer fest und die andere presste er an seine Stirn. Hermine wollte Harry behilflich sein, doch er wehrte sie ab. „Lass mich, ich schaffe das allein.", presste er hervor und sackte gleichzeitig ein Stück in die Knie. Der Schmerz, der von seiner Narbe ausging, schien enorm zu sein.  
„Können wir nicht wenigstens heute mal vernünftig miteinander reden? Wir sind Freunde.", sagte Ron und stellte sich neben Hermine, um Harry zu halten, falls nötig.  
„Freunde Ron?" Ron wich jegliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht. Was hatte Harry da gerade gesagt?  
„Wozu braucht man Freunde? Damit man sie in Gefahr bringen kann und sie dann sterben sieht?"  
Harry ließ sie mit ihren Gedanken allein und verließ angeschlagen, ebenfalls durchs Portraitloch den Gemeinschafstraum.  
„Freunde.", war das einzige, was Hermine noch heraus brachte, bevor sie weinend hoch in den Schlafsaal lief. Neville ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen. „Was haben die bloß mit ihm gemacht?"  
„Eine bessere Frage ist wohl, warum sich von den Lehrern keiner um Harry kümmert? Dumbledore scheint egal zu sein, wie es ihm geht!", erwiderte Ron. „Und McGonagall?", fragte Neville.  
„Die? Die macht sich mehr Sorgen um den Ruf von Gryffindor, als um dessen Schüler. Was an den Gerüchten zwischen Harry und Ginny dran sei, wollte sie wissen. Sie könne so etwas nicht dulden.  
Irgendetwas von Hausehre hat sie noch gefaselt. Und warum wir nicht an ihn heran kommen, ‚Freunde sind doch schließlich für so was da.' Was glaubt sie denn, was wir die ganze Zeit versuchen. Oder denkt sie, wir spielen mit den Fingern im Sand?" Mit jedem Satz steigerte sich Rons Wut auf seine Lehrerin, so dass Neville ihn nur schwer beruhigen konnte.

:Was war das? Hatte Voldemort wieder einen seiner Todesser bestraft? Musste Lucius Malfoy diesmal unter seiner Unfähigkeit leiden? Und wen genau suchte Voldemort, wer ist das, den er unbedingt braucht, um an mich ranzukommen?: Mit diesen Gedanken im Kopf, hatte sich Harry gegen die Wand im Geheimgang der ‚einäugigen Hexe' gelehnt und versucht den Schmerz in seiner Narbe zu vergessen. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass der Schmerz jedes Mal heftiger wurde. Es war kaum noch auszuhalten. Das, was Harry durch seinen Traum von Voldemort erfahren hatte, bestätigte ihn in seiner Ansicht, dass er nicht das Falsche tat, indem er seine Freunde von allem fernhielt.

„Na Weasley, heute ohne deinen stolzen Potter?", wurde Ginny von Malfoy und Anhang auf der Treppe aufgehalten. „Geht mir aus dem Weg!", schnaubte sie Malfoy an und versuchte an ihm vorbei zukommen. Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle stellten sich so vor Ginny, dass sie keine Chance hatte weiter zu gehen. „Du bleibst schön bei uns!", hielt Crabbe sie fest und fing an zu lachen.  
„Was ist so lustig?", fragte Ginny angewidert. „Nichts.", antwortete Crabbe hinterlistig und warf einen Blick in Malfoys Richtung, der mit einem breiten Grinsen antwortete: „Du wirst dir wünschen, Potter nie kennengelernt zu haben." Ginny kochte vor Wut. „Bis bald Wiesel. Pass auf, wo du allein hin gehst!", sagte Malfoy gehässig und verschwand mit Crabbe und Goyle in Richtung Kerker, ohne auf Ginnys verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck zu achten. „Was sollte das denn?"

Draußen war der schönste Sonnenschein und Ginny beschloss ihrer Wut auf Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle beim Fliegen Luft zu machen. Eine Stunde war Ginny bereits in der Luft, als ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas fiel, was sich am Rand des ‚Verbotenen Waldes' befand. Besser gesagt, auf jemanden der sich dort aufhielt.  
Ginny sah sich um, ob noch jemand anderes in der Nähe war und flog dann auf diese Person zu. So leise wie möglich näherte sie sich Harry. Er war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er Ginny nicht bemerkte.  
„Sirius, ich brauche dich.", hörte sie Harry leise sagen. Ginny ging noch etwas dichter an Harry heran und sah, dass er einen kleinen zerbrochenen Spiegel in der Hand hielt. „Sirius, hörst du mich?", fragte Harry und seine Hände begannen zu zittern. Ginny legte vorsichtig ihre Hand auf Harrys Schulter. Er sollte wissen, dass er nicht allein war.  
Harry drehte sich um und blickte einer bedrückten Ginny ins Gesicht. „Ginny, was machst du hier?  
Es ist nicht gut, wenn du allein in der Nähe des Waldes bist!", fragte er und versuchte dabei nicht zu aufgewühlt zu wirken. „Ich bin doch gar nicht allein.", gab sie Harry zur Antwort und setzte sich neben ihn auf einen der Baumstämme, die am Waldrand lagen. Eine einzelne Träne löste sich aus Harrys Augen und lief an seiner Wange hinunter. „Sirius ist tot.", sagte Ginny und wischte ihm sanft die Träne ab. „Das weiß ich. Ich dachte nur ... Ach nichts."  
„Hat Prof. McGonagall dir schon deine Strafarbeit gegeben?", lenkte Ginny in ein anderes Thema ein. Dieses Thema gefiel ihr zwar auch nicht sonderlich, aber vielleicht lenkte es Harry etwas von seinem Kummer ab. „Nein", antwortete Harry. „Mir auch noch nicht.", entgegnete der Rotschopf daraufhin.  
„Du wirst auch keine bekommen und falls doch, dann werde ich sie erledigen. Es ist ..."  
„... nicht meine Schuld, ich weiß.", unterbrach Ginny ihn. „Und doch ist es meine Schuld. Du hast mich nicht gezwungen, nachts durchs Schloss zu laufen."  
„Aber ohne mich wärst du gar nicht los gelaufen. Und dann hatte ich nichts Besseres zu tun, als dir noch mehr Ärger zu verpassen. Nur weil ich nicht wollte, dass du wütend auf mich bist." Ginny nahm Harrys rechte Hand in ihre und hielt sie fest. Harry weigerte sich nicht mal, er ließ es einfach zu. Hatte er sich etwa mit den Gefühlen, die er für Ginny empfand abgefunden?  
„Du machst dir Sorgen, dass ich wütend auf dich sein könnte? Das hätte ich nicht erwartet. Scheint ja so, als wären dir deine Freunde doch nicht egal." Ginny wartete gespannt auf Harrys Reaktion.  
Nachdem Ginnys Worte bei Harry ankamen, riss er ruckartig seine Hand aus Ginnys und stand auf.  
„Meine Freunde sind für mich das Wichtigste. Wichtiger als mein Leben."  
Harry machte Anstalten, zurück zum Schloss zu gehen, als Ginny ihm hinterher rief: „Ich habe hier was für dich." Harry drehte sich wieder um und sah sie fragend an. Langsam zog Ginny etwas aus ihrem Umhang. Nach einem kurzen Moment identifizierte Harry den Gegenstand als seinen Tarnumhang und schaute sie ungläubig an. „Woher hast du den?", kam er zu Ginny zurück. „Hast du den etwa von McGonagall gestohlen?" „Natürlich nicht.", antwortete Ginny empört. „Ich habe sie danach gefragt und da hat sie ihn mir gegeben, einfach so." Ginny reichte Harry seinen Umhang, doch er zögerte ihn zu nehmen. „Nun nimm schon! Ich wollte ihn dir schon gestern Abend geben, aber du warst ja nicht da. Selbst ohne Tarnumhang ist es unmöglich, dich zu finden. Ich habe überall nach dir gesucht. ... Sogar auf dem Astronomieturm.", fügte sie leise hinzu und schaute leicht errötend zu Boden.

„Ich habe euch vorhin im Gemeinschaftsraum problemlos hören können. Warum hast du das gemacht?" „Warum? Je mehr wir dich drängen, desto abweisender wirst du uns gegenüber. Ich wollte nur verhindern, dass du dich ganz von uns abwendest. Schließlich fühlen wir uns trotz allem noch immer als deine Freunde, ... weil m... äh uns etwas an dir liegt! ... Habe ich denn wenigstens ein bisschen was erreicht?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. Sie konnte beobachten, wie sich seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten. Harry antwortete mit einem Kopfschütteln und Ginny fühlte sich, als hätte ihr jemand ins Gesicht geschlagen. Er bemerkte das und wollte zu einer Erklärung ansetzen.  
„Ginny ich ..." Er stoppte abrupt. Irgendetwas war da gewesen. Irgendjemand hielt sich im Wald auf und belauschte die zwei.  
Seine Augen ruhten auf der Stelle, aus der das Geräusch kam, entdeckten aber nichts. „Lass uns hier verschwinden!", sagte er zu Ginny. Er schwang sich auf Ginnys Besen und zog sie kurzerhand vor sich. Perplex über die extremen Gefühlsschwankungen nahm sie anfangs kaum wahr, dass Harry sie mit beinahe spielerischer Leichtigkeit um ihre Hüfte gegriffen hatte und sie festhielt. Auch wenn der Besen eigentlich nicht für zwei Personen gedacht war, so fühlte sich Ginny doch absolut sicher und genoss den kurzen Flug so gut es ging. Harry war konzentriert geflogen und entspannte sich erst wieder, als sie am Schloss ankamen. Ginny bekam nicht mit, dass Harry ihren leisen Seufzer mit dem Hochziehen beider Augenbrauen quittierte, als er sie vorsichtig vom Besen hob.  
„Was war eigentlich dort am Waldrand?", fragte Ginny als sie ins Schloss kamen und drehte sich nochmals zum Wald um. „Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nur, dass wir beide nicht die Einzigen waren."

„Es ist Zeit fürs Abendessen, du solltest in die ‚Große Halle' gehen!", meinte Harry. „Nur wenn du mir versprichst, im Schloss zu bleiben. Wenn da wirklich jemand war, ist es viel zu gefährlich für dich." „Das verspreche ich dir.", lächelte Harry Ginny an. Wieder ernster fragte er: „Hat dich noch jemand blöd von der Seite angemacht oder dich bedroht?" „Nein", log Ginny und musste an Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle denken. :Waren es vielleicht die drei, von denen sie belauscht wurden?:   
„Ginny?" Verlegen sah sie zu Boden und signalisierte Harry damit, dass nichts in Ordnung war. „Du sagst mir jetzt, was passiert ist!", forderte Harry sie auf. „Ich soll was?" „Ginny, bitte!" „Nein Harry. Nicht nur du hast das Recht, etwas zu verheimlichen." Das war das letzte, was Harry von Ginny zu hören bekam.  
Nach dieser Antwort klappte Harry seinen Mund erstmal zu. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht mit dieser ehrlichen aber doch drastischen Reaktion gerade von Ginny. Trotzdem war er sich sicher, dass entweder Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle oder Seamus etwas damit zu tun hatten.  
Allerdings hatte er ebenfalls einen gewissen Eindruck davon erhalten, wie er sich heute früh seinen Freunden gegenüber verhalten hatte, wie sie sich wohl nach seinen Reaktionen fühlen mussten.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und verwarf schnellstens diesen Gedanken.

Der Montagmorgen kam schneller, als Harry es sich erhofft hatte. Unterricht hieß, sich vor den anderen zu zeigen.  
Die ersten beiden Stunden, die sie hatten, waren Zaubertränke. Da Harry Snape nicht mehr widersprach, keine Fehler mehr machte und sich auch sonst vom Unterricht distanzierte, hatte Snape selten einen Grund, ihn zu drangsalieren. Und wenn doch, störte es Harry nur wenig. Auch Snape beließ es dabei und störte sich nicht weiter an Harrys Verhalten. Nur ab und zu warf er noch einige Beleidigungen in den Raum. Wie Ron schon sagte, keiner der Lehrer schien sich wirklich um Harry zu kümmern.

In der dritten und vierten Stunde hatten sie Verwandlung bei Prof. McGonagall. Auch hier saß Harry ganz hinten am Tisch und arbeitete still vor sich hin.  
Prof. McGonagall ging durch die Reihen und verteilte benotete Aufsätze. „Ich habe ihre Aufsätze nach UTZ-Standard benotet und war von einigen sehr enttäuscht. Mr Weasley, ich war in letzter Zeit besseres von ihnen gewohnt.", sagte sie und gab Ron seinen Aufsatz zurück, auf dem ein M stand. Enttäuscht blickte er Hermine an, die ihn anlächelte und mit den Schultern zuckte. „Das nächste Mal.", flüsterte sie ihm zu.   
„Mr Finnigan, sie hätten sich besser auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren sollen."  
Eine Arbeit hatte sie noch in der Hand, mit der sie vor Harrys Tisch stehen blieb. „Sehr gut, Mr Potter.", sagte sie anerkennend. Jeder einzelne Schüler drehte sich um, was Harry überhaupt nicht gefiel. Vor ihm lag sein Aufsatz. O, wie ‚Ohnegleichen' konnte Harry auf seinem Pergament erkennen, ‚Weiter so!', stand als kleine Bemerkung darunter.  
„Wer auch sonst.", rief Seamus in die Klasse und wollte damit Aufmerksamkeit erlangen.  
Aufmerksamkeit sollte er wohl bekommen, nur nicht so, wie er es sich erhofft hatte.  
Harry schnaubte nur und sah kurz zu seiner Lehrerin auf, die bereits Unheil verkündend, auf dem Weg zu Seamus war.  
Ohne ein Wort zeigte sie in Richtung Tür und wies Seamus damit an, zu gehen. „Professor, ich...  
Das können sie nicht machen.", stotterte Seamus. Er wusste genau was geschieht, wenn jemand aus einem UTZ-Kurs ausgeschlossen wurde. Jeder Lehrer hatte sie bereits am Anfang des Jahres davor gewarnt. „Professor bitte!"  
„Ich habe alle Kursteilnehmer darüber aufgeklärt, was passiert, wenn sie meinen UTZ-Kurs absichtlich stören. Sie, Mr Finnigan, haben es trotzdem gewagt.", erklärte sie gelassen. „Sie haben einen ihrer Mitschüler vor versammelter Klasse beleidigt. So etwas dulde ich nicht. Sie müssen jetzt wohl mit den Konsequenzen leben. Bitte verlassen sie sofort meinen Unterricht, damit wir ungestört weiter arbeiten können!"  
Seamus sah sie mit geweiteten Augen an. „Nun, Mr Finnigan, ich warte. Ich würde den Unterricht gern fortsetzen." Seamus stand auf und warf Harry einen tödlichen Blick zu, bevor er zur Tür ging.  
„Ach Mr Finnigan, bevor ich es vergesse. Gryffindor werden dank ihnen 50 Punkte abgezogen." Seamus öffnete grimmig die Tür und verließ das Klassenzimmer.  
„Ich hoffe, dass war auch ihnen eine Lehre. Ich möchte nicht noch einmal so eine Unart von Benehmen, bei einem meiner Schüler erleben."  
Der Rest der Stunde verlief wieder normal. Sie behandelten die Theorie des Animagus-Zaubers und jeder überlegte, in welches Tier er sich verwandeln würde. Doch das lag noch in weiter Ferne. In der Schule würden sie nur die Theorie behandeln.

„Mr Potter, einen Augenblick bitte!", hielt McGonagall ihn auf. „Würden sie bitte zu mir kommen?", fragte sie, da Harry nur in der Tür stehen blieb. „Das war die beste Arbeit, die ich seit langer Zeit gelesen habe. Sie übertreffen Miss Granger bei weitem.", versuchte sie Harry aufzuheitern. Doch nichts, nicht einmal ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, es ließ ihn völlig kalt. Stumm stand er vor McGonagalls Schreibtisch.  
„Ich fasse mich kurz, Harry. Mr Filch erwartet sie heute um 17 Uhr in der Eingangshalle. Alles weitere erfahren sie von ihm. Sie werden ihm ihren Zauberstab aushändigen und ..." Harry wollte protestieren, doch Prof. McGonagall redete ungeachtet dessen weiter. „Sie werden tun, was ich ihnen sage. Ihnen kann nichts passieren." „Nein Professor, ich werde meinen Zauberstab nicht aus der Hand geben." Harry hatte den Verdacht, dass seine Lehrerin die Lage in der er sich befand, nicht ganz einschätzen konnte. Vielleicht war sie noch zu sehr über Seamus' Benehmen erzürnt und in Bestrafungslaune, so dass sie übers Ziel hinaus schoss.  
„Oh doch, das werden sie. Ich kann bei ihnen keine Ausnahme machen." Sie durchwühlte die Schublade ihres Schreibtisches und nur einen Moment später hielt sie Harry einen Zauberstab unter die Nase. Harry klappte der Mund auf und sah abwechselnd auf Prof. McGonagall und den Zauberstab in ihrer Hand.  
„Sie werden Mr Filch geben, was er verlangt! Haben wir uns da verstanden?" „Danke Professor.", antwortete Harry, nahm den Zauberstab entgegen und wollte zu Tür gehen.  
„Wir sind noch nicht fertig. Das war erst die erste Strafarbeit.", hielt ihn seine Lehrerin auf.  
„Zwei?", fragte Harry überrascht und drehte sich um. „Ich hatte ihnen gesagt, dass ich den Zusammenstoß mit Mr Malfoy, Mr Crabbe und Mr Goyle nicht gutheißen kann. Sie haben zwei ihrer Mitschüler verletzt."  
:Das musste doch so kommen. Warum auch nicht? Ich werde dafür bestraft, dass ich Ginny geholfen habe und die anderen Drei gehen leer aus. – Wie immer.:  
„Ich möchte, dass sie am Mittwoch nach dem Abendessen in mein Büro kommen." „Und was wird mich dort erwarten?", fragte Harry, seine Stimme klang wieder gleichgültig. „Ihre Strafarbeit, Mr Potter. Das war alles. Sie dürfen gehen. Lassen sie sich ihr Mittagessen schmecken!"

Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort an seine Lehrerin zu richten, verließ er das Klassenzimmer.  
„Potter!", knurrte eine Stimme hinter Harry. „Was willst du?", entgegnete Harry genervt und blieb stehen, jedoch ohne sich umzudrehen. Seamus kam dichter. „Du bist tot, Potter." „Ach komm Finnigan, du nicht auch noch. Wenn du das dringende Bedürfnis hast, mich tot zu sehen, dann stell dich hinten an. Es gibt Personen, die schon wesentlich länger darauf warten, denen solltest du den Vortritt lassen."  
Seamus Augen verengten sich und er sah Harry abwertend an. „Du wirst bereuen, je einen Fuß in diese Schule gesetzt zu haben. Ich werde dir keine Ruhe lassen. Ich werde zu deinem Alptraum."  
„Du?", lachte Harry. „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst. Wenn du mein Alptraum wärst, dann würde ich schon bei dem Gedanken daran, vor Lachen nicht in den Schlaf kommen."  
Seamus Augen blitzten wütend auf und seine Hand ging in Richtung Zauberstab. Im gleichen Moment trat Prof. Snape an die Beiden heran. „Das würde ich unterlassen, Mr Finnigan. Sie haben sich für heute schon genug Ärger eingehandelt. Ich denke das reicht."

Dass Seamus aus McGonagalls Unterricht verwiesen wurde, war zum Mittag Gesprächthema Nummer eins. Wirklich jeder, ohne Ausnahme hatte dieses Thema beim Wickel.  
Besonders Ginny freute sich über die neue Nachricht.  
Plötzlich verschwand Ginnys Lachen. Es war wohl mehr der Brief von Prof. McGonagall, der ihr überreicht wurde, als die Schadenfreude, die ihr das schlechte Gewissen gegenüber Seamus bescherte. Schlechtes Gewissen? – Für den?  
Mit zittrigen Händen öffnete sie den Brief. ‚Strafarbeit', war die Überschrift. ‚Mr Potter, da ihnen auf Grund eines Regelverstoßes am Samstag, den 13.03, eine Strafarbeit zugewiesen wurde, erwartet Mr Filch sie heute um 17 Uhr in der Eingangshalle.' „Schon wieder Filch.", stöhnte Ginny und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit von Ron und Hermine auf sich. „Was ist mit Filch?", fragte Ron und bemerkte Ginnys Brief. „Ist das die Strafarbeit?" Ginny nickte und las weiter. ‚Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Prof. McGonagall.'  
„Der ist nicht für dich, Ginny.", sagte Ron und deutete auf Harrys Namen. Das hatte sie in der Aufregung übersehen. Aber warum hat Prof. McGonagall ihr den Brief gegeben und nicht Harry?  
Erneut las sie sich den Brief durch und betrachtete anschließend noch mal den Umschlag. „Da steht kein Name drauf."  
Hermine überlegte und sagte: „Vielleicht will Prof. McGonagall nur sicher gehen, dass du dich bei Harry für seine Hilfe bedankst." „Hier steht aber nicht, um was für eine Strafarbeit es sich handelt.  
Wie bitte schön soll ich ihm helfen, wenn ich nicht weiß, wo er hin muss." „Da musst du wohl oder übel deinen Grips anstrengen Schwesterchen.", neckte Ron sie. Ginny sah ihn grimmig an.  
„Vielleicht solltest du mal deinen Grips anstrengen, damit du bessere Noten schreibst." „Woher weißt du das denn?", fragte Ron perplex. „Tja Brüderchen, der Buschfunk funktioniert.", antwortete Ginny und stand auf. „Bis nachher.", verabschiedete sie sich.

Bis zur nächsten Stunde hatte Ginny noch etwas Zeit. Sie setzte sich auf eine der Bänke, die auf dem Schulhof standen und nahm sich den Brief von McGonagall noch mal vor. ‚Wie sollte sie das nur anstellen? Wie sollte sie unbemerkt an Harry heran kommen?'  
Mit einem kleinen Lächeln, dachte sie an ihre Strafarbeit. Welche Wut sie am Anfang auf Harry hatte und er schließlich neben ihr in der Eulerei auftauchte, um ihr zu helfen. Aber auch die Gefühle, welche sie für Harry empfand, traten ihr vor Augen und Ginnys Bauch begann zu kribbeln.  
Da schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. – Der Tarnumhang. Harry hatte ihn nicht genommen oder besser gesagt, er kam nicht dazu. Das war die Idee.

Wieder lagen mehrere Bücher auf dem Bett verteilt, auf dem Harry sich nieder ließ. „Der und mein Alptraum." Noch immer konnte Harry sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Für wie toll hält der sich eigentlich? Alptraum. Wenn er nicht bald Ruhe gibt, werde ich zu seinem."  
Neben den Gedanken an Seamus, traten auch Bilder von Ginny vor seine Augen. Ihr Lächeln, so wunderbar und perfekt. Ihre Haut so samtweich, ihre Stimme so angenehm, wenn sie nah in seinen Ohren klang... ihr Geruch...da war es wieder – dieser Geruch, der ständig Harrys Träume von Ginny begleitete. Er war noch nie so intensiv gewesen wie jetzt. Trotz der Intensität dieses Geruches, war Harry nicht in der Lage, diesen zu beschreiben. Eigenartig aber trotzdem sehr angenehm, war das Einzige, was Harry dazu einfiel.

„Harry Potter!Harry Potter? Geht es Harry Potter nicht gut?" Harry zuckte zusammen und wachte aus einer Art Trance auf. „Dobby, was ..."  
Der Hauself stand mit besorgtem Blick vor ihm. „Harry Potter war mit seinen Gedanken wohl woanders.", sagte er und hielt Harry ein Tablett mit Essen hin. "Danke Dobby, aber ich habe keinen Hunger." Harry stand auf und streckte sich mehrmals. „Harry Potter muss aber essen. Er kann nicht nur von seinen Büchern und Träumen leben." Dobby verbeugte sich so tief es ging, als er Harrys erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Was mache ich? Von welchen Träumen redest du?"  
Dobby sah wieder auf. „Die kleine Miss Weasley nimmt jede Nacht die Träume von Harry Potter ein. Erst träumt er von dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf und dann von Ginny Weasley."  
„Woher...?" „Woher Dobby das weiß? Jede Nacht, in der Harry Potter seinen Schlaftrank nimmt - Dobbys Meinung nach, geschieht das viel zu oft - passt Dobby auf ihn auf. Angenehme Träume unterdrückt der Schlaftrank nicht, nur die Alpträume. Dobby weiß, dass Harry Potter den Trank abgewandelt hat, aber trotzdem kann er noch gefährlich werden. Harry Potter muss aufpassen!"  
„Ich passe schon auf mich auf. Ich weiß genau was ich tue."  
Wieder schweiften Harrys Gedanken ab. Warum schaffte er es nicht, Ginny aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben, warum war er dazu nicht in der Lage. Jeden Zauber bekam er ohne größere Probleme zustande und wie oft hatte er sich schon gegen Voldemort behauptet. Doch dies war etwas Unmögliches.  
„Harry Potter mag Miss Weasley sehr gern, hat Dobby Recht?" Harrys Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und Angst breitete sich in ihm aus. Angst davor, dass es auch andere bemerken würden. Wenn jemand herausfand, was Harrys wirklich fühlte, dann war alles umsonst. Jeder einzelne seiner Freunde wäre in noch größerer Gefahr. Harry graulte sich vor dem Gedanken was passieren könnte, wenn seine Gefühle zu einer bestimmten Person bekannt wären. :Moment mal! Hab ich da eben tatsächlich das gedacht was ich.... Tja, jetzt habe ich es schon mir selbst gegenüber zugegeben. Wenn Dobby es schon weiß, dann wird es nicht mehr lange dauern, dass die anderen auch was mitkriegen.:

„Da bist du ja. Wo warst du?", lief Sophie Ginny entgegen. Beeil dich! Wir haben nur noch 5 Minuten." Immer noch über Harry nachgrübelnd, lief sie neben Sophie her. Wahrsagen stand bei den Gryffindors der fünften Klasse auf dem Stundenplan. Bestimmt nicht eins ihrer Lieblingsfächer.  
Nachdem sie auch diese Stunde hinter sich gelassen hatten, stiegen sie das Schlossgelände hinab, um auch die letzte Stunde – Pflege magischer Geschöpfe – hinter sich zu bringen. Zwar war Hagrid, als Lehrer und auch seine Stunden, um Längen besser als die von Trelawney, doch Ginny hatte keine Lust und konnte sich daher auch nicht richtig konzentrieren. Aber es lag wohl weniger daran, dass sie keine Lust hatte, sondern, dass sie ständig mit ihren Gedanken bei Harry war.   
„Miss Weasley, hören sie mir überhaupt zu? Ginny! – Erde an Ginny!" „Was? Oh, entschuldige Hagrid! ÄHHH, nimm das weg!", schrie Ginny und sprang wie von einer Tarantel gestochen auf. Die ganze Klasse kugelte sich vor Lachen.  
Ginny sah angewidert auf das, was sich in Hagrids überdimensionaler Hand befand. „Was ist das denn?" Sie hatte noch nie etwas gesehen, was einem Tier weniger ähnelte als dieses Ding in Hagrids Hand, was es auch immer sein sollte. Selbst ein Knallrümpfiger Kröter oder ein Flubberwurm sah mehr nach einem Tier aus.  
„Tja, wenn du aufgepasst hättest, anstatt Löcher in die Luft zu starren - wenn es morgen regnet, ist es übrigens deine Schuld - dann bräuchtest du nicht zu fragen." Ginny bekam merklich Farbe, was auch das Lachen ihrer Mitschüler noch steigerte. „Es reicht.", rief Hagrid und sah dabei nicht mehr so freundlich aus. „Ihr habt ja wohl genug gelacht. Irgendwann muss auch mal Schluss sein.  
Ihr seid alle alt genug, um eure Grenzen genau zu kennen."  
Ginny sah sich hilfesuchend nach Sophie um, deren Mundwinkel noch immer verdächtig zuckten.  
„Ginny, ich möchte, dass du bis zur nächsten Stunde herausfindest, um welches Tier es sich handelt und anschließend hältst du vor der ganzen Klasse einen Vortrag!" Ginnys Augen weiteten sich. „Aber Hagrid." „Nichts ist mit ‚aber Hagrid'. Und wehe, einer von euch hilft Ginny dabei.", warnte Hagrid die Klasse.

Bockig, wie ein kleines Kind, lief Ginny hoch zum Schloss. Sophie konnte sich auf den Kopf stellen, doch Ginny ignorierte sie.  
Abrupt blieb Ginny stehen. Die Sechstklässler von Gryffindor kamen aus Richtung der Gewächshäuser. Hinten, als letzter ging Harry. Ginnys Herz machte einen Hüpfer und begann zu rasen. Die Schmetterlinge waren wieder da.  
Sophie blieb hinter Ginny stehen und folgte ihrem Blick. „Harry?", fragte sie leise, so, dass nur Ginny sie hören konnte. Ginny reagierte nicht. „Vergiss ihn! Er will mit niemandem etwas zu tun haben." „Ach, was weißt du schon.", flappte Ginny sie an und ging weiter. Sophie zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und meinte in beschwichtigendem Ton. „Entschuldigung. Aber du scheinst wohl mehr zu wissen, oder irre ich mich?"

Sollte sie Harry suchen und ihm von dem Brief erzählen? Sollte sie Harry doch lieber den Tarnumhang zurückgeben? Mit diesen Gedanken und dem Tarnumhang auf dem Schoss, saß sie im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Bett. Was, wenn sie wieder von jemandem erwischt werden würde? Sie hatte ihr Glück schon zu oft herausgefordert und dabei verloren.  
Das Gefühl, welches der Tarnumhang in ihren Händen hinterließ, war angenehm. Wie Wasser glitt der weiche Stoff über ihre Hände. Sie berührte den Stoff mit ihrer Wange und ihr schien, dass sie einen Hauch Harry wahrnehmen konnte. Sie musste grinsen. Der Kerl schien momentan immer und überall in ihrer Nähe präsent zu sein. Wenn sie ehrlich sich selbst gegenüber war, empfand sie dies jedoch nicht als unangenehm.  
Ginny sah auf die Uhr. – 16:30. Zweifel breiteten sich in ihr aus. Sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie bereit wäre, ihm zu helfen. Nein, doch daran, dass Harry es zulassen würde. Aber Harry hatte Ginny auch nicht gefragt, ob sie seine Hilfe wollte.  
Warum überhaupt hatte Ginny keine Strafarbeit bekommen? Hatte McGonagall nicht gesagt beide?  
Vielleicht hatte sie Harrys Bitte nachgegeben. Es konnte natürlich auch sein, dass sie ihre noch bekam und McGonagall nur noch nicht die Richtige gefunden hatte. Warum lange nachdenken, einfach abwarten.

Ginny faltete den Tarnumhang so zusammen, dass sie ihn kaum sichtbar unter ihrer Jacke verstecken konnte. Hinter einer der vielen Rüstungen, die es in den Fluren der Schule gab, warf sie sich den Tarnumhang über. Leise, um auch wirklich unbemerkt zu bleiben, ging sie die Treppen zur Eingangshalle hinab.  
Ginny brauchte auch nicht lange zu warten, bis Filch kam und sich genau so, wie auch schon bei ihrer eigenen Strafarbeit, ans Ende der Treppe stellte, um auf sein Opfer zu warten. Nur– bei dem Gedanken musste Ginny etwas schmunzeln – würde dieses Opfer es ihm gewiss nicht leicht machen. Harry würde sich nicht so schnell einschüchtern lassen.  
Schon jetzt hatte Filch ein fieses Grinsen im Gesicht. Wieder stieg Ablehnung in Begleitung von Übelkeit in Ginny auf, welche sie nur schwer unterdrücken konnte.

Nur einen Augenblick später kam Harry die Treppen hinunter. Ginny blieb fast der Atem weg, so aufgeregt war sie. „Ah, guten Abend Mr Potter.", heuchelte Filch in Harrys Richtung. Harry antwortete nicht. Stattdessen zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor und überreicht ihn dem Hausmeister.  
Ginny glaube ihren Augen nicht zu trauen. :Was macht der da? Ist er verrückt geworden? Er kann doch nicht.: ‚Nein nicht!' wollte Ginny schon fast rufen, besann sich aber noch rechtzeitig eines Besseren.  
„Wie ich sehe, hat Prof. McGonagall doch noch Einfluss auf ihre Schüler.", sagte Filch und nahm Harrys Zauberstab entgegen.  
:McGonagall?: In Gedanken, erfand Ginny die unglaublichsten Schimpfwörter für ihre Lehrerin.  
:Wie kann sie so etwas nur zulassen? Harry ist ohne seinen Zauberstab schutzlos!:

Misstrauisch musterte Filch den Zauberstab. „Es ist mein Zauberstab. Gehen sie zu Prof.  
McGonagall und fragen sie sie." „Schon gut, Mr Potter. Ich denke, die Strafarbeit wird ihnen richtig Freude machen." Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen, welches die ekelhaften und braun fleckigen Zahnstummel erkennen ließ, zeigte sich auf Filchs Gesicht. „Da bin ich mir sicher. Ich freue mich schon riesig.", erwiderte Harry. „Ihr Grinsen wird ihnen schon noch vergehen.", versicherte Filch.  
„Wollen wir? Ich will heute noch ins Bett.", sagte Harry kalt und Ginny musste daran denken, dass genau diesen Satz Filch zu ihr gesagt hatte, als sie auf dem Weg zur Eulerei waren. Also war Harry von Anfang an bei ihr gewesen.

Filch führte Harry zu den Gewächshäusern, wo er breit grinsend die Tür öffnete. „Bitte eintreten der Herr!" Ginny schaffte es gerade noch so, unbemerkt ins Gewächshaus zu gelangen, bevor Filch die Tür hinter sich schloss. :Der wird ja wohl hoffentlich nicht die ganze Zeit hier bleiben!:, dachte sich Ginny.  
„Können sie schon erahnen, was auf sie zukommt?", fragte Filch und zeigte in die gegenüber liegende Ecke, in der ein Spaten stand. „Umgraben?", kam es von Harry. „Richtig geraten Mr Potter. Das ganze Gewächshaus bitte. Sie müssen mir glauben, dass ich nur zufällig das Größte erwischt habe." „Sofort.", entgegnete Harry und nahm Filch den Spaten ab.  
Mit: „Viel Spaß!", verabschiedete sich Filch von Harry und verschwand zurück zum Schloss.

Harry rammte den Spaten wütend in den Boden. „Was machst du hier?", fragte er und sah sich im Gewächshaus um. Niemand antwortete ihm. „Warum bist du mir gefolgt?", fragte er weiter. Wieder antwortete niemand.  
Harry drehte sich um und sah zu der Stelle, an der er Ginny vermutete. Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung und bleib genau vor Ginny stehen. Ihr Herz schlug heftig. „Das hättest du nicht tun sollen.", sagte Harry und zog dann sanft den Tarnumhang erst von Ginnys Kopf, anschließend von ihren Schultern, so dass er beinahe geräuschlos hinter ihr zu Boden glitt.  
Sich dieser außergewöhnlichen Situation bewusst, sah sie mit großen Augen zu Harry auf, wobei ein kleines Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschte. „Danke", flüsterte er ihr zu.  
„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dir helfen werde.", entgegnete Ginny und ging in Richtung Spaten, den Harry in den Boden gerammt hatte.  
„Nein Ginny, ganz bestimmt nicht.", hielt Harry sie auf und hielt den Spaten fest. „Harry, ich ..."  
„Nein! Wie hast du das überhaupt rausgefunden?" Immer noch hielt er den Spaten fest, da Ginny krampfhaft versuchte an diesen ranzukommen. „Ich – habe – auch – meine – Methoden." Es war zwecklos. Ginny schaffte es nicht, den Spaten Harrys Händen zu entreißen.  
„Na, gibst du endlich auf?", feixte Harry. Ginny ließ sich mit erboster Miene auf den Boden fallen.  
„Ich bleibe hier, egal was du sagst oder tust. Ich werde dir helfen."  
Harry hockte sich vor Ginny und sah sie an. Ihr langes rotes Haar, welches mittlerweile schon fast bis zu Hüfte reichte, fiel ihr ins Gesicht. Zaghaft strich Harry eine Strähne beiseite und blickte in ihre wunderschönen Augen. „Wenn Filch oder McGonagall dich hier erwischen, dann bekommst du noch mehr Ärger."

Gerade wollte Ginny ihm von dem Brief erzählen, als im gleichen Moment Draco Malfoy und Co auf das Gewächshaus zukamen, indem Harry und Ginny sich befanden.  
„Schnell unter den Tarnumhang! – Beeil dich!" Harry zog Ginny hoch und warf ihr den Tarnumhang über. „Und du?", fragte Ginny nervös und sah sich nach den drei unheilbringenden Gestalten um.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen! Mit denen werde ich schon fertig." Auch Harry wurde langsam nervös, da die drei immer näher kamen. „Wie denn, ohne Zauberstab?" „Los schnell!", war Harrys Antwort darauf. Aber Ginny bot Harry ihren Zauberstab an „Nimm meinen!" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe meinen Zauberstab.", versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen und zog ihn ein kleines Stückchen unter seinem Shirt hervor.  
Versteck dich dahinter!", deutete Harry auf ein nahe stehendes Regal.

Fast hätte es geklappt, gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte Ginny sich verstecken, als die Tür des Gewächshauses aufflog. „Potter der Maulwurf.", rief Malfoy und Crabbe und Goyle grunzten an seiner Seite. „Der große Potter muss sich seine Finger schmutzig machen. Hat dich die böse McGonagall bestraft, da du deine Finger nicht still halten konntest und den Beschützer spielen musstest?"  
Harry sah Malfoy abfällig an. „Ich weiß nicht was du meinst. Umgraben gehört zu meinen größten Leidenschaften. Ich kann meine Begeisterung nur schwer verstecken."  
Malfoys Augen blitzten hinterlistig auf. „Das ist deine größte Leidenschaft? Und ich dachte immer diese Weasley-Schlampe wäre das." Harry merkte, wie Wut in ihm aufstieg. Es kostete viel Kraft, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Auch Ginny zitterte vor Wut unter dem Tarnumhang.  
Harry hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt und ging auf Malfoy zu. Wieder, als wenn es schon ein Reflex der Beiden war, stellten sich Crabbe und Goyle schützend vor Malfoy und somit Harry in den Weg. „Habt ihr von unserer letzten Begegnung nichts gelernt?", fragte er die Beiden. Wissend, dass er gut geschützt war, fing Malfoy erneut an, Harry zu reizen. „Ich würde mich zurückhalten, Potter.  
Du bist allein und ohne Zauberstab und wir zu dritt." Jeder der drei zog seinen Zauberstab hervor.  
„Beim letzten Mal hattest du nur Glück." Harry schnaubte. „Euch schaffe ich auch ohne Zauberstab." „Oh, der große Potter hat gesprochen."  
„Ich habe vorhin Finnigan gesehen. Er hat seine kleine Freundin gesucht. Ob er sie schon gefunden hat?", warf Goyle ein und war gespannt auf Harrys Reaktion.  
Harry blieb ruhig. Jedenfalls so ruhig, wie man in solch einer Situation bleiben konnte. Da Harry nicht reagierte, redete Goyle weiter. „Er meinte, dass er Potter aus ihrem Kopf schon wieder vertreiben würde."  
Trotz dieser drohenden Worte war Harry froh, dass Ginny in seiner Nähe und damit für den Moment nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr war. Außerdem wusste sie jetzt über Seamus' Pläne bescheid.

„Hey Potter!", meldete sich Malfoy wieder. „Was ist mit dir? Verteidigst du deine kleine Freundin gar nicht? Wenn Finnigan mit ihr fertig ist, wird sie nie wieder einen Gedanken an dich verschwenden."  
„Ich habe nie behauptet, dass sie meine Freundin ist. Ich kann es nur nicht leiden, wenn jemand, besonders ein Slytherin, einem Gryffindor blöd kommt."  
„Ach komm schon! Uns kannst du es doch erzählen. War sie so schlecht im Bett, dass du sie schon vergessen hast? Dann hat Finnigan ja wirklich nichts verpasst. Wir sollten ihn aufhalten, nicht dass er enttäuscht wird."

Harry ahnte, dass Ginny drauf und dran war, Malfoy an den Hals zu springen. Er musste irgendetwas tun. Doch was sollte er sagen? Ginny stand keine fünf Meter von ihm entfernt. Egal, später würde er es ihr erklären. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie Ginny im Bett ist und ich habe auch nicht vor, es herauszufinden. Meine so genannten Freunde sind mir egal. Sie gehören zwar zum selben Haus wie ich, ansonsten haben wir aber nichts mehr miteinander zu tun!" Harry wunderte sich, wie abfällig er die Wörter ‚so genannte Freunde' über seine Lippen brachte, ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen zu bekommen. „Ich will nur meine Ruhe haben."  
Malfoys Grinsen wurde immer breiter. „Dann kann sich Weasley ja wieder mit Finnigan amüsieren, wenn Harry Potter kein Interesse an ihr hat. Und die weiblichen Schüler Hogwarts können wieder hoffen, dass der berühmte Potter sie bemerkt."  
„Wenn sie meint und diesen Idioten braucht. – Bitte schön, das ist ihre Entscheidung, ich werde sie nicht aufhalten."

Sogleich sollte Harry seine Worte bereuen. Wenn er gedacht hatte, Ginny würde still in der Ecke stehen bleiben und auf seine Erklärungen warten, dann hatte sich wohl vertan. Er hatte seinen Satz noch nicht ganz beendet, als Ginny ihre Tarnung aufgab. „Du Schwein, du bist nicht einen Deut besser, als dieses Tränentier Finnigan.", keifte Ginny. Niemand hatte gesehen, wie sie unter dem Tarnumhang hervorkam. Doch plötzlich stand sie neben Harry und verpasste ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige. „Ginny ...", wollte Harry anfangen zu erklären, doch er kam nicht dazu. Auch die andere Seite musste er hinhalten.  
Weinend lief sie zur Tür. „Nun halt sie doch fest!", flappte ein erstaunter Malfoy Crabbe an. „Bring sie zurück!", verlangte er von ihm, da Ginny bereits durch die Tür war.  
„Stehen bleiben Weasley!", jagte Crabbe Ginny hinterher. Harry machte Anstalten aus dem Gewächshaus zu kommen, um Ginny zu helfen, doch Malfoy und Goyle standen mit gezogenem Zauberstab vor ihm. „Sie wird gleich zurückkommen.", grinsten sie süffisant.

In zwei Wochen gibt des das nächste Kap. Denkt bitte daran, mir ein paar Reviews zu hinterlassen.  
Klagen, Drohungen und Kritik gehen wie immer an mich. Falls nötig, leite ich sie weiter.  
Bis zum Nächsten.

Bye!  
bepa


	7. Ohne Ausweg

Bevor es losgeht, noch ein Dankeschön an alle die mir ein Review geschickt haben und natürlich auch an die, die die FF nur lesen.

**choooo**- Mal sehen, ob Ginny ihm verzeihen kann.

**Mr.P**- Danke auch dir!

**Jo Lizard**- Wer? Wenn es um die Liebe geht, kann man selten klar denken.

**Alex Black 5**- Na mal sehen, ob du Recht behältst.  
Noch länger? Dieses Kapitel wird etwas kürzer und auch das Nächste. Erst Kap. 9 wird richtig lang. Aber ich hoffe, es gefällt dir trotzdem.  
Du musstest leider etwas länger als 2 Wochen warten. Kannst du mir noch mal verzeihen?

**MechWOLLIer**- Danke! Ach, du hättest die Punkte, die dir gefallen haben ruhig aufzählen können. Das Feld, in dem du deine Reviews hinterlassen kannst, ist groß genug. -)

**Candy222**- Schön, dass du wieder vorbeischaust. -) Was, ich bin gemein? Das meinst du sicherlich nicht ernst, oder?  
Mit einfach in die Arme fallen ist da nichts. Was ist, wenn Harry sie nicht auffängt?  
Woher Malfoy von der Strafarbeit wusste, wird sich bald aufklären. Hab noch etwas Geduld!

**Carika**- Danke! Na klar geht es weiter.

**fitsch**- Schon wieder gemein? Jetzt bin ich aber geknickt. Ich habe mich immer für einen netten und lieben Menschen gehalten. Vielleicht sollte ich mal anfangen, gemein zu werden.  
Danke für dein Kompliment. Aber wie schon mal gesagt, ohne meinen Betaleser wäre ich NICHTS.

**Joanna**- Und wie immer DANKE-)

**Josy**- Und nun zu dir, Sonne!  
Danke, danke! So viel Lob. Du musst dich auch nicht entscheiden. Schreib ruhig weiter zu beiden deine Reviews. Ich freue mich über jedes.  
Kann Harry es erklären und passiert Ginny nichts? Noch haben wir kein Weihnachten. Und außerdem habe ich schon oft gelesen, dass ich GEMEIN bin. Ich sollte dem mal gerecht werden.  
Ich denke, dass Ginny noch empfindlich und naiv sein darf. Immerhin ist sie erst 15. Und die Liebe kann auch ganz schön was durcheinander bringen im Kopf.  
Na na, schon wieder das ‚schlimme' Wort. Aber du hast Recht.  
So, genug gefreut! Hier kommt Kapitel 7. knuddel

**laser-jet**- Fein gemacht!  
Wie könnte ich das jemals wieder vergessen. Und falls doch, wirst du mich sicherlich daran erinnern.

Auch an dieser Stelle noch mal ein - Ich weiß nicht wie ich das noch ausdrücken soll. – GROßES Dankeschön an DKub. Diesmal hatte er es besonders schwer.  
Ein kleines Lob nur für ihn, wäre lieb.

**Bevor ihr euch auf das Kapitel stürzt, muss ich euch noch vorwarnen. Versteht dieses Kapitel bitte nicht falsch! Es wird mit Sicherheit nicht das Letzte sein.  
Ich hoffe, dass ich euch bis nächsten Freitag eine Erklärung dazu liefern kann. **

Genug gelabert, weiter geht's!

Wie auch sonst:  
Die Story ist auf den 5 HP-Büchern aufgebaut. Alle Figuren, die ihr aus den Büchern von J.K.Rowling kennt, gehören ihr. Nur das, was ihr nicht aus ihren Büchern kennt, ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte keinen einzigen Cent.  
Also, alles gehört ihr und mir nix.

**Kapitel 7 Ohne Ausweg**

Noch einmal versuchte Harry an Malfoy und Goyle vorbeizukommen. Triumphierend hielt Malfoy Harry seinen Zauberstab unters Kinn. „Nicht so schnell! Du wirst sie früh genug wieder sehen. Was hat sie hier gemacht? Hast du nicht vorhin noch gesagt, dass du mit ihr nichts hast?"  
Harry hoffte nur, dass Ginny Crabbe entkommen konnte. „Wehe er tut ihr etwas an, Malfoy. Wenn ihr irgendetwas zustoßen sollte, mache ich dich dafür verantwortlich." Überlegen grinste Malfoy ihn an. „Scheint so, als wäre sie dir doch nicht egal."  
Immer weiter drängte er Harry zurück. „Ich wusste ja, dass du feige bist.", versuchte Harry Malfoy aus der Ruhe zu bringen, da er keine Chance hatte, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen. „Wen interessiert das? Ich habe dich da, wo ich dich haben wollte. Du wirst es bereuen, dich mit mir angelegt zu haben."  
„McGonagall hat einen Zauber auf dieses Gewächshaus gelegt, mit dem sie jeden Zauber, der hier ausgeübt wird, zurückverfolgen kann." Das stimmte zwar nicht, doch möglicherweise konnte er Malfoy damit bluffen. Vielleicht würde Harry ihn dadurch von seinem Vorhaben abbringen, von welchem auch immer.  
„Ach wirklich? Hat dir das die alte McGonagall erzählt?", fing Malfoy an, Harry zu verarschen. „Ja, hat sie.", machte Harry dieses Spiel mit und ließ sich damit seine Sorge um Ginny nicht anmerken.  
Er musste so schnell wie möglich hier raus.  
„Schau ihn dir an, Goyle! Harry Potter, den niemand aus der Reserve locken kann, der sich von niemandem etwas sagen lässt, der mit allem durchkommt steht vor uns und hat Angst."  
Malfoys Blick wurde immer belustigter aber Harry widerstand diesem. „Angst? Vor dir? Na klar, immer. Wenn nicht vor Voldemort, dann bestimmt vor dir und deinen - Wie sage ich am besten dazu? – Lackaffen von Leibgarde."  
„Pass auf, Potter! Du bist nicht in der Position zu scherzen.", schnarrte Goyle ihn an und trat ebenfalls einen Schritt auf Harry zu. „Geh und sieh nach Crabbe und Weasley! Vielleicht hat er Probleme mit ihr und braucht Hilfe." Goyle sah Malfoy fragend an. „Nun mach schon! Mit Potter werde ich allein fertig."  
In diesem Moment, in welchem Malfoy sich zu Goyle umdrehte, nutzte Harry seine Chance und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. „Expelli…" Weiter kam er nicht. Goyle war schneller. Der gleiche Fluch, den Harry auf Malfoy feuern wollte traf ihn selber mitten in die Brust. Durch die Kraft des Fluches wurde Harry gegen eine der Scheiben des Gewächshauses geschleudert. Benommen rutschte er zu Boden. Wären die Scheiben nicht magisch verstärkt gewesen, wären sie mit Sicherheit zu Bruch gegangen. Doch auch so war es für Harry schmerzvoll genug.  
Immer noch benebelt und mit starken Kopf- und Rückenschmerzen versuchte er sich aufzusetzen.  
Goyle ging auf Harry zu und stellte seinen Fuß auf dessen Brust ab, so dass er nicht mehr in der Lage war aufzustehen. „So ungezogen, Potter? Und ich dachte, du hättest keinen Zauberstab. Es ist eine richtige Wohltat, dich am Boden zu sehen. Darauf haben wir lange gewartet." „Das wirst du auch nie wieder sehen.", erwiderte Harry und versuchte sich von Goyles Fuß zu befreien. Doch Goyle drückte seinen Fuß immer kräftiger auf Harrys Brust, so dass er schon Probleme beim Atmen hatte.  
Malfoy kniete sich von der anderen Seite her so neben Harry, dass er - natürlich nur zufällig - ein Knie auf Harrys Kehle platzieren konnte. „Lass – mich – los!", versuchte Harry zu sagen, doch es kam nicht viel an. Mit aller Macht versuchte er, sich aus den Zwängen der Beiden zu befreien. Es schien aussichtslos. Harry konnte nicht mal seine Arme zu Hilfe nehmen. Auf dem Einen hatte Goyle den zweiten seiner überdimensionalen Füße platziert und auf dem Anderen fand Malfoys anderes Knie Platz.  
„Malfoy!", keuchte Harry. „Geh von mir runter! Ich kriege keine Luft." „Oh, entschuldige bitte! Das ist nicht meine Absicht.", sagte Malfoy und drückte noch stärker zu. Harry bekam wirklich kaum noch Luft. Wenn Malfoy vor hatte noch länger in dieser Position zu verweilen, würde Harry mit Sicherheit ersticken.  
Malfoy hatte tatsächlich Gefallen an diesem Spiel. Harry wurde schwarz vor Augen und er hatte nachgelassen sich zu wehren. Nur noch ab und zu startete er einen hoffnungslosen Versuch.

Nur noch ganz schwach nahm Harry wahr, dass jemand Malfoy und Goyle von ihm runter zog. „Mr Potter! Harry!", hörte er eine Frauenstimme, die ihn versuchte zum Luftholen zu animieren.  
Ginnys Bild trat vor seine Augen. Bilder, wie er sie manchmal in seinen Träumen erlebt hatte. Mit leuchtenden Augen und einem liebevollen Lächeln sah sie ihn an. „Harry, kommen sie zurück! Holen sie endlich Luft! Hören sie mich?"  
Das Luftholen brannte in Harry Kehle und er begann zu husten. Völlig erschöpft und zu keiner weiteren Bewegung fähig, blieb er auf der Seite liegen. Der Druck auf seinem Hals war immer noch nicht verschwunden und auch seine Kopfschmerzen schienen noch heftiger geworden zu sein.  
„Öffnen sie bitte ihre Augen!", hörte er wieder die gleiche Stimme, welche ihm schon das Luftholen befahl.  
Langsam öffnete Harry seine Augen und sah seine Lehrerin vor sich. „Danke Professor.", wollte Harry sagen, doch nur ein Krächzen brachte er zustande.  
Einige Minuten vergingen, bis Harry sich schreckhaft aufsetzte. „Ginny!" Sogleich bereute er diese Aktion. Sein Schädel drohte zu platzen, so stark wurden die Schmerzen. Instinktiv griff er sich an den Hinterkopf, von dem der Schmerz ausging und bemerkte eine Wunde. Blut lief ihm über die Hand, welches er sich an seiner Hose abwischte.  
„Madame Pomfrey bekommt das wieder hin. Können sie aufstehen?" Als McGonagall Harry aufhelfen wollte, hielt er sie zurück. „Professor, haben sie Ginny gesehen?" „Nein, habe ich nicht. Sie können nachher mit ihr reden! Erstmal sehen wir zu, dass sie in den Krankenflügel kommen.", half sie ihm auf.  
„Ginny war hier und jetzt ist Crabbe hinter ihr her." Harry klang schon fast verzweifelt. Warum verstand seine Lehrerin ihn nicht? „Miss Weasley ist bestimmt bereits im Schloss und wartet auf sie. Denn ich glaube nicht, dass Mr Crabbe so gut in Form ist, um mit ihr mitzuhalten. Lassen sie uns bitte in den Krankenflügel gehen, bevor sie mir wohl möglich noch verbluten!" Sie beschwor Kompressen herauf und drückte diese auf Harrys Wunde.  
Harry zuckte zusammen. „Verzeihung, dass war nicht meine Absicht.", entschuldigte sie sich bei Harry, dem mittlerweile auch Blut aus seiner Nase lief. Mit einem Zauber befestigte sie die Kompressen an seinem Kopf und beschwor weitere für seine Nase.

McGonagall hob Harrys Zauberstab und Tarnumhang auf, die nur einige Schritte von beiden entfernt lagen und reichte sie Harry. Mit finsterem Blick wandte sie sich an Malfoy und Goyle, die inmitten des Gewächshauses wie angewurzelt standen. „Sie, Mr Goyle und auch Mr Crabbe werden die Strafarbeit von Mr Potter erledigen!", sagte sie zu Malfoy, der sie abwertend ansah. „Sehen sie dies als ihre Strafarbeit an! Zusätzlich werden jedem von ihnen 50 Punkte abgezogen und ein Brief an ihre Eltern verschickt. Doch wie ich vermute, stört sie das wenig. Darum erhält jeder von ihnen noch eine Abmahnung. Seien sie sich gewiss, noch eine Aktion, egal welcher Art und ich sorge dafür, dass sie von Hogwarts verwiesen werden. Darf ich um ihre Zauberstäbe bitten!"  
Bevor McGonagall die Tür vom Gewächshaus hinter sich und Harry schloss, drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Ich werde ihnen Mr Filch als Aufsicht schicken. Wenn sie möchten, dürfen sie beginnen. Nur keine Zurückhaltung! Wenn sie nur halb soviel Elan beim Umgraben des Gewächshauses zeigen, wie eben bei Mr Potter, dann werden sie gut vorankommen."

Der Weg von den Gewächshäusern zum Schloss wurde für Harry immer beschwerlicher. Vor Harrys Augen begann sich alles zu drehen und Übelkeit stieg auf. Er begann zu schwanken und konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten.  
Prof. McGonagall hatte für ihr Alter noch erstaunlich viel Kraft. Den ganzen Weg hatte sie Harry versucht zu stützen, doch nun schien auch ihre Kraft aufgebraucht zu sein. „Einen Moment, Harry!"  
Sie ließ ihren Zauberstab kreisen und eine Trage erschien aus dem Nichts neben Harry. „Setzen sie sich darauf! Ganz langsam!" Vorsichtig, um Harry nicht noch mehr Schmerzen zuzufügen, half sie ihm sich hinzulegen. „Geht es so? Ist es bequem?" Harry gab keine Antwort. Nicht mal ein Nicken brachte er mehr zustande. „Mr Potter?" Besorgt sah sie ihn an. „Harry!" Noch mehrmals versuchte sie ihn wach zu bekommen. Kaum noch ansprechbar lag er auf der Trage. Nur einen kleinen Spalt öffnete er seine Augen, um seiner Professorin zu zeigen, dass er sie hörte.

Im Krankenflügel angekommen, wurden sie von Madame Pomfrey aufgeregt empfangen. „Was ist mit dem Jungen passiert?" McGonagall sah sauer aus. Dass ein Schüler einen anderen Schüler angreift und versucht umzubringen, hatte sie noch nie erlebt. „Steckt der ‚Dunkle Lord' dahinter?  
Hat er Mr Potter angegriffen?", fragte die Krankenschwester weiter, während sie Harry untersuchte.  
Kopfschüttelnd stand McGonagall vor dem Bett des Jungen. „Nein. Nicht er, sondern zwei von Mr Potters Mitschülern." Fragend sah Madame Pomfrey die Lehrerin an. „Ja Poppy, du hast richtig gehört. Mr Malfoy und Mr Goyle haben ihn so zugerichtet. Und Mr Crabbe steckt ebenfalls dahinter.  
Ich möchte nicht daran denken was passiert wäre, wenn ich nicht rechtzeitig aufgetaucht wäre.", sagte McGonagall und erzählte der Krankenschwester wie sie Harry vorgefunden hatte. „Nur einen Moment später und er wäre erstickt.", beendete sie ihre Erzählung.  
Auch Madame Pomfrey schüttelte den Kopf und ging auf einen Schrank mit vielen kleinen Phiolen und größeren Flaschen zu. Tränke und Tinkturen in den verschiedensten Farben waren darin verschlossen. „Diese wird seine Wunde am Kopf heilen.", sagte sie, nachdem sie wieder an Harrys Bett trat. Vorsichtig deckte sie die Wunde mit einer benetzten Kompresse ab.

Zwei Stunden waren vergangen, als Harry endlich aufwachte. Mit immer noch hämmerndem Schädel sah er sich um. Da Harry niemanden erblickte, versuchte er aufzustehen. „Verdammt!", fluchte er und rutschte von der Bettkante unsanft zu Boden. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht blieb er auf dem Boden sitzen. Irgendwann würde sicherlich Hilfe kommen.  
Wieder schoss ihm Ginny durch den Kopf und erneut bemühte er sich, aufzustehen. Mit aller Kraft versuchte er sich am Bett hochzuziehen, was ihm aber erst nach mehreren Anläufen gelang.  
„Harry, was machst du da? Darfst du schon aufstehen?", rief Hermine erschrocken, als sie den Krankensaal betrat. Ohne zu zögern lief sie auf ihn zu. „Leg dich bitte wieder hin!" „Wo ist Ginny?  
Habt ihr sie gesehen?", krächzte Harry, da seine Stimme immer noch nicht vollständig zurückgekehrt war und sah dabei Ron an, der kurz nach Hermine herein gekommen war. „Wir dachten eigentlich, sie sei bei dir gewesen. Sie wollte …" „Sie wollte mir folgen, meinst du wohl.", unterbrach Harry ihn. „Wie konntet ihr das zulassen?" Wieder begann sich alles zu drehen. „Harry, geht es dir gut?", fragte Hermine und wollte Harry stützen, da er drohte das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.  
„Ja verdammt, lass mich!", schnaubte er sie an. „Warum habt ihr sie nicht aufgehalten?"  
„Sie wollte dir doch nur helfen." „Helfen Ron? Ich dachte immer, du würdest auf deine Schwester aufpassen."

Bei dem Versuch seine Kopfschmerzen zu ignorieren, schmerzte plötzlich seine Narbe. Doch so schnell wie der Schmerz aufkam, war er auch wieder verschwunden.  
Angst um seine Schwester breitete sich in Ron aus. „War Ginny nicht bei dir?", fragte er Harry, in der Hoffnung, dass dieser nicht gleich wieder ausrasten würde. Harry wollte tatsächlich wieder lospoltern, besann sich aber noch eines Besseren. Genau so wie er, machten sich auch Ron und Hermine Sorgen um Ginny. Er steckte seinen Stolz zurück und begann zu erzählen, was im Gewächshaus vorgefallen war. Kaum hatte Harry seinen letzten Satz beendet, da stürmte Ron mit den Worten: „Den hol ich mir!", aus dem Krankensaal. „Ron, bleib hier!", rief Hermine ihm nach.  
„Ich gehe ihm besser nach, bevor er noch was Dummes macht." „Tu das!", erwiderte Harry.

Madame Pomfrey wurde durch den Krach den die drei veranstaltet hatten hellhörig und begab sich an Harrys Bett. „Mr Potter, was fällt ihnen ein? Sie gehören ins Bett!" „Mir geht es gut. Ich brauche nur etwas gegen den Schwindel. Mit den Kopfschmerzen komme ich schon zurecht."  
„Ich möchte sie aber noch über Nacht hier behalten." „Sie werden bestimmt noch einige Gelegenheiten haben, mich hier zu versorgen. Doch heute Abend nicht! Bitte lassen sie mich in den Gryffindor-Turm gehen!" „Mr Potter, sie haben …" „Bitte, Madame Pomfrey!", flehte Harry sie an.  
Irgendetwas vor sich her meckernd - es hörte sich verdächtig nach: ‚Genau wie sein Vater!' an – ging die Krankenschwester auf einen der Schränke mit den vielen Phiolen zu. „Dieser Trank wird nicht ewig ihrem Schwindelgefühl vorbeugen. Wenn es hoch kommt, wirkt er sechs bis sieben Stunden und das auch nur, wenn sie sich ausruhen.  
Harry griff nach der Phiole mit dem roten Inhalt, doch Madame Pomfrey zog sie weg. „Sie wollen mir doch nicht im Ernst weismachen, dass sie sich ausruhen werden?" „Nicht gleich, aber ich verspreche ihnen, dass ich mich hinlege sobald ich Ginny gefunden habe." Ohne Harrys Argument noch etwas entgegenzusetzen, reichte sie ihm den Trank und verließ den Krankensaal.  
Nur ein Schluck und die Phiole war leer. Bitteres Gebräu floss seine Kehle hinunter, was ihn schütteln ließ.

Harry rannte hoch in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Ihm war es egal, ob ihn jemand sah. Er wollte nur Ginny finden. Mehrere Flüche geisterten ihm durch den Kopf. Flüche, die er Crabbe, Goyle und Malfoy anhängen würde, wenn er Ginny nicht fände.  
Harry konnte sie nicht entdecken. „Hab ihr Ginny Weasley gesehen?", fragte er einige Mädchen, die sich um einen Tisch versammelt hatten. Erschrocken sahen diese auf und schüttelten den Kopf.  
Getuschel, welches sicherlich erneut Gerüchte über Ginny und Harry hervorrufen würde, entstand anschließend. Harry störte sich nicht weiter an ihnen und verließ wieder den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Draußen lief er Ron, Neville, Hermine und Luna in die Arme. „Ist sie noch nicht da?", fragte Ron besorgt und Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Karte!", rief er plötzlich und zog ein altes Stück Pergament aus seiner Hosentasche hervor. „Warum ist mir das nicht früher eingefallen?"  
Harry berührte die Karte mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes und sagte: „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin." Wie schon mehrere Male zuvor, begannen sich von dem Punkt den Harry mit seinem Zauberstab berührt hatte, feine Linien abzuzeichnen. Die Karte zeigte jede Einzelheit von Hogwarts und dessen Umgebung. Gemeinsam suchten sie mit Adleraugen die Karte ab. Nirgends konnten sie Ginny entdecken. Doch die Namen der drei, die Harry zurzeit am meisten zu hassen schien, stachen ihm ins Auge. Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle. Mit „Unheil angerichtet.", löschte er wütend die Karte und steckte sie wieder ein. Mit geballten Fäusten stand er vor seinen Freunden. „Malfoy!", zischte Harry und lief los.

Wutentbrannt lief er in Richtung der Kerker, in denen sich laut Karte die drei aufhielten. „STOP, Mr Potter! Wohin so eilig?" Harry hielt an und sah in das gehässige Gesicht seines Zaubertranklehrers und Hauslehrers von Slytherin. „Ich suche Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle.", antwortete Harry knapp.  
„Haben sie ihren Mitschülern nicht schon genug Ärger bereitet?", fragte Snape noch gehässiger.  
„Ich und denen Ärger? Wohl eher umgekehrt.", erwiderte Harry und wollte weitergehen.  
„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass sie gehen dürfen, Mr Potter.", hielt Snape ihn auf. „20 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, für ihren Dickkopf! Was wollen sie überhaupt von den dreien?" „Ginny Weasley ist verschwunden und ich möchte gerne wissen, was sie mit ihr angestellt haben." „Und was bitte schön haben die drei Herren mit Miss Weasley zu tun?", wollte Snape wissen. Er griff nach Harrys Schulter und drehte ihn zu sich. „Ich möchte, dass sie mich ansehen, wenn ich mit ihnen rede! Immerhin bin ich einer ihrer Lehrer und die haben mit Respekt behandelt zu werden! Aber der ‚ach so tolle' Harry Potter glaubt, dass er das nicht nötig hat. Er ist ja schließlich was Besseres."  
„'Genau wie mein Vater', haben sie vergessen zu sagen!", warf Harry seinem Lehrer an den Kopf.  
„Halten sie sich zurück! Denken sie daran, mit wem sie reden! Sie können mit ihren Mitschülern so umgehen, ABER NICHT MIT MIR! Mr Potter, hören sie mir überhaupt zu?", fragte Snape, da Harry abwesend wirkte und leicht schwankte. „Mr Potter, ich rede mit ihnen!"  
Harry war nicht in der Lage Snapes Fragen zu beantworten. Sein Blick ging starr geradeaus, bevor er wie in Zeitlupe in sich zusammensackte.

Wieder wachte Harry mit hämmerndem Schädel im Krankenflügel auf. Sein Herz raste. :Was war das vorhin: Irgendjemand hatte sich an seinem Geist zu schaffen gemacht oder es zumindest versucht. Er hatte auch eine Ahnung, wer das war.

Noch mehrmals versuchte er Ginny mit Hilfe der Karte ausfindig zu machen, doch wie auch schon zuvor, ohne Erfolg. Eine nicht näher bestimmbare Angst gewann bei Harry die Oberhand. :Wo ist Ginny? Was ist ihr zugestoßen:  
So weit in seine Gedanken vertieft, merkte Harry nicht, dass wieder jemand versuchte in seinen Geist einzudringen, bis plötzlich seine Narbe brannte. Bilder von Ginny traten vor sein geistiges Auge. Bilder, wie sie zusammengekauert auf dem Boden lag und vor Schmerzen schrie. Ein unnatürliches und grässliches Lachen begleitete die Schreie. Das Lachen von Voldemort. „Schrei, meine Kleine! Schrei so laut du kannst! Crucio!" Voldemorts Lachen verstummte. „Wir haben Besuch. Guten Abend Harry! Willkommen bei unserer kleinen Vorstellung. Hat es dir bis hierher gefallen?" „Ginny!", keuchte Harry. „Genau Potter. Miss Weasley ist uns direkt in die Arme gelaufen."  
„Wo ist sie?" Harrys Stimme bebte vor Wut. „Na endlich! Ich dachte schon du fragst gar nicht mehr. Wir haben nichts dagegen, wenn du uns Gesellschaft leisten willst. Komm her und ich zeig dir was Schmerzen sind, was passiert, wenn man sich mit ‚Lord Voldemort' anlegt. Deine kleine Freundin hier wünscht sich bereits, mich nie kennengelernt zu haben. Habe ich Recht?", fragte er Ginny und ließ abermals den Cruciatus-Fluch auf sie los. Wieder schrie Ginny auf. „Du bist doch ein pfiffiges Kerlchen. Wenn du dich ein wenig anstrengst, findest du uns bestimmt. Denk daran, je länger du brauchst um uns zu finden, umso länger muss sie leiden. Und bitte komm allein! So unter uns ist es doch viel schöner." Mit diesem Satz war Voldemort aus Harrys Gedanken verschwunden.

Harry saß kreideweiß im Bett und atmete schwer. :Ginny! Woher soll ich wissen, wo er sich verkriecht.: Immer wieder sah er Ginny vor sich, wie sie hilflos auf dem Boden lag und vor Schmerz schrie. Bei den Gedanken, was Voldemort und seine Todesser noch alles mit Ginny anstellen würden, stieg Panik in ihm auf.  
Er musste unbedingt etwas gegen das Schwindelgefühl unternehmen. Aufgeregt sah er sich im Krankensaal um und sein Blick blieb an dem Schrank mit den Phiolen hängen. Er versuchte sich an die Farbe des Tranks zu erinnern, welchen er von Madame Pomfrey bekommen hatte. Unzählige der kleinen Phiolen standen dicht an dicht im Schrank. Welche war nur die Richtige? War der Trank rot oder orange gewesen?  
Unentschlossen wandte er seinen Blick von Phiole zu Phiole. Auch die Kopfschmerzen schienen immer stärker zu werden. Er konnte kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen.  
Harry hörte Stimmen, die dem Krankensaal immer näher kamen. So schnell er konnte ging er zurück zum Bett und stellte sich schlafend.  
„Ich weiß nicht genau was passiert ist. Prof. Snape meinte, dass Mr Potter abwesend wirkte und sein Blick starr geradeaus ging, bevor er zusammenbrach." Die Krankenschwester ging auf Harry zu und Dumbledore folgte ihr. „Ich konnte nicht feststellen, dass jemand in seinem Geist eingedrungen ist. Ich nehme an, dass die Wirkung des Trankes, den ich ihm gegen seinen Schwindel verabreicht habe, nachgelassen hat. Er hat sich sicher nicht ausgeruht."  
Dumbledore betrachtete Harry nachdenklich. „Welchen Trank hast du ihm gegeben?" Madame Pomfrey ging auf den Schrank mit den Phiolen zu und griff nach einer mit rotem Inhalt. „Diesen hier. Er sorgt dafür …" Weiter kam sie nicht. Die Tür vom Krankensaal wurde aufgerissen und Hagrid stürmte aufgeregt hinein. „Prof. Dumbledore! Ich … Ich habe …" Hagrid rang nach Luft und hielt eine zerrissene Jacke hoch. „Ganz ruhig, Hagrid! Was ist passiert?", ging Dumbledore auf ihn zu. „Die Jacke … Das ist Ginnys Jacke. Ich habe sie im ‚Verbotenen Wald' gefunden." Dumbledore nahm ihm die Jacke ab und musterte sie. „Hagrid, geh bitte Ron suchen und schicke ihn zu mir ins Büro! Ich werde Molly und Arthur Weasley holen lassen. Poppy, würdest du mir bitte folgen? Ich nehme an, dass Molly deine Hilfe benötigen wird, wenn ich sie über Ginnys Verschwinden aufgeklärt habe." Die Krankenschwester nickte, legte die Phiole auf den Tisch und folgte dem Schulleiter hoch in sein Büro.  
Harrys Herz schlug immer heftiger und Angst nahm ihm die Luft. Hätte er Dumbledore erzählen sollen, dass Voldemort mit ihm geredet hatte, dass er ihm gezeigt hatte, wie Ginny mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch gefoltert wurde und bestimmt noch immer wird?

„Was ist mit meiner Ginny?", fragte Molly Weasley ängstlich und hielt dabei die Jacke ihrer Tochter fest im Arm. „Albus, sagen sie uns bitte was passiert ist! Woher haben sie Ginnys Jacke und warum ist sie so zerrissen?" „Ganz ruhig, Molly!", versuchte ihr Mann sie zu beruhigen.  
Prof. McGonagall betrat mit Ron das Büro. „Mum! Dad!", rief er und ging auf sie zu. „Wurde Ginny gefunden?" „Nein Ron, noch nicht.", antwortete Dumbledore für Rons Eltern und erzählte, dass Hagrid Ginnys Jacke völlig zerrissen im ‚Verbotenen Wald' gefunden hatte.  
Molly Weasley brach in Tränen aus. „Mein Mädchen.", weinte sie an der Schulter ihres Mannes.  
„Was macht mein kleines Mädchen im ‚Verbotenen Wald'?" Beruhigend strich er ihr über den Rücken. „Das bedeutet nichts. Es geht ihr bestimmt gut.", versuchte er sie weiter zu beruhigen.  
Dumbledore berichtete was im Gewächshaus vorgefallen war und das dies der eigentliche Grund für Ginnys Verschwinden war.

„Harry ist daran schuld?", fragte Molly ganz perplex. „Nein Mum, nicht Harry.", verteidigte Ron ihn. „Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle." „Wo ist Harry?", fragte sie weiter ohne auf Ron zu achten. „Mum!", versuchte Ron sie umzustimmen. „Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?" „Wo?", kam es nur von seiner Mutter, die Dumbledore vorwurfsvoll ansah. „Im Krankenflügel.", antwortete Dumbledore. „Aber Molly, überlege dir gut was du sagst! Harry trifft keine Schuld. Er macht sich schon genügend Vorwürfe."  
Mit der zerrissenen Jacke im Arm verließ sie Dumbledores Büro und ging in Richtung des Krankenflügels. Ihr Mann, Sohn, Madame Pomfrey, Prof. McGonagall und Prof. Dumbledore folgten ihr. „Komm Molly, wir gehen zurück zum Fuchsbau! Bitte! Du bist viel zu aufgewühlt.", versuchte ihr Mann sie von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen. „Ich möchte mit Harry sprechen!", war ihre Antwort.

Harry saß bereits mit der leeren Phiole in der Hand auf der Bettkante. Die Schwindelattacken waren verschwunden. Nur noch die Kopfschmerzen hinderten ihn daran klar denken zu können.  
Die Tür flog auf und Molly Weasley betrat dicht gefolgt von den Anderen den Krankensaal. „Mr und Mrs Weasley!", sagte Harry und wollte sich hinstellen. „Bleiben sie bitte sitzen, Mr Potter! Hören sie wenigstens ein Mal auf mich!", hielt ihn die Krankenschwester zurück.  
Molly sah Harry stumm an und dieser erwiderte ihren Blick. Sorge und Wut konnte er auf ihrem Gesicht erkennen. „Mrs Weasley, ich …" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Eigentlich wollte sie Harry zur Rede stellen, wie er ihre Tochter so verletzen konnte. Doch so blass und bedrückt wie er vor ihr saß, brachte sie es nicht übers Herz. Harry war bis jetzt immer ein guter Junge gewesen. Sie war sich bei seinem Anblick sicher, er würde Ginny nie absichtlich in Gefahr bringen.  
Immer noch sah sie ihn an, ohne etwas zu sagen. Wieder setzte Harry an: „Mrs Weasley, ich ..."  
„Ist schon gut mein Junge!", ging sie auf ihn zu und nahm ihn in eine Umarmung.  
„Ist das Ginnys Jacke?", fragte er, nachdem er sich wieder von Molly befreit hatte. Sie nickte bedrückt und reichte sie ihm.  
Kurz nachdem Harry Ginnys Jacke berührt hatte, spürte er ein bekanntes Ziehen hinter seinem Nabel. Verzweifelte Rufe gelangten noch an seine Ohren, bevor er den Halt verlor und durch eine Spirale von verschiedenen Farben raste.

Unsanft schlug Harry auf. Der Boden war modrig und kalt. Dunkelheit umfing Harry und er konnte kaum etwas erkennen. Nur einzelne Bäume und Büsche waren auszumachen. Harry zog automatisch seinen Zauberstab hervor. „Portschlüssel. Das meinte Voldemort also.", sagte er zu sich selbst. Äste knackten und Harry schreckte rum. „Lumos!", flüsterte er. Er konnte Umrisse von mehreren Gestalten in Umhängen erkennen. „Expelliarmus!", rief eine der Gestalten.  
Harry flog einige Meter durch Büsche und herabhängende Äste nach hinten und verlor dabei seinen Zauberstab. Zum zweiten Mal am selben Tag bekam er den gleichen Fluch zu spüren. Doch dieser war bei weitem stärker.  
Vier Gestalten bauten sich um Harry herum auf. „Willkommen, Potter!", sagte Lucius Malfoy grinsend. Harry versuchte an seinen Zauberstab zu kommen. „Stupor!", rief ein weiterer Todesser.  
Harry sah noch einen roten Lichtstrahl auf sich zukommen, bevor er bewusstlos zusammenbrach.  
„Sehr gut, Peter!", sagte Malfoy und hob Harrys Zauberstab auf. „Sorgt dafür, dass er uns nicht mehr entwischen kann!"

„Enervate!", sagte Bellatrix Lestrange und stieß Harry anschließend mit ihrem Fuß in die Seite.  
Harry rollte sich vor Schmerz zusammen. „Steh auf Potter! Du wirst erwartet."  
Doch wie sollte er dies anstellen? Seine Hände waren auf dem Rücken fest zusammengebunden.  
„Mach hin Potter! Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit." Wieder bekam er einen Tritt. Diesmal so stark, dass er sich beinahe übergeben musste. „Hoch mit dir!", forderte Malfoy und zog ihn auf die Beine. Mit stark verschmutztem Gesicht sah Harry wütend auf sein Gegenüber. „Was soll das?", fragte Harry und deutete mit dem Kopf auf seine Fesseln. „Nur zur Sicherheit.", kam es von Peter. „Du!", schnaubte Harry und wollte auf ihn losgehen. Lucius Malfoy verhinderte dies mit einem Schlag in Harrys Magen. Keuchend ging er in die Knie. „Sei nicht so weich, Potter!", ranzte Malfoy und zog ihn wieder hoch. „Wo ist Ginny? Was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht?" „Vorwärts!", trieb ihn Malfoy an.  
Sie führten Harry eine Treppe hinunter und öffneten eine alte, schon halb vermoderte Holztür.  
„Rein da!"  
Ratten liefen den feuchten Gang entlang. „Sind die nicht niedlich?", fragte Lestrange belustigt. „Das sie dir gefallen, kann ich mir gut vorstellen.", gab Harry zurück. Ein Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf war Lestranges Antwort.

Dieser Gang ähnelte einem Kerker. Vor einer schweren Eisentür, in der Gitterstäbe eingelassen waren, blieben sie stehen. Harry konnte ein leises Schluchzen hören. Lucius Malfoy drehte Harry so, dass er mir dem Gesicht zur Tür stand und ins Innere des Verlieses sehen musste. „Ginny!"  
Ginny blickte auf. „Harry?", versuchte sie zu fragen, doch viel kam nicht heraus. Zu sehr hatte sie ihre Stimme beim Schreien beansprucht. Zu oft hatten Voldemort und seine Todesser sie mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegt. „Ja Potter, sieh sie dir an!" Er presste Harrys Kopf gegen die Gitterstäbe.  
„Sieh genau hin! Euer Tod ist unausweichlich. Sie wird deinetwegen sterben!"  
Harry wehrte sich nicht. Sein Mut hatte ihn nach Ginnys Anblick verlassen. Völlig hilflos, unfähig etwas zu tun, sah er sie an. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich die pure Angst wider. Unzählige Wunden auf ihrer sonst so zarten Haut zeugten von Folter. Ihre Haare fielen ihr strähnig ins Gesicht und ihre Sachen waren schmutzig und teilweise zerrissen. „Eure letzten Stunden dürft ihr zusammen verbringen!" Malfoy zog Harrys Kopf nach hinten. „Dies ist nur ein Teil meiner Rache, für das was du mir und meiner Familie angetan hast.", zischte er. Mit voller Wucht, ohne dass Harry es verhindern konnte, schlug Malfoy Harrys Kopf gegen die Gitterstäbe. Ein unschönes Geräusch erfüllte den Kerker und um Harry herum wurde alles dunkel. „So ein Weichei!", lachte Nott und öffnete die Tür zum Verlies. Ohne Rücksicht ließ Malfoy Harry auf den harten, kalten Steinboden fallen.  
Regungslos blieb er am Boden liegen. „Nehmen sie ihm wenigstens die Fesseln ab!", forderte Ginny. „Und was wenn nicht?", lachte Lestrange. „Die wird er mit ins Grab nehmen." setzte sie nach und ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen.

„Harry!", schluchzte Ginny und rappelte sich auf. „Warum bist du hergekommen?" Sanft streichelte sie ihm über den Kopf. „Warum?"  
Vergeblich versuchte sie Harrys Fesseln zu lösen. Je mehr sie daran zog und zerrte, desto fester wurden sie. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde begann Harry, sich zu bewegen. „Harry, hörst du mich?" Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und sah sich um. „Ginny, es tut mir leid. Ich …" „Nicht Harry! Wenn ich nicht weggelaufen wäre, dann säßen wir jetzt nicht hier fest."  
Der Zusammenstoß mit den Gitterstäben hatte ihm eine Platzwunde beschert. Vorsichtig tupfte sie das Blut von Harrys Schläfe. „Was hat Crabbe mit dir gemacht?", fragte Harry und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Ginny half ihm dabei. „Nicht Harry, das bringt nichts.", unterbrach sie Harrys Versuche seine Fesseln zu lösen. „Ich habe es schon versucht. Sie ziehen sich nur noch enger zusammen." Erschöpft lehnte sich Harry gegen die kalte Wand. „Hast du eine Ahnung wo wir hier sind?"  
Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und begann zu erzählen, was passiert war nachdem sie das Gewächshaus verlassen hatte. „Crabbe hatte ich schnell abgehängt. Er hatte es zwar geschafft, mich vom Schloss wegzujagen, doch lange hielt er nicht durch. Er suchte noch eine Weile nach mir, bevor er es ganz aufgab und zurück zu den Gewächshäusern lief. Ich hatte mich am Rand des ‚Verbotenen Waldes' versteckt. Als er außer Sichtweite war und ich mich hoch zum Schloss schleichen wollte, griff plötzlich jemand nach mir. Ich habe versucht mich zu wehren, doch zwei weitere Todesser kamen auf mich zu und schockten mich gleichzeitig. Ich bin erst hier wieder aufgewacht." Sie machte eine Pause und sah Harry mit feuchten Augen an.  
„Voldemort hat versucht, von mir etwas über die Prophezeiung zu erfahren. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich sie nicht kenne." Wieder trat eine kleine Pause ein. „Trotzdem hat er nicht nachgegeben."  
„Ginny …", wollte Harry sie unterbrechen, doch Ginny redete weiter. „Ich wollte immer wissen, wie es ist, wenn jemand mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegt wird. Doch jetzt. Dass ich ihn je am eigenen Leib spüren würde, hätte ich nie gedacht. So schnell jedenfalls nicht."  
Harry gefror das Blut in den Adern. Er hatte Ginny noch nie so reden gehört. Warum wollte Ginny wissen, wie sich einer der ‚Unverzeihlichen Flüche' anfühlt. Harry hatte schon mehrere Male den Cruciatus-Fluch ertragen müssen. Liebend gern hätte er darauf verzichtet.

Stille Tränen traten aus Ginnys Augen hervor. Harry hatte das Verlangen sie wegzuwischen. Doch wie? Seine Hände waren immer noch auf dem Rücken zusammengebunden. Sollte er sie abküssen?

Unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen saß er vor ihr. „Sie werden uns töten, Harry. Ich habe Angst, ich will nicht sterben!" Sollte Harry lächeln und versuchen, ihr Mut zuzusprechen oder sollte er weinen und zeigen, dass er ebenfalls Angst hatte. Nicht um sich, sondern um Ginny.  
„Du wirst nicht sterben! Deine Mum und dein Dad warten im Schloss auf dich. Wir werden einen Weg finden, dich in Sicherheit zu bringen." „Meine Eltern sind im Schloss?", fragte Ginny mit zittriger Stimme.  
„Das ist günstig, dann brauchen sie nicht extra kommen, um deine Leiche abzuholen." Ginny schreckte hoch und blickte in die roten Augen Voldemorts. Mit erhobenem Zauberstab ging er auf Ginny zu. Harry versuchte aufzustehen. „Lass sie in Ruhe! Sie hat dir nichts getan." Nur ein kaltes Lachen kam von Voldemort.  
Endlich hatte es Harry geschafft, sich aufzurichten. Schützend stellte er sich vor Ginny. „Was soll das werden, Potter?", fragte Voldemort amüsiert. „Du bist wahrlich nicht in der Lage, dich mit mir zu messen. Es sei denn du willst mich anschreien. Doch davon falle ich nicht tot um." „Fass sie nicht an! Sie musste deinetwegen schon genug leiden." Erneut lachte Voldemort auf.  
„Meinetwegen? Nein Potter, ganz bestimmt nicht meinetwegen. Nur du allein trägst Schuld daran.  
Ich zeige dir, dass ich auch menschlich sein kann und mache dir einen Vorschlag. Du kennst die Prophezeiung. Sag sie mir und im Gegenzug lasse ich deine kleine Freundin laufen."  
Harry warf einen kurzen Blick auf Ginny und dachte kurz über seine Möglichkeiten nach. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich die Prophezeiung kenne? Und wenn, was lässt dich denken, dass ich dir erzählen würde, was sie beinhaltet? Denkst du wirklich, ich glaube dir auch nur ein Wort von dem, was du hier erzählst?"  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du sie kennst.", zischte Voldemort. „Sie wurde in der Mysteriumsabteilung zerstört.", mischt sich Ginny ein. „Zerstört vielleicht", lachte Voldemort, „aber Potter hat euch belogen. Er kennt die Prophezeiung und zwar jedes Wort. Bruchteile davon habe ich bereits in seinem Geist entdeckt." Voldemort sah Harry hinterhältig an. „Es war leicht in deinen Geist einzudringen, wenn du zu sehr in Sorge warst." Die letzen Worte klangen sehr belustigt. „Und deine kleinen Spielchen mit deinen Freunden waren auch sehr amüsant. Die ganze Zeit hast du ihnen vorgegaukelt, dass du nichts mehr mit ihnen zu tun haben willst, damit sie vor mir in Sicherheit sind. Doch falsch gedacht. Dein Plan ist nicht aufgegangen. Gib mir was ich will und ich lasse sie laufen!"  
„Bestimmt lässt du sie laufen, aber nur um sie anschließend wie ein Tier zu jagen. Auf die Prophezeiung kannst du lange warten!" „Crucio!", rief Voldemort und Harry schrie vor Schmerz auf. Der Schmerz war so heftig, dass er ihm Tränen in die Augen trieb. „Na Potter, fällt sie dir jetzt wieder ein?" „Ich habe keine Ahnung." Wieder wurde der Kerker von Harrys Schreien erfüllt.

Harry ging zu Boden und blieb zusammengerollt und schwer atmend liegen. Voldemort ging auf ihn zu. „Mach dir den Tod doch nicht unnötig schwer! Sag mir, was die Prophezeiung beinhaltet und ich bereite dir ein schmerzloses Ende. „Niemals!", presste Harry zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Ginny versuchte mehrmals vergeblich, Harry zu helfen. Bellatrix Lestrange hielt sie zurück und begann auch sie mit Flüchen zu quälen.  
Harry sah aus seinen Augenwinkeln, wie Ginny von Lestrange gefoltert wurde. „Lasst sie!", keuchte er. „Dann gib mir endlich die Prophezeiung!"  
Harry entgegnete nichts. Hatte er es tatsächlich in der Hand? Würde Voldemort Ginny gehen lassen, wenn er ihm geben würde, was er verlangt? Harry stand auf. „Hast du es dir überlegt?", fragte Voldemort triumphierend. „Vergiss es!"  
Voldemort war dieses Spielchen leid. Harry warf plötzlich unwillkürlich seinen Kopf nach hinten. Schon wieder versuchte Voldemort in seinen Geist einzudringen. Mit aller Macht versuchte Harry ihn davon abzuhalten. „Oh Potter, was sehe ich denn da? Das ist ja richtig niedlich." Voldemort klang sehr erheitert. „Na na, solche Gedanken von dir?" Doch langsam wurde ihm auch dies zu langweilig. An das was er suchte, ließ Harry ihn nicht rankommen. Mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, versuchte er die Prophezeiung zu schützen. Eigentlich war es egal, ob Harry Voldemort die Prophezeiung geben würde. Lebend würde er dieses Verlies so oder so nicht mehr verlassen. Doch Harry würde kämpfen.

„Schluss!", rief Voldemort wütend. Schweißgebadet stand Harry vor ihm. „Erkennst du ihn, Potter?", fragte Voldemort und hielt Harrys Zauberstab hoch. „Mach mich los und ich zeige dir, dass ich damit umgehen kann!" „Den wirst du nicht mehr brauchen!", entgegnete Voldemort und zerbrach Harrys Zauberstab. Mit einem abfälligen Grinsen drehte er sich zu Ginny und richtete seinen eigenen Zauberstab auf sie. „Imperio!" Ginny saß wie in Trance auf dem Boden. „Komm zu mir mein Kind!", befahl Voldemort.  
Ginny stand auf und ging langsam auf ihn zu. „Gut so!" Voldemort hielt ihr einen Dolch entgegen.  
„Es ist Potters Schuld, dass du leiden musstest. Er hat dir dein Herz gebrochen. Zahle es ihm heim! Schneide es ihm heraus!"  
Ginny drehte sich zu Harry um und ging mit erhobenem Dolch auf ihn zu. Die Todesser hinderten Harry daran, vor Ginny auszuweichen. Er war ihr ausgeliefert. „Ginny, komm wieder zu dir! Das bist nicht du selbst." Immer wieder redete Harry auf sie ein.

Die Spitze des Dolches hatte Ginny bereits auf Harrys Brust platziert. Wieder blickten grüne in blaue Augen. Nur diesmal waren es Ginnys, die leer und ohne Hoffnung waren. „Ginny!", flüsterte Harry leise. Ginnys Hand begann zu zittern. „Stich zu!", rief Voldemort.  
Harry spürte ein Stechen und Brennen auf seiner Brust. Ganz langsam zog Ginny den Dolch nach unten und hinterließ eine klaffende Wunde. Harry schloss seine Augen und versuchte den Schmerz zu unterdrücken. Die schönsten Erinnerungen, die er von Ginny hatte, holte er hervor.  
Nicht der Schmerz, aber der Druck auf seiner Brust hatte nachgelassen. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah, dass Ginny weinte. Sie hatte es wohl geschafft, sich von Voldemorts Fluch zu befreien. Harry lächelte sie an. Ganz langsam, fast wie in Zeitlupe bewegte sich sein Kopf auf Ginnys zu. Nur wenige Zentimeter waren ihre Lippen voneinander getrennt. Harry war sich sicher, dass dies ein Abschiedskuss sein würde.  
Bevor jedoch seine Lippen die von Ginny berührten, rief Voldemort erneut: „Imperio!" Ginny setzte einen Schritt zurück und rammte sich den Dolch, mit dem sie noch zuvor auf Harrys Brust einen tiefen Riss hinterlassen hatte, in den Bauch. Keuchend fiel sie auf ihre Knie. Wieder ihrer eigenen Gedanken mächtig, blickte sie zu Harry auf. „Verzeih mir!", hauchte sie und kippte zur Seite.

„Neeeiiinnn!", schrie Harry und wollte trotz seiner gefesselten Hände auf Voldemort losgehen. Mit einer Handbewegung von Voldemort löste sich der Dolch aus Ginnys Bauch und bohrte sich in Harrys. Sein Blick ging von Voldemort auf den Dolch und wieder zurück. „Grüß deine Eltern von mir! Hätten sie dich mir gleich ausgeliefert, dann wäre dir all dies erspart geblieben."  
„Danke!", sagte Harry zu Voldemort. Er hatte ihn erlöst. Niemals könnte Harry damit leben, dass Ginny seinetwegen sterben würde.  
Mit letzter Kraft begab sich Harry an Ginnys Seite. „Ich lasse dich nie wieder allein, Ginny!" Mit diesen Worten sank er vor ihr zu Boden. Der Schmerz, den Harry noch vor wenigen Augenblicken verspürte, war verflogen. Wärme, welche ein angenehmes Gefühl hinterließ, breitete sich stattdessen in seinem Körper aus, bevor er bewusstlos wurde.  
Voldemort schritt triumphierend auf Harry und Ginny zu. „Endlich habe ich was ich wollte. Seht die Beiden an! Freundschaft bis in den Tod. Was für Narren!", lachte Voldemort. Lestrange stellte sich neben Voldemort. „Wir hätten ihm noch erzählen sollen, wie ihr aus Askaban entkommen seid. Das hätte Potter bestimmt interessiert." „Ja", lachte Lucius Malfoy. „Wo er doch so viel für die Muggel übrig hat. Wir hätten ihm sagen sollen, dass statt unser, Muggel in Askaban sitzen."

„Wenn Potter tot ist", wandte Voldemort sich an Malfoy und die restlichen Todesser, „dann schickt Dumbledore seinen toten Helden, seinen Goldjungen! Soll er ihn neben seinen wertlosen Eltern verscharren. Das Mädchen könnt ihr ihren Eltern schicken! Es wird ihnen eine Lehre sein, sich Dumbledore angeschlossen zu haben."

Ich sage hier jetzt mal nicht so viel.  
Bis Freitag!  
bepa


	8. Die eingelöste Schuld

Hi!  
Hier kommt doch noch ein Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Die Reviewantworten bekommt ihr im nächsten Kapitel.

Betagelesen wurde dieses Kapitel wie immer von DKub. Danke schön!!!

Wie auch sonst:  
Die Story ist auf den 5 HP-Büchern aufgebaut. Alle Figuren, die ihr aus den Büchern von J.K.Rowling kennt, gehören ihr. Nur das, was ihr nicht aus ihren Büchern kennt, ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte keinen einzigen Cent.  
Also, alles gehört ihr und mir nix.

**Kapitel 8 Die eingelöste Schuld**

„Wo ist die Jacke von dieser Göre?", fragte Nott und zeigte auf Ginny. „Lange kann es nicht mehr dauern, bis sie hinüber sind." Gelächter hallte an den Wänden des Verlieses wider. „Wurmschwanz, geh sie suchen! Sie muss irgendwo im Park liegen.", fuhr Malfoy ihn an.  
In seine Gedanken vertieft, verließ Wurmschwanz das Verlies und machte sich auf die Suche nach Ginnys Jacke. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er diese fand. Ängstlich sah er sich um, ob ihm jemand gefolgt war, doch niemand war zu sehen.

Im Inneren des Verlieses, waren es immer noch Malfoy, Lestrange und Nott, die über Dumbledores Schützlinge herzogen und darauf warteten, dass sie endlich ihren letzen Atemzug taten. Lucius Malfoy ging auf Harry zu und kniete sich neben ihn. „Potter, der Held der Zauberwelt!", lachte er.  
Etwas leiser, schon fast zischend und mit seiner Hand durch Harrys Haar fahrend sagte er: „Ich habe dir versprochen, dass du für das, was du mir und meiner Familie angetan hast, büßen wirst.  
Ich hätte dich noch ein wenig mehr leiden lassen, aber so ist es mir auch recht. Er hielt Harrys Haare fest und zog seinen Kopf hoch. „Deine anderen Freunde werden dir folgen, Potter.", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr. Mit einem gehässigen Lachen ließ er Harrys Kopf unsanft fallen. Erneut lief Blut aus Harrys Nase, welches langsam und unaufhaltsam zu Boden tropfte.

Immer mehr verlor Harry an Lebenskraft, doch hatte er jedes Wort von dem verstanden, was Voldemort und seine Todesser gesagt hatten. Wirklich jedes Wort und er würde nichts dagegen unternehmen können. Seine Freunde, alle waren sie verloren. Er hatte versagt. Seine letzten Gedanken kreisten wieder um Ginny, das Mädchen das er liebte. Er war Schuld an ihrer Situation.  
Seinetwegen lag sie neben ihm und würde sterben. Ja, er liebte Ginny. Er liebte sie von ganzem Herzen, dessen war er sich nun bewusst geworden. Endlich hatte er es erkannt, doch leider zu spät. Er hatte ihr nicht gesagt, was er für sie empfand. Er war zu verbohrt gewesen. Zu sehr glaubte er daran, mit der Distanzierung von seinen Freunden das Richtige getan zu haben, sie damit vor Voldemort schützen zu wollen. Doch was hatte es genützt? Voldemort hatte Harry besiegt, er hatte die Prophezeiung, ohne deren exakten Wortlaut zu kennen, zu seinen Gunsten erfüllt. Das Böse hatte gegen das Gute gesiegt, das Dunkel gegen das Licht. Die Zauberwelt war verloren und musste sich nun Voldemort unterwerfen oder genau wie ihr Held, Harry Potter, untergehen. Derjenige, der Voldemort hätte besiegen können, lag vor den Füßen der Todesser des ‚Dunklen Lords' und hatte schon fast sein noch so junges Leben ausgehaucht. Die einzige Chance den Lord zu besiegen, war mit Harrys Tod vertan.

Nichts von dem, was vor wenigen Augenblicken mit Harry Potter und Ginny Weasley passiert war, ahnten die Hexen und Zauberer da draußen. Vielleicht doch. Es gab einen Ort, an dem Leute waren, die sich um diese beiden Personen sorgten, die viele Tränen vergossen hatten, da sie nicht in der Lage waren, ihnen zu helfen. Sie wussten zwar nicht, wohin Harry und Ginny verschwunden waren, jedoch wer sie in seiner Gewalt hatte. Die Unfähigkeit ihnen nicht helfen zu können, brachte sie an den Rand der Verzweiflung und fast um den Verstand.  
Molly Weasley saß tränenüberströmt im Krankensaal, an genau der Stelle, an der Harry verschwunden war. Die Tränen galten ihre einzigen Tochter und Harry Potter. Ihr Mutterinstinkt sagte ihr, dass alles zu spät war und ihre Tochter tot. Die Worte, die Arthur Weasley zur Beruhigung an seine Frau sandte, kamen nicht an. Sie drangen nicht durch die Trauer, in die sich Molly Weasley vergraben hatte. Immer wieder redete er auf sie ein, doch auch bald klangen seine Worte verzweifelt. Je mehr Zeit verging, in der sie nichts von Harry und Ginny hörten, kein Lebenszeichen von ihnen erhielten, umso mehr schwand seine Hoffnung.  
Ron und Hermine hatten sich im ‚Raum der Wünsche' verschanzt. Hermine lag in Rons Armen und schluchzte. Beide weinten um ihren Freund und Rons Schwester.  
Auch Neville und Luna ließen ihrer Trauer freien lauf. Beide versuchten sich in einem unbenutzten Klassenzimmer gegenseitig Trost zu spenden.

Prof. McGonagall, Prof. Snape und Prof. Dumbledore versuchten alles, was in ihrer Macht stand, um Harry und Ginny zu finden. „Ich hätte doch einen Ortungszauber auf den Jungen legen sollen.", sagte Minerva McGonagall schuldbewusst. „Minerva, bitte!" „Nein, Albus. Ich hätte es tun sollen. Es war fahrlässig von mir ihn nur mit einem Zauber zu belegen, der uns zeigt, ob er einen Zauber gebraucht. Ich hätte … Er wäre … Wir könnten …" Nur Stückchenweise brachte sie die Wörter hervor, immer mehr erstickte die Angst ihre Stimme. „Minerva, glaubst du im Ernst, dass Voldemort das nicht bedacht hat? Er hat mit Sicherheit einen Zauber benutzt, der es uns unmöglich macht die beiden zu finden. Ich bin mit meinem Latein am Ende, ich habe keine Kraft mehr."  
Dumbledores Äußeres war um Jahre gealtert. Die starke Aura, die ihn sonst umgab schwand mit seiner Hoffnung. Selbst Severus Snape wirkte ungewohnt besorgt.  
Die Vorstellung, was Voldemort den beiden angetan haben könnte, trieb ihnen erneut kalte Schauer über ihre Rücken.  
Doch warum Voldemort dieses mit Harry machte, davon ahnten die Trauernden nichts. Dumbledore hatte es, genau wie Harry, für sich behalten. Er wusste, dass er Harry diese Last nicht abnehmen konnte. Niemand konnte das! Es war Harrys Schicksal, sich Voldemort zu stellen.  
Schuldgefühle, nicht für einen besseren Schutz des Jungen gesorgt zu haben, überkamen ihn. Schuldgefühle, die ihn nicht wieder losließen. Perlen aus Tränen liefen an seinen Wangen hinunter und sickerten in seinen langen silbernen Bart.

„Wo warst du so lange?", keifte Nott Wurmschwanz an, der nervös das Verlies betrat, in welchem immer noch Harry und Ginny lagen. Schnell fasste er sich wieder, um sich nicht zu verraten. „Ich habe sie nicht gleich gefunden. Wie du siehst, ist es stockdunkel draußen." Nott wollte gerade ansetzen etwas zu sagen, da fiel Wurmschwanz ihm ins Wort. „Ich weiß, dass ich den Lumos-Spruch hätte verwenden können, für wie blöd hältst du mich? Aber du wirst mir sicherlich Recht geben, wenn ich dir sage, dass es komisch ausgesehen hätte, wenn die Muggel Licht in einem Park gesehen hätten, der an ein angeblich verlassenes Haus grenzt, in dessen Nähe schon seit Jahren niemand mehr gesehen wurde." „Natürlich, du Schwachkopf!", lachte Nott. „Aber warum hast du nicht den Accio-Zauber benutzt?" „Peter unser Trottel!", lachte nun auch Bellatrix Lestrange.  
Mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck wandte sich Wurmschwanz von Nott, Malfoy und Lestrange ab und ging auf Harry und Ginny zu. „Genau, Wurmschwanz. Tu' etwas Sinnvolles und sieh nach, ob die beiden Gören endlich tot sind!" Wurmschwanz beugte sich zu Ginny hinunter und fühlte den Puls an ihrem linken Handgelenk. „Da ist nichts.", sagte er und sah zu Malfoy auf. „Kannst du denn gar nichts?", flappte dieser ihn an. „Am Hals!" Wütend ließ Wurmschwanz Ginnys Hand fallen, so dass sie auf Harrys Bein liegen blieb und fühlte den Puls an ihrem Hals. Nur noch ganz schwach war er zu fühlen. Ihre Atmung war so gering, dass man nicht mal mehr sah, ob sich ihr Brustkorb bewegte oder nicht. „Sie ist tot!" Langsam, mit der Jacke im Arm, stand er auf und bewegte sich auf Harry zu. „Nun mach schon!", rief Malfoy ungeduldig. Seine Hand ging ebenfalls an Harrys Hals, um auch dessen Puls zu fühlen. Genau wie bei Ginny, war er kaum noch zu fühlen und auch seine Atmung war flach und unregelmäßig. Doch etwas war merkwürdig. Beide Körper schienen die gleiche ungewöhnliche Hitze auszustrahlen. Wurmschwanz atmete tief durch. Seine Hand ruhte immer noch an Harrys Hals. Er sah mit einem Grinsen in die Gesichter von Nott, Malfoy und Lestrange. „Potter" „Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Lestrange genervt. Weiter brauchte sie nicht zu fragen. Mit ‚Potter' hatte Wurmschwanz Ginnys Jacke, die immer noch ein Portschlüssel war, aktiviert. Ein Augenschlag und er war mit beiden verschwunden. Wütende Schreie hallten durch das Verlies.

„GINNY! HARRY!", rief Molly Weasley und wirbelte aufgeregt umher. Ihr Mann stand mit erhobenem Zauberstab, welcher auf Wurmschwanz zeigte, neben ihr. „Was haben sie mit ihnen gemacht?", schrie Molly Weasley und ließ sich vor Harry und Ginny auf die Knie fallen. Aus Mr Weasleys Zauberstab schossen Seile auf Wurmschwanz zu und fesselten ihn. Ein weiterer Zauber hinderte ihn nun, sich in seine Animagusgestalt zu verwandeln.  
Madame Pomfrey bekam die Aufregung mit und stürmte in den Krankensaal. Mit geweiteten Augen sah sie auf Harry und Ginny, die bewusstlos und blutüberströmt am Boden lagen. „Madame Pomfrey, bitte!", rief Arthur Weasley und riss damit die Krankenschwester aus ihrer Erstarrung.  
„Albus!", rief sie und schwang ein Mal kurz ihren Zauberstab, bevor sie auf die beiden zuging. Nur einen Augenblick später stand Prof. Dumbledore gefolgt von Prof. Snape und Prof. McGonagall in der Tür zum Krankensaal. Sein Blick ging von Harry und Ginny, die gerade von der Krankenschwester untersucht wurden auf Peter Pettigrew. „Poppy?" Er bekam keine Antwort von ihr.  
Arthur Weasley hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, seine Frau davon abzuhalten, Wurmschwanz an den Hals zu springen.

Wieder fragte Dumbledore: „Poppy, wie geht es ihnen?" Da er immer noch keine Antwort bekam, hielt er seinen Zauberstab über Harry und murmelte etwas. Wieder sammelten sich Tränen und suchten sich ihren Weg an seinem blassen Gesicht entlang.  
Dumbledore und Madame Pomfrey sahen sich an. „Schaffst du das, Poppy?" Die Krankenschwester schüttelte bedrückt ihren Kopf. „Ich habe versucht sie zu stabilisieren. Mehr kann ich für die beiden nicht tun. Dumbledore wandte sich an Ginnys Eltern. „Wir werden Ginny und Harry ins St. Mungo bringen. Hier können wir nichts mehr für sie tun. Lebenswichtige Organe wurden zum Glück nicht verletzt, aber beide haben sehr viel Blut verloren. Ihre Vitalwerte sind nur noch minimal. Hätte Peter sie nicht hergebracht und Poppy sie nicht stabilisiert, wären sie mit Sicherheit schon tot.

Währenddessen Dumbledore mit den Weasleys sprach, bereiteten Madame Pomfrey und Prof.  
McGonagall alles für den Transport ins St. Mungo vor. Snape hingegen stand mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck vor Wurmschwanz und hielt dessen Zauberstab in der Hand. „Wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie tatkräftig du bei der Folterung von Miss Weasley und Mr Potter mitgeholfen hast."  
Snape wollte gerade den Zauber aussprechen, der einen Zauberstab zwingt, seine letzten Zauber zu zeigen, als Dumbledore ihn davon abhielt. „Nicht jetzt, Severus!" Dabei deutete er mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Weasleys.  
„Wo ist Ron?", fragte Mrs Weasley mit zittriger Stimme. Ich nehme an, dass er bei Miss Granger ist. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn er seine Schwester so sehen würde." „Aber …" „Sie wird es schaffen, Molly!"  
„Wir können, Albus! Die Heiler im St. Mungo warten auf uns.", unterbrach McGonagall das Gespräch zwischen Molly Weasley und Prof. Dumbledore.

Völlig aufgeregt lief Molly Weasley vor dem Zimmer ihrer Tochter auf und ab. Es waren schon mehr als zwei Stunden vergangen und noch immer hatte sich niemand bei ihnen gemeldet. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum es so lange dauerte.  
Ihr Mann hatte es aufgegeben sie zu beruhigen. Jeder Versuch schlug fehl. Er saß auf einem Stuhl und hatte das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben.  
Die Tür ging auf und einer der Heiler die sich um Ginny kümmerten trat ihnen entgegen.  
Ungeduldig lauschten sie seinen Worten. Wie schon Dumbledore zuvor, erzählte auch er ihnen, dass keine lebenswichtigen Organe verletzt wurden, dass der massive Blutverlust fast zum Tod geführt hätte. Bei dem Wort ‚fast' sah Molly Weasley auf. Ihre Augen waren vom vielen Weinen blutunterlaufen. „Heißt das, …", schluchzte sie „sie kommt durch?" „Genau das soll es heißen.", antwortete der Heiler. „Es wird noch etwas dauern, bis sie wieder zu sich kommt, doch sie wird bald wieder die Alte sein." Erleichtert fiel Molly ihrem Mann um den Hals. „Wenn sie möchten, dürfen sie zu ihr.", lächelte der Heiler sie an und öffnete die Tür.

Ganz blass lag Ginny dort in ihrem Bett. Ihre Mutter ging auf sie zu und nahm die Hand ihrer Tochter in die ihre. „Warum ist sie so heiß? Können sie nichts gegen das Fieber tun?", fragte sie.  
Der Heiler schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben alles versucht, doch ohne Erfolg. Wir können uns auch nicht erklären, woher dieses Fieber kommt. Das Eigenartige ist, dass Mr Potters Körpertemperatur ebenfalls so hoch ist und wir auch bei ihm noch keine Möglichkeit gefunden haben, wie wir diese senken können." „Wie geht es Harry?", fragte Mr Weasley, während er seiner Tochter über die Wange strich. Sie waren so mit ihrer Sorge um ihre Tochter beschäftigt, dass sie Harry völlig vergessen hatten. Da der Heiler nicht antwortete, schreckte Arthur Weasley hoch. „Ist er …? Sagen sie bitte nicht, dass er …!" „Nein, Mr Weasley. Noch lebt Mr Potter." „Was soll das heißen, noch?", fragte Mrs Weasley erschrocken. „Es tut mir leid, ich darf ihnen darüber nichts sagen. Ich habe ihnen schon viel zu viel erzählt." „Aber …", wollte sie protestierten, da ging die Tür auf und Dumbledore betrat das Zimmer. „Albus!", stürmte Molly auf ihn zu. „Sagen sie uns bitte was mit Harry ist. Wie geht es ihm?" „Ganz ruhig, Molly!" Wieder wirkte Dumbledore alt und gebrechlich.  
„Wenn sich Harrys Zustand in den nächsten 24 Stunden nicht verschlechtert, wird er es schaffen."  
Ängstlich blickte sie auf ihre Tochter. „Keine Angst! Ginny schafft es.", beruhigte Dumbledore sie.  
„Nur Harry fürchte ich, hat mit seinem Leben schon abgeschlossen." „Dürfen wir ihn sehen?", fragte Arthur Weasley. „Heute nicht mehr, Arthur! Geht nach Hause und ruht euch aus! Morgen könnt ihr dann auch Harry besuchen." „Ich bleibe bei meiner Ginny!", erwiderte Molly. „Ich möchte hier sein, wenn sie wach wird."  
Niemand konnte sie von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen, was eigentlich auch verständlich war. Ihre einzige Tochter lag verwundet vor ihr, gefoltert von Voldemort und seinen Todessern.

Mehrere Tage vergingen und keiner ihrer Freunde durfte sie besuchen.  
Keiner der vier, nicht Ron, Neville, Luna und auch nicht einmal Hermine konnten wie gewohnt am Schulalltag teilnehmen. Die Sorge, dass sie Harry und Ginny vielleicht nie wieder sehen würden, nahm sie voll und ganz in Anspruch. Wie Marionetten saßen sie im Unterricht. Am Schwersten hatte es Luna. Während Ron, Neville und Hermine die meisten Unterrichtsstunden zusammen verbrachten, musste Luna sich allein durchkämpfen. Alle Schüler von Hogwarts wussten, dass Harry und Ginny verletzt im St. Mungo lagen und die meisten verhielten sich auch dementsprechend. Nur eine Hand voll Schüler konnte sich nicht zurückhalten. Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle trieben ihre Scherze mit dem Unglück von Harry und Ginny. Doch auch ein ganz bestimmter Gryffindor sparte nicht mit seinen sinnlosen Argumenten, wie gut er es fände, wenn Harry das Zeitliche segnen würde und das Ginny die ganze Sache nicht anders verdient hätte. ‚Geschieht ihr ganz recht, was gibt sie sich mit Potter ab. Selbst Schuld!'

Noch immer waren beide bewusstlos, auch wenn sich ihr Zustand gebessert hatte. „Wir können für Mr Potter und Miss Weasley nichts mehr tun. Körperlich sind sie fast gesund, doch seelisch haben sie noch ein ganzes Stück Arbeit vor sich. Miss Weasley wurde lange mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch gefoltert und auch an Mr Potter hat er seine Spuren hinterlassen. Doch was mich am meisten beunruhigt ist, dass mehrfach versucht wurde in Mr Potters Geist einzudringen. Die letzten Male muss es ein harter Kampf gewesen sein.", sagte einer der Heiler, als Dumbledore die beiden besuchte. „Sie sollten sie mit nach Hogwarts nehmen! Natürlich nur, wenn die Eltern einverstanden sind. Bei Mr Potter liegt das in ihrer Hand, nehme ich an?" Dumbledore nickte. „Vielleicht helfen ihnen die gewohnte Umgebung und die Stimmen der Freunde wieder aufzuwachen. Hier können wir für die Beiden nichts mehr tun."

Harry und Ginny lagen beide zusammen in einem separaten Raum des Krankenflügels und nicht wie eigentlich üblich, im Krankensaal. Sie sollten sich weit ab vom Trubel des normalen Alltags erholen.  
Endlich durften ihre Freunde zu ihnen. Jeden Tag saßen sie an den Betten von Harry und Ginny. Es waren schon fast 5 Tage vergangen, seitdem sie wieder aus dem St. Mungo zurück waren, doch noch immer war keiner der Beiden wach.  
Ron erzählte ihnen, wie das Quidditchtraining lief und dass er sich eine neue Strategie ausgedacht hatte, wie sie Hufflepuff ohne große Probleme besiegen könnten. „Kommt wieder zu euch und wir treten Hufflepuff in den Hintern!", sagte er und eine Träne löste sich aus seinen Augen, die er gleich wieder wegwischte. Hermine erzählte Harry, was sie neues im Unterricht gelernt hatten und über ihre bereits erlebten Abenteuer und für Ginny las sie jeden Abend aus einem Buch vor.  
Doch viel wichtiger war, dass alle vier ihre Freundschaft zueinander bekräftigten und sich gegenseitig beteuerten, dass sie sich voll und ganz aufeinander würden verlassen können.

Nach dem Abendessen trafen sich die vier Freunde wieder an Harrys und Ginnys Bett. Sie erzählten gerade über ihr Abenteuer in der Mysteriumsabteilung, als Harry begann, seinen Kopf zu bewegen.  
„Harry?", fragte Hermine behutsam und strich ihm übers Haar. Ich bin es, Hermine." Ron und Luna, die an Ginnys Bett saßen, sprangen hoch und stürmten auf Harry zu. Immer wieder redete Hermine ruhig auf ihn ein, bis er endlich seine Augen öffnete und in die Gesichter seiner Freunde sah.  
„Oh Mann, ich fühle mich, als wäre ich vom Besen gefallen oder der ‚Fahrende Ritter' hätte mich erwischt." Er sah sich um. Und schon fast genervt, dass er anscheinend schon wieder im Krankenflügel lag, fragte er: „Was ist denn nun schon wieder passiert?" Die vier sahen sich an. „Du weißt aber wer wir sind?", fragte Hermine. „Natürlich weiß ich wer ihr seid. Ihr seid die vier Bremer Stadtmusikanten und ich bin aufgewacht, weil so ein Plapperhuhn mir die letzten 10 Minuten meine Ohren vollgegackert hat!" Die angesprochenen sahen sich an, und wussten nicht, ob sie sich freuen sollten, oder ob Harry jetzt Lockhardt nacheiferte. Als er in die Gesichter seiner Freunde sah, musste er laut lachen, was Harry jedoch sofort bereute. Aus dem Lachen wurde so etwas wie ein Hundejaulen und er hielt sich den Kopf dabei. „Der platzt gleich!" Er sah in Rons noch immer besorgtes Gesicht. „Sagt mir mal endlich jemand, was passiert ist?", fragte Harry irritiert. Die Gesichter seiner Freunde wurden noch besorgter, wenn dies überhaupt möglich war.  
Langsam begann es, in Harrys Kopf zu arbeiten. Stück für Stück kamen seine Erinnerungen an das Erlebte zurück. Er wurde immer unruhiger und wollte sich aufsetzten. Doch es gelang ihm nicht.  
„Harry, beruhige dich wieder!", sagte Neville und drückte Harry zurück ins Kissen. „Ginny!", rief Harry und sah wieder Ron an. „Ginny ist … Voldemort hat sie … Ich habe sie umgebracht." Mit jedem Wort wurde Harry noch unruhiger. Ihm war schlecht, er hatte jetzt auch Ginny auf dem Gewissen. „Ginny lebt, Harry. Sie ist zwar noch nicht wieder wach, aber sie lebt.", versuchte Hermine ihn zu beruhigen. „Nein", schrie Harry „ich habe sie sterben sehen." „Harry, nein! Sie liegt hier im anderen Bett und schläft.", versuchte nun auch Ron sein Glück. Harry weigerte sich, den Worten seiner Freunde Glauben zu schenken. „Ich habe sie sterben sehen.", fing Harry an zu weinen. „Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun." Er griff nach Rons Hand. „Warum habt ihr mich nicht auch sterben lassen?" Tränen liefen wie Wasserfälle an Harrys Wangen hinunter.  
„Komm zu dir! Niemand ist gestorben." Ron löste seine Hand aus Harrys und drehte dessen Kopf in Ginnys Richtung. „Ginny lebt. Dort liegt sie." „Das ist nicht Ginny. Ich habe sie umgebracht. Sie ist meinetwegen gestorben." Das war das Letzte, was Harry sagte. Madame Pomfrey hatte den Krach mitbekommen und Harry mit einem Schlafzauber belegt. „Was haben sie mit ihm gemacht? Habe ich ihnen nicht gesagt, wie sie sich verhalten sollen?", schimpfte die Krankenschwester und untersuchte Harry. „Gehen sie bitte in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume! Sie haben für heute genug angerichtet." „Aber ...", wollte Hermine protestieren. „Bitte!", hielt Madame Pomfrey sie davon ab.  
Bedrückt verließen die vier den Krankenflügel. Weinend fiel Hermine Ron in die Arme, als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen. „Was hat er getan, dass er so etwas verdient hat?" Ron antwortete nicht, sondern strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

Mehrere Stunden vergingen, bis Harry wieder aufwachte. Erneut sah er sich im Zimmer um und sein Blick fiel auf das Bett neben ihm, welches zum Teil durch einen Vorhang verdeckt war. Hastig tastete er nach seiner Brille, die er auf dem Nachttisch vermutete, wo sie auch bei jedem seiner anderen Besuche im Krankenflügel lag und wurde fündig. Er hatte zwar keine Schmerzen mehr, doch trotzdem schaffte er es nur mit großer Kraftanstrengung aufzustehen. Langsam schleppte sich Harry auf das andere Bett zu. Noch konnte er nicht erkennen wer in diesem lag. Er hoffte nur, dass es wirklich Ginny war, so wie Ron es gesagt hatte. „Ginny!", rief er erleichtert, als er das rothaarige Mädchen erblickte. Wieder schlichen sich Tränen aus seinen Augen. Seinetwegen lag sie hier.  
Seinetwegen musste sie dies alles durchmachen.  
Sanft strich er ihr über die blassen Wangen. Es tat ihm weh, Ginny so zu sehen. „Es tut mir leid, Ginny! Das wollte ich nicht." Gerade als er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn geben wollte, durchfuhr ihn ein kaum auszuhaltender Schmerz. Mit den Händen auf seiner Narbe, sank er zu Boden. Immer heftiger wurde der Schmerz. Um ihn herum wurde alles schwarz und Harry kippte zur Seite. Er merkte nicht mehr, wie jemand das Zimmer betrat, wie zwei starke Arme ihn aufnahmen und zurück in sein Bett trugen.  
„Harry! Harry!", flüsterte jemand. Zögerlich, aus Angst nur geträumt zu haben, dass Ginny am Leben war, öffnete er seine Augen und erblickte Molly und Arthur Weasley. Harry hatte seine Augen noch nicht ganz geöffnet, da fiel ihm Molly um den Hals. „Mein Junge!" Freudentränen, dass es Harry gut ging, liefen ihr übers Gesicht. „Mrs Weasley, ich wollte Ginny nicht …" Sie ließ ihn nicht ausreden, sondern erstickte seine Worte in einer erneuten Umarmung. „Du hast keine Schuld, an dem was passiert ist!" „Wie sind wir wieder zurückgekommen?", wandte sich Harry an Mr Weasley. Mr Weasley überlegte einen Moment, wie er anfangen sollte, damit Harry nicht gleich ausrasten würde. „Peter Pettigrew hat euch zurückgebracht. Er …" „Wurmschwanz, der Verräter?  
Hätte er mir nicht den Stupor auf den Hals gejagt, wäre es vielleicht gar nicht so weit gekommen.", unterbrach ihn Harry. Mr Weasley erzählte Harry, was Wurmschwanz ihnen während des Verhörs berichtet hatte. Harry dachte, er müsse vom Glauben abfallen. So etwas hatte er vom ihm nicht erwartet. „Wo ist er jetzt?" „Peter ist zur Verwahrung im Ministerium, bis entschieden ist, was weiter mit ihm geschieht. Den Rest wird dir Prof. Dumbledore erzählen. Aber hätte Peter euch nicht hergebracht oder nur einen Augenblick später, dann wäre es für euch beide zu spät gewesen. Du warst fast 2 Wochen bewusstlos." Er blickte zu Ginny. „Ginny ist noch nicht aufgewacht, obwohl dein Zustand kritischer war." Mit einem gequälten Lächeln sah er wieder zu Harry. „Aber auch sie wird wieder. Tu' uns bitte einen Gefallen und gib dir nicht die Schuld, für das was Voldemort euch angetan hat!"

‚Askaban', schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. „Mr Weasley, anstelle der Todesser sitzen Muggel in Askaban fest. Voldemort hat es irgendwie geschafft …" „Das wissen wir bereits. Peter hat es uns gestanden. Wir konnten leider nicht alle Muggel befreien. Ein Teil ist verhungert. Sie haben einfach aufgehört zu essen, besser gesagt, sie waren nicht mehr in der Lage etwas zu essen.  
„Harry, Harry!", hörten sie eine ängstliche Stimme rufen. Mr und Mrs Weasley schreckten rum und sahen ihre Tochter unruhig im Bett liegen. Sie schmiss ihren Kopf hin und her, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Harry wollte aufspringen, doch Mr Weasley hielt ihn zurück. „Mum ist hier, mein Kind.  
Beruhige dich! Es ist alles gut." Die Worte ihrer Mutter schienen nicht zu ihr durchzudringen. Ginny wurde immer unruhiger. Trotz der Bitte von Ginnys Eltern, dass Harry liegen bleiben sollte, stand er auf und ging auf Ginny zu. Er nahm Ginnys zitternde Hand in seine und strich mit seiner freien Hand über ihre Wange. „Ginny, ganz ruhig! Ich bin hier, mir geht es gut." Immer weiter redete Harry beruhigend auf sie ein. Doch auch seine Kräfte ließen langsam wieder nach, so dass er von Ginnys Vater gestützt werden musste. „Ginny, bitte!" Harrys Stimme klang erschöpft.  
Endlich öffnete Ginny ihre Augen und sah in Harrys. Keiner von beiden sagte etwas. „Komm, Harry!  
Ihr könnt miteinander reden, wenn es euch beiden besser geht! Jetzt gehörst du ins Bett, bevor du uns wirklich noch zusammenbrichst!" „Mir geht es gut. Ich will …" „Du willst dich hinlegen!" Harry hatte keine Chance, sich gegen Arthur Weasley zu wehren, er war einfach noch zu schwach. Dieser drängte Harry zurück zu seinem Bett und half ihm sich hinzulegen. „Danke, Harry!"  
Harry hörte von seinem Bett aus zu, wie Ginny ihren Eltern erzählte, was Voldemort mit ihr gemacht hatte, bevor Harry bei ihr war. Mit jedem Wort von Ginny, wurde Harrys Wut und Hass auf Voldemort größer. Und auch sein Entschluss wuchs, Voldemort für alles bezahlen zu lassen.  
Erst spät in der Nacht verließen Mr und Mrs Weasley den Krankenflügel, um zum Fuchsbau zurückzukehren.

Harry hatte noch nicht lange geschlafen, als er wieder Ginny ängstlich seinen Namen rufen hörte.  
So schnell er konnte stieg er aus dem Bett und ging zu Ginny's rüber. „Wach auf, Ginny! Es ist alles gut, du bist in Sicherheit. Dir kann nichts mehr passieren."  
Harry zog sich einen der Stühle dichter und setzte sich neben sie ans Bett. Er nahm ihre Hand und strich beruhigend darüber. Immer wieder sprach er ihr beruhigende Worte zu, was irgendwann auch zum Erfolg führte.  
Madame Pomfrey kam und wollte Harry wieder ins Bett schicken, doch er weigerte sich, Ginny so allein zu lassen. „Na gut, Mr Potter.", gab sich die Krankenschwester geschlagen. „Wenn sie der Meinung sind, dass sie schon wieder genügend Kraft haben, dann erlaube ich ihnen bei Miss Weasley am Bett sitzen zu bleiben. Aber übertreiben sie es nicht! Wenn es ihnen morgen auch gut geht, dann können sie vielleicht sogar den Krankenflügel verlassen. Aber nur, wenn sie mir versprechen, sich etwas zu schonen und nicht gleich wieder ins nächste Abenteuer zu trampeln."  
„Versprochen", entgegnete Harry kurz und wandte sich Ginny zu, die mittlerweile wieder ruhig schlief. Auch Harry überkam die Müdigkeit, und er schlief an ihrem Bett ein.

Das war ein schöner Traum von Ginny._ Sanft fuhr sie ihm durchs Haar und berührte ab und zu seine Wange. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl.  
_Behutsam strich Ginny über Harrys Nase. Was hatte sie ihm in letzter Zeit nur alles angetan? Die Bilder, wie Harry durch Seamus' Schuld mit blutender Nase vor ihr saß und wie Harry von den Todessern in Verlies gebracht wurde, traten ihr vor Augen. Sie sah sich selbst, wie sie mit erhobenem Dolch den Schnitt auf Harrys Brust ansetzte...  
Harry spürte Ginnys Furcht und wachte auf. Also war es gar kein Traum. Für einen kurzen Moment lächelten sich beide an, bis Ginny ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. „Bitte Ginny, nicht weinen! Es ist doch alles wieder gut." „Gar nichts ist gut, Harry! Voldemort hätte uns beinahe getötet." Harry ließ seinen Kopf sinken. „Ich wollte dich nicht da mit reinziehen, niemanden." Ginny wollte dem etwas entgegen setzen, doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich war fest der Meinung, das Richtige getan zu haben, um euch zu schützen. Es ist mir sehr schwer gefallen, euch wie Luft zu behandeln oder euch anzuschnauzen. Ich wusste, dass ich euch damit verletze und hoffte, dass ihr euch von mir abwendet und es mir so leichter macht. Ich wollte damit nur verhindern, dass Voldemort euch etwas antut. Ich möchte nicht noch mehr Freunde sterben sehen." Sein Kloß im Hals wurde immer größer. Es war alles sinnlos gewesen, was er sich und seinen Freunden angetan hatte. Voldemort hatte sein Spiel durchschaut. Er hatte Harrys schwache Momente ausgenutzt, um in dessen Geist einzudringen. Oft blieb dies sogar unbemerkt. Selbst einen weiteren Teil der Prophezeiung hatte Voldemort erfahren. Nur wieviel er tatsächlich von der Prophezeiung wusste, konnte Harry nicht sagen.

Harry hatte jetzt nur zu gut begriffen, dass man mit der Distanzierung von seinen Freunden nichts erreicht. Sie waren dadurch nur allein und angreifbarer. Denn trotz der Distanz sind sie bevorzugte Ziele, da Harry sie retten würde, genau wie sie ihn. Das sind die ‚Schwachpunkte' von Freundschaft und Liebe, die Voldemort so verabscheut. Doch ist Voldemort auf diese Weise nicht angreifbar. Hat er etwa keine Schwachpunkte?

„Es wird dir niemand einen Vorwurf machen.", riss Ginny Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Harry nahm erneut Ginnys Hand in seine und sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Als ich dich so zusammengekauert und verletzt am Boden sitzen sehen habe, da hatte ich das letzte bisschen Mut verloren. Ich hatte Angst, Ginny. Eine Scheißangst. Angst, dass du stirbst. Ich habe keinen Ausweg mehr gesehen."  
„Und trotzdem hast du mir Mut zugesprochen. Mir gesagt, dass ich nicht sterben würde. Und du hattest Recht.", lächelte Ginny. „Das war nicht mein Verdienst.", erwiderte Harry und Ginny sah ihn fragend an. Harry erzählte Ginny, was passiert war, nachdem sie bewusstlos zusammengebrochen war und dass Wurmschwanz sie gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück nach Hogwarts gebracht hatte.  
Ginnys Blick wurde immer ungläubiger. „Wurmschwanz? Der Wurmschwanz?" Harry nickte. „Was ist mit der Prophezeiung?", fragte Ginny plötzlich. „Hast du uns belogen und sie wurde gar nicht zerstört?" Ihr Blick duldete keine Ausreden. „ Nein Ginny, ich habe euch nicht belogen. Die Prophezeiung wurde in der Mysteriumsabteilung zerstört. Aber Voldemort hat Recht, ich kenne den vollständigen Wortlaut der Prophezeiung trotzdem." „Wie?" „Prof. Dumbledore hat sie mir mit Hilfe seines Denkariums gezeigt. Er war dabei gewesen, als Trelawney sie ausgesprochen hat." Harry wusste genau, welche Worte Ginny auf der Zunge brannten. Gerade wollte er ihr erzählen, was die Prophezeiung beinhaltet, als plötzlich Dumbledore das Zimmer betrat. „Wie ich sehe, geht es dir tatsächlich schon besser. Freut mich. Und Ginny, wie geht es dir?" „Ich denke auch gut.", antwortete sie und wollte sich aufsetzen, doch fehlte ihr dazu die Kraft. „Nicht, Ginny! Bleib bitte liegen!", bat Harry und drückte sie sanft zurück. „Was wird mit Wurmschwanz geschehen?", fragte Harry. „Das entscheidet das Ministerium. Doch ich denke, dass er seiner gerechten Strafe nicht entkommen wird." „Dem Kuss?", fragte Ginny und drückte Harrys Hand. Schon die Vorstellung davon, dass jemand dieses Schicksal erleiden sollte, schickte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken.  
„Ihr solltet jetzt lieber schlafen gehen. In ein paar Stunden beginnt für euch ein anstrengender Tag. Eure Freunde können es kaum noch abwarten, euch endlich gesund wiederzusehen. Harry, wenn du bereit bist, mit mir zu reden, dann weißt du wo du mich findest."

Dumbledore war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür, als Harry ihn aufhielt: „Professor, einen Moment bitte noch!" Der angesprochene drehte sich um und ging mit einem Lächeln auf seine Schüler zu. „Mein Zauberstab…" Harry war nicht einmal hundertprozentig sicher, ob es der Wahrheit entsprach oder er es nur geträumt hatte. „Voldemort hat meinen Zauberstab zerbrochen." „Hat er das...", war Dumbledores Reaktion. Er sah durch Harry hindurch, als wenn er gar nicht existierte. „Es kann auch sein, dass ich mich irre.", riss Harry den Schulleiter aus seinen Gedanken. „Was?" „Na ja.  
Voldemort hat versucht, in meinen Geist einzudringen, um die vollständige Prophezeiung zu erfahren. Das war nicht gerade angenehm. Ich habe alles daran gesetzt, die Prophezeiung zu schützen. Noch einen Moment länger und er hätte es geschafft. Meine Okklumentik ist doch nicht so gut, wie ich bisher dachte. Jedenfalls hat er meinen Zauberstab zerbrochen, bevor er den Imperius-Fluch auf Ginny gelegt hatte." Bei seinem letzten Satz legte er unbemerkt eine Hand auf die Stelle, an der Ginny den Dolch angesetzt hatte. Erneut verstärkte Ginny den Druck auf Harrys Hand. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Harry sah in ihre leidenden Augen. :Seinetwegen musste sie all dies ertragen. Nur er war Schuld an dieser Situation.:  
„Selbststudium ist zwar schön und gut, aber leider nicht ausreichend. Wenn du damit einverstanden bist, werde ich mich um deine Okklumentik kümmern. Ich werde auch dafür sorgen, dass du einen neuen Zauberstab erhältst. Voldemort hat bestimmt nicht damit gerechnet, dass du überlebst.", zog Dumbledore die Aufmerksamkeit beider Schüler wieder auf sich. „Aber so hat er einen weiteren ‚Priori Incantatem'verhindert." Dumbledore blickte Ginny fragend an. „Ich weiß nicht, wo meiner ist. Entweder liegt er noch im ‚Verbotenen Wald' oder Voldemort und seine Todesser haben ihn." „Wenn wir deinen Zauberstab nicht finden, wirst auch du einen neuen erhalten." Ginny blickte peinlich berührt zu Boden. „Ginny, was hast du?", fragte Harry.  
Sie atmete tief durch und sah Harry an. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es sich meine Eltern leisten können, mir einen neuen Zauberstab zu kaufen." „Das Problem wird sich lösen lassen. So, jetzt geht aber schlafen! Ihr braucht eure Ruhe."

„Wie geht es jetzt mit dir weiter?", fragte Ginny nachdem Dumbledore gegangen war. „Wie meinst du das?" „Ich möchte von dir gern wissen, wie du dich uns gegenüber verhalten wirst. Willst du weiter so tun, als ob du keine Freunde hättest? Du weißt, dass wir zu dir halten und alles für dich tun würden." Harry sah auf Ginnys Bettdecke und knabberte auf seiner Unterlippe umher. „Ich verstehe schon. Du musst nicht antworten.", sagte Ginny bedrückt. „Wir sollten schlafen!".  
Ohne noch irgendetwas zu sagen, gab Harry ihr einen Gutenachtkuss auf die Stirn und stieg in sein Bett.

Wie fandet ihr dieses Kapitel? Bin schon gespannt auf eure Reviews!  
Ich wünsche euch ein angenehmes Weihnachtsfest und ein guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!

Bis bald!  
bepa


	9. Wie soll es weitergehen?

Hier die Antworten auf eure lieben Reviews für Kapitel sieben und acht. Ich hoffe, ich habe niemanden vergessen!

**choooo:** Danke für das ‚genial und gigantisch' für Kapitel 7! Irgendwann ist selbst Harry's Mut aufgebraucht.

**Mr. P:** Danke auch dir! Mal sehen, ob Harry Ginny alles gesteht.

**Obelix72:** zu Kap. 7: sehr interessant? Mehr nicht?  
Dieses Kapitel ist doch nicht so lang, wie ich es eigentlich geplant hatte.

**Jo Lizard:** zu Kap. 7: Nein, nein. Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du Ginny meinst. Freu mich, dass dich die Story so beschäftigt. Natürlich hätte Ginny besser ihre Klappe halten sollen, aber aus Fehlern lernt man. Wo keine Beziehung ist, da kann auch kein Beziehungsstreit sein!  
Ja, Goyle war schneller, aber ich denke nicht, dass es deshalb Au ist! Auch wenn J.K. Rowling Goyle als dumm und schwerfällig beschreibt ist er lernfähig. Er wird seine Flüche schon beherrschen.  
McGonagall hätte Malfoy, Goyle und Crabbe rauswerfen können/müssen, das stimmt, aber ich brauche sie noch eine Weile. Für sie war es erstmal wichtig, Harry zu helfen. Den Rest wirst du noch erfahren, warte ab! DANKE für dieses tolle Review!

**Schwarzleser:** Ich hoffe, dieses auch wieder!

**MechWOLLIer:** Nichts zu meckern? Klasse! Die FF wird ca. 30 Kapitel haben, aber so wie es zurzeit ausschaut, werden es mehr.

**michi-sky:** zu Kap. 7: Ich bin gemein geworden? Warum sagst du so was? Bin traurig!

**laser-jet:** Ich hoffe, dass du in den Ferien viel Spaß hattest! Danke für dein Review!

**AlexBlack5:** zu Kap. 7: So wie Hermine? Och nee, ein bisschen Spaß braucht man doch auch. Nicht immer nur Bücher und lernen.  
Es war Voldemort, der Harry den Dolch durch einen Zauber in den Bauch gejagt hat. Harry hat sich bei ihm bedankt, da er ihn ebenfalls „getötet" hat. Er könnte sich nie verzeihen, wenn Ginny (oder sein anderen Freunden) seinetwegen sterben würde. Die Vorwürfe würden ihn zerfressen. Voldemort verschwindet nicht!  
Der Titel heißt ja auch ‚Vereint für die Ewigkeit'.  
Draco brauche ich noch! Ich kann ihn nicht einfach gehen lassen. Außerdem wirst du den Grund noch erfahren, weshalb er an der Schule bleiben darf. Hab Geduld!

**Carika:** Mit schnell weiter schreiben ist da zurzeit nicht viel. Kann meine Zeit nicht finden, ist einfach weg. Aber hier kommt endlich das nächste Kapitel.

**pupp:** Danke dir! Weiter geht's.

**silvertrust:** Danke! Moin? Bist du auch ´ne Nordleuchte?  
Das ‚ES' auf dem Rücken beider wird sich bald… Wart mal! Wie war das noch mal? Hm… Ach was, ich darf nicht zu viel verraten, sonst ließt du wohlmöglich nicht mehr weiter.  
Seamus wird noch viel netter, schäumt förmlich über vor Tatendrang.  
Die Sache mit Malfoy und Co wird sich bald aufklären. Du wirst erfahren, warum er in Hogwarts bleiben darf. Hab auch du noch etwas Geduld!

**Josy:** Hi, Sonne! Danke, danke! Ich fühl mich immer wieder geschmeichelt. Ich soll wie der Wind weiter schreiben, sonst…! Sonst was? Sprich dich aus!  
HDAGDL

**Sandy123:** Huhu zurück! Freut mich, dass dir auch diese FF gefällt.   
Ja, einer muss immer leiden, so ist das nun mal. Die Welt ist ungerecht. Warum denn nicht gleich zu zweit? Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid.  
HDAGDL

**Kniesel:** Danke! Weiter geht's.

**Miss Hypocrisy:** 1? Danke! Ich versuche es, versprochen!

**Ron Weasley:** Willkommen! Hast dich wieder einbekommen? ;-)  
Dein Lob reiche ich an DKub weiter, denn ohne ihn wäre die Story ein Sch… ‚Schlechtes Beispiel'. Einverstanden?  
Jetzt bekommst du mehr STOFF! ;-)

**Jen1307:** Ja, sei immer schön brav! Wer weiß, was…  
Meine Schmerzgrenze liegt unter meiner Fußsohle. Ich bin ein richtiges Weichei!  
HDAL! Bis bald bei icq!

**HexeLea:** Grüß dich!  
Was Harry tun wird, wirst du bald lesen. Aber die Vernichtung Voldemorts…  
Wunderwerke? DANKE!

**Corvi:** Was hast du? Hattest du etwa Langeweile? Ich hoffe, ich kann dich mit dieser FF weiter so begeistern.  
Harry's Zauberstab ist tatsächlich zerbrochen und auch Ginny hat ihren nicht mehr.

**kaddylein:** Du schleichst auch überall rum, was? ;-)  
Bei dir wundert mich das gar nicht. Der Tag war zu viel für dich? Du warst doch nicht mal fünf Stunden da. Hast du etwa kein Durchhaltevermögen (oder nur für's Kino)? Und dann gibst du auch noch unserem kleinen Joni die Schuld. Nicht nett! Gibt es da keinen anderen, dem wir die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben können?  
Wenn ich dir sagen soll, wo Michi hingefahren ist, DANN MUSST DU AUCH DEIN ICQ ANHABEN!  
Bis dann, Pflaume! Deine Schnegge

Klagen, Drohungen und Kritik gehen wie immer an mich. Falls nötig, leite ich sie weiter.

Wie auch sonst:  
Die Story ist auf den 5 HP-Büchern aufgebaut. Alle Figuren, die ihr aus den Büchern von J.K. Rowling kennt, gehören ihr. Nur das, was ihr nicht aus ihren Büchern kennt, ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte keinen einzigen Cent.  
Also, alles gehört ihr und mir nix.

**Kapitel 9 Wie soll es weitergehen? **

Harry und Ginny lagen noch lange wach, doch keiner der beiden sagte auch nur ein Wort. Harry war zu sehr in seine Schuldgefühle vertieft und Ginny versuchte Harry zu verstehen. Sie versuchte zu verstehen, warum er sich noch immer zurückziehen wollte, obwohl er nun wusste, dass sein Plan fehlgeschlagen und seine Freunde immer noch in großer Gefahr waren.  
Ungewollt ließ Ginny diesen ganz bestimmten Tag noch einmal vor ihren Augen ablaufen. Angefangen bei der Szene im Gewächshaus bis hin zum Verlies, in dem sie festgehalten wurden. Gedanken, was wäre gewesen, wenn sie nicht fortgelaufen wäre, kamen auf. Langsam glitt sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf über.  
Auch Harry war trotz seiner ständigen Grübeleien endlich eingeschlafen. Doch auch bei ihm konnte man nicht von einem ruhigen und erholsamen Schlaf sprechen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Harry schweißgebadet und schnell atmend aufwachte. „Nein!", rief er und sah sich mit weiten Augen hektisch und im Zimmer um. ‚Voldemort, Ginny!', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Erst als er Ginny in ihrem Bett liegen sah, realisierte er, wo er sich befand.  
„Verdammt!", fluchte Harry und schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. Schon oft hatte er Voldemort in Gedanken für das verflucht, was er ihm angetan hatte, dass er seinetwegen kein normales Leben führen konnte. Doch nicht nur Harry musste leiden, sondern jeder, der ihm nahe stand. Jeder der irgendetwas mit ihm zu tun hatte, war in Gefahr. Wie weit der ‚Dunkle Lord' gehen würde, hatte er bereits mehrmals bewiesen.  
Vorwürfe, dass Ginny seinetwegen fast ihr Leben verloren hätte, ließen keine klaren Gedanken zu. Aufgewühlt stürmte er in Richtung Tür.  
„Was hast du vor?", hielt Ginny ihn auf und versuchte sich dabei hinzusetzen. Harry stoppte und ohne sich umzudrehen antwortete er: „Nichts, ich möchte nur allein sein. Schlaf weiter!"  
Harry wollte weitergehen, doch wieder hielt Ginny ihn zurück. „Was soll das? Du kannst nicht einfach abhauen! Fang bitte nicht wieder so an!"  
Er drehte sich um und ging langsam auf Ginny zu. „Ich möchte nur meine Ruhe haben, weiter nichts." „Aber hier hast du doch deine Ruhe, es stört dich niemand! Wenn du dich wieder hinlegst, dann halte ich auch sofort meinen Mund", versuchte Ginny ihn umzustimmen. „Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun, glaube mir!", erwiderte Harry. Sachte strich Harry ihr über die Wange: „Wir sehen uns." Er sah auf die Uhr, die an der Wand über Ginnys Bett hing. Sie zeigte bereits 4:00 Uhr. „Vielleicht heute noch. Leg dich wieder hin und versuch noch etwas zu schlafen!"  
„Harry, ich möchte nicht, dass du gehst! Bitte bleib doch hier, ... bei mir!", bettelte Ginny. Traurig sah sie in die grünen Augen vor sich, die ihren Glanz schon lange verloren hatten.  
Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Immer noch lag seine Hand an Ginnys Wange. „Das geht nicht, Ginny! Wenn ich dich hier liegen sehe, dann …" Er konnte diesen Satz nicht beenden. Die Angst ließ seine Stimme versagen. Bedrückt blickte er zu Boden und ließ seine Hand sinken. Ginny griff danach: „Hattest du einen Alptraum? Du hast irgendetwas gerufen und wolltest nach etwas greifen. Ich konnte es zwar nicht verstehen, aber du hattest Angst, da bin ich mir sicher!"  
„Es tut mir leid, es war nicht meine Absicht, dich aufzuwecken!", entschuldigte sich Harry ohne aufzublicken. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, mir geht es gut! Es ist alles in Ordnung! Außerdem", jetzt sah Harry ihr wieder in die Augen, „ist es nur wichtig, dass es dir bald wieder gut geht und du hier raus kommst!"  
„Tu' mir bitte den Gefallen und bleib hier!", sagte Ginny leise und eine kleine Träne suchte sich ihren Weg, was Harry jedoch nicht mitbekam. Leicht genervt und härter als er eigentlich wollte, entgegnete er: „Nein, Ginny! Kannst du oder willst du mich nicht verstehen? Ich will weg! Ich habe die Nase voll, ich will nicht mehr!"  
Mit diesen Worten riss Harry seine Hand aus Ginny's und lief aus dem Krankenzimmer. „So ein Idiot!", schimpfte Ginny laut, bevor sie weinend ins Kissen fiel.

Madame Pomfrey wurde durch Ginny's Schimpfen und das darauf folgende Weinen alarmiert und stürmte im Morgenmantel ins Zimmer. „Was ist hier los, was soll der Lärm? Sie sollen beide schlafen!", stürzte sie auf Harrys Bett zu, da sie annahm, dass er die Ursache für den Krach sei.  
Vor seinem Bett kam sie zum Stehen. „Wo ist Mr Potter?", fragte sie ohne die Augen vom Bett abzuwenden, als könnte sie nicht glauben, dass er sich wieder ihren Anweisungen widersetzt hatte.  
Zitternd, da Ginny immer noch schluchzte, streckte sie ihre Hand in Richtung Tür. „Er ist abgehauen", antwortete sie leise.  
Die Krankenschwester schüttelte ihren Kopf: „Dieser Bengel raubt mir noch meinen letzten Nerv! Miss Weasley, wie geht es ihnen?", fragte sie wieder mit sanfter Stimme. „Mir geht es gut! Darf ich auch gehen?"  
Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen sah die Krankenschwester auf Ginny herab. „Diese Frage war ja wohl völlig überflüssig! Die muss ich ihnen doch nicht wirklich beantworten, oder?" „Nein", kam es leise von Ginny und enttäuscht legte sie sich wieder hin. Doch ans Einschlafen war nicht zu denken. Zu viel geisterte ihr durch den Kopf.  
Wieder tauchte die Szene aus dem Gewächshaus auf, bevor sie fortgelaufen war - die Folter, die sie durch Voldemort und seine Todesser ertragen musste. Doch am schlimmsten waren für sie die Bilder, wie Harry ins Verlies gebracht wurde und wie sie ihm den Schnitt an seiner Brust zugefügt hatte. Es war zwar nicht freiwillig geschehen, aber ihre eigenen Hände hatten den Dolch geführt. Harrys Augen und seine Stimme waren es, die sie zurückgeholt hatten und sie davon abhielten, den Dolch noch tiefer in seine Brust zu stoßen.  
All dies war nur passiert, weil sie ihre Füße nicht stillhalten konnte. Hätte sie einfach abgewartet, vielleicht hätte sich dann alles aufgeklärt und sie hätte keinen Grund gehabt, wütend wegzulaufen. Bei diesen Gedanken fiel ihr auf, wie ähnlich sie selbst und Harry vom Temperament her waren. 

Erschöpft ließ sich Harry aufs Bett fallen. Nicht im Jungenschlafsaal des Gryffindorturms. Nein, wieder hatte er sich zurückgezogen und sich in seinem geheimen Raum versteckt, verkrochen. Er hatte sich überschätzt, hatte geglaubt schon wieder genügend Kraft zu haben.  
Fern ab von der Hilfe, die er von seinen Freunden hätte kriegen können, lag er zusammengerollt auf dem Bett und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Wieder einmal hatte er Ginny enttäuscht.  
Langsam glitt er in einen Schlaf über, der erneut von Alpträumen übersäht war. Er träumte, wie Voldemorts Todesser ihn durch den dunklen Gang des Verlieses führten und sie vor einer großen Tür mit Gitterstäben hielten. Er sah Ginny, wie sie verletzt auf dem Boden der Zelle kauerte und mit schwacher Stimme seinen Namen rief. Jede Einzelheit träumte er, als würde es erst jetzt passieren. Er sah in Ginnys Augen, bevor sie zusammenbrach.

Keiner der beiden, weder Harry noch Ginny ahnte, dass sie beide den gleichen Traum hatten, dass sie, jeder aus seiner eigenen Perspektive, den gleichen Traum träumten. Woran lag das? Wie konnte es sein, das zwei Menschen zur gleichen Zeit den gleichen Traum hatten?

Klitschnass wachte Harry nach drei Stunden auf und griff instinktiv zur Schublade seines Nachttisches, in dem sich die Phiolen mit dem Schlaftrank befanden. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter war er von den Phiolen entfernt, als eine kleine Hand mit langen dünnen Fingern die Seine festhielt. „Dobby!", sagte Harry verwundert und sah dabei in die dunklen, für den kleinen Hauselfen viel zu großen Augen.  
„Nein, das sollte Harry Potter Sir nicht tun! Das ist nicht gut!", sagte Dobby und verbeugte sich, wobei er immer noch Harrys Hand festhielt. „Ich brauche den Trank, Dobby!" „Harry Potter sollte wenigstens ein Mal auf Dobby hören, auch wenn Dobby nur ein Hauself ist und nichts zu sagen hat! Dieser Trank lässt Harry Potters Sorgen nicht verschwinden. Sie verstecken sich nur, genau wie Harry Potter selbst. Sir sollte zu seinen Freunden gehen! Sie würden gern helfen, besonders Miss Weasley."  
„Ginny", murmelte Harry und senkte seinen Blick. Für einen kurzen Moment schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln über sein Gesicht.  
„Ginny Weasley mag Harry Potter auch, genau wie er sie. Warum sagt er ihr das nicht?", piepste Dobby. „Warum Dobby? Das kann ich dir ganz genau sagen. Meinetwegen wurde sie von Voldemort und seinen Todessern gefoltert und wäre fast gestorben. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie mir das je verzeihen wird."  
„Miss Weasley wird verzeihen, bestimmt hat sie es schon. Aber sieht Harry Potter jetzt ein, dass es nichts gebracht hat, sich von seinen Freunden abzuwenden, ihnen die Freundschaft verwehrt zu haben?"  
Dobby hatte Harry's Hand bereits losgelassen, die nun ruhig auf dessen Schoß lag. Nachdenklich blickte er den Hauselfen an und sagte leise: „Es wäre trotzdem passiert! Es passiert immer wieder! Voldemort nimmt mir alles und ich kann es nicht verhindern. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn ich …"  
„Diesen Satz darf Harry Potter nicht aussprechen, er sollte nicht mal daran denken! Harry Potter darf und wird nicht sterben. Und auch seine Freunde nicht! Wenn Harry Potter stirbt, dann ist alles verloren!" Erschrocken sah Harry auf. Wusste Dobby etwa von der Prophezeiung?  
„Dobby, wir haben gesehen, dass ich gegen Voldemort nicht ankomme, dass ich nichts gegen ihn ausrichten kann. Ich bin noch nicht mal siebzehn! Wie soll ich verhindern, dass mir und meinen Freunden was passiert?"  
„Prof. Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer können helfen. Harry Potter muss es nur zulassen. Es …" Dobby stoppte. „Dobby wird gerufen. Harry Potter sollte nichts Unüberlegtes tun!" Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung verabschiedete er sich von Harry und verschwand lautlos. 

Harry's Blick ging von der Stelle, an der der Hauself eben verschwunden war zum Nachttisch. Dobby's Worte hallten immer noch in seinen Ohren, doch trotzdem griff er nach einer der vielen Phiolen, die es in seinem Nachttisch gab und leerte sie mit einem Zug, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken.  
Schnell trat die Wirkung des Trankes ein. Harry schaffte es gerade noch sich hinzulegen, um sich nicht seinen Kopf an der Bettumrandung aufzuschlagen.  
Wie Dobby schon einmal erzählte, unterdrückt der Trank nicht alle Träume, sondern nur die Alpträume und sorgt damit für einen erholsamen Schlaf. Auch jetzt träumte Harry wieder von Ginny, was ihm einen entspannten Gesichtsausdruck verlieh.

Es war Samstag früh und bereits neun Uhr. Madame Pomfrey hatte Ginny aus ihrem unruhigen Schlaf befreit, um sie zu untersuchen.  
Erneut hatte Ginny von Voldemort und seinen Todessern geträumt. Wie lange würden diese Alpträume noch anhalten? Wie lange müsste sie diese noch ertragen?  
Trotzdem, ein kleines zartes Lächeln umspielte ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte nicht nur von Voldemort und dessen Todessern geträumt. Kurz bevor sie aufwachte, hatte sie von Harry geträumt, wie er sie anlächelte und sanft durch ihr Haar strich. Dieser Traum hatte sie wieder ruhiger werden lassen, doch woher kam er so plötzlich? Erst sah sie, wie sie mit erhobenem Dolch auf Harry zu ging und diesen an seiner Brust ansetzte und nur einen Augenblick später nahm er sie liebevoll in den Arm. Natürlich waren diese Träume angenehmer als die von Voldemort, aber sie verstand den Zusammenhang nicht. Erst hatte sie Angst einzuschlafen und dann wollte sie am liebsten nicht mehr aufwachen. Sie hätte die Krankenschwester dafür verfluchen können.  
Nachdem Madame Pomfrey ihre Untersuchung abgeschlossen hatte und nichts weiter feststellen konnte, brachte sie Ginny das Frühstück.

„Madame Pomfrey?", hielt Ginny die Krankenschwester auf, als diese das Zimmer verlassen wollte. „Ja, Miss Weasley, brauchen sie noch etwas?", fragte sie und ging wieder auf Ginny zu. „Ist Harry noch mal zurückgekommen?", fragte Ginny schüchtern. Eigentlich hätte sie gar nicht fragen brauchen, sie war sich ziemlich sicher, die Antwort zu kennen.  
„Nein, damit hatte ich aber auch nicht gerechnet. Was Mr Potter sich einmal in den Kopf gesetzt hat, bekommt man da so schnell nicht wieder raus. Das müssten sie eigentlich wissen!"  
„Dürfen wir?", lenkte Hermine die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Zusammen mit Ron, Neville und Luna stand sie in der Tür. „Wenn sie leise sind, dürfen sie", entgegnete die Krankenschwester in scharfem Ton. Noch immer war sie leicht verärgert über das Benehmen der vier Schüler am Tag zuvor.  
Sich der Andeutung die sie erhielten bewusst, gingen sie auf Ginny's und Harry's Bett zu. Keiner der vier ahnte auch nur, dass Harry abgehauen war.  
„Wo ist Harry, darf er etwa schon aufstehen?", fragte Ron und sah sich um, doch konnte er ihn nirgendwo entdecken.

Ginny erzählte, was vor wenigen Stunden passiert war.  
„Warum lässt er sich nicht helfen?", fragte Luna nachdem Ginny zu Ende erzählt hatte. „Weil er Angst hat, nehme ich an", beantwortete Ron die Frage leise. „Egal was er uns erzählt, er hat Angst, will es aber nicht zeigen."  
„Wovor hat er Angst? Doch nicht etwa vor uns!" Wieder war es Luna, die fragte.  
Ginny setzte sich auf und sah ihre Klassenkammeradin ernst an. „Vor dem was passiert ist und vor dem was noch passieren könnte." „Was ist genau passiert?", fragte Luna weiter und hielt Ginnys Blick stand. „Nicht, Luna, lass sie!", versuchte Neville sie zu unterbrechen. „Nein, Neville! Niemand wollte uns erzählen, was Ginny und Harry zugestoßen ist. Ich möchte es wissen!" Sie sah wieder Ginny an. „Und bestimmt nicht nur ich."  
Ginny überlegte einen Moment, ob sie das Erlebte ihren Freunden erzählen sollte, denn so müsste sie alles noch einmal durchleben.  
Ihr Bruder nahm sie tröstend in den Arm. „Du musst nicht, Ginny! Niemand zwingt dich dazu", sagte er und sah Luna dabei vorwurfsvoll an. Beruhigend strich er seiner Schwester über den Rücken. „Es ist nur wichtig, dass ihr lebt! Mehr brauchen wir nicht zu wissen." Doch auch er hoffte, eine Antwort zu bekommen.  
Die Worte ihres Bruders schienen ihr bei der Entscheidung geholfen zu haben. Sie sah ihre Freunde mit traurigen Augen an und begann zu erzählen.

Ginny bekam nasse Augen und mit jedem Wort kullerten mehr Tränen an ihren Wangen hinunter. Doch es half auch, das Erlebte etwas zu verarbeiten. Aber wirklich nur etwas, denn sie war sich sicher, dieses Erlebnis ihr Lebtag nicht zu vergessen.  
„Alles nur wegen dieser beschissenen Prophezeiung! Was will er noch damit? Sie ist doch zerstört worden. Ich habe es mit eigenen Augen gesehen", durchbrach Neville die Stille. „Ich weiß nicht, was da zerstört wurde, aber Harry kennt die vollständige Prophezeiung - das behauptet Voldemort jedenfalls." Auf keinen Fall wollte sie Harry mit dem Wissen um die Prophezeiung noch mehr unter Druck setzen. Sollten die anderen vorerst in dem Glauben bleiben, dass Voldemorts Behauptung vielleicht nicht stimmte. Ginny dachte daran, dass Harry ihr sogar verraten hatte, von wem die Prophezeiung stammte. Sie war sich sicher, dass Harry ihr und seinen anderen Freunden irgendwann auch deren Inhalt preisgeben würde. Im Moment war er aber wohl noch nicht dazu bereit.

Erst jetzt, da bis auf Hermine alle anderen zusammenzuckten, wurde sie sich bewusst, dass sie Voldemort beim Namen genannt hatte.  
Das Gehörte versetzte den vier Freunden einen weiteren Schock, doch lange konnten sie nicht darüber nachdenken, denn es klopfte an der Tür und Albus Dumbledore betrat das Krankenzimmer.  
„Einen guten Morgen wünsche ich euch!", begrüßte er sie freudig. „Guten Morgen, Professor!", antworteten sie alle im Chor, was den Schulleiter schmunzeln ließ. „Welch eine Begrüßung", lachte dieser. Doch einen Augenblick später wurde Dumbledore wieder ernst. An Ginny gewandt fragte er: „Dürfte ich ein wenig deiner Zeit stehlen? Es ist wichtig!" „Natürlich dürfen sie!"  
„Wir werden Harry suchen gehen! Vielleicht kriegen wir ihn ja diesmal dazu, mit uns zu reden. Bis nachher!", verabschiedete sich Ron von seiner Schwester mit einer Umarmung. Gefolgt von den anderen, verließ er das Zimmer.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte der Direktor nachdem sie gegangen waren und musterte Ginny. „Mir geht es schon besser. Danke, Professor! Nur …" Betreten sah sie zu Boden. „Sag was dir auf dem Herzen liegt!" Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf in Richtung Harry's Bett.  
„Ich versteh schon!" Dumbledore nahm sich einen der Stühle, die noch am Bett standen und setzte sich neben Ginny. „Sei Harry nicht böse! Er …" Dumbledore stoppte für einen Augenblick. „...ihr habt Schlimmes durchstehen müssen", sprach er schließlich weiter. „Das, was ihr durchleben musstet, hätte jeden aus der Bahn geworfen. Harry fühlt sich für das was passiert ist verantwortlich. Er gibt sich die Schuld dafür." „Aber Harry kann nichts dafür!", unterbrach Ginny den Schulleiter. „Ich war es, die weggelaufen ist. Ich bin den Todessern direkt in die Arme gelaufen. Wenn ich im Gewächshaus unter Harrys Tarnum…" Erschrocken sah sie in Dumbledores Gesicht, wo sie jedoch nur einige ‚Schmunzelfalten' erblickte. „Schon gut! Ich weiß davon. Erzähl weiter!", sagte er ruhig.  
„Wenn ich geblieben wäre wo ich war, dann wäre das alles gar nicht passiert!" Mit nassen Augen und völlig aufgewühlt saß sie vor ihrem Schulleiter. „Beruhige dich wieder! Es ist bestimmt nicht deine Schuld. Wenn jemand die Schuld trägt, dann ich. Ich hätte meine Schüler besser beschützen müssen." Für einen Moment schien Dumbledore mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders zu sein. „Doch das, was passiert ist, kann man nicht ändern." Ginny konnte den wehmütigen Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten, denn sie ahnte nicht, dass Dumbledore an eine äußerst lernbegierige Schülerin in ihrem dritten Schuljahr dachte. Laut sagte er jedoch: „Es hilft nichts, wir können es nicht mehr ungeschehen machen, so gern ich das tun würde. Wir können nur noch versuchen zu verhindern, dass sich so etwas wiederholt."  
„Ich würde gern wissen, warum sich Harry so verhält, warum er nicht mehr mit uns redet und warum Voldemort..." Ginny stutzte und bemerkte, wie ihr Professor sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen über seine Brille hinweg ansah. „...ihm dies alles antut", schluchzte Ginny und versuchte sich wieder zusammenzureißen. Mit dem Bettbezug wischte sie sich ihre Tränen weg. „Ich weiß leider auch nicht, was in den Köpfen meiner Schüler vor sich geht, aber bei Harry habe ich eine Vermutung. Und Voldemort …"  
Nachdenklich blickte er an die gegenüberliegende Wand, als wäre dort etwas höchst Interessantes zu finden.  
„Hat das etwas mit der Prophezeiung zu tun?", holte Ginny ihren Schulleiter aus seinen Gedanken. „Immer wieder hat Voldemort mich nach der Prophezeiung gefragt. Jedes Mal habe ich ihm gesagt, dass ich nicht weiß, wovon er redet, dass ich die Prophezeiung nicht kenne. Ich habe ihn angefleht, er solle aufhören, doch er hat immer weiter gemacht." Ginny hielt sich ihren Kopf mit beiden Händen. „Das hat wehgetan, es war kaum auszuhalten." Wieder lösten sich vereinzelte Tränen.  
Dumbledore versuchte Ginny zu trösten. Er drückte ihre Hand und beschwor ein Taschentuch hervor, welches er ihr reichte.  
„Es muss reichen, wenn ich dir diese Frage mit ja beantworte! Irgendwann wird Harry euch erzählen, was die Prophezeiung beinhaltet. Bitte versuch mich zu verstehen, ich kann nicht über Harry's Kopf hinweg entscheiden. Da die Prophezeiung ihn direkt betrifft, liegt die Entscheidung bei ihm, wann er euch davon erzählt."  
„Ich weiß bereits, dass Sie dabei waren, als Prof. Trelawney die Prophezeiung ausgesprochen hat. Harry wollte sie mir gestern erzählen, bevor Sie in den Krankenflügel kamen. Aber ich glaube, es war ihm ganz recht, dass er von Ihnen unterbrochen wurde.", sagte Ginny enttäuscht. Sie hatte gehofft, von Dumbledore etwas über die Prophezeiung zu erfahren.

„Warum Harry?", murmelte Ginny und begann mit ihren Fingern an der Bettdecke zu nesteln.  
„Ginny, sieh mich an!", bat Dumbledore. Mit roten Augen sah Ginny auf. „Meiner Meinung nach hast du ein Recht darauf, von der Prophezeiung zu erfahren. Was Voldemort dir angetan hat, kann niemand je wieder gut machen. Denn was er sich einmal vorgenommen hat, das zieht er auch durch. Aber wie schon gesagt, es ist allein Harry's Entscheidung."  
„Wie meinen sie das?", fragte Ginny unsicher.  
Wieder schienen die Gedanken des alten Professors woanders zu sein. „Professor, wie meinen sie das?", fragte sie etwas lauter und holte ihn damit zurück.  
„Wie ich das meine? Er hat dich benutzt, um an Harry ranzukommen und versucht dich zu töten, um ihm zu schaden. Zum Glück hat er es nicht geschafft, was wir Peter Pettigrew zu verdanken haben. Hätte er euch nicht hergebracht oder auch nur einen Moment länger gewartet, wäre es für euch beide zu spät gewesen und Voldemort hätte sein Ziel erreicht", sagte Dumbledore traurig. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er weiterhin versuchen wird, dich, genauso wie Harry, oder jeden anderen seiner Freunde in seine Finger zu bekommen."  
Ginny wurde immer unruhiger. Schon der Gedanke daran, dass der ‚Dunkle Lord' ihr wieder etwas antun könnte, ließ ihre Angst überschäumen. „Aber ich habe ihm doch gar nichts getan!"  
„Es spielt keine Rolle, ob du ihm was getan hast oder nicht. Du bist Voldemort ein Dorn im Auge, aber auch der Schüssel, um an Harry heranzukommen." Ginny's Herz begann vor Angst zu rasen. „Er würde niemals die Schmach auf sich belassen, dass du ihm entkommen bist, ein sechzehnjähriges Mädchen, was dazu noch durch ihre Verletzungen geschwächt war. Und außerdem würde er Harry mit deinem Tod noch mehr zusetzen, als er es bisher schon getan hat.

"Das war zu viel. Alles was Dumbledore ihr gesagt hatte, brach mit einem Mal über sie herein. Hastig schlug sie ihre Decke zur Seite und wollte aufstehen. „Nein, bleib im Bett, Ginny! Madame Pomfrey reißt mir den Kopf ab, bitte! Wie sieht das denn aus, ein Schulleiter ohne Kopf", versuchte er sie zu beschwichtigen.  
„Ich will hier raus! Ich muss mit Harry reden!", schluchzte Ginny.  
Vorsichtig drückte Dumbledore sie wieder zurück ins Bett. „Du kannst mit Harry reden, aber nicht jetzt! Ruh dich noch ein wenig aus und versuch zu schlafen! Du wirst sehen, nachher geht es dir besser." Ginny schüttelte energisch ihren Kopf. „Ich kann nicht schlafen. Ich habe Angst einzuschlafen. Die Alpträume, ich will sie nicht!" Wer wollte schon Alpträume? Wer wollte Nacht für Nacht Angst und Schrecken aufs Neue erleben?

„Ginny! Ginny, sieh mich an! GINNY!" Das hatte gewirkt. Völlig verstört blickte sie ihren Schulleiter an. „Erzähl mir von deinen Alpträumen!"  
Wieder schüttelte Ginny ihren Kopf und versuchte erneut aufzustehen. „Es ist alles meine Schuld!", rief sie. „Harry wird mir das nie verzeihen!" „Ginny, komm wieder zu dir, beruhige dich! Voldemort hat eine ungeheuere Kraft, Menschen zu manipulieren, zu beeinflussen. Harry ist der Letzte, der dir dafür die Schuld geben würde." Mit aller Kraft versuchte Ginny aufzustehen, doch Dumbledore hielt sie immer noch fest. Ginny wunderte sich nicht einmal, wie viel Kraft ihr Direktor hatte. „Ich hätte ihm fast das Herz rausgeschnitten", schrie Ginny. Voldemorts Worte würde sie nie wieder vergessen: ‚Es ist Potters Schuld, dass du leiden musstest. Er hat dir dein Herz gebrochen. Zahle es ihm heim! Schneide es ihm heraus!'

„Poppy!", rief Dumbledore die Krankenschwester zu Hilfe, da sich Ginny nicht beruhigen ließ. Kaum hatte er den Namen der Krankenschwester ausgesprochen, stand sie auch schon mit einer Phiole Schlaftrank neben den beiden. „Albus, was hast du ihr erzählt?", fragte sie ärgerlich. „Die Wahrheit, Poppy, nur die Wahrheit."  
„Trinken sie das, Miss Weasley! Welche Wahrheit?", wandte sie sich wieder an Dumbledore.  
Mit weiten Augen blickte die Krankenschwester in die des Schulleiters. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was er getan hatte. Auf den entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers sagte Dumbledore: „Wann wäre deiner Meinung nach der richtige Zeitpunkt gewesen? Für so etwas gibt es keinen richtigen Moment. Nicht jetzt, nicht morgen und auch nicht in zehn oder zwanzig Jahren! Sie muss lernen, mit dem was passiert ist umzugehen."  
Während Madame Pomfrey und Albus Dumbledore sich noch darüber stritten, wann der richtige Zeitpunkt wäre und ob er ihr überhaupt irgendetwas hätte erzählen sollen, schlief Ginny ruhig und ohne von Alpträumen geplagt zu werden ein.

Zur gleichen Zeit wachte Harry aus einem erholsamen Schlaf auf. Geht doch, dachte er. „Fehler! Ein Fehler wäre es nur, würde ich diesen Trank nicht einnehmen", sagte er leise zu sich selbst und streckte seine Glieder.  
Er begann zu lächeln, als er sich daran erinnerte, was er zuletzt geträumt hatte, von wem er zuletzt geträumt hatte: Beide, Ginny und er lächelten sich an. Sanft fuhr er ihr durchs lange weiche rote Haar. Dieser liebliche Geruch, der seine Träume von Ginny begleitete, war auch wieder da.  
Harry holte tief Luft. Nie wieder wollte er diesen Geruch vergessen, den er mit Ginny in Verbindung brachte. Doch warum brachte er ihn mit ihr in Verbindung? Noch nie zuvor hatte er ihn bemerkt, nur in seinen Träumen. Oder etwa doch? Hatte er ihn nur nicht richtig wahrgenommen?  
Er sah auf seine Uhr - 10:30. Entschlossen stand er auf und richtete seine Sachen. „Jetzt eine schöne heiße Dusche!" Mit seinen Gedanken noch bei Ginny, dass er sich schleunigst bei ihr entschuldigen müsse, weil er sie einfach so angefahren hatte und abgehauen war, verließ er das Zimmer.

Immer noch in Gedanken lief er die Flure entlang. Gerade wollte er die Treppe betreten die zum Gryffindorturm führte, als er zwei ihm sehr bekannte Stimmen hörte. Wut kam in ihm auf, denn diese Stimmen gehörten unverkennbar Draco Malfoy und Seamus Finnigan.  
Harry drehte um und ging in die Richtung aus der die Stimmen kamen. Er drückte sich an die Wand, damit keiner der beiden ihn bemerkte.  
Anscheinend war das Gespräch zwischen Malfoy und Finnigan bereits beendet, denn Harry bekam nur noch mit, wie Finnigan sagte: „Beide werden sich wünschen, sich nie mit uns angelegt zu haben! Da werden selbst ihre Freunde und Dumbledore nicht mehr helfen können." „Du bringst eurem Haus Schande, weißt du das?", lachte Malfoy und klopfte Finnigan anerkennend auf die Schulter. „Das bügelt der ‚Große Potter' wieder aus, Malfoy, da brauch ich mir keine Sorgen machen", entgegnete Finnigan verächtlich, als wenn der Name Potter Gift wäre und verabschiedete sich.  
Harry hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt und überlegte, wem er folgen sollte. Er entschied sich für Malfoy und ging ihm unauffällig hinterher, denn Finnigan konnte er sich immer noch im Gryffindorturm schnappen.

Harry dachte zumindest, dass er Malfoy unauffällig gefolgt wäre. Kurz vor den Treppen, die zu den Kerkern führten, hielt Malfoy an. Ohne sich umzudrehen, aber mit einem gehässigen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, sagte er: „Im Hinterherschleichen warst du schon mal besser, Potter!" Harry kam hinter der Ecke, hinter der er sich versteckt hatte hervor und schritt auf Malfoy zu. „Hat dich Pomfrey laufen lassen?" Harry antwortete nicht. „Was denn, Potter. Hat dir der Anblick von dem Wiesel, wie sie halbtot am Boden lag etwa die Sprache verschlagen? Du siehst gar nicht so aus."  
„Was du nicht sagst", entgegnete Harry kühl, doch musste er sich stark zusammenreißen nicht gleich auf Malfoy loszuspringen und ihn zu würgen, Schmerzen zuzufügen, ihm alles heimzuzahlen. Immer noch waren seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt, so dass sich seine Knöchel bereits weiß gefärbt hatten. „Immer noch so unbeherrscht, wie ich sehe. Hat dir der Lord diese lästige Angewohnheit noch nicht ausgetrieben!", grinste Malfoy. „Was für ein Lord? Ich kenne keinen Lord. Voldemort ist nur Abschaum!"  
Bei Voldemorts Namen zuckte Malfoy zusammen und sein Gesicht war wie ein offenes Buch. „Draco, Draco!", verhöhnte Harry ihn nun seinerseits. „Sprich mir doch einfach mal nach, es ist ganz leicht: V O L D E M O R T."  
„Wie geht es der Weasleyschlampe?", lenkte Malfoy ab. „Sie muss sich doch unendliche Vorwürfe machen, dass sie einfach so abgehauen ist und ihr Liebster uns ausgeliefert war, oder?"  
Langsam schritt Harry auf Malfoy zu und seine Wut wuchs mit jedem Schritt. „Ich bin nicht ihr Liebster, Malfoy. Ich weiß gar nicht wie du darauf kommst", zischte Harry. „Na klar, Potter und ich gehöre eigentlich nach Hufflepuff und nicht nach Slytherin", lachte Malfoy spöttisch.  
„Das war alles geplant, habe ich Recht? Alles, bis dahin, dass jemand Ginny aufgelauert hat. Was wolltet ihr mit ihr machen? Wolltet ihr sie tatsächlich umbringen?"  
Immer breiter wurde Malfoys Grinsen. „Ich hätte es gern gesehen, aber nein, es war nicht geplant. Wir sollten dich eigentlich nur schwächen, damit die Todesser dich ohne Probleme hätten holen können. Dass das Wiesel dazwischen kam, war nicht geplant. Aber es war doch recht nützlich. Nur McGonagall hat den Plan etwas nach hinten verschoben. Aber ich kann dir sagen, wir hatten trotzdem unseren Spaß. Und wenn man es genau nimmt, werden wir ihn auch weiterhin haben, denn der Lord wird dich jagen, euch beide jagen, bis er euch hat. Und dann werdet ihr leiden, wie noch nie jemand gelitten hat, darauf kannst du Gift nehmen."

Harry stand jetzt nicht mal mehr einen Meter von Malfoy entfernt, der bereits seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte. „Überleg dir genau, was du tust! Denk daran, dass du keinen Zauberstab mehr hast!" Harry sah wohl etwas verblüfft aus, denn Malfoy sagte: „Du siehst, Potter, ich bin über alles informiert."  
„Was hast du mit Finnigan ausgeheckt?", fragte Harry wütend. „Na na, Potter! Man belauscht nicht die Gespräche anderer. Aber ganz ruhig, du wirst es bald erfahren. Keine Angst, hab einfach noch etwas Geduld!" „Sag es oder du wirst es bereuen, das verspreche ich dir!", erwiderte Harry und wollte Malfoy an den Hals springen, als Crabbe und Goyle, Malfoys Wachhunde die Treppe von den Kerkern heraufstiegen.  
„Lernen scheint nicht gerade deine Stärke zu sein, Potter. Immer wieder machst du den gleichen Fehler - drei gegen einen", kam Crabbe gefolgt von Goyle mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf Harry zu.  
„Das aus deinem Mund, Crabbe?", lachte Harry. „Ich dachte immer, das Wort ‚lernen' würde es gar nicht in deinem Wortschatz geben." „Pass auf was du sagst!", ranzte Crabbe zurück und hielt seinen Zauberstab unter Harrys Kinn.  
Auch wenn die Situation mal wieder alles andere als gut für Harry aussah, wusste er, dass Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle ihm hier nichts antun würden. So blöde waren nicht mal die. Das hoffte Harry zumindest.

„STOPP!", rief jemand von hinten und Ron, Neville, Hermine und Luna kamen auf die vier zugelaufen. „Was soll das, Harry, was machst du hier? Komm mit!", sagte Ron und stand genau wie seine Freunde mit gezogenem Zauberstab neben Harry.  
„Geht, verschwindet, das ist meine Angelegenheit!", blaffte Harry sie an. Mehr konnte er nicht sagen, denn Professor Flitwick, der Lehrer für Zauberkunst kam auf die kleine Versammlung zu.  
Schnell steckten Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle ihre Zauberstäbe weg und versuchten ein unschuldiges Gesicht zu machen, was ziemlich lächerlich aussah. Die anderen vier nutzten ihre Chance und zogen Harry mit sich.

Außer Reichweite von Malfoy und Co. ließen sie Harry wieder los, der sie wütend ansah. „Was sollte das? Es ist alles in Ordnung, lasst mich einfach. Ich hätte das auch allein geschafft!", meckerte Harry. „Kennst du auch noch einen anderen Satz als: ‚Es ist alles in Ordnung?' ", fuhr Hermine ihn an. „Es ist allein meine Angelegenheit und ich entscheide über mein Leben, niemand sonst! Kein Dumbledore, kein Voldemort und auch nicht ihr!"  
Ron ging auf Harry zu. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten ihre Gesichter voneinander. „Was das sollte?", fragte Ron mit fester Stimme. „Bist du lebensmüde oder was? Du müsstest dich mal reden hören! – Deine Angelegenheit. Wir sind deine Freunde, lass dir von uns helfen! Ginny ist völlig …" Weiter kam Ron nicht. Bei Ginnys Namen drehte Harry sich um und lief weg. Ron bekam nur noch ein Stück seines Umhangs zu fassen, den Harry aber fallen ließ. Mit Harrys Umhang in der Hand stand Ron neben seinen Freunden und sah Harry wütend hinterher. „So nicht, Potter!", zischte er und lief ihm nach. „Bleib stehen!"  
Harry lief weiter, ohne auf Ron's wütende Rufe zu achten. „Harry, du sollst endlich stehen bleiben!" Doch Harry hatte schon viel zu viel Vorsprung, das Ron ihn noch hätte einholen können, so dass er schließlich aufgab. „Harry, verdammt!", pustete er und hielt sich die Seiten.  
„Ron, lass ihn!", versuchte seine Freundin ihn wieder zu beruhigen. „Es bringt nichts. Harry will nicht." „Nein, Hermine, diesmal nicht! Er spielt sich kaputt, wir müssen ihm helfen, ob er will oder nicht!"  
„Dann lasst ihn uns suchen!", sagte Neville und gemeinsam gingen sie in die Richtung, in der Harry verschwunden war.

„Ich hätte ihn mit dem ‚Locomotor mortis' oder besser noch mit dem ‚Petrificus Totalus' aufhalten sollen", murmelte Ron vor sich her. Hermine legte ihre Hand auf die Schulter ihres Freundes und sagte: „Denkst du nicht, dass er schon genügend Flüche abbekommen hat? Er muss nicht auch noch von seinen Freunden mit welchen belegt werden." „So habe … Ich würde Harry nicht …", stotterte Ron. „Schon gut, weiß ich doch!" Stärkend drückte Hermine seine Hand und gab ihm zur Beruhigung einen Kuss.

Wie lange sie bereits nach Harry gesucht hatten, wusste keiner der drei. Irgendwann hatten sie aufgegeben auf die Uhr zu sehen. „Lasst uns noch mal draußen suchen!", schlug Hermine geschafft vor. „Wenn wir ihn dort nicht finden, lassen wir es sein."  
Luna sah auf ihre Uhr. „Ich kann leider nicht weiter mitsuchen!", sagte sie bedrückt. „Warum nicht, du…", wollte Neville fragen, doch Hermine unterbrach ihn. „Lass sie, Neville! Luna wird schon einen guten Grund dafür haben", lächelte sie Luna an. „Geh ruhig, wir suchen allein weiter!" „Danke!", verabschiedete Luna sich mit schlechtem Gewissen.  
Bedrückt gingen die drei Freunde aufs Schlossportal zu. „Hoffentlich kommt er bald wieder zu sich und fängt an zu leben!", sagte Hermine zu sich selbst und wischte sich unauffällig einige Tränen ab. Enttäuscht blickten sie übers Schlossgelände, denn auch hier war Harry nirgends zu sehen. „Vielleicht ist er bei Hagrid", sagte Neville hoffnungsvoll, obwohl er wusste, dass Harry auch zu Hagrid fast keinen Kontakt mehr hatte, nur noch im Unterricht. Doch einen Versuch war es wert. 

Auf dem Weg zur Hütte des Wildhüters von Hogwarts drehte sich Hermine zum Schloss um und blickte zu dessen Zinnen und Türmen auf. „Harry!", rief sie erschrocken und packte Ron am Arm. Der Angesprochene drehte sich um und blickte in die Richtung, in die Hermines freier Arm zeigte. Was er dort sah, ließ fast sein Herz aussetzen.

* * *

So, das war Kapitel 9. Wie fandet ihr es?  
Diesmal wird es nicht soooo lange dauern, bis das nächste Kapitel kommt. Es ist bereits bei DKub.  
Genau, vielleicht habt ihr auch ein paar nette Worte für ihn, denn ohne DKub wäre diese FF NICHTS. 

Bis bald!

bepa


	10. Neue, alte Freunde

**corvi:** Öfter mal die Pobacken zusammenkneifen, gibt ein straffen Hintern.  
Wenn du versuchst mit Harry zu reden, kannst du auch gleich gegen eine Wand reden! Er hat sich so tief vergraben, dass er da nur schwer allein wieder rauskommt.  
Ich bin auch gespannt, wann Harry seinen Zauberstab bekommt und vor allem von wem… Vielleicht b…  
Vielen Danke für dein Review!

**Hermine Potter:** Danke dir! Und auch ein Dankeschön von DKub.

**Sandy123:** huhu zurück! DANKE!  
Hast du vielleicht eine Idee, weshalb sie die „gleichen" Träume haben?  
hdagdl 

**Alex Black 5:** Natürlich wird diese FF fortgesetzt. Niemals würde ich… auch wenn es manchmal länger dauert, bis ich das nächste Kapitel poste. Es liegt nicht daran, dass ich keine Lust oder keine Ideen mehr habe (Was ich einmal angefangen habe, bringe ich auch zu Ende, egal wie!), eher an meiner Zeit. Die Story existiert bereits bis zum Ende auf dem Papier und bedarf nur noch kleinerer oder größerer Änderungen.  
Tja, Band 6. – Etwas Zeit habe ich ja noch. -g-

**Ron Weasley:** Doch! Wo ein Anfang ist, kommt irgendwann auch mal ein Ende. Wäre ja schlimm, wenn jeder alles nur anfangen würde und nicht zu Ende gebracht wird.  
Bitte, bitte, gleich gibt es mehr.  
Da war keine Szene zwischen Harry und Ginny? Wie kann ich das wieder gut machen?  
Ich habe alles bestochen, was nicht niet- und nagelfest war, wie du es gewünscht hast. Aber nicht traurig sein, auch dieses Kapitel wird wieder ein Ende haben!

**silvertrust:** Danke, für dein Review!  
Genau, solche Konsorten wie Malfoy und sein Anhang geben der Story stellenweise erst die richtige Würze und dürfen daher nicht so schnell entfernt werden.  
Eine schöne Aufgabe? Ja, da schaffe ich es wohl eher meinem Bruder Manieren beizubringen. Und das ist eigentlich unmöglich!  
Das mit dem „vereinigen" im Titel hast du etwas falsch verstanden. Überlege noch mal, was ‚Vereint für die Ewigkeit' noch bedeuten könnte!  
So, mal sehen, wie dir dieses Kapitel gefällt.

**Josy:** Grüß dich! Endlich? Bist erleichtert gewesen? Wo bleibt überhaupt dein neues Kapitel!  
An welcher Stelle musstest du denn lachen – V O L D E M O R T? Ich hoffe auch, dass sie bald zusammen kommen. Ich kann mir das Elend nicht mehr lange ansehen. Aber wie heißt es so schön? ‚Erstens kommt es anders und zweitens als man denkt.'  
-ich dich auch knuddel-

**MechWOLLIer:** Oh, ein für mich typischer Cliffhänger? Mal sehen, wie dir dieses gefällt.

Von DKub ein Dankeschön, dass ihr an ihn gedacht habt!  
Auch wenn ich es schon unzählige Male gesagt habe, muss ich es wieder tun. Ohne DKub würde ich stellenweise ganz schön alt aussehen.  
**DKub**, ich hole mir mal schnell einen Hut, damit ich ihn vor dir ziehen kann. Warte mal kurz, nicht weglaufen! –tiefe Verbeugung und dabei meinen eben geholten Hut vor dir zieh-

Klagen, Drohungen und Kritik gehen wie immer an mich. Falls nötig, leite ich sie weiter.

Wie auch sonst:  
Die Story ist auf den 5 HP-Büchern aufgebaut. Alle Figuren, die ihr aus den Büchern von J.K. Rowling kennt, gehören ihr. Nur das, was ihr nicht aus ihren Büchern kennt, ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte keinen einzigen Cent.  
Also, alles gehört ihr und mir nix.

**Kapitel 10 Neue, alte Freunde**

Mit weiten Augen blickte Ron auf Harry, der auf der Brüstung des Astronomieturms stand und aussah, als wollte er jeden Moment springen.  
„Hat er sie noch alle!", entfuhr es Ron, was auch Neville dazu veranlasste stehen zu bleiben und zum Schloss aufzusehen. „Er wird doch nicht etwa…?", fragte Neville entsetzt und alle drei rannten so schnell sie konnten zurück zum Schloss und stürmten die Treppen hinauf zum Astronomieturm. Sie hatten das Gefühl noch nie so schnell gelaufen zu sein, doch auch noch nie kam ihnen der Weg so lang vor wie jetzt.  
Würde Harry wirklich springen, ging es Hermine genau wie den anderen durch den Kopf. War ihr Freund so verzweifelt, dass er keinen Ausweg mehr sah? Alle drei beantworteten sich diese Frage mit ‚JA'. Doch war Harry wirklich so labil, dass er sich selbst das Leben nehmen würde? Er hatte zwar gesagt, dass sie ihn lieber hätten sterben lassen sollen. Doch Selbstmord? Nein, er hatte noch eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, eine Prophezeiung – Voldemort besiegen. Selbst wenn er nicht überleben würde, wenigstens für seine Freunde, und insbesondere für Ginny wollte er die Welt von Voldemort zu befreien versuchen.

Harry stand am Rande des Turms und ließ sich den frischen Wind ins Gesicht wehen. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss er die angenehme Frühlingsbrise. ‚Meine Angelegenheit', dachte er. „Wir sind deine Freunde", sagte er leise. Er konnte Rons Worte einfach nicht vergessen. Natürlich waren sie seine Freunde. Die besten, die man sich wünschen konnte. „Freunde, die meinetwegen sterben!", sagte Harry diesmal laut und stieg von der Brüstung.  
„Wir werden nicht sterben!", hörte er jemanden sagen. Ron, Hermine und Neville standen auf der Plattform des Astronomieturms und sahen ihren Freund an. „Ist das dein Problem?", fragte Hermine und ging auf Harry zu. Mit Tränen in den Augen, die er nicht unterdrücken konnte, blickte er ihr ohne zu antworten entgegen.  
„Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich, wir wollen dir helfen", sagte sie ruhig und legte ihre Hand auf Harrys Schulter.  
Harry wehrte Hermine zwar nicht ab, doch hatte er das Gefühl, sein Atem würde ihm die Lungen verbrennen. Gern würde er ihre Hilfe annehmen, aber was würde dann passieren? „Es passiert auch so!", murmelte Harry und blickte an Hermine vorbei. „Was?", fragte Hermine, da sie Harry nicht genau verstanden hatte.  
„Ich bin es nicht wert, dass man sich für mich in Gefahr bringt. Es mussten schon zu viele meinetwegen sterben." Harry spürte die Blicke der anderen auf sich und sah sie mit leeren Augen an. „Ich will euch nicht auch noch verlieren!" „So schnell wirst du uns nicht los!", kam Ron auf seinen besten Freund zu und gab ihm seinen Umhang zurück. „Ja, ihr seid hartnäckig!", entgegnete Harry.  
Neville kam auf Harry zu und sagte: „Wir waren auch dabei, Harry. Wir waren an deiner Seite. Auch wir haben Angst oder glaubst du wirklich, uns geht es gut? Und du bist nicht der einzige, der um Sirius und Professor Lupin trauert. Wir können deine Sorgen und Ängste besser verstehen als du glaubst, aber nicht dein Verhalten. Das was mit Ginny passiert ist, das …" Bei Ginnys Namen kniff Harry seine Augen zusammen und atmete tief durch. „Ist gut, Neville!" unterbrach Ron ihn. An Harry gewandt, sagte er: „Du kannst machen was du willst, uns wirst du nicht los. Freunde hat man, um sich helfen zu lassen. Harry, halt uns bitte nicht für naiv! Wir wissen, dass wir gerade als deine Freunde mit auf … auf V… V… Vol…" „Voldemorts", ergänzte zum Erstaunen aller ausgerechnet Neville Rons Satz. „‚Abschussliste' stehen", beendete Ron seine Ausführungen. Ernsthafte Gesichter und übereinstimmendes Nicken folgten. Ohne dass Harry es verhindern konnte, zog Ron ihn in eine Umarmung. „Ich wollte dir Ginny nicht nehmen!", sagte Harry leise, was Ron dazu veranlasste, ihn noch fester zu drücken. „Das denkt auch niemand. Und auch Ginny gibt dir nicht die Schuld, für das was passiert ist", sagte Ron, nachdem sie sich wieder getrennt hatten. „Sie sucht sie eher bei sich. Sie glaubt, wenn sie nicht weggelaufen wäre, dass es dann nie soweit gekommen wäre. Sie macht sich große Vorwürfe, genau so wie du dir. Rede mit ihr!"  
Harry konnte nur noch nicken, denn schon zog Hermine ihn in eine Umarmung und schluchzte in seine Schulter: „Mach das bitte nie wieder! Du weißt, dass wir zu dir halten." „Danke!", entgegnete Harry und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.  
Als letztes nahm Neville Harry in eine Umarmung. „Du weißt, wie ich das vorhin gemeint habe!" „Natürlich weiß ich das und du hast Recht!"  
Die vier hatten es sich auf der Plattform gemütlich gemacht und unterhielten sich über das was geschehen war. Sie führten das erste vernünftige Gespräch seit Wochen.

Ron begann am Umhang zu nesteln und rutschte auf seinem Platz hin und her. Die Frage, die auf seiner Zunge brannte, wollte raus. „Was hast du?", fragte Harry, der Rons Verhalten richtig deutete. „Ich … na ja, du …", druckste Ron herum. „Ich würde gern wissen, warum er das mit dir macht!", platzte es plötzlich aus ihm heraus. Ginny hat uns gesagt, dass… na dass du…" „Aus Ginnys Beschreibung der Geschehnisse wissen wir, dass Voldemort sowohl Ginny als auch dich nach dem Inhalt der Prophezeiung gefragt hat", half Hermine Ron, da dieser kein vernünftiges Wort zustande brachte.  
Harry stand auf und stellte sich wieder an die Brüstung. Einen Moment schien er zu überlegen. „Ich weiß nicht, weshalb Voldemort mich töten will. Ich nehme an aus Rache, da er meinetwegen vor sechzehn Jahren fast gestorben wäre und sich seine Macht in Rauch aufgelöst und er dadurch alles verloren hat. Und ich weiß, dass die Prophezeiung tatsächlich und unwiederbringlich damals in der Mysteriumsabteilung zerstört wurde. Ich kann aber nicht nachvollziehen, warum Voldemort annimmt, dass ich den exakten Wortlaut kennen sollte."  
Und Freunde belogen zum hundertsten!

Harry ging allein durchs Schloss. Das Gespräch mit seinen ‚neuen alten' Freunden hatte tatsächlich gut getan. Sein Plan, sie mit seinem Verhalten zu schützen, war fehlgeschlagen. Er hatte ihnen umsonst wehgetan, sich umsonst wehgetan. Doch wie sollte es jetzt weitergehen? So etwas kann man nicht ungeschehen machen.  
Verdutzt blieb Harry stehen. Sein Weg hatte ihn direkt vor den Krankenflügel geführt. Er musste lächeln. Was für einen Einfluss Ginny doch auf ihn hatte. ‚Ginny!' Ihr hatte er am meisten Leid zugefügt und trotzdem hielt sie noch zu ihm. Dies hoffte er zumindest.  
Seine Hand lag schon fast auf der Türklinke, doch zog er sie wieder zurück. Wie sollte er ihr entgegentreten? Er war feige abgehauen, hatte sie im Krankenflügel allein gelassen. Sie hatte ihn angefleht zu bleiben, aber er hatte ihre Bitte einfach ignoriert, hatte nur an sich selbst gedacht. Er musste mit Ginny reden, egal wie sie reagieren würde. Wenn sie nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte, dann müsste er damit zurechtkommen, er hätte es nicht anderes verdient.

Entschlossen öffnete Harry die Tür und betrat den Krankenflügel. Es war niemand da, auch Madame Pomfrey konnte er nirgends ausmachen. Langsam und mit Herzklopfen ging er auf das Zimmer zu, in dem Ginny immer noch lag. Sachte öffnete er die Tür, um die Krankenschwester nicht doch noch zu alarmieren, denn mit Sicherheit würde sie ihm eine kräftige Standpauke halten. Zum Glück, auch hier war sie nicht!  
Ginny lag in ihrem Bett und schlief ruhig. Zumindest hatte es den Anschein, dass sie schlafen würde. Ihr Brustkorb ging gleichmäßig auf und ab. Ihr Gesicht konnte Harry nicht sehen, da sie es zur anderen Seite gedreht hatte.  
Leise, um Ginny nicht zu wecken, ging er auf ihr Bett zu. Er hatte es fast erreicht, als ihn eine bekannte Stimme aufhielt: „Unterstehen sie sich, Mr Potter! Wagen sie es nicht sie aufzuwecken! Sie hat ihretwegen heute schon genug geweint." Ärgerlich ging die Krankenschwester auf Harry zu. „Ich möchte sie bitten, zu gehen. Lassen sie Miss Weasley schlafen! Sie haben sich dazu entschieden, den Krankenflügel vorzeitig und ohne meine Erlaubnis zu verlassen, nun …"  
„Madame Pomfrey, bitte!", unterbrach Harry sie. „Ich muss mit Ginny reden, es ist wichtig. Ich…"  
Diesmal war es die Krankenschwester, die ihn unterbrach. „Wichtig für Miss Weasley oder für ihr Gewissen, Mr Potter?", fragte sie schon fast wütend. „Bitte!" „Nein, sie braucht ihre Ruhe! Gehen sie! Ich werde ihr sagen, dass sie da waren", sagte sie entschieden und zeigte mit ihrer Hand in Richtung Tür. Einen letzten Blick warf er auf die schlafende Ginny, bevor er mit gesenktem Kopf den Krankenflügel verließ.  
Nachdem Ginny sicher war alleine im Zimmer zu sein, setzte sie sich auf. Sie war bereits wach gewesen, als Harry ins Zimmer kam und hatte alles mitbekommen, jedes Wort.

Verärgert über die Krankenschwester machte Harry sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Eine schöne heiße Dusche würde ihm sicherlich gut tun und ihn auf andere Gedanken bringen.  
Oben im Jungenschlafsaal traf er auf Ron, der verträumt auf seinem Bett saß. Erschrocken sah er auf: „Harry!" Trotz ihres Gespräches hätte er Harry hier so schnell nicht erwartet. „Was hast du da?", fragte Harry neugierig und zeigte auf das, was Ron gerade hinter seinem Rücken verstecken wollte. „Das … das ist … nur …", stotterte Ron. „Schon gut!", beruhigte ihn Harry und ging auf sein eigenes Bett zu. „Ist jemand im Bad? Ich würde mich gern duschen." Ron stand auf und reichte Harry das Bild, was er versucht hatte zu verstecken.  
„Ron, nicht! Du …" „Sieh es dir an!", entgegnete Ron. „Es ist niemand mehr im Bad, du kannst getrost dort rein.", sagte er noch, um Harrys Frage zu beantworten. „Finnigan ist vorhin raus. Er hätte dir eigentlich über den Weg laufen müssen."  
Harrys Gesichtzüge nahmen etwas Unheilverkündendes an, als Ron Seamus Finnigan erwähnte. „Wenn ich den zwischen die Finger bekomme. Er wird …" „Hey, bleib ruhig!", versuchte Ron das nahende Unheil zu verhindern, denn Harry war schon wieder auf dem Weg zur Tür. „Er ist nicht mehr hier und wird so schnell auch nicht zurückkommen. Er hat irgendetwas von einem langen Tag gefaselt." Doch dass Finnigan dabei ein abfälliges Gesicht gemacht und Harrys Namen erwähnt hatte, verschwieg er ihm lieber. Sicherlich musste er es Harry erzählen, aber jetzt noch nicht. Harry hatte für heute schon genug mitbekommen.  
Von dem Bild, welches Harry in seiner Hand hielt, winkten ihm freudig sechs Teenager entgegen. Er konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern, dass er sich mit seinen fünf Freunden zusammen fotografieren lassen hat. „Wir haben es verzaubert, Harry", klärte Ron das Geheimnis auf. „ Wir haben ein Foto von uns dreien genommen. Dann brauchten wir nur noch eines von Neville, Luna und Ginny."  
Wie sehr Harry sie mit seinem Verhalten wirklich verletzt hatte, bekam er Stück für Stück mit. „Ron, ich… - Es tut mir leid!", sagte Harry und setzte sich auf sein Bett. „Ihr habt…" „Wir haben dich vermisst, aber jetzt bist du ja wieder da!", unterbrach Ron seinen besten Freund.

„Kommst du nachher und schaust dir das Training an?", lenkte Ron in ein anderes Thema ein und brachte Harry dadurch auf andere Gedanken. „Wir haben eine neue Strategie entwickelt und müssen sie noch festigen. Ich weiß nicht wann Madame Pomfrey Ginny gehen lässt, aber vielleicht hast du ja Lust zuzusehen!"  
„Mal sehen!", antwortete Harry, doch er hatte nicht wirklich Lust dazu. Er spielte zwar für sein Leben gern Quidditch, und er war ja auch sehr gut darin, doch er hatte jetzt gewiss andere Sorgen. Momentan war ihm einfach nicht nach Quidditch. „Ich werde mich erst duschen und dann sehe ich weiter. Sei nicht eingeschnappt, wenn ich nicht zum Training komme! Madame Pomfrey würde ich aus dem Weg gehen, sie hat schlechte Laune!"  
Rons Augen blitzen auf. „Natürlich werde ich eingeschnappt sein, was glaubst du denn. Du liegst zwei Wochen auf der faulen Haut und ruhst dich aus, und dann willst du noch nicht mal zum Training kommen, obwohl du nur zusehen sollst." „Vielleicht nicht!", erwiderte Harry und beide mussten lachen. Ron freute sich, seinen besten Freund endlich wieder lachen zu sehen. Er hoffte nur, dass es auch noch lange anhalten würde.

Währenddessen Ron seine Quidditchsachen zusammensuchte, was bei seiner Unordnung eine Weile dauerte, ging Harry ins Bad. Mit freiem Oberkörper stand Harry vorm Spiegel und betrachtete seinen Rücken.  
Er konnte seine Augen nicht von dem schwarzen Gebilde lassen, was mittlerweile schon bis zu seinen Schulterblättern reichte. Es führte etwa von der Mitte seines Rückens die Wirbelsäule entlang und wurde kurz unter den Schulterblättern breiter. Es ähnelte fast schon einem Ornament.  
Am Anfang war es nur ein kleiner schwarzer Fleck gewesen, welcher langsam wuchs und Formen annahm. Vor zwei Wochen war es nur etwa halb so groß wie jetzt. Es war nicht hässlich, es gefiel ihm sogar, doch was war das? Warum hatte er dieses Ding auf seinem Rücken und vor allem, woher kam es?

Die Tür ging auf, doch Harry bemerkte es nicht und betrachtete weiter die Zeichnung auf seinem Rücken, welche ihn schon voll und ganz in ihren Bann gezogen hatte. „Harry, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", wollte Ron auf sich aufmerksam machen. „Harry, Erde an Harry! Hörst du mich?" Da Harry immer noch nicht auf Rons Rufe reagierte, ging er auf ihn zu und berührte ihn an der Schulter. Mit weiten Augen schreckte Harry herum. „Ganz ruhig, Harry! Ich bin es nur." „Entschuldige Ron! Stimmt was nicht?", versuchte Harry sich wieder zu sammeln. „Das wollte ich dich gerade fragen. Hast du mich nicht gehört?" „Ich war in Gedanken", antwortete Harry wieder etwas abwesend.  
„Ron?", fragte er und betrachtete wieder seinen Rücken „Was hältst du davon?" Mit seiner Hand deutete er auf das ornamentähnliche Gebilde, was seinen Rücken verzierte.  
„Was soll ich wovon halten?", fragte Ron verdutzt, denn er sah nichts weiter als Harrys nackten Rücken. „Kannst du dort nichts erkennen?" Ron kniff seine Augen zusammen und stierte auf Harrys Rücken. „Außer ein paar Leberflecken … kann ich nichts Besonderes erkennen. Was soll denn da sein?"  
„Leberflecke", antwortete Harry, „nichts weiter!"  
Warum konnte Ron auf Harrys Rücken nichts erkennen, es war doch groß genug, einfach nicht zu übersehen?  
„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Ron besorgt, da Harry sich eigenartig verhielt. „Alles! Ich werde mich dann mal duschen gehen. Bis nachher!" „Ja, ich muss dann auch los. Ich habe nur etwas vergessen. Bis nachher!"

‚Das tut gut', dachte Harry, lehnte sich gegen die nasse Wand der Dusche und ließ das Wasser über seinen Körper tanzen. Eine halbe Stunde stand er bereits unter der Dusche, doch seine Sorgen und Ängste konnte er nicht ertränken oder wegspülen.  
Durch das heiße Wasser überfiel Harry die Müdigkeit und schon halb schlafend stieg er aus der Dusche. „Verdammt!", fluchte Harry und rieb sich seinen Fuß. Er hatte nicht an den Absatz der Duschwanne gedacht und sich so seinen Fuß daran gestoßen.

Zur gleichen Zeit machte sich Ginny auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Madame Pomfrey hatte sie auf ihr mehrmaliges Bitten hin aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen. Es gab nur eine Bedingung: Sie sollte sich schonen und sich am nächsten Tag noch einmal für eine Untersuchung bei ihr melden. Nach mehrmaligem Ermahnen ließ sie Ginny schließlich gehen. Schnell, bevor es sich die Krankenschwester vielleicht noch mal überlegte, verschwand Ginny aus dem Krankenflügel. Sie musste unbedingt mit Harry reden. Doch bevor sie sich auf die Suche nach ihm machen würde, wollte sie sich erst noch frisch machen und etwas Anständiges anziehen.

Harry hatte sich, nachdem der Schmerz in seinem Fuß nachließ, im Halbschlaf saubere Shorts angezogen und es sich auf dem Bett bequem gemacht.  
Er wollte Ron nicht enttäuschen, er wollte wirklich versuchen zum Quidditchtraining zu gehen, doch die Müdigkeit war stärker. ‚Fünf Minuten', dachte er sich. „Nur fünf klitzekleine Minuten, dann stehe ich wieder auf." Kaum hatte er diesen Satz zu Ende gemurmelt, war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

Nachdem sich Ginny geduscht und frische Sachen angezogen hatte, machte sie sich auf die Suche nach Harry. Jeder der sie traf, freute sich, sie gesund wieder zu sehen. „Ginny, warte auf uns!", rief Neville von weitem. Zusammen mit Luna lief er auf Ginny zu. „Du bist doch nicht einfach abgehauen, oder?", fragte Luna und drohte mit ihrem Finger.  
Ginny musste grinsen. „Nein, Luna, ich bin nicht einfach abgehauen. Ich musste zwar lange betteln und dann auch versprechen, dass ich mich schonen werde und morgen noch mal zu ihr komme, aber dann hat sie mich gehen lassen. Habt ihr Harry vielleicht irgendwo gesehen?", ergänzte sie ihre Ausführungen, doch glaubte sie nicht daran.  
„Ron, Hermine und ich haben vorhin mit ihm geredet." Mit weiten Augen sah sie Neville an, als könnte sie nicht glauben, was sie eben von ihm gehört hatte. Auch Luna war nicht weniger verblüfft. „Das hast du mir noch gar nicht erzählt!", stellte Luna fest und warf ihrem Freund einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Ich hatte auch noch keine Gelegenheit dazu, schließlich waren wir ja anderweitig besch...", verteidigte sich Neville und lief dabei hochrot an.  
Wann habt ihr mit ihm geredet und wie hat er reagiert?", fragte Ginny neugierig. Neville sah auf seine Uhr und überlegte. „Vor etwa 2 Stunden. Und er hat uns tatsächlich zugehört! Ich glaube er hat seinen Fehler eingesehen."  
Entrüstet sah Ginny ihn an. „Fehler?", fragte sie. „Für ihn schien es die einzige Möglichkeit zu sein. Er war verzweifelt und ist es bestimmt immer noch." „Ginny, so meinte ich das nicht!", versuchte er sie wieder zu beruhigen. „Ich meinte damit nur, dass er eingesehen hat, dass das alles nichts gebracht hat und …"  
„Hey, ihr drei!", wurde Neville von Hermine unterbrochen, die lachend auf sie zugelaufen kam. „Schön, dass es dir wieder besser geht!", drückte sie Ginny an sich. „Hallo Hermine! Weißt du zufällig, wo Harry ist?", fragte sie immer noch leicht gereizt, obwohl Hermine nun wirklich nichts für ihre Stimmung konnte. „Tut mir leid, nein. Warum bist du so gereizt?", fragte Hermine. „Ach nichts!", antwortete Ginny und sah Neville dabei an. „Ich muss unbedingt mit ihm reden! Vielleicht weiß Ron wo er steckt", stürmte sie ohne auf die anderen zu warten los in Richtung Gryffindorturm, da sie Ron dort vermutete.  
Wenn Ron, Hermine und Neville vor etwa zwei Stunden mit Harry geredet hatten, dann ist er gleich von dort in den Krankenflügel gekommen, überlegte Ginny und ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

Außer Atem kam Ginny vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame zum Stehen. „Ae … aeterna amicitae." Mit leicht knarrendem Geräusch gab die Fette Dame den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum frei. Niemand war zu sehen, der Gemeinschaftsraum war wie ausgestorben. Enttäuscht sah sie sich um und ließ sich in einen der vielen Sessel fallen. Wenigstens Ron, wie er über neue Taktiken für ihre kommenden Quidditchspiele brütete, hatte sie hier erwartet.  
Ihr Blick fiel auf die Treppe, die zum Jungenschlafsaal führte. Vielleicht hatte sie ja dort Glück. Einen Versuch war es wert.  
Mit einem Satz sprang sie vom Sessel auf, lief die Stufen zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch und klopfte an die Tür. Niemand antwortete. Noch einmal klopfte sie an, bevor sie die Tür einfach öffnete und den Schlafsaal betrat. „Ron?", rief sie leise. „Ron, steckst du hier irgendwo?"  
Ein leises Murmeln konnte sie hören und dachte es sei Ron. „Typisch, Brüderchen!", ging sie in Richtung der Betten. „Wie sollte es auch anders sein – essen und schla…", war alles was Ginny sagen konnte. Es war nicht Ron der im Bett lag, sondern Harry. Von weitem konnte sie nicht erkennen, welches der hinteren Betten belegt war.  
Langsam ging sie auf Harry zu. Fast nackt, nur mit seiner Unterhose bekleidet, lag er auf dem Bauch auf seinem Bett. Ein eigenartiges Gefühl überkam Ginny. Ihr Herz begann zu rasen und auch die Schmetterlinge waren wieder da.  
Wie hypnotisiert stand sie vor seinem Bett und beobachtete ihn. Da lag der Junge, dem ihr Herz gehörte. Dumbledores Worte gingen ihr wieder durch den Kopf. – Er hat dich benutzt, um an Harry ranzukommen und versucht dich zu töten, um ihm zu schaden! Was sich Voldemort einmal vorgenommen hat, das zieht er auch durch.  
Stille Tränen liefen an ihren blassen Wangen hinab. So viel musste Harry bereits durchmachen, dabei war er doch noch nicht mal siebzehn.

Harry wurde unruhig und riss Ginny damit aus ihren Gedanken. „Nein! … Ich …" Immer unruhiger wurde er. „Lass … lass sie! Lauf! Mum … MUM!"  
Wie von allein bewegte sich Ginnys Hand auf Harry zu. Behutsam streichelte sie ihm übers Haar, welches unter ihren Fingern ein angenehm seidiges Gefühl hinterließ. „Sccchhhh!", flüsterte Ginny. „Es ist alles in Ordnung!" Gleichmäßig strich sie ihm über seinen Kopf, was Harry tatsächlich etwas ruhiger werden ließ.  
Ob es ihre Stimme oder ihre Berührungen waren, die dazu führten, dass sich Harry wieder entspannte, wusste Ginny nicht. Wichtig war nur, dass es half!  
Langsam glitten ihre Finger an Harrys Hals entlang zum Rücken. Sanft strich sie über diesen, bis sie plötzlich vor Schreck erstarrte. Das, was sich unter ihren Fingern zu erkennen gab, war vorher nicht da gewesen. Es kam ihr bekannt vor. Automatisch fasste sich Ginny mit ihrer freien Hand an ihren Rücken. Es hatte fast die gleichen Formen wie Harrys, nur war es bei ihr nicht im Schulterbereich, sondern über dem Steiß und erstreckte sich die Wirbelsäule entlang. Ginny verstand nicht und wurde etwas nervös. Neugierig malte sie die Zeichnung nach und stellte fest, dass der für sie sichtbare Bereich ihren Fingern folgte und sich das Gebilde über einen Großteil von Harrys Rücken erstreckte. Ginnys Atem begann schneller zu werden und ihr wurde schlecht. „Das glaube ich jetzt nicht", schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.  
Die Abbildungen auf ihrem und Harrys Rücken nahmen Ginnys ganze Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch. In ihre Überlegungen vertieft, bemerkte sie die Bewegung vor sich nicht und schreckte erst auf, als Harry sich ihr direkt zuwandte und ihre Hand in seine nahm.  
Erschrockene blaue Augen sahen lange in verwunderte grüne. „Ginny!", hauchte Harry kaum hörbar. Ginny wusste nichts von den Gefühlen, die Harry für sie empfand. Woher auch. Nie hatte er mit ihr darüber geredet. Aber Harry hingegen wusste dank Dobbys Andeutungen von Ginnys Gefühlen für ihn. Zu lange hatte er versucht, seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken.  
Harry wusste allerdings nicht, was Ginny auf seinem Rücken gesehen hatte. Denn noch vor nicht mal einer Stunde hatte er Ron gefragt, ob dieser etwas auf seinem Rücken erkennen konnte. Ron hatte das verneint.

Das Licht, welches durch die Fenster des Jungenschlafsaals fiel, ließ Ginnys Haar im Gegenlicht wie lodernde Flammen aussehen. Er musste grinsen, da saß seine ‚Rachegöttin' vor ihm. Ihre blauen klaren Augen spiegelten all das wider, was Harry an Ginny mochte, an ihr liebte. In diesem Moment konnte Harry in die Tiefe ihrer Seele sehen. Einerseits eine unschuldige 15-jährige, die trotz aller Umstände nie wirklich von ihrer wohl ersten großen Liebe abließ, andererseits ein emotional reifes Mädchen, welches in ihrem Leben bereits mehrfach dem schrecklichsten Monster der Zauberwelt, Voldemort, ausgesetzt war.  
Immer noch hielt Harry Ginnys Hand umklammert und strich sanft mit dem Daumen darüber. Ihre zarte Haut unter seinen Fingern hinterließ ein wohliges Gefühl. Zu gern würde er ihr Gesicht berühren, ihre weiche Haut sanft streicheln, ihr zeigen, was er für sie empfand.  
„Es tut mir leid, Harry! Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist", nahm Ginny ihre Hand aus Harrys und stand auf. Es war ihr doch ziemlich peinlich, einfach einen schlafenden und dazu noch fast Nackten anzufassen. Was war bloß in sie gefahren? Natürlich empfand sie etwas für Harry, hatte Gefühle für ihn, aber es rechtfertigte nicht diesen Ausrutscher. Sie hatte es ohne Harrys Einverständnis getan.  
„Entschuldige bitte, das wollte ich nicht! Ich habe …" „Nicht, Ginny!", unterbrach Harry sie und wollte wieder nach ihrer Hand greifen. Doch Ginny ging einen Schritt zurück, als hätte sie Angst Harrys Berührungen würden ihr Schmerzen zufügen, ihrem Herzen Schmerzen zufügen.  
Jetzt hätte Ginny die Gelegenheit, Harry ihre Gefühle zu gestehen. Doch wie würde er darauf reagieren? Sie war der Meinung, er wüsste genau so wenig von ihren Gefühlen, wie sie von seinen. Sie wollte ihn nicht als guten Freund verlieren. - Wie albern! Das Herz geht vor Sehnsucht ein, zerbricht an dessen Last und an den Ängsten seines Besitzers.

Immer weiter entfernte sich Ginny von Harry und immer mehr brach dabei ihr Herz und gewiss auch Harrys.  
Harry stand auf und stellte sich direkt vor Ginny. Immer schneller raste Ginnys Herz, als wollte es gleich aus ihrer Brust springen. Es war unmöglich für sie, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. „Ginny, wir …", begann Harry leise, fast flüsternd. Ginny schüttelte nur immer wieder ihren Kopf und lief in Richtung Tür. Harry versuchte Ginny festzuhalten, doch sie war schneller. Bleib, Ginny!", streckte er ihr seine Hand hinterher.  
„Harry!", rief Ginny erstaunt und blickte von der verschlossenen Tür auf Harry. „Was… Warst du das etwa eben?", fragte sie erstaunt. Ginny hatte die Tür bereits geöffnet, doch wie von Geisterhand zog sie sich wieder zu. Selbst verwundert, ging Harry langsam auf Ginny zu. Doch sie besann sich schnell, und zog mehrmals ruckartig an der Tür, bis diese endlich ihrer Aufforderung nachkam. Mit Tränen in den Augen lief sie die Treppe hinab. „Nicht!" Ohne zu überlegen rannte Harry ihr hinterher. Erst am Ende der Treppe bemerkte er, dass er immer noch nichts weiter an hatte außer seiner Shorts. „Ginny, warte doch!", rief er ihr hinterher. Ginny blieb nicht stehen. Sie lief einfach weiter, so schnell ihre Füße sie tragen konnten und verschwand durchs Portraitloch.  
So musste sich Ginny gefühlt haben, als er aus dem Krankenflügel abgehauen war.

Langsam drangen die Geräusche seiner Umgebung wieder in sein Bewusstsein. „Sch..." Halbnackt stand er im Gemeinschaftsraum und alle Mädchen ringsum giggelten und versteckten sich zum Teil hinter ihren Büchern, während die Jungen begannen untereinander zu tuscheln.  
Harry war sich sicher, dass dieser Vorfall eine neue Gerüchtelawine mit sich ziehen würde. Es waren nicht viele seiner Mitschüler anwesend, doch würden diese die Neuigkeit gewiss schnell verbreiten.

* * *

Diesmal ging es etwas schneller.  
Unten links ist wie immer das kleine süße Feld auf dem GO steht. Was ihr damit anstellen könnt, wisst ihr ja!  
Bis zum nächsten Kapitel! 

bepa


	11. Versteckspiel

Ich weiß gar nicht, wie oft ich mich schon für die verspäteten Kapitel entschuldigt habe, aber diesmal lag es nicht allein an mir! ;-)  
Hier liefert DKub den Beweis:  
Ich möchte mich für die lange Bearbeitungszeit offiziell bei den Lesern entschuldigen.  
Wer Arbeit und Familie hat, weiß, wie viel Stress möglich ist. Es ist nicht immer leicht, alles unter einen Hut zu bringen. 

So, bevor es mit dem Kapitel losgeht, hier noch schnell die Antworten auf eure Reviews!

**Corvi:** Danke! Sicherlich war es ein Fehler, sich von seinen Freunden abzuwenden, aber er hat es nicht ohne Grund getan. Für ihn schien es die einzige Möglichkeit zu sein. Das „Ding" auf den Rücken der beiden wird ihren weiteren Weg bestimmen. Das muss erstmal als Erklärung reichen! ;-)

**Sandy123:** huhu zurück! Danke auch dir! Warum sollte Harry springen, er kann doch gar nicht fliegen (jedenfalls nicht ohne Besen)! Eine Weile brauche ich ihn noch.  
Er spricht mit seinen Freunden, aber für wie lange noch?  
hdagdl!

**Hermine****Potter:** Danke, hier kommt das nächste!

**MechWOLLIer:**DAS ist noch kein böses Ende!

**Alex Black5:** Danke für dein Review! Und ich werde es schaffen!

**silvertrust:** Ja, mit Seamus habe ich etwas geschaffen, mit dem Harry nicht soooo leicht fertig werden wird. Und dann noch Malfoy und Co. Ich ahne böses!  
Also, eine Schatzkarte ist es mit Sicherheit nicht! Du wirst sehen (lesen), was es mit den Ornamenten aus sich hat.

**HexeLea:** So viele Fragen, die alle nach und nach beantwortet werden.  
Das auf den Rücken der beiden? Tja… eine Verbindung ist es, aber was sie zu bedeuten hat und wie sie entstanden ist, wirst du noch erfahren. Das mit der Tür vom Schlafsaal war nur der Anfang.

**laser-jet:** Dieses aber noch nicht, hehe!

**Ron Weasley:** HIER KOMMT EIN CHAP! Es tut mir unendlich leid, dass du so lange warten musstest! Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel entschädigt dich wenigstens etwas.  
supermegawirklichganztollgenial? DANKE   
Ein schreckliches Ende? Von mir doch nicht, da musst du mich mit jemanden verwechseln.

**Joanna:** Weiter gehts!

So, auch an dieser Stelle noch mal ein GROßES Dankeschön an meinen Betaleser **DKub**, der es alles andere als leicht mit dieser FF hat. Mit meinen vielen (oft auch sinnlosen und dämlichen Fehlern) kann er bestimmt schon seine die Wohnung tapezieren. Du weißt ja, tütütü! Dass ich… Danke, dass du dir so viel Mühe mir meiner FF gibst!

Wie auch sonst:  
Die Story ist auf den 5 HP-Büchern aufgebaut. Alle Figuren, die ihr aus den Büchern von J.K.Rowling kennt, gehören ihr. Das, was ihr nicht aus ihren Büchern kennt, ist zum größten Teil auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte keinen einzigen Cent und möchte mit dieser auch niemanden zu nahe treten. Eine kleine Entschuldigung an dieser Stelle für alles, was ich den Figuren des HP-Universums angetan habe und noch antun werde! Also, alles gehört ihr und mir nix.

**Kapitel 11 Versteckspiel **

Mit dem Finger auf Harry zeigend, saßen einige Schüler in ihren Sesseln. Harry konnte an ihren Gesichtern erkennen, was sich in ihren Köpfen abspielte. Ohne sich weiter um das Gekicher und Getuschel seiner Mitschüler zu kümmern, drehte er sich um und lief die Treppen hoch zurück zum Schlafsaal. Ginny hatte ihm so sehr den Kopf verdreht, dass er sich halb nackt hinter ihr hergestürzt hatte, ohne darüber nachzudenken.

Hastig suchte Harry seine Sachen zusammen und zog sich an. „Verdammt, wo ist die Karte?", fluchte er, da er sie nicht finden konnte. Ohne die Karte des Rumtreibers würde er Ginny ewig suchen. Den ganzen Schlafsaal stellte er auf den Kopf, doch er fand nicht wonach er suchte. Schon fast panisch lief er umher, bis ihm sein geheimes Zimmer einfiel. Wenn sie dort nicht war, wüsste er auch nicht weiter.

Ohne auf seine Mitschüler zu achten, lief er in Richtung des Portraitlochs. „Schade!", riefen ihm einige Mädchen im Chor nach und fingen an zu lachen. Doch das Lachen störte ihn nicht, auch wenn es diese Mädchen sein würden, die die neue Gerüchtelawine ins Rollen bringen würden. Mandy und Cecile waren eindeutig die größten Tratschtanten Gryffindors. Unter dem Getuschel der anderen verließ er den Gemeinschaftsraum  
„Harry, pass auf wo du hinläufst!" Fast wäre er mit Hermine zusammengestoßen. „Was ist denn hier los?"  
„Ist dir Ginny über den Weg gelaufen?", fragte Harry und sah sich dabei auf dem Flur um. „Ja, sie hätte mich auch fast umgerannt. Sie hat geweint! Was…" „In welche Richtung ist sie gelaufen?", unterbrach Harry sie. „Ich… ich weiß nicht genau. Ich glaube… die Treppen runter in Richtung Eingangshalle", stotterte Hermine. Skeptisch sah Harry seine beste Freundin an. „Sicher?" „Ich sagte ja, ich weiß es nicht genau!" Nun war ihre Stimme wieder sicher, kein Stottern war mehr zu hören.  
Harry drehte sich um und ging in Richtung der Treppen, die in die oberen Stockwerke führten. „Harry, was hast du vor?", rief sie ihm hinterher. „Ginny suchen, was soll ich sonst wollen?", gab er ihr zur Antwort. Hermine wusste nicht, was zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war, doch Ginny wollte mit Sicherheit allein sein und das sollte Harry auch akzeptieren. „Harry, such sie bitte nicht! Sie möchte bestimmt allein sein." „Auf mich hat auch keiner Rücksicht genommen, wenn ich allein sein wollte. Hast du das etwa schon vergessen?" „Ja, aber…", doch weiter kam sie nicht. Harry wollte keine Zeit verlieren. Er musste die Karte finden und wenn er sie endlich hatte, auch Ginny. 

„Das war doch ein Bild für die Götter, fandet ihr nicht?", grölte Mandy. „Erst kommt Ginny verheult die Treppen runter und dann läuft ihr Potter auch noch halb nackt hinterher. Was die beiden da oben wohl gemacht haben?" „Du wärst wohl gern an Ginnys Stelle gewesen, was?", rief ein Mädchen, was in der Nähe des Kamins saß und ihre Hausaufgaben machte. „Und wenn schon!", entgegnete Mandy „Wer nicht?", grinste sie Cecile an. Hermine glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. „Was hast du da gerade eben gesagt?", fragte sie die immer noch gackernde Mandy, der dabei fast die Spucke im Hals stecken blieb. Hermines Blick trieb ihr sofort die Schadenfreude aus ihrem Gesicht. „Sag schon!", forderte Hermine. Mandys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und überheblich antwortete sie der Vertrauensschülerin von Gryffindor: „Ich habe gesagt, dass Ginny…" „Das weiß ich!", wurde sie von Hermine unbeherrscht unterbrochen. Mandys Grienen wurde wieder breiter. „Potter ist ihr nur in Shorts hinterhergelaufen. Wer weiß, was die da oben… getrieben haben. Hat Seamus also doch Recht!" Wütend ging Hermine auf Mandy zu: „Überlege dir genau was du verbreitest!", drohte sie. „Denk daran, dass du ebenfalls ein Gryffindor bist! Aber anscheinend legt kaum noch jemand Wert darauf. Das ist so was von armselig und enttäuschend!", sah sie in die Runde. Immer noch konnten einige Mädchen ihr Gekicher nicht abstellen.  
Eigentlich wollte Hermine noch in den Mädchenschlafsaal, um ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, doch sie entschied sich anders. Ihre Hausaufgaben hatten noch Zeit. Weglaufen würden sie nicht. Vielleicht würde sie Harry noch erwischen. ‚Niemals hätte er ihr wehgetan, niemals hätte er…' Sie führte diesen Gedanken nicht zu Ende. Zuerst wollte sie mit Harry darüber reden und anschließend mit Ginny, bevor sie es Ron erzählen würde. Wenn Ron es nicht schon längst wusste. Wenn etwas über Harry und Ginny in Hogwarts im Umlauf war, verbreitete sich dies schneller, als man es sich vorstellen konnte. Für Hermines Geschmack zu schnell. Ron würde mit Sicherheit ausrasten, wenn er von jemand anderem, zum Beispiel Seamus, erfahren würde was Harry angeblich mit Ginny gemacht haben soll.

Irgendwo muss sie doch liegen!", meckerte Harry vor sich her. Die darf nicht weg sein! Verdammt, wo habe ich sie bloß hingeschmissen?" Hätte er seinen Zauberstab noch, würde ein einfaches ‚Accio Karte des Rumtreibers' reichen. Beinahe wollte er aufgeben und sich enttäuscht aufs Bett fallen lassen, als er endlich die Karte entdeckte.  
Fast vollkommen verschüttet – nur noch eine kleine Ecke des alten Pergaments lugte hervor – lag sie zwischen seinen schmutzigen Sachen. „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!", versuchte Harry die Karte zu aktivieren, doch es geschah nichts. „Verdammt!", fluchte er. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!" Wieder geschah nichts. Keine einzelnen Linien, die sich spinnennetzartig verbanden, bis sie jeden Winkel von Hogwarts zeigten. Zum X-ten Male verfluchte er Voldemort dafür, dass er existierte. Mit der Zerstörung von Harrys Zauberstab war er seinem Ziel wahrscheinlich ein Stückchen näher gekommen. Wieder, nur diesmal etwas energischer, rief er: „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!" Auch diesmal führte dieser Spruch nicht zum erwünschten Erfolg. ‚Ohne Zauberstab bin ich nichts!' Hatte er schon vergessen, dass er vor nicht mal einer Stunde stablose Magie angewendet hatte, wenn auch unbewusst? Vielleicht half ein wenig mehr Konzentration! „Ginny, wo bist du?", flüsterte er bedrückt und setzte sich aufs Bett. „Es hilft nichts, dann muss ich sie eben so suchen!", sprang Harry auf. Gerade wollte er die Karte weglegen, da bemerkte er, dass sie sich doch aktiviert hatte. „Wie… Was… Egal! Zeig dich, Ginny! Wo steckst du?" Die Sorge, dass Ginny das Schloss verlassen haben könnte, kam immer mehr durch. Es dauerte nicht lange, und er hatte sie gefunden. „Ginny!" ‚Zum Glück!', dachte sich Harry. Ginny Weasley war allein auf dem Astronomieturm. Er schnappte sich seinen Tarnumhang, der über dem Stuhl hing und warf ihn sich über. Mit den Augen auf der Karte stieg er auf zum Astronomieturm. Je näher er ihr kam, desto schneller schlug sein Herz.

Ginny saß auf dem Boden des Astronomieturms und hatte ihre Arme um ihre angezogenen Knie geschlungen. Ihr Kopf lag seitlich auf den Knien und ihre Augen hatte sie geschlossen, wobei sie wieder diese wunderschöne Melodie vor sich her summte. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Harry unter dem Tarnumhang den Astronomieturm betreten hatte. Zu sehr war sie in ihre Gedanken vertieft, zu sehr kreisten diese um Harry und um das, was noch vor kurzem passiert war.  
Schweigend stand er vor ihr. Er war schon fast drauf und dran den Turm wieder zu verlassen, doch er musste es jetzt durchziehen! Er war es ihr schuldig. Zu lange hatte er seine Gefühle vor ihr versteckt.  
Ihm gefiel diese Melodie immer wieder. Er hatte sie schon oft zuvor in seinen Träumen gehört. Er konnte nicht genug von ihre Stimme bekommen, auch wenn es ‚nur' ein Summen war.  
Er wollte Ginny nicht unterbrechen. So leise wie möglich, setzte er sich neben sie auf den Boden und lehnte sich gegen die Mauer. Harry fiel wieder dieser Traum ein, in dem er die Melodie das erste Mal gehört hatte und zeitgleich kroch dieser angenehme Geruch in seine Nase. ‚_Ein dunkler Raum, man konnte nichts erkennen. Da war er wieder, dieser liebliche Geruch, der Harry in letzter Zeit, durch seine Träume begleitete. Woher kam das? Harry kniff seine Augen zusammen, in der Hoffnung etwas mehr sehen zu können, wenn seine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Nichts, dunkel wie schon zuvor. Ein Summen durchbrach die Stille, eine wunderschöne Melodie. Woher kam sie? Harry schritt langsam in die Richtung, aus der die Melodie zu kommen schien. Umso näher er dem Objekt seiner Neugierde kam, desto heller wurde der Raum. Was er jetzt sah, ließ ihn erstarren. Eine junge Frau saß zusammengekauert am Boden und wippte vor und zurück, dabei diese wundervolle Melodie summend._'  
Ganz leicht neigte er seinen Kopf in Ginnys Richtung und atmete tief durch. Es waren ihre Haare, von denen dieser Geruch ausging. Unbeabsichtigt entfloh ein kleiner Seufzer seiner Kehle.

Ginny schreckte hoch. „Wer ist da? Was war das? Harry, bist du das etwa?", rief sie verunsichert, da sie niemanden sehen konnte. Sie war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür, als Harry endlich seine Tarnung aufgab. „Bitte, bleib!", rief er. Ginny erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung und drehte sich langsam um. Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an. „Was machst du hier? Und wie hast du mich überhaupt gefunden?" „Ich möchte mit dir reden!", antwortete Harry und hielt dabei die Karte hoch, um auch ihre zweite Frage zu beantworten. „Hätte ich mir ja denken können, dass du die Karte benutzt!", sagte Ginny, was Harry schmunzeln ließ. „Wie lange bist du schon hier oben?", fragte sie weiter. „Etwa 10 Minuten", antwortete er und ging auf sie zu. „Ginny, vorhin im Schlafsaal… Ich… Was ist da passiert?" Ohne seinen Blick von Ginny abzuwenden, stand er stand er vor ihr und wartete auf eine Antwort, auf die Antwort.  
„Ich… Ich war nicht… ich selbst! Ich weiß nicht, was da in mich gefahren ist. Vergiss einfach was vorhin passiert ist!" Harry bemerkte, dass Ginny diese Worte nicht leicht gefallen waren. „Nein, Ginny, das kann ich nicht!" „Harry, ich…" Doch weiter kam sie nicht. Harry ging noch einen Schritt auf sie zu. Er wollte nach ihren Händen greifen, doch sie entfernte sich immer weiter von ihm. „Bitte bleib stehen!", bat Harry und zog seine Hände wieder zurück. Das Letzte was er wollte, war Ginny zu verscheuchen. „Harry, es war ein Fehler, eine Dummheit!"  
„Schade, mir hat es gefallen und vielleicht darf ich mich ja irgendwann mal revanchieren bei dir?"  
Schon während seiner Antwort bemerkte er, wie Ginny sich aufplusterte, ihre zornleuchtenden Augen ihn durchbohrten und sie ihre Hände in die Hüften stemmte. Kaum hatte Harry seinen Satz beendet, wetterte Ginny und schimpfte, ob er, Harry, noch alle Tassen im Schrank hätte, ob er, Harry, die Gerüchte, sie sei schon als Flittchen in Verruf gekommen, nun noch mehr schüren wolle usw. usf. ...  
Wie sie derart echauffiert vor ihm auf und ab lief, sah sie eher aus wie eine Kreuzung aus einer Gewitterhexe, Rumpelstilzchen und Pumuckl. Bei diesem Gedanken musste er laut auflachen, was das Temperament von Ginny kurz zum Verstummen brachte.  
Diese Pause nutzte Harry, indem er entschlossen und wieder mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck auf sie zuging, eine ihrer mitten in der Luft hängen gebliebenen Hände nahm und leise zu ihr sprach: „Was machst du, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe?" Ginny glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Ist ihr größter Wunsch tatsächlich wahr geworden? „Was hast du da eben gesagt?" Ihre Stimme klang ganz dünn, schon fast ängstlich – ängstlich, dass sie sich verhört haben könnte und ihr Wunsch doch nicht in Erfüllung gehen würde. „Ich habe mich in dich verliebt!", antwortete Harry mit sicherer Stimme, die eigentlich keine Zweifel mehr aufkommen lassen dürfte. „Du liebst mich?", fragte sie jetzt mit zittriger Stimme. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie nur auf Nummer sicher gehen. Harry nickte.  
„Du bist sechzehn und ich erst fünfzehn! Wissen wir überhaupt schon, was Liebe ist? Das sind doch alles nur Kindereien!" Warum tat sie das? Das war es doch, wovon sie schon so lange geträumt hatte. – Dass Harry ihre Gefühle, ihre Liebe erwidern würde.  
Harry sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Ist es auch noch Kinderei, wenn ich jede Minute an dich denken muss, ich dich nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf bekomme? Wenn ich meine Augen schließe, sehe ich dich vor mir. Wenn ich sie öffne, wünsche ich mir, dass ich dich sehe. Du befreist mich aus meinen Alpträumen!"

Das zuletzt Gesagte war noch gar nicht richtig bei Ginny angekommen. „Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. Sanft strich ihr Harry eine Strähne aus dem blassen Gesicht. Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob es an, so dass sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste: „Mir war noch nie etwas so ernst!"  
Zärtlich streichelte Harry ihr Gesicht und zeichnete verträumt dessen Konturen nach. Ginnys Herz schlug noch heftiger, als Harry exakt das tat, was sie bereits in einem ihrer Träume erleben durfte. Es war bisher ihr schönster Traum gewesen.  
Harry sah sie mit seinen smaragdgrünen, ausdrucksstarken Augen an, die voller Liebe und Entschlossenheit steckten. Augen, die sie schon so lange nicht mehr bei ihm gesehen hatte. Augen, in denn man Lebensfreude erkennen konnte. Liebevoll lächelte er sie an. Ganz sachte zeichnete er die Konturen ihres Gesichtes nach, welches sich wie Seide unter seiner Hand anfühlte. Ginny hatte das Gefühl, ihre Haut würde unter seinen Berührungen brennen. Sanft, als wäre es nur ein Hauch, begann er ihre Lippen zu ummalen. Ein Schauer durchfuhr sie. Ihre Augen hatte sie bereits geschlossen und hoffte inständig, dass es dieses Mal kein Traum sein würde. Die angenehmen Liebkosungen ihrer Lippen schloss Harry mit einem langen und für beide unbeschreiblichen Kuss ab. Doch auch dieser musste irgendwann einmal enden.

„Davon habe ich schon so lange geträumt", sagte Harry leise und holte Ginny damit wieder zurück, um abermals ihre Lippen zu versiegeln. Harry verlor sich in diesem Kuss und ein heißer Schauer lief über seinen Rücken. Es war so, als wenn er nur auf diesen Kuss gewartet hätte.  
Mit Sicherheit erging es Ginny nicht anders. Ihre Gefühle für Harry übermannten sie. So etwas hatte sie noch nie erlebt. Sie hatte das Gefühl in Flammen aufzugehen. Sie hoffte, dass wenigstens dieser Kuss nie enden würde. Für beide war es atemberaubend. Und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Es entstand etwas zwischen ihnen, was sie zwar fühlten, aber noch nicht verstanden. Wenn die beiden auf ihren Rücken Augen hätten, wären ihnen diese mit Sicherheit übergegangen. Das, was sich dort gerade abspielte, hätte sie an ihrem Verstand zweifeln lassen.  
Wieder kam in Harry dieses Gefühl auf, welches er Ginny gegenüber schon in Voldemorts Verlies wahrgenommen hatte, bevor er neben ihr zusammenbrach. Dass das der Anfang ihrer besonderen Verbindung war, konnte keiner der beiden wissen und schon gar nicht, wodurch sie entstanden war.  
„Ginny", begann Harry „diese Gefühle für dich habe ich schon seit einiger Zeit. Ich konnte… Ich wollte sie dir nur nicht zeigen. Ich hatte Angst davor, wie du darauf reagieren würdest." Nur war das nicht die ganze Wahrheit.  
Auch Ginny hatte Angst gehabt ihre Gefühle gegenüber Harry zuzugeben. Genau aus dem Grund hatte sie nie etwas gesagt, nur von seiner Nähe geträumt. Doch auch ohne Worte waren sie zusammengewachsen.

Ginny wollte Harry auf die Zeichnungen auf seinem und ihrem Rücken ansprechen, doch hatte sie nicht den Mut dazu. Was sollte sie auch sagen? Vielleicht: ‚Du, Harry, ich habe da auch so etwa auf dem Rücken! Weißt du zufällig was das sein kann? Nein? Dann entschuldige bitte, du brauchst dich nicht weiter darum zu kümmern und deinen Kopf darüber zerbrechen. Es passiert bestimmt fast jeden Tag, dass mal eben so ein Tattoo auf dem Rücken erscheint.'

„Wie wird es jetzt zwischen uns weitergehen?", fragte Ginny, um sich von ihren Gedanken abzulenken. „Ich weiß es nicht, Ginny. Ich weiß nur, dass ich jede Minute mit dir zusammen sein möchte. Wirklich jede Minute. Aber…" Harry stoppte. „Was aber?", hakte sie nach. „Es geht nicht!" Das war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht für Ginny. „Wir müssen es geheim halten! Allen gegenüber. Fürs Erste jedenfalls." Harry tat es weh, dies zu sagen. Noch vor wenigen Minuten hatte er ihr gesagt, dass er sich in sie verliebt hat und nun so etwas.  
Harry wusste, dass es nicht richtig war, doch er sah leider keine andere Möglichkeit. Im Moment zumindest noch nicht.  
Fragend sah Ginny ihn an und Harry ahnte, was sie wissen wollte. Sie wollte eine Antwort. „Wenn jemand erfährt, dass wir zusammen sind – ich rede jetzt nicht von unsern Freunden – bist du in noch größerer Gefahr als jetzt schon. Wenn Voldemort… Ginny ich kann dich nicht beschützen!" „Harry, glaubst du nicht, dass er es bereits weiß? Früher als wir selber!"  
„Nein, Ginny, das kann er nicht!" Oh doch! Und Harry wusste das. Er wollte es vor Ginny nur nicht zugeben und sie womöglich noch mehr beunruhigen. Oder eher sich selbst nicht? Als er im Verlies versucht hatte, die Prophezeiung vor dem Dunklen Lord zu verstecken, hatte dieser gesehen welche Gefühle er für Ginny empfand. Kein Wort davon was Voldemort im Verlies gesagt hatte, würde er je wieder vergessen. ‚Was sehe ich denn da? Das ist ja richtig niedlich! Solche Gedanken von dir?'  
„Harry!", riss Ginny ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich möchte allen zeigen, dass wir zusammen sind, dass ich dich liebe!" Harry musste lächeln. ‚Sie liebt mich.' Das hörte sich so gut an. „Ginny, bitte!", flehte Harry liebevoll und strich ihr über die Wange. „Harry, sie denken doch schon, dass wir zusammen sind." „Das sind alles nur Gerüchte, die verschwinden irgendwann!" „Ganz bestimmt nicht, dafür hat Seamus gesorgt! Und nachdem was vorhin im Gemeinschaftsraum passiert ist – immerhin bist du mir nachgelaufen und das nur in Shorts" und ein kleines Schmunzeln huschte bei dem Gedanken über ihr Gesicht – „werden Neue entstehen und sie verschwinden so lange nicht, bis wir ihnen geben, was sie hören wollen. Sie malen sich sonst was aus, was da oben im Schlafsaal passiert sein könnte. Wir sind mal wieder Schulgespräch Nummer eins."

Natürlich hatte Ginny Recht und Harry konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie weit ihre Mitschüler dies ausbauen würden. An ihrer Fantasie hatte er noch nie zweifeln müssen.  
„Bitte, wenigstens für eine gewisse Zeit! Wenn es jemand rausbekommen sollte, dann ist es halt so! Aber…" „Schon gut!", unterbrach Ginny ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Ich verstehe dich!" Nur ungern stimmte sie dem zu. Nun hatte sie endlich was sie wollte und konnte es niemandem zeigen.  
„Ginny, ich liebe dich!", sagte Harry und hoffte, dass sie nicht zu sehr sauer auf ihn war. „Ich liebe dich auch!", entgegnete sie und lehnte sich an Harry. Mit ihrer rechten Hand strich sie über seine linke Brust und bemerkte den Verband.  
„Ist der Schnitt etwa immer noch nicht verheilt?", fragte Ginny schuldbewusst. Ihre Hand begann zu zittern und sie konnte es nur schwer verstecken. „Nein, noch nicht!", schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. „Aber es tut nicht weh!" „Wirklich nicht?" „Nein, wirklich nicht. Es ist alles in Ordnung!", versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen. Schützend nahm er sie in den Arm und flüsterte ihr leise zu: „Es heilt bestimmt bald." Doch Ginny ließ nicht beruhigen. Mit roten Augen sah sie zu Harry auf. „Aber warum ist die Wunde noch nicht verheilt? Es ist doch schon zwei Wochen her!" „Ginny", versuchte es Harry weiter „mach dir bitte keine Sorgen! Zerbrich dir darüber nicht deinen hübschen Kopf!", lächelte er und platzierte einen behutsamen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. Doch fragte auch er sich, weshalb sich die Wunde immer noch nicht verschlossen hatte. Er würde Lügen, wenn er behaupten würde, dass er sich keine Sorgen macht.

„Ich wollte das nicht, es tut mir leid! Bitte verzeih mir!" „Nicht ich muss dir verzeihen, sondern ich muss bei dir um Verzeihung bitten. Und wenn du es nicht kannst, kann ich das durchaus verstehen. Meinetwegen hat Voldemort dir das angetan. Wenn ich nicht wäre, dann…" Harry ließ seinen Kopf sinken. „Als du mit dem Dolch in der Hand auf mich zukamst, waren deine sonst so leuchtenden Augen leer und ohne Hoffnung… Ich habe alle Bilder und Gedanken an dich hervorgeholt, um den Schmerz zu unterdrücken, den der Dolch hinterlassen hat. Als ich dann wieder in deine traurigen Augen gesehen habe und du wieder Herr deiner Gedanken warst, wollte ich dich küssen, dir den Schmerz nehmen, den ich in deinem Gesicht sehen konnte, und an dem ich Schuld war. Ich wollte dir zeigen, dass ich dich liebe. Auch wenn ich fest der Meinung war, dass es ein Abschiedkuss geworden wäre", sagte Harry kaum hörbar mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Ginny. Doch Ginny blieben auch diese Worte nicht verborgen. Tränen traten aus ihren Augen, die Harry ihr mit seinen Daumen sanft wegwischte. „Ich habe mich bei ihm bedankt, dass er mir ebenfalls – zu dem Zeitpunkt sah es jedenfalls so aus – das Leben genommen hat." „Du… Du hast… dich bedankt?", fragte Ginny erschrocken. Ein zögerndes Lächeln konnte sie auf Harrys Gesicht erkennen, doch verstehen konnte sie immer noch nicht. „Ich würde mir niemals verzeihen, wenn einer von euch meinetwegen stirbt, egal wer. Voldemort hat mir schon zu viel genommen… Ich könnte ohne dich nicht leben! Ich will ohne dich nicht leben! Ich wollte nur noch bei dir sein und er hat mir diesen ‚Wunsch' erfüllt."  
„Wir leben noch! Du brauchst dir keine Vorwürfe zu machen. Ich würde nie auf die Idee kommen, dir für das was passiert ist die Schuld zu geben. Ich…" Immer noch lag ihre Hand auf Harrys linker Brust und spürte trotz des dicken Verbandes das regelmäßige Schlagen seines Herzens. „Ginny, das warst nicht du!", sagte er und legte seine Hand auf ihre. Seine andere Hand hatte er um ihre Hüfte gelegt und zog sie fest an seinen Körper. Mit nassen Augen blickte Ginny auf und sofort berührten Harrys Lippen die von Ginny.

Nach einem langen und zärtlichen Kuss, der zum Ende hin immer leidenschaftlicher wurde, breitete Harry Ginnys und seinen Umhang auf dem Boden aus und beide ließen sich darauf nieder. Harry lehnte sich wieder mit dem Rücken an die Mauer und Ginny mit ihrem Kopf an seine Schulter. Arm in Arm gaben sie sich Schutz. Keiner der beiden sagte etwas. Still genossen sie ihre Nähe.  
Langsam glitt Harry in einen Dämmerzustand und war darauf hin auch bald eingeschlafen. An Ginnys Seite fühlte er sich so geborgen.

Zu schön war dieses Bild, wie sie beide Arm in Arm lagen und sich gegenseitig Wärme spendeten. Wenn dies jetzt nur ihre Freunde sehen könnten.  
Träumerisch lauschte Ginny dem gleichmäßigen Herzschlag und den ruhigen Atemzügen ihres Freundes. Wie viel Zeit in der Zwischenzeit vergangen war, wusste sie nicht. Es war auch nicht wichtig. Wichtig war nur, dass Harry neben ihr saß. Irgendwann begann Harry unruhig zu werden. Er bewegte seinen Kopf von rechts nach links und seine Augen huschten unter den Lidern aufgeregt hin und her. Besorgt sah Ginny in Harrys Gesicht, auf dem sie glaubte, Schmerz und Angst erkannt zu haben.  
„Harry!", flüsterte sie leise und strich ihm leicht übers Gesicht. Sie wollte ihn nicht erschrecken. „Harry, es ist alles gut, wach auf!" Sie hielt sein Gesicht in beiden Händen und hauchte ihm ein Kuss auf seine Lippen. Nur Sekunden später schlug Harry seine Augen auf und blickte in besorgte blaue. Erschrocken sah er sich um, bevor er sich, tief durchatmend, wieder zurücklehnte.  
Was hatte Harry geträumt, dass ihn so unruhig werden ließ. Sein Blick beunruhigte Ginny. „Geht es dir gut?", fragte sie fast flüsternd. „Ja, jetzt geht es mir gut. Danke!" „Wofür? Ich habe nichts getan!" „Oh doch, du hast was getan!", antwortete Harry und ließ einen Kuss folgen. Er konnte gar nicht genug davon bekommen.  
Immer noch sah Ginny ihn ungläubig an. Was sollte sie wohl getan haben? Als ob Harry Gedanken lesen könnte, antwortete er: „Du hast mich wieder auch meinem Alptraum befreit! Und dafür bin ich dir dankbar." Da Ginny anscheinend noch nicht ganz verstand, sagte Harry: „So wie vorhin im Schlafsaal."  
Ginny wurde rot bei dem Gedanken, was sie getan hatte. „Hey, Kleines, ist doch gut! Du brauchst dich nicht zu schämen. Es war angenehm!" Harrys letzter Satz ließ Ginny noch mehr Farbe bekommen. Ich… Ich wollte… Ich…", stotterte sie. „Ganz ruhig!" „Ich war wie ferngesteuert! Ich wusste, dass es falsch war, dass ich dich nicht einfach anfassen durfte, doch ich habe es trotzdem getan. Als du wieder ruhiger wurdest, hätte ich aufhören müssen, aber ich konnte nicht. Und dann noch das auf…" ‚…auf deinem Rücken', hätte sie sich beinahe verplappert. „Ginny, du hast alles richtig gemacht! Ohne dem hätte ich wahrscheinlich nie den Mut gehabt, dir meine Gefühle zu gestehen. Ich hätte sie weiterhin für mich behalten, doch nun ging es nicht mehr. Und ich bin froh darüber!"

Ginny schenkte ihm eines ihrer Lächeln, welche er so sehr an ihr liebte. „Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass du meine Gefühle erwidern würdest", gab Ginny zu. „Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich habe nie aufgehört Gefühle für dich zu haben. Am Anfang waren es sicherlich nur – wie habe ich vorhin noch mal gesagt – Kindereien, aber diese wurden immer stärker. Ich habe immer gehofft, dass du mehr in mir sehen würdest, als Rons kleine Schwester. Aber wie gesagt, ich habe gehofft und nicht erwartet. Ich hätte alles darauf verwettet, dass du mit Hermine… Aber nachdem sie…" Ginny stoppte und sah verlegen zu Boden. „…nachdem sie mit Ron zusammen gekommen ist, wolltest du wohl sagen!", grinste Harry. „Aber woher weißt du das?"  
„Das kann man ja nun wirklich nicht übersehen. Gegensätze ziehen sich nun mal an. Die sind wie Katz und Maus, wie für einander bestimmt. Es geht gar nicht anders."  
„Du bist so gemein, Harry Potter!", schlug sie ihm spielerisch auf den Arm. „Sie überlegen hin und her, wie sie es dir beichten sollen und du weißt es längst."  
Harry wurde wieder ernster. „Auch wenn ich so getan habe, als wenn ich mit euch nichts mehr zu tun haben wollte, so wart ihr mir keineswegs egal. Nicht einen Tag!"  
„Und was ist mit uns beiden?", fragte Ginny nur einen Augenblick später. „Wir brauchen keine Gegensätze! Uns verbindet etwas anderes.", lächelte Harry, unwissend dass er vollkommen Recht damit hatte. Diesmal war es Ginny, die die Initiative ergriff und Harry leidenschaftlich küsste.

Wieder saßen sie Arm in Arm. „Harry, darf ich dich etwas fragen?" „Nur zu!", antwortete er und fuhr dabei mit seinen Fingern durch ihr langes rotes Haar. „Wenn du nicht willst, musst du nicht antworten!" „Frag und du wirst merken, ob ich antworte oder nicht!"  
Ginny atmete tief durch: „Was sind das für Alpträume?" Da Harry nicht gleich antwortete, sagte Ginny schnell: „Entschuldige bitte, ich wollte nicht…" „Sccchhh!", machte Harry und drückte sie fest an sich. „Ich träume jede Nacht, wie Voldemort meine Eltern umbringt. Sehe jede Nacht aufs neue Cedric sterben und wie Sirius durch den Schleier fällt. Immer wieder versuche ich nach seiner Hand zu greifen, ihn festzuhalten, zu retten, doch… Die Dursleys schreien um Hilfe, während sie mit dem Cruciatus gefoltert werden. - Nur so zum Spaß! Ich bin unfähig irgendetwas dagegen zu tun. Ich höre die Stimme von Remus – Hilferufe - kann ihn aber nicht finden. Dann das, was im Verlies passiert ist. Es läuft alles wie ein Film ab, den ich nicht abstellen kann. Angefangen vom Tod meiner Eltern bis…" Harry traute sich nicht das Letzte auszusprechen. „… bis zu meinem Tod!", beendete Ginny seinen Satz. Harry nickte stumm und konnte ihr nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. „Es ist ein Alptraummarathon."  
Auch Ginnys Gedanken schweiften zu ihren Alpträumen. Bedrückt lehnte sie sich wieder an Harry.

„Ich habe Angst, dass ich so etwas noch einmal erleben muss!", durchbrach Ginny die erneut entstandene Stille. Harry wusste darauf keine rechte Antwort. Wieder kamen Schuldgefühle in ihm hoch, die ihm fast die Luft zum atmen nahmen.  
„Harry, was hast du?", fragte Ginny ängstlich und drehte sich zu Harry um. „Harry!", rief sie besorgt, da er abwesend wirkte.  
„Wenn ich meinen Mund gehalten hätte, wärst du nicht weggelaufen uns das alles wäre nicht passiert. Ich wollte damit doch nur versuchen die Gerüchte zu zerstreuen! McGonagall hat doch gesagt, wir sollen etwas dagegen unternehmen. Ich wollte dir nachher alles erklären. Das Beste für alle wäre, wenn ich hier verschwinden würde!"  
„Untersteh dich! Wage es nicht, mich allein zu lassen! Ich hätte außerdem merken müssen, was du vorhattest. Aber ich war zu verletzt und dachte… Ich habe nur noch rot gesehen. Also rede du dir bitte nicht die Schuld ein! Wenn ich unter dem Tarnumhang geblieben wäre, dann…" „Ginny, bitte!", unterbrach Harry sie. „Auf mich haben die Todesser auf Waldrand gewartet. Malfoy, Goyle und Crabbe sollten mich schwächen, damit sie keine Probleme mit mir haben würden. Sie sollten mich, nur mich, zu Voldemort bringen." Ginny wollte wissen, was Goyle und Malfoy mit Harry gemacht hatten, doch traute sie sich nicht danach zu fragen.  
Das brauchte sie auch nicht. Unaufgefordert redete Harry weiter und erzählte ihr, was geschehen war. „… Er weiß auch, dass ich keinen Zauberstab mehr habe."

Ginny sprang auf. Schon während des Erzählens hatte er zu tun Ginny festzuhalten.  
„Und warum ist er immer noch an der Schule? Sie hätten ihn und die beiden Schwachköpfe rausschmeißen müssen!" So sauer hatte Harry seine Ginny noch nie erlebt. Sie machte Malfoy mit Worten so kurz wie ein Maggiwürfel. Nur gut für ihn, dass er nicht in ihrer Nähe war. Harry hätte für nichts garantieren können. „Ginny, bitte beruhige dich wieder. Damit ändern wir auch nichts. Anscheinend haben die Malfoys immer noch den längeren Arm. Ich frage mich auch, weshalb sie noch hier sind, aber wir werden es bestimmt noch erfahren. Wenn nicht sogar von Malfoy persönlich."  
Immer noch schimpfte Ginny wie ein kleiner Rohrspatz und lief auf dem Turm wütend hin und her. „Voldemort hätte lieber versuchen sollen ihn umzubringen, dann hätten wir Ruhe vor ihm! Malfoy würde niemand hinterhertrauern."  
Mit großen Augen sah Harry die aufgeregte Ginny an. Hatte er eben wirklich richtig verstanden? „Was hast du da eben gesagt?" Fragend blickte Ginny zurück. „Hast du eben Voldemort beim Namen genannt?" Ginny nickte nur. Harry nahm sie daraufhin in eine innige Umarmung, die mit einem langen Kuss endete.

„Wir sollten gehen, es wird langsam kühl hier oben." Beide hatten nicht bemerkt, wie viel Zeit vergangen war und die Sonne bereits dabei war, ihren Platz dem Mond zu übergeben.

Eng aneinander geschmiegt stiegen sie unter dem Tarnumhang die Treppen vom Astronomieturm hinab. Als sie an der Tür ankamen, die sie wieder ins Getümmel des Schlosses eintreten ließ, blieb Harry stehen. „Ginny", sagte er zögerlich „du gehst besser allein in den Gemeinschaftsraum! Falls dich jemand fragt wo ich bin – du weißt es nicht, du hast mich nicht gesehen." „Aber du…" „Bitte!", wurde sie von ihm unterbrochen und seine Lippen legten sich auf ihre. „Und wo gehst du hin?" Wieder bekam Ginny einen Kuss. Mit einem Lächeln antwortete Harry: „Ich komme bald nach. Sie dürfen uns nur nicht zusammen sehen!" Ungläubig sah sie Harry an. „Ich verspreche es dir, Ginny! Außerdem muss ich doch noch mit deinem Bruder reden. Er hat bestimmt schon gehört, was angeblich passiert ist. Ich hoffe nur, er reißt mir nicht den Kopf ab." „Willst du ihm sagen, dass wir beide...?", fragte sie erstaunt und zeigte mit ihrer Hand erst auf sich und dann auf Harry. „Nein", raubte ihr Harry die Hoffnung „ich werde ihm nur sagen, dass ich dir nicht wehgetan habe und alles nur ein Missverständnis ist." „Missverständnis also", knurrte Ginny. „Bitte, du weißt doch wie ich das meine! Ron wird einer der Ersten sein, die es erfahren." „Natürlich weiß ich wie du das meinst. Es fällt mir nur schwer so zu tun, als wäre nichts." „Glaubst du etwa mir fällt es leicht? Bestimmt nicht!"  
„Ich möchte noch nicht zurück! Ich möchte noch etwas mit dir allein sein." Mit einem Schmollmund, wie er im Bilderbuch stand, sah sie Harry an, der nichts weiter tun konnte und sie daraufhin nur anlächelte. „Das geht nicht! Wir haben noch Stoff von zwei Wochen nachzuholen. Montag fängt die Schule wieder an."  
„Schule!", stöhnte Ginny. „Komm!"

„Stopp!", flüsterte Ginny nur wenige Minuten später. Ihr Arm deutete auf eine dunkle Ecke, in der vier Gestalten standen. „Malfoy!", zischte Harry, dessen Stimme er bereits erkannt hatte. Leise schlichen sie sich an die kleine Versammlung heran und blieben in sicherem Abstand zu ihnen stehen, aber so dass sie noch etwas mitbekommen konnten.  
„Habt ihr alles verstanden? Ich will Potter auf seinen Knien vor mir sehen! Niemand verarscht einen Malfoy!", sagte Malfoy, wobei seine Augen gefährlich aufblitzen. Ginny hielt Harrys Hand fest umklammert.  
„Niemand nimmt mir die Freundin weg und schon gar nicht Potter!", ranzte Finnigan und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand. „Ginny gehört mir! Wie konnte sie sich nur mit Potter einlassen?" „Krieg dich wieder ein! Du wirst das Wiesel schon noch bekommen. Aber glaubst du nicht, dass Potter sie bereits verdorben hat?", grinste Malfoy arrogant. „Wenn wir mit Potter fertig sind, wird ihn keiner mehr ansehen wollen geschweige denn anfassen."  
Nur schwer konnte Harry seine Wut und seinen Zorn unter Kontrolle halten. Wäre Ginny nicht bei ihm gewesen, dann hätte er Malfoys und Finnigans Hals schon zwischen seinen Händen gehalten und kräftig gewürgt.

„Mr Malfoy, was machen Sie hier? Hecken sie schon wieder etwas aus? Denken sie daran, was ich ihnen gesagt habe! Sie bewegen sich auf ganz dünnem Eis. Nur noch ein Fehler und…" „Ich weiß, Professor!", unterbrach er seine Lehrerin überheblich grinsend. „Keine Angst, ich tue dem armen Harry nichts!", grinste er nun in Crabbes und Goyles Richtung.  
Zwischen Harry und Ginny, die sich immer noch unbemerkt von den vieren unter dem Tarnumhang versteckt hielten, sowie Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle und Finnigan, standen Prof. McGonagall und der Hausmeister Mr Filch. „Ich warne Sie, fordern Sie ihr Glück nicht heraus!", drohte McGonagall und ging weiter. „Ach, bevor ich es vergesse! Sehen Sie doch endlich ein, dass Sie verloren haben, Mr Finnigan. Ich finde es ja gut, dass Sie den Umgang mit anderen Häusern pflegen, aber diese Herren sind nicht gerade die perfekte Wahl für sie, wenn ich das mal so ausdrücken darf. Einen schönen Abend noch!"  
Nur Filch blieb stehen, an dessen Füßen seine hässliche Katze umher schlich, die mit großen Augen durch die Gegend stierte und genau an der Stelle verharrte, an der Harry und Ginny standen. Beide hofften auf den ihnen nur zu gut bekannten Filch und freuten sich schon innerlich auf den Ärger, den die vier gleich bekommen würden. Doch im Gegenteil. Harry und Ginny staunten nicht schlecht. „Ihr Vater wird nicht sehr erfreut sein, eher wütend, sogar ziemlich sauer, wenn ich ihnen das sagen darf. Genau so wie ihre Väter!" Sein Blick ging von Malfoy zu Crabbe und Goyle und wieder zurück. „Er hat sich nie so dämlich angestellt! Was er gemacht hat, hatte Hand und Fuß. Er wird…" Was er wird, sollten Harry und Ginny nicht mehr erfahren. „Was hast du, mein Liebes? Was siehst du?" Ein Fauchen bekam Filch als Antwort und die Katze ging langsam auf Harry und Ginny zu. Harry deutete Ginny lautlos an, dass sie hier verschwinden mussten und ganz leise gingen sie rückwärts. Erst in sicherer Entfernung drehten sie sich um und liefen Richtung Gryffindorturm.

„Das war knapp!", sagte Ginny schell atmend, als sie am Portrait der Fetten Dame zum Stehen kamen. „Ich hasse dieses Mistvieh!" Durch die ganze Aufregung, dass sie fast erwischt worden wären, hatten sie Malfoys, Crabbes, Goyles und Finnigans Plan völlig vergessen. „Bis gleich!", verabschiedete sich Harry mit einem Kuss von Ginny und zog den Tarnumhang von ihr. Aber nicht ohne sich zu vergewissern, dass niemand in der Nähe war und sie beobachtete. „Bis gleich!", flüsterte Ginny ins Nichts.  
Harry sah noch zu, wie Ginny durchs Portraitloch verschwand und machte sich auf den Weg.

„Hi, Ginny!", feixten Mandy und Cecile im Chor. Die beiden hatten anscheinend nur auf sie gewartet. Aber sie waren nicht die einzigen, die sich dazu entschlossen hatten, auf Ginnys und Harrys Rückkehr zu warten. Enttäuschung machte sich auf ihren Gesichtern breit, da sie Harry nirgends entdecken konnten.  
„Na, wie war dein Tag denn so?", kam Mandy auf Ginny zugelaufen. „Und wo hast du Harry gelassen? Er war soooo süß in seinen Shorts", grinste Cecile, die sich ebenfalls neben Ginny stellte. Im ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum war Getuschel zu hören. Ginny Blick fiel auf einen der Sessel, in dem Sophie saß und sie anlächelte. Es war kein fieses, gemeines oder hinterhältiges Lachen, eher ein verständnisvolles.  
Langsam ging Ginny auf sie zu und ließ sich in den freien Sessel daneben fallen. „Bist du schon wieder enttäuscht von mir?", fragte sie ohne Sophie anzusehen. „Habe ich denn einen Grund?", fragte ihre Freundin zurück. „Nein!", schüttelte Ginny ihren Kopf und hatte zu tun, ein Grinsen zu verstecken. Sie hatte so sehr gehofft, dass wenigstens Sophie ihr vertrauen würde. Und sie tat es! So sah es jedenfalls im Moment aus.  
„Hast du Hunger?" „Und wie!" Geräuschvoll unterstützte Ginnys Magen ihre Aussage.  
„Dann komm!", nahm Sophie die Hand ihrer Freundin und zog sie mit sich zum Ausgang. „Wo willst du mit mir hin?" „Ich denke du hast Hunger? Warte ab!"  
Ginny hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wo Sophie sie wohl hinschleppen würde. Erst vor der Großen Halle hielten sie an.

Am Tisch der Gryffindors stand noch allerhand leckeres Essen, aber nur ein Gedeck. „Ist das für mich?", fragte Ginny erstaunt und konnte ihre Augen nicht vom Essen lassen, so hungrig war sie. Wieder ließ ihr Magen ein überdimensionales Grollen hören, was Sophie dazu veranlasste sie zum Tisch zu schubsen. „Hermine hat Prof. McGonagall überredet dir Essen stehen zu lassen."  
Genüsslich verdrückte Ginny ihr verspätetes Abendessen. „Was?", fragte sie mit vollem Mund. „Wenn etwas wäre, dann würdest du es mir doch sagen, oder nicht?" „Natürlich!", log Ginny ohne rot zu werden und ihre Gedanken schweiften zu Harry, was er wohl gerade machen würde.

Harry hatte sich entschlossen doch nicht so lange zu warten und ging kurz nachdem Ginny und Sophie den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatten in die ‚Höhle des Löwen'. Unter dem Getuschel und Gegaffe seiner Mitschüler betrat Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ihre Blicke hafteten wie Magnete an ihm – mehr die der weiblichen Gryffindors als der männlichen. Sein Blick fand Ron, der in ein Schachspiel mit Neville vertieft war. Kurz vor dessen Sessel blieb Harry stehen. „Ron?" Mürrisch sah der Angesprochene auf. Harry glaubte zu wissen, dass es nicht daran lag, dass er ihn mitten im Spiel gestört hatte und auch nicht daran, dass er doch nicht zum Training erschienen war, sondern eher daran, was Ron von seinen Mitschülern erfahren hatte. „Lass uns reden!"  
„Ich bin gerade am Zug, das siehst du doch!", entgegnete Ron beleidigt und sah wieder aufs Schachbrett. „Bitte!" „Geh schon!", mischte Neville sich ein, stand auf und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter. „Und, was möchtest du?" Schon fast gelangweilt klang Rons Stimme. „Nicht hier! Oben!"

Widerwillig stand Ron auf und folgte Harry in Richtung Jungenschlafsaal. „Seht mal, jetzt muss Potter sich rechtfertigen, was er mit Weasleys kleiner Schwester gemacht hat!"  
Diese Stimme konnte nur einem gehören - Seamus Finnigan!  
Grimmig drehte sich Harry um. „Halt deinen Mund!", flappte er und sah dabei in das fies grinsende Gesicht von Seamus. „Potter, Potter, so etwas hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht! Nicht von dem ach so großen und tollen Harry Potter."  
Wütend stieg Harry die Stufen hinab und baute sich von Seamus auf. Jeder im Raum hatte die Luft angehalten, um nichts zu verpassen. „Neidisch?", fragte Harry, was sicherlich nicht klug war, denn wieder begann das Getuschel im Gemeinschaftsraum. „Ich würde ganz leise sein, Finnigan! Oder willst du etwa, dass jeder weiß, dass du dich mit Malfoy verbündet hast? Oh, es wäre wohl besser, wenn das niemand erfahren würde, denn sonst hättest du nichts mehr zu lachen. Ups, habe ich das jetzt etwa laut gesagt? Entschuldige bitte, das war wirklich nicht meine Absicht!" Seamus' Augen verengten sich: „Sei still, Potter!" „Was denn, hast du etwa Schiss? Aber doch nicht du! Du, der sich nicht die Freundin ausspannen lässt. Wie war das vorhin noch gleich? Was hat Malfoy noch mal gesagt?" Harry tat so, als ob er schwer überlegen musste und kratzte sich am Kinn. „Ach ja, ich soll vor euch auf den Knien sitzen. Ich bin schon richtig gespannt, wie ihr das anstellen wollt. Ich liebe Überraschungen, vor allem wenn sie so lustig werden."  
„Dann warst du das also, den Filchs Katze gesehen hat!", zischte Finnigan und gab damit alles zu. „Was? Hast du mich da etwa irgendwo gesehen?" Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte Harry der Faust von Seamus ausweichen. Und wieder kam der Gedanke in ihm auf, wie Ginny sich nur mit so einem einlassen konnte. „Daneben! Vielleicht beim nächsten Mal!"  
Harrys Spielchen konnte seine Wirkung voll entwickeln. Seamus bekam abwertende Blicke von allen Gryffindors, die im Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt waren und zog beleidigt und unbeschreiblich wütend auf Harry ab.

Harry war es im Moment egal, ob er gerade einen Fehler begangen hatte oder nicht. Doch wirklich nur im Moment. Als er in das Gesicht seines eigentlich besten Freundes sah, konnte er nur Unverständnis und Abneigung für sich darin erkennen. Zumindest glaubte er das in Rons Gesicht zu erkennen. „Bist du mit dir zufrieden?", flappte er Harry vor allen an. „Ja, sehr! Komm, ich erkläre dir alles!" „Das was ich gehört habe, hat mir gereicht!", erwiderte Ron und hatte dabei etwas Verachtendes in der Stimme. „Glaubst du immer gleich das Erste was du hörst? Ich dachte, ich kenne dich besser", entgegnete Harry bissig und stieg die Treppen zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch. Sauer und neugierig zugleich, stieg Ron ihm hinterher.  
„Danke!", sagte Harry, als er bemerkte, dass Ron ihm gefolgt war. „Ich erwarte eine vernünftige Erklärung!", war das einzige was Ron darauf sagte. Kein ‚bitte' Kumpel'.  
„Nun gut, dann fange ich an. Ich will nicht länger als nötig deine Zeit in Anspruch nehmen." Er konnte Ron sogar verstehen. Wenn es um seine Schwester ging, war ihm alles andere egal. Nur Ginny war wichtig und niemand durfte ihr wehtun. Selbst ein Harry Potter nicht.  
„Du hast sicherlich wie alle anderen auch gehört, was angeblich passiert sein soll. Ich habe zwar noch keines der wohl fantasiereichen Märchen gehört, die mal wieder über mich im Umlauf sind, doch kann ich mir denken, was erzählt wird", begann Harry. „Ja, habe ich!" „Nun, dann wirst du wohl wieder umdenken müssen, denn ich habe Ginny nichts getan, ich habe sie nicht angefasst. Auch wenn gewisse Personen etwas anderes behaupten." Harry machte eine Pause und beobachtete seinen Freund. „Was hat sie denn hier oben gemacht?" Er hatte schon fast wieder seine normale Tonlage erreicht. „Was genau sie hier wollte, weiß ich nicht! Ich hatte mal wieder einen Alptraum und sie hat mich geweckt. Als sie bemerkt hatte, dass ich nur eine Unterhose trug, ist sie weggelaufen. Es war ihr peinlich, mich so zu sehen." „Und du bist ihr so hinterher?" „Genau!" Ron konnte nur schwer ein Grinsen verkneifen. Also glaubte er Harry? Belogen hatte Harry ihn ja nicht wirklich, nur ein klein wenig die Wahrheit gebogen – kaum merkbar. „Ron?", fragte Harry, da dieser gerade dabei war, rot anzulaufen. „Ron, hol Luft! Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?" „Dir deinen Umhang umwerfen? Das hätte ich zu gern gesehen. Harry Potter halb nackt im Gemeinschaftsraum umzingelt von einer Schar von gackernden Weibern", prustete Ron los und konnte sich nur schwer wieder einkriegen. „Ach, Mr Weasley, so plötzlich? Beruhige dich, krieg dich wieder ein! Erst bist du auf dem ‚Großer Bruder-Trip' und jetzt das. Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde!" Freunde? Wahren Freunden sagt man die ganze Wahrheit!  
„Lass uns Zauberschach spielen!", schlug Ron vor und verließ immer noch lachend den Schlafsaal.  
So leicht hatte Harry sich die Sache mit Ron nicht vorgestellt. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass Ron von Harry nur hören wollte, dass das alles nicht wahr war.

„Wo ist Hermine?", fragte Harry, denn ihr musste er auch noch sagen, dass das ganze Gerede über ihn und Ginny nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. „Sie ist oben und macht ihre angeblich vergessenen Hausaufgaben." Das Wort Hausaufgaben klang aus Rons Mund wie ein Fremdwort, stellte Harry lachend fest. „Was lachst du so blöd?" „Ach nichts, schon gut!" Hermine und er waren wirklich wie Tag und Nacht. ‚Typisch Ron!'  
„Gewonnen!", juchzte Ron und führte im Gemeinschaftsraum einen Siegestanz auf. „Warum freust du dich so? Du gewinnst doch immer!" „Höre ich da etwa Eifersucht aus deiner Stimme, Harry?", fragte er und tanzte weiter.  
„Hat Ron etwa wieder gewonnen?" Harry schreckte rum und sah einer strahlenden Ginny ins Gesicht. Sie hatte zwar gehofft Harry hier anzutreffen, aber nicht daran geglaubt.  
„Wieder mal!", lächelte Harry. „Das war aber knapp, Brüderchen!", unterbrach sie Rons Freudentanz. Er blieb stehen und blickte aufs Schachbrett und dann wieder auf seine Schwester, die sich in dem Sessel niedergelassen hatte, in dem zuvor ihr Bruder saß. „Miesmacherin! Gewonnen ist gewonnen. Schon fertig mit dem Abendessen?", fragte er wieder etwas freundlicher. „Das war lecker!", rieb Ginny sich ihren Bauch. Wenn nicht an ihren roten Haaren, dann an ihren Appetit konnte man erkennen, dass es Geschwister waren. „Bruder und Schwester", grinste Harry beide an.

Mit den Gedanken bei Ginny und daran wie sie auf dem Astronomieturm reagiert hatte, schlief Harry mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ein. Nicht in seinem ‚geheimen' Raum, sondern im Schlafsaal im Gryffindorturm.  
Abrupt wachte Harry auf. ‚Was war das?' Aufgeregt sah er sich im Schlafsaal um. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, was er eben geträumt hatte. Bisher konnte er sich immer an seine Träume erinnern, besonders an seine Alpträume. Und dies war ebenfalls einer. Ängste, dass Ginny erneut etwas zustoßen könnte, überfluteten ihn. Wieder traten ihm die Bilder vor Augen, wie sie am Boden des Verlieses lag und ihn mit ängstlichen Augen ansah. Immer mehr Bilder strömten auf ihn ein. „Nein, ich will das nicht mehr!"  
Harry hatte wohl etwas zu laut gesprochen, denn Ron wurde wach: „Ist alles in Ordnung, Kumpel?" „Ja, schlaf weiter!" Mehr entgegnete Harry nicht. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen ließ er sich zurück ins Kissen fallen und versuchte angestrengt an etwas anderes, schöneres zu denken. Langsam und ungewollt glitt er in einen unruhigen Schlaf über._  
Wieder fingen die Träume gleich an. Zuerst musste er zusehen, wie sein Vater starb und dann seine Mutter. Doch etwas war diesmal anders. Nachdem Voldemort den Todesfluch ausgesprochen hatte und seine Mutter tot am Boden lag, drehte Harry sich wieder zu Voldemort um. Was er dann sah, ließ ihn an seinem Verstand zweifeln. Er sah nicht Voldemort, sondern sich in einem langen schwarzen Umhang dort stehen und er war es auch, der seinen Zauberstab auf seine Mutter gerichtet hatte. Doch lag dort nicht mehr seine Mutter - die Frau, die jetzt dort lag, sah viel jünger aus. Langsam ging er auf die Person am Boden zu. Je dichter er ihr kam, desto heftiger schlug sein Herz und desto mehr Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit. Es war tatsächlich nicht seine Mutter, die dort lag, sondern Ginny. Erneut hörte er das kalte und boshafte Lachen vom Dunklen Lord: ‚Mörder… Mörder… MÖRDER!' „NEIIIIIINNNN!"_

_

* * *

_

Was haltet ihr davon?  
Warte sehnsüchtig auf eure Reviews!

Bis bald!  
bepa


	12. Und wieder alles auf Anfang!

Dieses Kapitel ist LEIDER nicht betagelesen, aber meine Cousine Kaddy war so nettig -DANKE Pflaume! Wir sehen uns blad, spätestens im Kino! Wehe nicht!- und hat wenigstens einige Rechtschreibe und Grammatikfehler beseitigt.  
Ich hoffe mal, das DKub sich nach seinem Urlaub sich noch mal das Kapitel vornimmt und es beta liest. Ich wollte euch nicht noch länger warten lassen und habe es daher einfach hochgeladen.

So, nun zu den Reviewantworten!

**Ron Weasley:** HIER KOMMT EIN CHAP! ;-) Entzugserscheinungen? Oh je, dass muss aufhören!  
Danke für dein Review und das supermegawirklichganztollgenial WOW, was für ein Wort! Bin gespannt was du zu diesem Kapitel sagst!

**Joanna:** Danke auch dir für dein Review! Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat! Hier kommt ein neues Kapitel.

**Silvertrust:** Er vertraut Ron, er weiß, dass er auf ihn zählen kann, aber er hat ein wenig Angst, wie Ron reagieren könnte. Ja, hat Filch, aber nicht zu Voldemort. Schatzkarte? Bauplan? ;-)) HERRLICH! Aber nein, nichts dergleichen. Na gut, bauen – etwas verbindet sie. So, mehr nicht! Hier kommt Kapitel 12 (nach langem, langem Warten).

**Hermine Potter:** DANKE! JA, er hat es Ginny gesagt – ENDLICH! Aber wie gehen beide damit um?  
Grüß zurück!

**HexeLea:** Hey, grüß dich!  
Und wieder DANKE! Ja, das wurde aber auch wirklich langsam Zeit. Aber ich denke, es ist nur durch Ginnys Auftritt dazu gekommen. Ron und Hermine werden es bald erfahren. Die Alpträume werden schlimmer, versprochen, aber das ist leider noch nicht alles. Sonderunterricht bekommt er nicht bei Snape, aber dieser spielt auch bald eine größere Rolle als zuvor. Ich könnte ja MAL noch etwas gemein sein: Ginny, die… oh je!

**Corvi:** … und HALLO!  
Was? So schlimm bin ich doch gar nicht! Es gibt FF-Autoren (will keine bestimmten nennen), die schon… ach weiß ich wie lange kein neues Kapitel mehr hochgeladen haben. bepa bockig :-(  
SO, UND NUN IST ES ZEIT FÜR KAPITEL 12!  
Sie sagt es ihm nicht, da sie keine Erklärung dafür hat. Aber BALD!... sagt sie es ihm. Mit der Erklärung müssen beide allerdings noch etwas warten. Was könnte es bedeuten? Hmm… lass mal überlegen! Sie haben manchmal - jeder aus seiner Sicht - die gleichen Träume, fast das gleiche Ornament auf dem Rücken… Hmm, warte mal, irgendwas war da mal…

**MechWOLLIer:** Nun ja… DANKE ;-) Das Lob werde ich gern weitergeben, denn er hat VIEL zu tun mit meinen Kapiteln. Auch dieses wird er sich sicherlich (ich hoffe doch) noch vornehmen, wenn sein Urlaub vorbei ist.  
Jetzt geht es bald richtig los und beide merken, dass etwas Eigenartiges mit ihnen passiert.

**Jo Lizard:** Oh, auch mal wieder hier? ;-) Oh ja, sehr böse Jo! Wie willst du das nur wieder gut machen?  
Mit der Rettung Schluss? Die FF fängt doch erst gerade richtig an! Ja, auch wenn die Fettnäpfchen noch so klein sind, er findet sie alle. Irgendwie kommt mir das bekannt vor – das mit den Fettnäpfchen mein ich. -grübel-  
Ich hoffe, die Freude bleibt auch noch nach diesem Kapitel bestehen! DANKE!

**Josy:** HI!  
Meine Sehnsucht stillen? ;-) Woher kennst du meine Sehnsüchte? Auaha!  
Das mit dem Schmelzen war nicht wirklich meine Absicht. Geht es dir wieder gut? Hoffe doch!  
Romantisch? Es ist eigentlich nicht meine Ader ;-) (ne, Jen?)  
„…und bitte LASSE Ginny und Harry noch ein paar romantische Stunden bevor einem von beiden wieder etwas passiert." – darauf habe ich LEIDER keinen Einfluss.  
KNUDDEL

**laser-jet:** Was sagst du hier zu?

**Sandy123:** DANKE, DANKE, DANKE!  
Ja ne, wenn man sich den richtigen Mann dazu vorstellt! Falsche FF, dass gehört hier nicht hin, SORRY! ;-)  
Dass Ron den anderen geglaubt hat, denke ich eher nicht. Vielleicht wollte er es nur von Harry persönlich hören und hat sich wütend gestellt? Du wirst lesen – BALD!  
hdagdl – siehst, ich kann es noch!

**Cho5:** An die 25 Kapitel. Ich werde die FF beenden so wie ich es vorhatte, obwohl Band 6 (englisch) dann bereits erschienen ist. Ich werde mir auch von NIEMANDEN sagen lassen, was in Band 6 passiert (von niemanden laser-jet!)

**Jeanuts:** DANKE für die WOWs! Freut mich, dass sie dir gefällt!

**Krissi:** DANKE auch dir! Freut mich, dass ich dich so mit meinen FFs begeistern kann.  
‚Der Anfang vom Ende' wird an die 30 Kapitel plus eine Fortsetzung haben und ‚vereint für die Ewigkeit' wird an die 25 Kapitel haben – dafür dann aber keine Fortsetzung.

**Katze:** So, nun geht es ENDLICH weiter!

**Lord Adolf Voldemort Hitler:** Danke für dein nettes Review! Sag mal, wie kommst du auf diesen Namen? Würde mich wirklich interessieren.

**Knuddelgirl:** HI! Ganz unauffällig! Fein gemacht! Großes Lob! Danke dir!  
Jungendliche? Du meinst die männliche Gattung deren, stimmts? Hoffe, dir wird auch dieses Kapitel gefallen!

Drohungen und Kritik gehen wie immer an mich. Dieses Mal könnte ich sie nicht mal weiterleiten. Könnt euch also richtig auslassen!  
Für Fehler haftet wie immer die Tastatur. Ich bin unschuldig!

Ich hoffe, ich habe alles vernünftig hochgeladen. Wenn nicht muss ich es noch mal machen, also nicht wundern, wenn einige Wörter mal wieder zusammen geschrieben sind, die nicht zusammen gehören!

Wie auch sonst:  
Die Story ist auf den 5 HP-Büchern aufgebaut. Alle Figuren, die ihr aus den Büchern von J.K.Rowling kennt, gehören ihr. Das, was ihr nicht aus ihren Büchern kennt, ist zum größten Teil auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte keinen einzigen Cent und möchte mit dieser auch niemanden zu nahe treten. Eine kleine Entschuldigung an dieser Stelle für alles, was ich den Figuren des HP-Universums angetan habe und noch antun werde! Also, alles gehört ihr und mir nix.

**Kapitel 12 Und wieder alles auf Anfang! **

Schweißgebadet saß Harry im Gryffindor-Schlafsaal auf seinem Bett und sein Herz raste vor Aufregung. ‚Was war das eben?' Harrys Gedanken überschlugen sich. Immer noch hatte er dieses Bild vor Augen, wie Ginny tot vor ihm lag und hörte dieses kalte und boshafte Lachen Voldemorts.

Woher kam dieser Traum, was sollte er bedeuten? Warum lag plötzlich Ginny auf dem Boden und nicht mehr Harrys Mutter, wie es sonst jede Nacht der Fall war? Obwohl Harry erst ein Jahr alt war, als Voldemort seine Eltern ermordet hatte – eigentlich hatte er den Tod seiner Mutter ‚miterlebt' und nicht den seines Vaters – glaubte er jede Einzelheit zu kennen. Doch woran lag das? Durch den Einfluss der Dementoren musste Harry schon die angsterfüllten Hilferufe und Schreie seiner Mutter erleiden, aber jetzt, seit dem Tod von Sirius, sah er wie der Dunkle Lord ihm seine Eltern nahm. Jedes dieser Bilder setzte sich so fest, dass es ihn regelrecht verfolgte. Und nicht nur seine Eltern sah er sterben – Cedric Diggorys Tod wohnte er ebenfalls fast jede Nacht aufs Neue bei. Er sah Sirius, wie er mit Bellatrix Lestrange kämpfte, von einem ihrer Flüche getroffen wurde und dann mit weiten offenen Augen durch den Schleier des Torbogens in der Mysteriumsabteilung des Zaubereiministeriums fiel. Die Schreie seiner Tante, seines Onkels und seines Cousins, während sie von Voldemort und dessen Todessern gefoltert wurden, ließen jede Nacht das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren. Und von irgendwo her hörte er Remus Lupin rufen, dass Harry ihm doch helfen solle, er keine Kraft mehr hätte. Harry war am verzweifeln – wie sollte er ihm nur helfen, wenn er nicht mal wusste wo er war? Und warum hört er Remus Lupin überhaupt um Hilfe rufen?  
Vielleicht hatte Voldemort ihm die Bilder vom Tod seiner Eltern geschickt. Oder er hatte diese Erinnerungen schon immer, und durch die schicksalhaften Geschehnisse wurden sie an die Oberfläche transportiert. Die Frage war nur, ob Voldemort Harry dies unbeabsichtigt gegeben hat, als er ihn unwissentlich als sich ebenbürtig kennzeichnete oder ob er es ganz bewusst tat und damit einen ganz bestimmten Plan verfolgte.

Panik stieg in Harry auf. „Nein, nein!", flüsterte er unbemerkt immer lauter werdend und hielt sich dabei seinen Kopf.  
„Potter, reiß dich doch mal zusammen!", giftete Seamus Finnigan, der anscheinend auch sein Bett aufgesucht hatte in Harrys Richtung. Hatte Harry doch gedacht, dass dieser nie wieder einen Fuß in diesen Schlafsaal setzten würde, jedenfalls nicht so lange er im selben war – falsch gedacht!  
„Es dreht sich nicht immer alles nur um dich, Potter, also verhalt dich ruhig!" Harry schmiss seinen Kopf in Finnigans Richtung und blicke ihn zornig an. „Ja, Potter, die Wahrheit tut weh, was?" „Übertreibe es nicht Finnigan, halt deine Backen!", ging Ron dazwischen, der durch den Krach, den die beiden veranstaltet hatten, aufgewacht war. „Harry, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Willst du darüber reden?" „Na klar, Weasley, der kleine Potterknabe möchte dich in seine tiefsten Geheimnisse einweihen! Bis gestern hat er nicht mal mit euch geredet. Glaubst du etwa, Potter erzählt euch noch etwas? Sieh ihn dir doch an!", spottete Seamus. „Finnigan, du bewegst dich auf ganz dünnem Eis!", mischte sich nun auch Dean Thomas ein. „Wenn dein Ego mit dir durchgeht, dann nerv uns damit bitte nicht! Verschwinde, wenn du es hier nicht mehr aushältst, von uns wird dich keiner vermissen!" „Pah, Dean, jetzt spuckst du große Töne, aber als Ginny mit dir Schluss gemacht hat, warst du auch wütend. Sag uns, wie du dich gefühlt hast, als sie mit mir zusammen gekommen war!" „Das spielt doch jetzt gar keine Rolle, das ist doch etwas ganz anderes! Was soll das?", entgegnete Dean. „Was das soll? Du darfst wütend auf mich sein, ich aber nicht auf… Potter?" Abfällig schaute er Harry von oben bis unten an. „Finnigan, wasch dir die Füße, damit der Dreck nachrutscht, vielleicht verstehst du mich dann – Ginny Weasley und ich sind nicht zusammen! Wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen?" Harry überlegte einen Moment. „Und wenn es so wäre, würdest du daran nichts ändern können!" Ron sah seinen Freund von der Seite an. Ahnte er etwas? Diesen Gedanken verwarf Harry erstmal, er hatte andere Probleme, größere Probleme. „Potter, du bist so ein…" „Halt dich zurück, Finnigan!", wurde er von Dean erneut unterbrochen. „Was mischst du dich da überhaupt ein, Thomas? Halt deinen Rand!" Dean wollte gerade auf Seamus Aussage reagieren, als Harry ihn stoppte. „Lass ihn Dean, er ist es nicht wert, dass du deinen Schlaf für ihn opferst!" An Ron gewannt, sagte er: „Ich hatte nur einen Alptraum und konnte mich schlecht wieder beruhigen, mehr nicht! Legt euch wieder schlafen!" Immer weiter lästerte Seamus über Harry, bis er endlich die Lust daran verlor. Niemand reagierte mehr auf sein dämliches Gequatsche.  
Harry wartete noch einen Augenblick, bis alle wieder fest schliefen, schnappte sich seinen Tarnumhang und verließ leise den Schlafsaal, um sich wieder einmal aus dem Gryffindorturm zu schleichen, sich heimlich zu verkriechen.

Als er unten im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, sah er Ginny in einem der vielen roten Sesseln sitzen. Ihre Knie hatte sie fest umklammert und wippte gedankenversunken vor und zurück. Träumerisch sah sie an die gegenüberliegende Wand und bemerkte nicht, wie Harry sich ihr nährte. Ganz schwach konnte er wieder diese liebliche wohlklingende Melodie hören, die sie leise vor sich her summte. Lächeln lauschte er ihr.  
Er hatte schon seit einer ganzen Weile bemerkt, dass er Gefühle für Ginny entwickelte, doch wollte er diese auf keinen Fall zulassen. Diese Gefühle wurden immer stärker und schließlich konnte er sie nicht mehr unterdrücken. Letztendlich hatte Ginny den entscheidenden Schritt getan, so dass Harry schließlich keine andere Wahl mehr hatte – er musste es ihr sagen. Hoffentlich war es nicht die falsche Entscheidung gewesen! Er würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn diesem Wesen seinetwegen irgendetwas zustoßen würde. Das ‚Hirngespinst', dass seine Freunde ohne ihn weniger in Gefahr wären, hatte er trotz der letzten Ereignisse noch nicht ganz abgelegt.

„Ginny?", hauchte er leise, um sie sich nicht aufzuschrecken. Ginny fuhr zusammen und schreckte aufgeregt rum. „Wer ist da?" Sie konnte niemanden entdecken. „Ich bin es, Harry!", antwortete er ihr und zog seinen Tarnumhang von sich. Den hatte er völlig vergessen. „Was machst du denn hier, warum bist du nicht in deinem Bett?", fragte sie verwundert. „Ich hatte wieder einen Alptraum und konnte nicht mehr einschlafen." Na, ob das die ganze Wahrheit war? Einen Alptraum hatte er, und was für einen, aber das mit dem nicht einschlafen können, stimmte nicht ganz. Er hatte wohl eher keinen Schlaftrank mehr oben im Nachtschrank im Gryffindor-Jungenschlafsaal, sondern nur noch in ‚seinem' Raum. „Und du, was ist deine Ausrede, warum liegst du nicht in deinem Bett und träumst was Schönes?" „Ich…" ‚Ich habe auch Alpträume!' Warum sagte sie nicht wie es wirklich war? Stattdessen meinte sie: „… ich konnte einfach nicht einschlafen, mir geistern zu viele Sachen durch den Kopf." Lächelnd sah sie Harry an und setzte sich ordentlich hin. „Ich habe alles versucht, aber es klappt nicht, ich kann nicht schlafen!"  
Harry sah auf seine Uhr – sie zeigte 01:35 – und ließ sich in den Sessel gegenüber von Ginny fallen. „Was für Sachen gehen dir durch den Kopf?", fragte er. Normalerweise hätte Harry gar nicht fragen brauchen, ahnte er doch zu genau was Ginny beschäftigte. Er wollt sie anlächeln und sagen, dass sich alles bald wieder geben würde, doch konnte er es nicht, er hatte schon zu oft gelogen. Die Schuld an diesem ganzen Schlammassel, in den er Ginny mit rein gezogen hatte, gab er nur sich – wie immer. Er wusste, dass Ginny die letzten Wochen nie wieder vergessen würde. Er würde alles dafür geben, damit er es ungeschehen machen könnte. Warum dachte nur keiner an den Zeitumkehrer? Schon einmal wurde er benutzt, um Geschehenes rückgängig zu machen. Warum nicht auch dieses Mal?

„Harry, ist alles in Ordnung? Du wirkst so abwesend!" Besorgt musterte sie ihn und stand langsam auf. „Es tut mir Leid, Ginny, ich wollte…" „Harry, hör auf dich bei mir zu entschuldigen! Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass ich dir nicht die Schuld für das gebe, was" – jetzt kam der Name wieder etwas zögerlicher – „Voldemort mir… uns angetan hat! Du kannst am Wenigsten dafür!" Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wenn du wüsstest, Ginny", sagte er fast flüsternd. Ginny ging langsam auf ihn zu. „Ich muss nur das wissen, was du mir sagen willst!" Sie nahm seine Hände in ihre und sagte: „Wenn du soweit bist, wirst du es mir erzählen, das weiß ich. Ich werde dich nicht drängen und damit nerven, nur versprich mir, dass du dich nicht wieder abkapselst!" „Versprochen!", nickte Harry und zog Ginny zu sich auf den Schoß. „Wir beide schaffen das, Harry, ich helfe dir so gut ich kann!" Liebevoll lächelte sie ihn an und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund, den Harry ohne lange zu überlegen erwiderte. Trotz der Befürchtung, dass jeden Augenblick jemand den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten könnte, genoss er ihren Kuss und ihre Nähe in vollen Zügen. Er fragte sich, wie er so lange seine Gefühle für Ginny ihr gegenüber verstecken konnte – nie wieder würde er sie freiwillig loslassen. Er braucht diese wundervolle Person wie die Luft zum Atmen. Ohne ihre Nähe würde er vor Einsamkeit ersticken.

„Erzählst du mir, was du geträumt hast?", fragte Ginny vorsichtig, da sie vor wenigen Minuten noch gesagt hatte, dass sie Harry nicht drängen würde und schmiegte sich an ihn. Doch das war eher auf die Prophezeiung und Voldemort bezogen, was Harry auch verstand. Er überlegte, ob er ihr tatsächlich von seinem Traum erzählen sollte oder er es besser für sich behielt. Wieder trat ihm das Bild vor Augen, wie Ginny tot vor ihm lag und er mit einem Zauberstab auf ihren leblosen Körper zeigte. Er atmete merkbar tief ein und Ginny spürte, dass Harry sich um irgendetwas Sorgen machte. „Harry, du brauchst…" Harry stoppte sie, indem er ihr seinen Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen legte und ihr anschließend einen Kuss gab. Wieder zögerte er einen Moment. „Ich hatte wieder den Alptraum, in dem ich meine Eltern sterben sehe." Harry senkte seinen Blick - er konnte sie nicht ansehen. Er wagte ihr nicht zu sagen, was er wirklich geträumt hat, was noch in seinem Traum vorgekommen war. Immer wieder sah er ihre leeren, leblosen Augen.  
Ginny schmiegte sich an ihn: „Wenn ich dir doch nur helfen könnte." Ganz leise hatte sie diesen Satz gesagt, doch hatte Harry jedes Wort davon verstanden. „Das tust du doch, Ginny, mehr als du denkst!" Harry tat ihr Leid. Jede Nacht, jedes Mal, wenn er sich zum Schlafen legte, musste er die schlimmsten Momente seines Lebens durchmachen.  
Mit Ginny auf seinem Schoß angelte er sich seinen Tarnumhang, den er zuvor neben dem Sessel fallen gelassen hatte und deckte sich und Ginny damit zu. Wenn jetzt jemand den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hätte, dann würde dieser denken, dass er verlassen sei und alle Gryffindors in ihren warmen Betten.  
Der Schlaftrank war aus Harrys Gedanken wie weggeblasen. „Heißt das etwa, du bleibst bei mir?", fragte Ginny freudig. „Wenn du allein sein möchtest, kann ich das verstehen. Ich werde dann…" „Untersteh dich, Harry Potter, du bleibst schön bei mir!", drohte sie spielerisch und stützte sich mit ihren Armen auf seiner Brust ab. Harrys Augen glänzten. „Zu Befehl!", grinste er und versuchte ihre Lippen zu erreichen. Dieser Geste konnte Ginny nicht widerstehen, zu schön war der Ausdruck in seinen smaragdgrünen Augen und so schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und kam seinem Wunsch entgegen. Ohne dass sich ihre Lippen auch nur einen Millimeter von einander trennten, zog Harry seine Freundin enger an sich. Luft war nebensächlich!

Nach einer Weile, wie sie so Arm in Arm auf dem Sessel lagen, durchbrach Ginny die Stille: „Wäre das Sofa nicht etwas gemütlicher? Ich kann nicht klagen, aber für dich sieht es nicht gerade bequem aus", fuhr sie zärtlich mit ihren Fingern die Konturen von Harrys Gesicht nach. Ganz langsam ließ sie ihren Zeigefinger an seinem Hals entlang wandern bis sie schließlich am linken Schlüsselbein stoppte. Harry durchfuhr ein angenehmer Schauer. Auf diese Art Gänsehaut zu bekommen, gefiel ihm.  
„Lass es uns doch testen!", antwortete Harry verschmitzt und stand mit Ginny auf dem Arm auf. Er brauchte nicht viel Kraft, um sie zu tragen. „Du bist viel zu leicht!", stellte er fest. Doch was verlangte er nach all dem was passiert war? „Zu leicht?", runzelte Ginny ihre Stirn, bevor er sich mit ihr auf dem Sofa niederließ. „Keine Angst, dass wird schon wieder!", bemerkte Harry leicht grinsend und zog sie mit sich. „Hey!", begann Ginny zu protestieren. „Du willst mich doch nicht etwa mästen?" Sie zog eine Schippe wie sie im Bilderbuch stand. „Über mein Gewicht oder über meine Figur hat sich noch niemand beschwert." Harry quittierte ihr das jedoch nur mit einem Lächeln und einem erneut lang anhaltenden Kuss.

Eigentlich hatte Harry nicht vor einzuschlafen, viel lieber wollte er Ginny beobachten, wie sie so friedlich auf seiner Brust lag, als wenn nie etwas Grausames geschehen wäre. Das Feuer des Kamins, welches am Abend und in der Nacht immer noch brannte, ließ ihre langen roten Haare wie lodernde Flammen aussehen. Doch irgendwann fielen auch ihm die Augen zu. Ginnys einmaliger Geruch, das Farbspiel ihrer Haare und ihr gleichmäßiger Herzschlag halfen ihm, einen ruhigen Schlaf zu finden.  
Zugedeckt mit Harrys Tarnumhang lagen beide schlafend auf dem Sofa, während das Feuer im Kamin genüsslich hin- und hertanzte, um schwächer und schwächer zu werden. Aber nicht die Liebe der beiden: Mit jeder Minute, die die beiden zusammen verbrachten oder auch nur an einander dachten, verbanden sie sich mehr. Wann würden sie wohl die Tragweite ihrer Beziehung kennen lernen? Und wenn es endlich so weit sein würde – würden sie es auch begreifen und annehmen? Werden sie diesen großen Schritt gehen?

Langsam ging die Sonne hinter dem Verbotenen Wald auf und hüllte das Schloss und seine Ländereien in rötlich schimmerndes Licht. Nur die Vögel, die bereits den neuen Tag begrüßten, waren zu hören, niemand sonst war zu dieser Stunde wach.  
Harry und Ginny lagen immer noch schlafend auf dem Sofa im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum versteckt unter dem Tarnumhang. Jedoch als ruhig konnte man Harrys Schlaf nicht mehr bezeichnen. Sein Atem ging schneller als es beim Schlafen gewöhnlich der Fall war, seine Augen huschten unter den Lidern aufgeregt hin und her. Selbst seine Arme lagen nun nicht mehr ruhig auf Ginnys Rücken.  
Noch halb verschlafen und einen Moment überlegend sah Ginny sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Lächelnd blickte sie auf Harry, bevor sie seine Unruhe bemerkte. Sachte strich sie ihm über die Wange und flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte zu. „Harry… Harry, sccchhh, es ist alles gut! Ganz ruhig, du bist in Sicherheit. Harry, ich bin es Ginny!" Kaum hatte sie ihren Namen ausgesprochen, begann Harry nur schwer verstehbare Wörter zu murmeln, die jedoch immer deutlicher wurden: „Ginny… Gi… Ginny… Nein, bitte nicht!" „Harry, wach auf, ich bin doch bei dir! Mir geht es gut!" Dem folgte ein sanfter Kuss, aber ohne Erfolg – sie bekam ihn einfach nicht wach.  
Harry wurde immer unruhiger und Ginny stand auf. Sie wusste nicht mehr was sie tun sollte. Warum bekam sie Harry nicht wach, egal was sie tat?

„Hermine, ich weiß doch auch nicht wo Harry hin ist, vorhin war er noch in seinem Bett!" „Aber, Ron, er muss doch irgendetwas gesagt haben! Warum habt ihr denn nicht mitbekommen, wie er abgehauen ist? Wie können vier Jungs einen einfach so verlieren?" „Wir haben ihn doch nicht verloren!", wehrte Ron sich energisch. „Er hat gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung sei, er nur einen Alptraum hätte und hat sich wieder hingelegt. Was hätten wir bitte schön tun sollen – ihn vielleicht anketten?", schnaubte er weiter. Beide klangen doch recht unbeherrscht. „Zum Beispiel!", gab Hermine zur Antwort, bevor sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten.  
Ginny, die Hermine und ihren Bruder rechtzeitig gehört hatte, tat so als wenn sie ebenfalls erst kurz zuvor den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hätte. „Ginny du bist schon auf?", kam Hermine zur Begrüßung auf sie zu. „Warum bist du noch im Schlafanzug?", fragte ihr Bruder und musterte sie. Ginny überlegte schnell was sie Ron antworten sollte, damit dieser keine falschen, oder besser gesagt richtigen Schlüsse zog: „Ich habe gestern Abend hier mein Zaubertränkebuch liegen lassen und wollte es mir eben holen, damit ich bis zum Frühstück noch etwas lernen kann." Bei dem Wort ‚lernen' konnte sie einen leichten Schimmer von Zufriedenheit auf Hermines Gesicht erkennen. Machte sich diese doch einige Sorgen, dass Ginny ihre ZAG-Prüfungen nicht schaffen würde, da sie vieles verpasst hatte. Aber Sophie hatte Hermine versichert, dass sie Ginny helfen würde das Verpasste nachzuholen. Und wenn sie Probleme bekommen würden, versprach sie, Hermine um Hilfe zu bitten. Nicht nur Ginny, sondern auch Harry hatte viel Unterrichtsstoff verpasst, brauchte sie sich wegen seiner Leistungen jedoch weniger Gedanken machen. Immerhin war er zurzeit besser als sie selbst.

„Hast du vielleicht Harry ge…" Weiter brauchte Hermine nicht zu fragen. „Nein, nicht!", hörte sie Harrys Stimme. „Harry?", fragte Hermine verwundert. Ginny ging zur Seite und gab den Blick auf Harry frei, der immer unruhiger wurde und sich bereits von links nach rechts drehte. „Was…" „Ich weiß es nicht, Ron, er lag schon so, als ich runter gekommen bin. Ich bekomme ihn nicht wach!" Ginny ging wieder auf Harry zu. Vorsichtig hielt sie seinen Kopf fest. „Harry, wach doch bitte auf! Ich bin es, Ginny! Hörst du mich?" „Harry!", kamen nun auch Ron und Hermine ans Sofa. „Vielleicht hat er ja was eingenommen", überlegte Hermine. „Hey, Kumpel, Frühstück!" „Ron, das hilft vielleicht bei dir, aber Harry ist nicht so verfressen wie du!", hielt seine Freundin ihn auf noch mehr unnötige Äußerungen von sich zu geben. Grimmig starrte Ron sie an. „Für verfressen hältst du mich also? Danke aber auch!" „Hey, ihr beiden! Könnten wir uns mal wieder um Harry kümmern? Immer dieses Gestreite!"  
„Wie lange bist du schon hier unten und versuchst ihn wach zu bekommen, Ginny?", wandte sich ihr Bruder mit einer dicken Flunsch um. „Hmm, etwa fünfzehn Minuten denke ich", log sie. „Wir müssen jemanden holen der uns hilft! Wer weiß, was Harry gerade durchmacht", schlug Hermine vor. Noch einmal wollte Ginny versuchen Harry zu wecken, als er plötzlich anfing seine Arme zu heben und versuchte nach etwas zu greifen. „GINNY!", schrie er. Ron und Hermine schreckten zurück. „Ich bin doch hier, Harry!", wisperte Ginny mit beginnenden Tränen in den Augen. Sie konnte nicht begreifen, warum er nicht wach werden wollte. Gerade als sie Harrys Hand nehmen wollte, setzte er sich ruckartig auf, hielt ihre fest umklammert und rief; „Ich werde dich vernichten!" Bei diesen Worten hatte er seine Augen bereits geöffnet und starrte schnell atmend seine erschrockenen Freunde an. Ginny hatte sich von ihm losgerissen und einige Schritte entfernt. Er ließ seinen Blick erst von Ron zu Hermine schweifen und dann zur völlig aufgelösten Ginny. So kam es den dreien jedenfalls vor. Doch war er immer noch nicht richtig wach, obwohl er seine Augen geöffnet hatte. Abwesend saß er auf dem Sofa vor seinen Freunden.  
Ginny glaubte sich verhört zu haben, sie wünschte es sich. Was meinte Harry damit, wen will er vernichten? Etwa sie? All dies spiegelte sich deutlich in ihren Augen wieder. „Harry, was sagst du da?", fragte Ron ungläubig und riss ihn damit aus seiner scheinbar immer noch bestehenden Trance. Doch trotz dieser Trance schien Harry genau zu wissen, was er eben noch gesagt, beziehungsweise geschrien hatte.  
Er blickte wieder Ginny an, in dessen Augen sich Tränen sammelten. Schwankend stand er auf und wollte auf seine Freundin zugehen, doch ging sie gleichzeitig rückwärts. Zitternd entfernte sie sich von ihm. Immer wieder ging ihr dieser eine Satz durch den Kopf: ‚Ich werde dich vernichten!'  
Harry sah die Angst, die sich auf ihrem Gesicht widerspiegelte. „Ginny, ich habe damit nicht dich gemeint", versicherte er ihr „glaube mir bitte!" Wieder machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu und wieder ging Ginny einen zurück, wobei sie leicht ihren Kopf schüttelte. Harry begriff und blieb stehen. Ginnys Reaktion versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz. Wie sollte er es ihr nur erklären? „Was sollte das eben, Harry?", lenkte Ron dessen Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. „Ron, ich habe… Ginny, bitte glaube mir doch, ich…" Er brachte diesen Satz nicht zu Ende, stattdessen drehte er sich um und verließ mit seinem Tarnumhang im Arm den Gryffindorturm.

Keine vierundzwanzig Stunden hatte die alte-neue Freundschaft gehalten, wieder schien alles zerstört, und das nur durch ein Missverständnis. „Harry, bleib hier!", rief Hermine und rannte ihm hinterher. Draußen auf dem Flur gab sie auf – Harry war nirgends mehr zu sehen. „Verdammt", fluchte Hermine und stieß mit dem Fuß gegen die Wand, die eigentlich am Wenigsten dafür konnte. „nicht schon wieder!"  
Wütend und besorgt zugleich ging sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Ron versuchte seine Schwester zu trösten. „Ist doch gut, er wird dir nichts tun, dafür sorge ich!" „Hast du sie noch alle?", rief Hermine aufgebracht, als sie das hörte. „Wie kannst du so was sagen?" Fragend sahen Ron und Ginny auf. „Glaubst du im Ernst, dass Harry Ginny je etwas antun würde? Niemals hat er Ginny damit gemeint! Habt ihr nicht gesehen, dass er Angst hat? Er ist verzweifelt." Hermine schüttelte ernüchternd ihren Kopf: „Und ihr wollt seine Freunde sein!" Sie wollte gerade den Gemeinschaftsraum Richtung Schlafsaal verlassen, als Ron sie am Arm festhielt. „Warum wohl hat er Ginnys Namen gerufen und sie festgehalten, hä?" „Ron, wie dumm bist du eigentlich?", riss Hermine sich wieder los. „Er hat von Ginny geträumt, das war nicht zu überhören, doch das heißt noch lange nicht, dass er… Nach all dem was passiert ist, ist es ja wohl auch kein Wunder, dass er von ihr träumt. Beide wären fast draufgegangen? Hast du schon vergessen, was Ginny uns im Krankenflügel erzählt hat, häää?" „Was soll sie uns…" „Ron!", unterbrach ihn Hermine unbeherrscht. „Er hat sich, trotz dass er gefesselt war, Voldemort in den Weg gestellt, um Ginny vor ihm zu schützen." Immer noch schluchzend saß Ginny auf dem Boden. „Er… er hat… hat mir Mut zugesprochen, ich sollte nicht aufgeben. Er würde mir niemals etwas antun! Er…" Jetzt hätte sie doch fast gesagt: ‚Er liebt mich.' Gerade noch rechtzeitig stoppte sie sich selbst. „Nein, Ginny, das würde er nie! Aber er hatte Angst, er hat dich gerufen und nach etwas gegriffen. Vielleicht wollte er aber auch jemanden abwehren", spekulierte Hermine. „Mit Sicherheit hat er von dem geträumt, was Voldemort und seine Todesser euch beiden angetan haben."  
Erneut fing Ginny an zu weinen – wie konnte sie nur so über Harry denken, was hatte sie dazu gebracht, Harry nicht zu vertrauen?

Nach einer Weile des Grübelns, sprang Ginny wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf. „Wir müssen ihn suchen, bevor er etwas Dummes anstellt!"  
Warum glaubte jeder, Harry könnte etwas Dummes anstellen? Sah er tatsächlich so dumm aus oder woran lag das? Er war sich bis jetzt eigentlich fast immer sicher gewesen, genau zu wissen was er tat. Wie gesagt: fast immer.  
Ohne weiter auf Ron und Hermine zu achten, lief sie aufs Portraitloch zu und verschwand. Nur kurz hielt sie auf dem Flur inne, um ihre Tränen zu trocknen, bevor sie sich auf die Suche nach Harry machte. „Warum habe ich das nur gemacht? Er wird mich nie mehr ansehen wollen!", meckerte sie im laufen vor sich her.  
Ginny suchte fast das ganze Schloss nach Harry ab, doch nirgends war er zu finden. Astronomieturm, Eulerei, Nordturm, Bibliothek – jeden den sie traf, hatte sie gefragt, doch auch von denen hatte ihn niemand gesehen. Harry war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Eine Chance hatte sie noch – Hagrids Hütte. Auch hier wie zuvor kein Erfolg.  
Immer größere Vorwürfe machte sie sich.

Nicht nur sie, sondern auch Ron und Hermine. Beide saßen wie versteinert beim Frühstück. Beide hatten genau so viel Erfolg wie Ginny gehabt – keinen.  
Das ganze Frühstück über blieb Harrys Platz leer, was auch Prof. McGonagall aufgefallen war. „Guten Morgen!", trat sie an den Gryffindortisch heran. „Guten Morgen, Professor!", wurde sie fast im Chor von ihren Schülern begrüßt. Nur Ginny, Ron und Hermine taten dies etwas abwesend. Neben Ginny kam die Professorin zum Stehen. „Miss Weasley, ich möchte Sie und Mr Potter heute um sechzehn Uhr in meinem Büro sprechen! Bitte seien Sie pünktlich – beide!" Ginny nickte nur stumm. Jetzt bemerkte McGonagall die bedrückten Gesichter der drei. „Was ist geschehen und wo ist Mr Potter?" Keiner der Angesprochenen gab der Lehrerin eine Antwort, und auch jetzt erst wunderten sich ihre Mitschüler ebenfalls. War es doch zur Routine geworden, dass Harry selten am Frühstückstisch saß. „Miss Weasley, sagen Sie mir bitte wo Mr Potter steckt!" Der Tonfall ihrer Stimme war fordernd. Ginny atmete tief durch und sah ihre Hauslehrerin so sicher an wie nur möglich. „Er liegt in seinem Bett und schläft! Er hat die Nacht nicht gut geschlafen und da ist er wieder ins Bett gegangen." Ginny log ohne rot zu werden. „Sicher?", fragte McGonagall nach und beobachtete Ginny und ihre Freunde. Ron und Hermine hatten zu tun, ihre verblüfften Gesichter zu verbergen. „Ganz sicher, Professor!" „Gut, dann sehe ich Sie und Mr Potter um sechzehn Uhr!"

Nachdem die Professorin den Gryffindortisch wieder verlassen hatte, starrten Hermine und ihr Bruder Ginny mit offenen Mündern an. „Du hast McGonagall belogen", flüsterte Hermine über den Tisch. „Was hätte ich bitte schön sagen sollen? Vielleicht dass wir Harry vor den Kopf gestoßen haben und er abgehauen ist?" „Wir?", protestierte Hermine energisch. „Ich habe…" „Du auch Hermine, du genau so wie Ron und ich. Hättest du vorher deinen Mund aufgemacht, wäre er vielleicht nicht abgehauen." „Ginny, wie kannst du…" „Ich habe Recht, Hermine, aber anscheinend kannst du die Wahrheit nicht vertragen!", giftete Ginny zurück. Hermine war völlig perplex, noch nie hatte sie Ginny so erlebt. Hermine verstand nicht, weshalb Ginny ihr jetzt die Schuld zu schob, das war nicht fair! Wütend stand sie auf, doch Ron zog seine Freundin zurück auf ihren Stuhl. „Warum schieben wir uns gegenseitig die Schuld zu? Das nützt gar nichts, dadurch finden wir ihn auch nicht! Wir alle drei haben einen Fehler begangen" Wieder wollte Hermine protestieren. „der eine mehr und der andere weniger. Gestern haben wir ihm noch unsere Freundschaft zugesichert und heute sind wir ihm in den Rücken gefallen. Wie muss er sich dabei wohl vorkommen? Verarscht würde ich sagen. Tolle Freunde sind wir! Wer uns als Freunde hat, braucht Feinde wie Vol…" Ron schluckte. „Voldemort nicht. Er geht an uns zu Grunde. Wir…" „Wie wahr, wie wahr, Wiesel! Wann kam dir denn diese Erleuchtung? Du kennst das ja, Einsicht ist…" „Verschwinde Malfoy, du hast schon genug angerichtet!", ranzte Ginny Draco Malfoy an, der mit seinem untalentierten Gefolge breit grinsend hinter den Freunden stand. „Ach, Rotschopf, du wirst auch noch dein Fett weg kriegen, warte es einfach ab!", spottete Malfoy selbstgefällig. „Niemand…" „Mr Malfoy, haben sie ein Problem?", rief Prof. McGonagall von Lehrertisch aus und fixierte ihn mit böse funkelnden Augen. Ohne ihr zu antworten, aber dafür mit hochgezogener Nase, drehte Malfoy sich zu Crabbe und Goyle um. „Kommt, hier stinkt es!"  
„Wir sollten nicht streiten, das ist nur ein gefundenes Fressen für solch ein Abschaum wie Malfoy und seine Fußabtreter!", sagte Ron und nahm die Hand seiner Schwester und die von Hermine. „Wir sollten lieber wieder Harry suchen, irgendwo muss er doch sein!" „Und was machen wir, wenn wir ihn gefunden haben, uns einfach bei ihm entschuldigen?", fragte Ginny mit leicht zittriger Stimme. „Das wird nicht reichen!" „Es wäre aber ein Anfang", entgegnete Ron und stand auf. „Das werden wir dann schon sehen, erstmal müssen wir ihn finden!", brachte Hermine vor sah noch einmal zum Lehrertisch und stand anschließend ebenfalls auf.

Draußen in der Eingangshalle trennten sich die drei. „Wir treffen uns vor dem Mittagessen oder falls einer von uns ihn gefunden hat im Gemeinschaftsraum, einverstanden?", schlug Hermine vor und zeigte an in welche Richtung sie sich aufmachen würde. „Hermine, warte mal bitte!", rief ihr Ginny hinterher. „Entschuldige bitte, ich wollte dich nicht so anfahren. Ich weiß, dass es allein meine Schuld ist. Harry wollte es mir erklären, doch ich habe es nicht zugelassen." Wieder kullerten Tränen an ihren Wangen hinab. „Aber ich hatte in dem Moment solche Angst. Es klingt lächerlich, ja, aber es ist so, und nun ist es zu spät." „Ginny, beruhige dich wieder! Ich bin dir nicht böse. Du bist so sehr aufgewühlt, da kann einem so was schon mal rausrutschen. Und außerdem hätte ich auch etwas einfühlsamer dir gegenüber sein können. Wir werden ihn schon finden, uns entschuldigen und dann sehen wir weiter."  
Wieder suchten die Freunde fast jeden Winkel des Schlosses ab, selbst Luna und Neville halfen mit, doch keiner von ihnen fand auch nur eine Spur von Harry.

Bedrückt und mit einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch lehnte Ginny ihren Kopf gegen das Fenster. Vor etwa einer halben Stunde hatte sie ihre Suche aufgegeben und war zurück in den Gryffindorturm gegangen.  
Zusehen war nur der große Hogwartssee, über den jedes Jahr die Erstklässler an ihrem ersten Tag hoch zum Schloss gebracht werden und einige Mitschüler, die den schönen warmen sonnigen Sonntag genossen. Die älteren Jahrgänge – um genauer zu sein die Fünft- und Siebtklässler – saßen mit ihren Büchern und Pergamenten auf der Wiese und lernten für ihre ZAG- beziehungsweise für ihre UTZ-Prüfungen. Ginny stöhnte innerlich, auch sie müsste eigentlich lernen, damit sie wenigstens die wichtigsten ZAGs schaffen würde. Sie sah schon ihre Mutter vor sich, wie sie wütend vor ihr auf und ab lief, nur weil sie nicht genügend ZAGs mit nach Hause gebracht hat. ‚Wenigstens einen mehr als die Zwillinge, dann kann sie eigentlich schon nichts mehr sagen', überlegte Ginny, was ihr ein kleines Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zauberte. Ihre Brüder schafften es auch immer wieder, selbst wenn sie nicht da waren.

„Ist mit Miss Weasley alles in Ordnung?", riss sie die piepsige Stimme von Dobby dem Hauselfen aus ihren Gedanken. „Hallo, Dobby!", begrüßte Ginny ihn traurig. „Was ist mit Miss Weasley, kann Dobby helfen? Dobby hilft gern, besonders Ginny Weasley", verbeugte er sich ganz tief vor ihr. „Dobby mag nicht, wenn die kleine Miss Weasley traurig ist. Es reicht schon, wenn Harry Potter traurig ist." Ginnys Augen weiteten sich. ‚Man bin ich dämlich, warum bin ich nicht gleich darauf gekommen?', schellte sie sich selbst. „Weißt du wo Harry ist, hast du ihn vielleicht irgendwo gesehen?" Dobby wurde sichtlich nervös und nestelte mit seinen langen dünnen Fingern an seinen Sachen umher. Hatte er etwa was Falsches gesagt? „Dobby, wenn du weißt wo er ist, dann sage es mir bitte! Wir machen uns große Sorgen um ihn." Immer weiter spielte Dobby an seinen Sachen. „Harry Potter, er möchte nicht gefunden werden, er möchte allein sein. Dobby weiß, dass das nicht gut für ihn ist, aber seine Freunde haben ihm wehgetan. Er… er hat sogar geweint." „Dobby, bitte!", flehte Ginny. „Ich muss mit ihm reden, es ist wichtig." Dobby schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Dobby hat versprochen nichts zu sagen."  
Ginny gab nach, sie würde aus Dobby nichts mehr herausbekommen. Er stand Harry zu nahe, dass er seinen Wunsch nicht respektieren würde. „Dann sage ihm bitte, dass Prof. McGonagall ihn und mich um sechzehn Uhr in ihrem Büro sprechen möchte! Wir sollen pünktlich sein!" Sie ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. „Es tut mir Leid, Harry, ich wollte das nicht! Ich liebe dich!" Ganz leise hatte sie diese Worte gesagt, doch trotzdem hatte Dobby jedes verstanden.  
„Harry Potter hat gesagt, dass Ginny Weasley Angst vor ihm hat. Harry Potter ist sehr unglücklich." Mit nassen Augen sah Ginny den kleinen Hauselfen an. „Nein, Dobby, ich habe keine Angst vor ihm!" Für einen Moment trat Stille ein, bis Ginny schließlich kaum hörbar weiter sprach. „Ich sollte zumindest keine Angst vor ihm haben. Das war alles nur ein Missverständnis." Sie kam sich so dämlich vor. „Ein großes Missverständnis!", piepste Dobby und zog an Ginnys Umhang. „Wie kann ich das nur wieder gut machen, Dobby?" Er zog sie an ihrer Hand vom Sofa und führe sie wieder zum Fenster. Mit seinen Fingern zeigte er nach draußen auf Schlossgelände. „Harry Potter sollte nicht allein sein, er grübelt viel zu viel über Dinge nach." Der Hauself fing Ginnys verwunderten Blick auf. Er denkt über Dinge nach, die nicht gut für ihn sind. Ginny Weasley sollte bei ihm sein!" Wie schnell man auch als Hauself seine Meinung ändern konnte!

Ginny blickte aus dem Fenster und suchte mit Adleraugen das Gelände ab. „Wo, Dobby, ich sehe ihn nicht, wo ist er denn? Er… Der Tarnumhang, natürlich!", schlug Ginny sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. War sie wirklich schon so durcheinander, dass sie diesen vergessen hatte. „Sieht Miss Weasley das platt gedrückte Gras gleich neben dem Stein, dort am Ufer?" Ja, da war was. Sie sah genauer hin und konnte tatsächlich platt gedrücktes Gras erkennen und auch den Stein, der sich unmittelbar daneben befand. Nickend sah sie wieder Dobby an. „Harry Potter darf aber nicht sauer auf Dobby sein! Dobby will doch nur sein Bestes." „Er wird nicht sauer sein, bestimmt nicht!" Dobby sah das scheinbar anders und fing wieder an, an seinen Sachen herumzunesteln. „Dobby, versprochen! Danke!", umarmte sie unverhofft den kleinen nun irritierten Hauselfen. „Dobby braucht keinen Dank! Harry Potter und Ginny Weasley gehören zusammen!" Nun war es Ginny, die etwas irritiert dreinblickte. Was wusste Dobby? Hatte Harry ihm bereits alles erzählt? So wird es sein. Ginny hatte schon länger die Vermutung, dass Dobby der Einzige ist, den Harry sich anvertraut. Warum sollte er ihm also nichts über Ginny erzählt haben. Natürlich wusste Dobby es, aber woher sollte Ginny das wissen?  
Er hätte blind und taub sein müssen, wäre es für ihn unbemerkt geblieben, zumindest, dass Harry etwas an Ginny lag. Viel zu oft hatte er von Ginny geträumt. „Keine Angst, Dobby sagt nichts, Dobby schweigt wie ein Grab! Dobby hat Harry Potter sein Versprechen gegeben und Dobby weiß auch wie wichtig das ist. Harry Potter hat gesagt, dass Ginny Weasley jetzt in noch größerer Gefahr ist. Dobby soll, wenn Harry Potter nicht da ist, auf Ginny Weasley acht geben." ‚Wenn er nicht da ist?' Ginny kümmerte sich nicht weiter um diesen Gedanken. Sicherlich meinte Harry damit nur, wenn sie nicht zusammen waren.

Ginny hielt inne, ihre Hand lag auf der Klinke des großen Schlosstores. Wie würde Harry reagieren? Würde er sauer sein, würde er überhaupt noch mit ihr reden wollen? Immer mehr Fragen gingen ihr durch den Kopf und verunsicherten sie. Zweifel waren jetzt aber nicht angebracht! Sie sah auf ihre Uhr – sie zeigte dreißig Minuten nach zehn. Eigentlich müsste sie den anderen bescheid geben, dass sie Harry gefunden hat. Eigentlich, aber nicht unbedingt! Doch trotzdem hatte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber ihren Freunden und Ron. Sie suchen sich die Füße wund, dabei weiß Ginny längst wo Harry ist. Aber wenn sie ihnen sagen würde, dass sie Harry gefunden hat… Nein, das geht auch nicht, dann hätte er nicht mehr seine Ruhe und das war es, was er wollte. Vielleicht sollte sie ihn ebenfalls in Ruhe lassen? Hin und her überlegte sie und bemerkte nicht, wie sich ihr jemand nährte.  
„Ginny!" Ginny schreckte rum und sah Sophie ins grinsende Gesicht. „Bist du daran festgeklebt oder was ist los? Du stehst schon mindestens fünf Minuten so. Stimmt etwas nicht?" „Ähh… doch, alles in Ordnung, ich war nur in Gedanken!" „Harry?" Ginnys Augen huschten plötzlich durch die Halle „Wo? Hast du ihn etwa gesehen? Ich sehe ihn nicht, wo ist er?"  
„Ginny, komm runter, ich wollte nur wissen, ob deine Gedanken mal wieder bei Harry waren!" Die Ertappte sah leicht betreten zu Boden. „Erwischt?" „Ja, Sophie, erwischt! Und nun?" Ginny klang gereizt. „Hey, ist doch gut, ich sage ja gar nichts mehr!", wedelte Sophie mit ihren Armen vor sich umher. Sie wollte Ginny damit nicht zu nahe treten, es sollte eigentlich nur ein Scherz sein. „Entschuldige bitte, Sophie, aber… Ach, egal!" „Was ist los mit dir, du wirkst so durcheinander!" Ginny biss auf ihre Oberlippe und stand wie ein kleines Schulkind vor ihrer Freundin. „Sophie? Kannst du mir… einen Gefallen tun, ohne viele Fragen zu stellen? Ich erkläre es dir auch irgendwann, nur jetzt kann ich es noch nicht." Sophie sah ihre Freundin skeptisch an. „Bitte!" „Na gut, um was geht es?" Richtig einverstanden schien Sophie damit nicht zu sein, irgendetwas an der ganzen Sache kam ihr eigenartig vor. „Wenn du Ron, Hermine, Neville oder Luna siehst – egal wen von den vieren – sage ihnen bitte, dass ich Harry gefunden habe, es ihm gut geht, er aber nicht gestört werden möchte! Ach ja, und dass wir uns zum Essen in der Großen Halle treffen. Bitte sei so nett! Vielleicht sagst du ihnen auch noch, dass er sich schlafen gelegt hat und ich für die Prüfung lerne. Wenn sie anfangen Fragen zu stellen, sag einfach, dass du nicht mehr weißt!" „Und das ist nicht mal gelogen", feixte Sophie. „Du weißt wirklich wo er ist, nicht wahr?" Ginny nickte nur, umarmte ihre Freundin zum Dank und verließ das Schloss.  
Nachdem die Tür wieder ist Schloss gefallen war, machte sich Sophie mit Ginnys Nachricht auf den Weg, um ihre große Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Innerlich musste sie schmunzeln: ‚Ein perfektes Paar!'

Geblendet von der Sonne ging Ginny mutig auf den See zu. Das ‚Problem' mit ihren Freunden hatte sie zumindest teilweise gelöst. ‚Wie gut das Sophie gerade zu Stelle war! Ein Timing hat die Gute', grinste sie. Doch das Grinsen verging ihr schnell wieder, als sie das platt gedrückte Gras und den Stein sah. Jetzt, wo sie fast bei ihm war, wollte sie es gar nicht mehr. Wieder erlangte ihre Angst die Oberhand. Angst vor Harry hatte sie nicht, eher Angst vor dem was jetzt passieren würde, dass er sie abweisen könnte. Was wenn er sie wieder wegschickt, was wenn sie mit ihrer blöden Reaktion oben im Gemeinschaftsraum zwischen ihnen alles zerstört hat?  
Mit rasendem Herzen ging sie weiter auf Harry zu. Kurz vor ihm blieb sie stehen und blickte über den See. „Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?", fragte sie ohne ihren Blick vom See zu wenden. Keine Antwort. Ihr Herz schlug immer heftiger. „Harry, bitte!" Wieder nichts, er gab keine Antwort. Zittrig führte sie ihre Hand an die Stelle, an der sie ihn vermutete, hielt aber kurz vorher an. Eine kleine Träne löste sich abermals und suchte sich ihren Weg an den blassen Wangen hinab. „Verzeih mir, Harry!", bat sie leise und wandte sich zum Gehen ab. „Warte, Ginny!", hielt Harry sie auf. Auch seine Stimme klang nicht gerade sicher. „Woher weißt du, dass ich hier bin?" „Dobby", antwortete Ginny nur. „Natürlich, er kann es nicht lassen! Komm, setz dich hin!"  
„Harry, bitte sei nicht sauer auf Dobby, er wollte doch nur helfen!" Harry lächelte unter seinem Tarnumhang, was für Ginny unbemerkt blieb. „Ich weiß, er meint es immer nur gut. Leider findet er mich überall auf Hogwarts. Frag nicht wie er das anstellt, aber es ist so", zuckte Harry mit den Schultern. Er hatte es aufgegeben, darüber nachzudenken.

Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas, beide saßen nur da und sahen stumm auf das Wasser. Nach einer für Ginny kaum auszuhaltenden Ewigkeit tastete sie nach Harrys Hand. Hatte sie doch vermutet, dass er seine sofort wegziehen würde, stattdessen drückte er ihre fest. „Es tut mir so Leid, Harry, bitte glaube mir! Ich war dumm zu glauben, dass du mich damit meinen könntest. Ich war geschockt – erst rufst du meinen Namen und dann… Ich habe keine Angst vor dir, ich liebe dich!" Bei diesem Satz drückte er ihre Hand noch fester. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Ginny, ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe!" Sie schüttelte verlegen ihren Kopf. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu verstellen! Die Enttäuschung in deinen Augen war nicht zu übersehen. Und du hattest Recht – wir haben dich enttäuscht." „Nein, ich hätte bestimmt nicht anders reagiert", entgegnete er. „Doch, hättest du!" Hätte er tatsächlich anders reagiert?  
„Wissen Hermine und dein Bruder dass ich hier bin?" „Nein, ich habe es ihnen nicht gesagt. Hätte ich es ihnen sagen sollen?" „Nein" Harry atmete hörbar schwer aus. „Ginny, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken!", begann er wieder. Es ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe, er hatte sie ungewollt verletzt. Die ganze Zeit über, die er hier am See saß, hatte er über seine Beziehung zu Ginny, seinem letzten Alptraum und über das was vorhin passiert war nachgedacht. Immer wieder kam er zum gleichen Ergebnis: Seinetwegen waren seine Freunde in Gefahr, und unweigerlich auch jeder andere, der ihm half.  
„Denk darüber bitte nicht weiter nach!", holte Ginny ihn zurück. Wie gern würde sie sich jetzt an Harry schmiegen. Mit aller Kraft versuchte sie diesen Reiz zu unterdrücken. „Ich habe von dir geträumt", redete Harry weiter „es war wieder ein Alptraum. Diesmal war es nicht wie sonst, ich habe zwar erst vom Tod meiner Eltern geträumt, aber dann warst auf einmal du vor mir. Den Traum hatte ich auch letzte Nacht, bevor ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen bin. Eigentlich wollte ich wieder verschwinden, doch dann habe ich dich gesehen." „Was war mit mir in dem Traum, was ist passiert?", fragte Ginny nach. Sie hatte schon beinahe Angst vor seiner Antwort, und das zu Recht. Harry erzählte ihr schweren Herzens was genau er geträumt hatte und mit jedem Wort fiel Ginny das Schlucken schwerer. Er bemerkte, dass sie neben ihm immer unruhiger wurde. Nie wieder wollte sie Voldemort gegenüberstehen müssen. „Ich habe mehrmals versucht dich aufzuwecken, aber es ging nicht", flüsterte Ginny.  
„Da war noch mehr! Ich habe mich vor dir fallen lassen, habe deinen Namen gerufen, aber du hast deine Augen nicht geöffnet. Da war auch keine Atmung und auch kein Herzschlag mehr – du warst tot. Ich, Ginny, ICH habe dich umgebracht!" „Es war doch nur ein Alptraum!", versuchte sie sich und ihn vergebens zu beruhigen. „Voldemorts Lachen wurde immer lauter und plötzlich stand er vor mir. Er hat mich einen Mörder genannt. Und… und dann hat er gesagt: ‚Du wirst der nächste sein!' Darauf hin habe ich geschrieen: ‚Ich werde dich vernichten!' Ginny, wenn ich nichts unternehme, wird er uns umbringen! Das Beste für alle wäre, wenn ich hier verschwinden würde. Ich bringe euch alle nur in Gefahr." Nicht schon wieder!

Wieder sah er nur die eine Möglichkeit sich von seinen Freunden zu distanzieren. Aus Fehlern lernen, war wohl doch nicht seine Stärke.  
„Was redest du da?" Ginny war entsetzt. „Hast du mir nicht zugehört, Harry, es war doch nur ein Alptraum!" „Nur ein Alptraum? Vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Voldemort mir diesen ‚Alptraum' in den Kopf gesetzt hat." Beginnende Verzweiflung und Angst erstickte seine Stimme. „Er will… er muss…" Er konnte nicht weiter reden. Wenn ja, müsste er Ginny von der Prophezeiung erzählen. Wäre das denn so schlimm? Er hatte es doch schon mal vorgehabt. Hatte er vielleicht Angst, dass er Ginny in die ganze Sache mit reinziehen könnte? Noch weiter war wohl kaum möglich. „Nimm bitte den Tarnumhang ab, ich möchte dich sehen!", bat Ginny. „Nein", kam nur als kurze Antwort. „Harry, bitte, du kannst so nicht weiter machen! Lass mich dir helfen!" Er ließ ihre Hand los und stand auf. Ginny versuchte noch nach ihr zu greifen, doch griff nur ins Leere. „Genau das ist es ja, du kannst mir dabei nicht helfen… und sollst es auch nicht!" Auch Ginny stand auf, obwohl sie nicht wusste, wo genau Harry stand. „Sei nicht so stur, du kannst nicht verhindern, dass dir geholfen wird! Und erst recht nicht, das Hermine, Ron, Neville und ich dir helfen – wir sind deine Freunde!"  
Jetzt ließ Harry seinen Tarnumhang sinken und stand aufgewühlt vor seiner Freundin. „Und genau das ist der Grund, warum ich hier weg muss! Ihr bringt euch meinetwegen in Gefahr. ICH WILL DAS NICHT!" „Komm endlich wieder zur Vernunft!", ging Ginny auf ihn zu. Gerade als sie seine Hände nehmen wollte, zog er diese weg. „Zur Vernunft kommen soll ich? Ich habe meine Eltern verloren und auch Cedric und Sirius sind meinetwegen gestorben. Meinetwegen, Ginny! Tante und Onkel – tot. Remus ist… spurlos verschwunden." Noch immer hatte er die Hoffnung, dass dieser am Leben war, doch umso länger er als vermisst galt und niemand auch nur ein kleines Lebenszeichen von ihm bekam, desto mehr zerbrach diese Hoffnung in sich. „Voldemort bringt einen nach dem anderen um, jeden der mir nahe steht. Ich will dich und die anderen nicht auch noch verlieren. Ich will nicht schuld sein an deinem Tod!" Ginny tat so, als hätte sie das Letzte überhört. „Bitte, du kannst nicht einfach abhauen! Was willst du denn machen, wo willst du hin? Und wie stellst du dir das überhaupt vor?" Mit jedem Wort hoffte sie Harry wenigstens etwas Vernunft einzutrichtern. Hoffnung war das was zuletzt starb, oder? „Wie willst du ihm entgegentreten – allein? Der Stupor wäre bestimmt ein passender Zauber, um ihn in die Schranken zu weisen!" Ginny wurde immer sarkastischer. „Wenn du ihm damit drohst, gibt er bestimmt sofort auf. Harry, wach auf, darüber lacht er doch nur! Er wird dich umbringen und du kannst nichts dagegen tun! Selbst wenn du dich vor ihm versteckst, er wird dich finden. Wie bitte schön willst du dich vor ihm schützen, hä?" Harry sah Ginny fest in die Augen. Wenn es vor wenigen Minuten noch Harry war, der aufgewühlt vor Ginny stand, war es jetzt umgekehrt. Sie wollte nicht glauben, was er da gerade von sich gegeben hat. So dumm war Harry doch gar nicht.  
Dumm nicht, er hatte nur alles ‚gut' durchdacht. Er ging auf die nun fast schon tobende Ginny zu, nahm ihre Hände und zog sie wieder mit sich ins Gras.

„Bitte tu' das nicht, bleib hier wo du sicher bist!", flehte Ginny ihn an. „Tu' nichts Unüberlegtes!" „Ich habe mir alles genau überlegt, Ginny. Wenn ich wieder einen Zauberstab habe, kann ich mich verteidigen. Und ich habe nicht nur den Stupor zu Verfügung, das kann ich dir versichern. Ich habe seit Sirius' Tod viel gelernt, sehr viel. Jede Minute habe ich ausgenutzt. Einiges muss ich noch verbessern, zum Beispiel meine Okklumentik – so gut wie ich dachte, ist sie leider doch nicht – aber auch das schaffe ich! Ich kann sogar schon apparieren." Ungläubig starrte Ginny ihn an. „Nein, natürlich nicht hier in Hogwarts. Ich habe… mich heimlich nach Hogsmeade geschlichen." „Du hast was? Du hast doch gesehen was passiert!", unterbrach Ginny ihn. Sie wollte nicht weiter hören, was er heimlich erlernt hat. „Harry, ich will nicht, dass du das machst! Hörst du mich, ich will dich nicht verlieren!" Flehend sah sie ihn an. Harry war drauf und dran Ginny in seine Arme zu schließen, um sie zu trösten. Wieder war sie seinetwegen unglücklich. Am liebsten hätte er sie sofort geküsst.  
„Nach Hogwarts wollte ich eigentlich Auror werden, doch das ist jetzt Nebensache. Jetzt möchte ich nur noch leben und eine Familie haben, mit der ich alt und glücklich werden kann." Er lächelte ihr liebevoll zu. „Aber das, Ginny, geht nur, wenn du in Sicherheit bist und am Leben bleibst." Ginny wollte etwas sagen, ließ es aber gleich wieder sein. Sie brachte nur ein leises Krächzten hervor. Ihre Stimme wollte ihr einfach nicht gehorchen. „Wenn ich hier weg bin, haben er und seine Todesser keinen Grund mehr herzukommen. Er kann euch dann nicht mehr gegen mich benutzen. Erst dann seit ihr sicher!" Wie oft hatte er sich das wohl einreden müssen, um es selbst zu glauben?  
„Sicher? SICHER?", rief Ginny. Sie hatte immer noch zu tun, ihre Stimme zu halten. „Prof. Dumbledore hat gesagt, das Voldemort jetzt auch hinter mir her sein wird, dass er mich ebenso töten will, nur weil ich ihm entkommen bin und er dich damit auch treffen würde. Was lässt dich also denken, dass wir ohne dich sicher wären? Kannst du mir das sagen?"  
Harry antwortete nicht, sein Blick ging stur geradeaus über den Hogwartssee. Leichte Wellen überflogen den See, welche von dem aufkommenden Wind immer mehr angetrieben wurden und miteinander zu tanzen schienen. „Er wird sich nicht davon abbringen lassen, nur weil du nicht mehr hier bist. Lass mich mit dieser Angst nicht allein! Bitte, ich möchte das nicht noch mal durchmachen! Ich will nicht sterben!" Harry versuchte seine nahenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Nicht nur Ginny hatte Angst, sondern auch er. „Du wirst nicht sterben, versprochen, das lasse ich nicht zu!" Immer mehr flatterte Harrys Stimme. „Harry!" Er blickte mit roten tränen befüllten Augen in ihre entsetzen, nahm den Tarnumhang auf, sah sich kurz um und warf ihn über sich und Ginny. Dann machte er endlich das, was er sich schon die ganze Zeit sehnlichst wünschte – er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände, führte seines ganz nah an das ihre und hauchte ihr anschließend einen zärtlichen, gefühlvollen Kuss auf ihre weichen Lippen. Er spürte, wie sich seine Tränen lösten und dabei Ginnys Gesicht benetzten. Der Kuss dauerte ewig an, bevor er sie in eine innige Umarmung zog.  
So war es richtig. Genau das war es, was Ginny wollte – ihn fest an sich drücken und nie wieder loslassen müssen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, wenn sie ihn jetzt loslassen würde, würde er für immer verschwinden und nie wieder in ihr Leben zurückkehren.

„Ich werde auf mich aufpassen!", versprach ihr Harry flüsternd. Ginny verlor jegliche Farbe, die noch auf ihrem Gesicht zu finden war. Fassungslos sah sie wieder auf und rutschte unter dem Tarnumhang ein Stück von Harry weg. Noch waren beide von diesem verdeckt. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie ihn an. Hatte er denn gar nichts begriffen? In Ginny zerbrach alles. Die Hoffnung mit ihm zusammen zu sein, die er ihr eben mit seinem Kuss zurückgegeben hatte, zerbrach in scheinbar tausend kleine Scherben, die sich ins Nichts auflösten - als wäre dort nie etwas gewesen. „Das… glaube ich jetzt nicht! Das… das ist tatsächlich dein Erst, ja? Ich fasse es einfach nicht!", schüttelte Ginny immer wieder ihren Kopf. „Über was haben wir denn eben die ganze Zeit geredet? Harry, du bringst dich damit um, er wird dich umbringen!", fing sie an zu weinen. Harry wollte wieder ihr Gesicht berühren, ihre Tränen trocknen, doch sie ließ es nicht zu. „Nicht weinen, bitte, es geht nicht anders!" „Du willst nur nicht!", riss Ginny sich los, rappelte sich auf und lief weg. Wie aus dem Nichts schien sie plötzlich wieder am See aufzutauchen, wo sie vor einiger Zeit einfach so verschwunden war. Sie kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass dies womöglich jemand sehen könnte. „Nicht, bleib hier!", rief Harry und lief ihr ungesehen hinterher.  
Ginny war zu flink für ihn, auf halber Strecke gab er auf und blieb stehen. „Ginny, mach es mir doch nicht noch schwerer, versuch mich zu verstehen!" Ganz leise, für Ginny unmöglich zu verstehen, sagte er: „Bitte, ich habe doch auch Angst!" Plötzlich blieb Ginny stehen und drehte sich zu Harry um. Auch auf diese Entfernung konnte Harry erkennen, dass sie gewaltige Angst hatte. Und alles wieder mal seinetwegen. Warum machte er auch immer den gleichen Fehler? „Mach doch was du willst!", rief sie ihm wütend entgegen. Einige ihre Mitschüler drehten sich zu ihr um. Wen schrie Ginny da nur an, fragten sie sich.  
Einen Augenblick blieb Ginny noch stehen. Vielleicht hatte sie erwartet, dass Harry auf sie zukommen und sie in den Arm nehmen würde. Wie gern hätte sie jetzt die Worte: ‚Keine Angst, Ginny, ich bleibe bei dir!' gehört. Aber nichts dergleichen. Immer noch standen sie sich bewegungslos gegenüber, einer erkennend der andere nicht. Ruckartig wischte Ginny sich die Tränen fort und lief hoch zum Schloss.

Wie lange Harry noch so dastand, konnte er nicht sagen. Er bemerkte nicht mal, wie sich der Himmel zuzog und es zu nieseln begann. Erst als die ersten dicken Regentropfen seinen Tarnumhang durchnässten, erwachte er aus seiner Erstarrung. „Es geht nicht anders", flüsterte er und machte sich auch auf den Weg hoch zum Schloss.  
Eigentlich wollte er allein sein, aber sein Magen wollte etwas anderes – Essen. Ginny sollte sich erstmal wieder beruhigen, vielleicht würde sie ihn dann verstehen, bevor er mit ihr reden wollte. So brachte es herzlich wenig.

Wer hatte Harry eigentlich den Floh ins Ohr gesetzt, dass wenn er Hogwarts verlassen würde, seine Freunde in Sicherheit wären? Glaubte er wirklich, Voldemort würde sie zufrieden lassen? Natürlich war Ginny in erster Linie durch Harry in Gefahr, aber der Dunkle Lord wollte seine ganz persönliche Rache an ihr. Wie Dumbledore schon gesagt hatte, würde Voldemort so etwas nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.  
Schon des Öfteren hatte Harry vor Hogwarts zu verlassen. Sein letzter Alptraum, in dem er zu Ginnys Mörder wurde, hat sein Vorhaben nur noch mehr bestätigt. Und wieder fängt alles von vorn an! Harrys Verhalten könnte man fast als egoistisch bezeichnen. Genau das war es auch was Ginny im Moment von ihm hielt. „So etwas egoistisches!", schimpfte sie weinend auf ihrem Bett, während ihre Tränen ins Kissen sickerten und auch die letzte Feder durchnässten.

Harry betrat nicht gerade gut gelaunt die Große Halle, die schon fast bis auf nur wenige Plätze gefüllt war. Es roch köstlich.  
„Uhhh, Potter! Hey, wo sind deine heißen Shorts? Zeigst du sie mir auch mal?", rief Pansy Parkinson, die anscheinend ihr Mittagessen gerade beendet hatte und auf ihn zukam. Ihr fieses Grinsen widerte ihn an und Wut stieg in ihm auf. „Tut mir Leid, Parkinson, aber die hat Ginny!", entgegnete er ihr ohne groß nachzudenken.  
Hätte er mal nachgedacht! Seamus Finnigan stand ganz in der Nähe und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Nur gut, dass Harry dessen angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck nicht zu sehen bekam.  
Ohne noch einen weiteren Blick durch die Halle schweifen zu lassen, ging Harry auf seinen Platz zu. Es fehlten nur noch Ron, Hermine und Ginny am Tisch. Bevor er jedoch die Möglichkeit hatte sich zu setzen, kam Prof. McGonagall auf ihn zu. „Mr Potter, einen Moment bitte!", rief sie. Vor ihm stehend, fragte sie: „Ausgeschlafen?" „Ähm… ja, habe ich." „Na gut, ich weiß nicht, ob Miss Weasley Ihnen bescheid gegeben hat: Ich möchte Sie beide heute Nachmittag um sechzehn Uhr in meinem Büro sprechen! Und bitte, sein Sie pünktlich!" „Um was geht es denn, Professor?", fragte Harry nach, was aber nicht sehr höflich klang. Trotz dieser Art und Weise, die Harry hier an den Tag legte, blieb die Professorin freundlich: „Das klären wir in meinem Büro, Harry. Denken Sie daran, pünktlich!", erinnerte sie nochmals, bevor sie die Halle durch die große Flügeltür verließ.

Harry tat sich etwas von den leckeren Speisen auf und fing an zu essen. Na ja, als essen konnte man es nicht bezeichnen, viel mehr stocherte er nur auf seinem Teller umher und versuchte das bereits tote Fleisch zu erdolchen. Wieder ging ihm Ginny durch den Kopf und immer wieder redete er sich ein, dass er das Richtige machen würde.  
Er konnte ihre weichen Lippen auf seinen spüren, schmeckte sie sogar, fühlte wie sie zärtlich mit ihrer Hand seine Haut berührte. Sanft fuhr er ihr durchs lange Haar, welches immer dieses seidige Gefühl unter seinen Händen hinterließ. Und dieser liebliche Geruch – nichts roch so wunderbar. Doch plötzlich sah er, wie sie leblos vor ihm lag und hörte wieder das kalte und boshafte Lachen vom Dunklen Lord, dem er sein ganzes Elend zu verdanken hatte. Wie würde es sein, wenn Voldemort Neville als sich Ebenbürtigen gekennzeichnet hätte? Schon oft ging ihm dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf. Immer wieder hatte er sich vorgestellt, wie das Leben mit seinen Eltern hätte verlaufen können.  
„Hey, Alter, da bist du ja!", schlug Ron ihm auf die Schulter, so dass Harry sich fast an der Kartoffel verschluckt hätte, die er grade versuchte runterzuwürgen. Ron setzte sich wie üblich neben Harry und Hermine und Ginny, die beide kurz nach ihm die Halle betraten, gegenüber von den beiden Jungs.

Nach und nach hatte sich die Halle für Harry gänzlich unbemerkt geleert, so sehr war er in seine Gedanken vertieft. „Hey, Kumpel, wir müssen reden! Was heute Früh passiert ist…" Ginny fing spöttisch an zu lachen: „Das würde ich lassen, Brüderchen, er macht eh was er will, es bringt nichts!" Harry sah von seinem Teller auf und blickte in Ginnys nun schon fast gleichgültige Augen. „Meinst du das, ja?", zischte er über den Tisch. Er versuchte nicht mal nett zu sein, obwohl es ihm unendlich wehtat. „Ja, Harry, das meine ich! Dir sind doch alle egal, nur du bist das Opfer", giftete sie unwirsch zurück. Ron und Hermine beobachteten dieses Schauspiel mit gegenseitigem Schulterzucken. „Was ist denn mit den beiden los?", fragte Hermine baff. Sie hatte noch nie erlebt, dass die beiden sich so angegiftet haben. „NICHTS!", kam es von Harry und Ginny gleichzeitig, ohne dass sie ihren Blickkontakt trennen. „Sorry, hängt euch das nächste Mal bitte ein: ‚Nicht-stören-Schild' um! Das ist ja nicht zum aushalten." „Dann hör doch einfach weg!", ranzte Harry. Hermines Mund öffnete sich nur, um sich kurz danach wieder, ohne dass ein Wort über ihre Lippen kam, zu schließen. „Du meinst also wirklich, dass mir alle egal sind, habe ich das richtig verstanden?", ging das Streitgespräch zwischen Ginny und Harry weiter. „Du bist blind, Ginny!" „Blind? Wer von uns beiden wohl blind ist! Und nicht nur blind, sondern auch dermaßen stur, dass es kaum auszuhalten ist. Du bist ein riesengroßer Egoist, Harry Potter!" „Nun macht mal beide halblang!", versuchte sich Ron einzumischen, ließ es aber auch gleich wieder sein. „Wenn das so ist, dann kann ich ja gehen!" Harry wurde immer ungehaltener.  
„STOP!", ging Ron nun doch dazwischen. „Welche Laus ist euch denn über die Leber gelaufen? Gibt es irgendwas, was ihr uns sagen wollt?" Nicht nur Ron und Hermine wunderten sich über das Verhalten der beiden Streithähne, sondern jeder, der sich noch in der Großen Halle befand, inklusive der Lehrer. Ihr Gezanke war nur schwer zu überhören.  
Harry wollte gerade auf Rons Frage etwas erwidern, doch ließ er es bleiben. Ruckartig stand er auf: „Vergiss es!", fauchte er Ginny garstig an und stürmte Richtung Ausgang. „Wo will er denn nun schon wieder hin? Harry!", rief Ron ihm nach und stand auf, um ihm zu folgen. „Geh nur, Harry!", brüllte Ginny. „Hau ab, verkriech dich wie immer!" Sämtliche Augen waren nur auch Harry und Ginny gerichtet. Auch Prof. Dumbledore, der kurz zuvor erst die Halle betreten hatte, beobachtete diese Szenerie mit schwerem Herzen. Snape hingegen genoss dies alles und kommentierte es mit einem gehässigen, für sich normalen Lächeln.

Nachdem Harry die Halle schnellen Schrittes verlassen hatte, blieb es in dieser zum zerreißen still. Hatten er und Ginny es doch tatsächlich geschafft, die Gerüchte, die über sie im Umlauf waren, wenigstens teilweise zu zerstreuen. Jeder der dieses Spektakel eben miterlebt hatte, musste sicher sein, dass die beiden nichts miteinander haben.  
„Ginny, was war das eben?", rüttelte Hermine sie wieder wach. Ginny hatte sich verändert, und ihrer Meinung nach nicht gerade zum Guten. Erst ihr Auftritt beim Frühstück und jetzt dies. Skeptisch sah sie zu Ron herüber, der abermals nur mit seinen Schultern zuckte und sich wieder vor seinen Teller setzte. Auch er verstand nicht, was in seine Schwester gefahren war.  
„Ich habe keinen Hunger mehr, wir sehen uns später!", verabschiedete sich Ginny kühl. Ohne auch nur eine kleine Entschuldigung für ihr Benehmen verließ sie die Große Halle.

* * *

So, das war es wieder für heute! Tut mir bitte ein Gefallen – hinterlasst BITTE ein Review mit eurer ungeschminkten Meinung über dieses Kapitel, ich bekomme sonst noch ne Schaffenskrise. Ein oder zwei waren von diesem Kapitel nicht so sehr angetan. :-( Was haltet ihr davon? 

Bis bald, bepa!


	13. Falsche Freunde

Hi, ich lebe doch noch! Hier kommt mal wieder ein neues Kapitel von mir. Ich weiß, dass es Jahre her ist, dass ich gepostet habe, aber… na ja, chronischer Zeitmangel. Den kennen doch fast alle, oder?  
Was ich damit andeuten will, ist dass ich meine FF NICHT schleifen lasse oder wohlmöglich aufgeben werde! Nee, keine Chance! Also, Flummi2003, wenn du noch Lust hast, meine FF zu lesen, kannst du es hiermit tun! ;-)

Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse: Ich habe eine neue Betleserin für diese Story. DKub hat aus zeitlichen Gründen leider aufgeben müssen. Aber an dieser Stelle noch mal ein riesiges Dankeschön für seine Mühe! Ich bin mir jedoch sicher, dass Krabbe, meine neue Betaleserin, ihre Sache genau so gut machen wird wie er!

Kann mir mal jemand weiter helfen? Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit den Reviewantworten?  
Dürfen wir sie noch an den Anfang oder ans Ende des Kapitels setzen?  
Wäre nett, wenn mir jemand diese Frage beantworten würde! Wenn, werden sie natürlich noch nachgereicht! An dieser stelle noch ein riesiges DANKESCHÖN an alle Leser (natürlich auch Schwarzleser); ich hoffe, euch gefällt dieses Kapitel auch. Wenn nicht (aber auch wenn es euch gefällt) teilt es mir bitte per Review oder Mail mit!

Drohungen und Kritik gehen wie immer an mich. Könnt euch also richtig auslassen! Für Fehler haftet wie immer die Tastatur. Ich bin völlig unschuldig!

Wie auch sonst:  
Die Story ist auf den 5 HP-Büchern aufgebaut. Alle Figuren, die ihr aus den Büchern von J.K.Rowling kennt, gehören ihr. Das, was ihr nicht aus ihren Büchern kennt, ist zum größten Teil auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte keinen einzigen Cent und möchte mit dieser auch niemanden zu nahe treten. Eine kleine Entschuldigung an dieser Stelle für alles, was ich den Figuren des HP-Universums angetan habe und noch antun werde! Also, alles gehört ihr und mir nix.

**Kapitel 13 Falsche Freunde**

Ungehalten, ohne noch ein Wort der Entschuldigung rannte Ginny zwischen den umherstehenden Schülern hindurch, nachdem sie die Tür mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich geschlossen hatte. „Wie ist die denn drauf?", hörte sie noch ein Hufflepuff-Mädchen fragen, welches sie kurz zuvor unsanft angerempelt hatte.  
Wie der Blitz fegte sie durch das große Eichenportal hinaus aufs Schlossgelände. Auch wenn Ginny eigentlich nicht vorhatte die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, hatte sie es doch geschafft. Ihre Wut auf Harry hatte ihre Vernunft völlig ausgeschaltet. Aber es war nicht nur die Wut auf ihn – genau so war es auch die Angst, die ihr Verhalten steuerte.  
Wut darauf, dass er sich so egoistisch verhielt und Angst, dass er es tatsächlich durchziehen und sich damit Voldemort ausliefern würde. Nur von ihrer Angst wollte Harry ja anscheinend nichts wissen!  
Der Wind war heftiger als am Vormittag und Ginny konnte sich auch nicht daran erinnern, dass es zu regnen angefangen hatte. Aber ganz sicher war sie sich auch nicht; viel von ihrer Umgebung wahrgenommen hatte sie nach dem Streit mit Harry nicht.  
Hier draußen im Regen war es nicht gerade gemütlich, doch im Schloss waren zu viele, die Fragen stellen konnten. Da zog sie doch lieber den Regen vor. Aber es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie durchgeweicht vom kühlen Nass den Rückzug ins trockene warme Schloss antrat.

Die Eingangshalle war mittlerweile wieder leer; kein Schüler war mehr zu sehen. Langsam, noch immer unentschlossen ob sie das Richtige tat, ging sie auf die Flügeltür der Großen Halle zu. Es gab nur ein Grund für diesen Entschluss – Hunger. Vorhin kam sie ja nicht so richtig zum Essen.  
Gerade als sie die Tür öffnen wollte, hörte sie Schritte und Stimmen. Nur kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür auch schon. Reflexartig versteckte sich Ginny hinter dieser und hielt den Atem an, so dass sie niemand hören konnte.  
Sophie war es, die nachdenklich die Eingangshalle betrat und sich umschaute. Anscheinend suchte sie jemanden, und Ginny schien genau zu wissen wen. Nur hatte sie keine große Lust mit ihrer Freundin zu reden – mit niemandem!  
Noch hatte Sophie Ginny nicht entdeckt, da sie gut versteckt hinter einer der großen Türen stand. Jedoch braucht jeder irgendwann mal Luft zum atmen, und so auch Ginny Weasley. Mit einem lauten Geräusch zog sie die nötige Luft ein, die den bereits nahenden Schwindel vertrieb. „Ginny? Ginny, bist du das? Wo steckst du?" Erschrocken schlug Ginny sich die Hand vor den Mund; hatte sie sich doch fast verraten. Sie hoffte immer noch, dass Sophie sie nicht entdeckt hatte und weitergehen würde, doch konnte sie diese Hoffnung gleich wieder begraben. Genau in dem Moment gab Sophie der Tür einen Schups, damit diese wieder ins Schloss fiel und drehte sich zu ihrer Mitschülerin um.  
Tadelnd blickte sie in Ginnys vor Wut und Angst fast glühenden Augen. „Hey, da bist du ja! Ginny, warte! Wo willst du denn nun schon wieder hin? Bleib doch mal stehen!", rief Sophie schon fast genervt, als Ginny in Richtung der Treppen lief. Eigentlich hatte sie Ginny doch etwas mehr Verstand zugetraut!  
Verstand zugetraut? Sollte Ginny etwa Harry gegenüber Verständnis zeigen? Zeigte er denn Verständnis für ihre Situation? Ginnys Meinung nach nicht! Und wieder brodelte die Wut in ihrem Bauch. Wieso sollte sie Verständnis dafür zeigen und es vielleicht noch gutheißen, dass er vorhat einfach abzuhauen und sich dem Dunklen Lord damit förmlich ausliefern würde. Harry hatte keinen Verstand, wenn er glaubte, dass das gut ausgehen würde.

„Ginny, halt doch mal!", lief Sophie ihr weiter hinterher. Kurz bevor Ginny das Ende der ersten Treppe erreicht hatte, hielt Sophie sie an ihrer Schulter fest und drehte sie zu sich um. „Spinnst du? Warum läufst du vor mir weg?" „Weil ich meine Ruhe haben will! Ich möchte mit niemanden reden, und schon gar nicht über… Harry!" „Mach mal halblang!", meinte Sophie beschwichtigend. „Wer sagt denn, dass ich mit dir reden will? Und überhaupt, wieso über Harry?", fragte sie schulterzuckend und leicht grinsend. Sie wollte ihre Freundin einfach nur ein wenig ablenken. Wenn sie nicht wollte – zwingen würde sie Ginny nicht. Irgendwann würde sie von ganz allein zu ihr kommen. „Nicht?", fragte Ginny verwundert zurück. Hatte sie doch erwartet, dass Sophie sie ausquetschen und mit Fragen löchern würde. „Nein, nicht! Aber…" Ginny begann bei dem Wort ‚aber' mit ihren Augen zu rollen. „… du hast doch sicherlich Hunger, oder? Viel gegessen hast du ja nicht gerade." Sie sah in Richtung Große Halle. „Es ist kaum noch jemand da, der etwas von eurem Auftritt mitbekommen hat; nur noch ein paar aus der siebten Klasse und ein paar Ravenclaws, die so oder so ihren Mund halten. Na? Habe ich dich davon überzeugt, dir doch noch etwas zwischen die Kiemen zu schieben?" Sophie wartete nicht erst die Antwort ab, sondern zog Ginny gleich die Treppen hinunter.   
Kaum hatten sie die letzte Stufe verlassen, hörten die beiden auf einmal Geräusche, die von jemandem kommen mussten, der Schmerzen hatte. Beide sahen sich an. Ohne zu zögern gingen sie in die Richtung, aus der die beunruhigenden Geräusche kamen.

Ein Junge mit schwarzem, zerzaustem Haar lehnte mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht an der kalten Wand. „Harry, was ist mit dir?", liefen die beiden Mädchen aufgeregt auf ihn zu. Ginny wollte ihn an seine Schulter fassen, doch wehrte er sie ab. „Harry, bitte!", bat sie und musterte ihn besorgt. „Geh, lass mich! Ich brauche keine Hilfe, von niemanden!" Sie begann zu protestieren und versuchte, dass Harry sie ansah – doch auch dies blieb ohne Erfolg.  
Harrys Kopfschmerzen schienen stärker zu werden - sie waren kaum noch auszuhalten. Mit den Händen an seiner Stirn rutschte er an der kalten Wand zu Boden. „Geht endlich, lasst mich wieder allein!", presste er zwischen seinen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Er musste unbedingt versuchen diese Schmerzen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
Sie schlugen in Wellen durch seinen Kopf, der jedes Mal zu zerspringen drohte.  
Jedoch ließen die beiden Freundinnen sich nicht beirren – jedenfalls nicht durch so eine lächerliche Bitte. Was wären sie für Gryffindors, wenn sie jemanden ohne Hilfe zurücklassen würden, der sie allem Anschein nach auch noch mehr als dringend benötigte?  
Harry hatte gar keine Gelegenheit seine Helfer abzuwehren. Als Ginny und Sophie ihm wieder aufhelfen und in den Krankenflügel bringen wollten, tauchten auf einmal Malfoy und Co auf. Mit einem gehässigen Grinsen so breit wie der Grand Canyon tief, standen sie vor den drei Gryffindors.  
Malfoys kühle, herablassende und arrogante Art widerte Ginny immer wieder an. „Malfoy, verschwinde! Ich habe heute schon gekotzt! Wenn ich dich sehe, wird mir wieder schlecht!"  
Ohne an Ginny auch nur ein Wort zu verschwenden – stattdessen sah er sie nur herablassend von oben bis unten an – wandte er sich Harry zu, der durch die Schmerzen an seine Grenzen getrieben wurde. Ausgerechnet Malfoy fehlte ihm da noch. Auch ihm wurde schlecht, und er hatte das Gefühlt brechen zu müssen, nur war nicht dringlicher Weise Malfoy daran schuld.  
„Potter, bist du schon so schwach, dass du von kleinen Mädchen gestützt werden musst?"  
Mit geröteten Augen blickte Harry zu den Slytherins auf. „Hat der kleine Pottymatz etwa geweint?" „Verpiss dich einfach, Malfoy, und nimm deine Hündchen mit!" „Weißt du was, Potter?", fragte Goyle und stieß ihn dabei mit dem Fuß in die Seite, während Malfoy und Crabbe Ginny und Sophie von Harry fernhielten. „Verschwindet endlich!", hustete Harry.  
„Lasst ihn in ruhe!", forderte Sophie weniger mutig als sie eigentlich klingen wollte. „Zieh ab, Kleines!", flappte Goyle sie an, bevor er sich wieder Harry zuwandte. „Du siehst richtig Scheiße aus!" Alle drei Slytherins lachten auf und rissen weiter ihre Witze.  
Da Harry aber nicht weiter auf ihre blöden Sprüche einging, verloren sie bald die Lust daran Harry zu ärgern. „Weasley, passt beide gut auf einander auf, nicht dass euch noch etwas zustößt… Das will doch niemand!" „Malfoy!", stand Harry mit zusammengebissenen Zähen auf und blitzte diesen wütend an. „Wehe du rührst sie auch nur mit deinem kleinen Finger an! Du wirst…" Doch was Malfoy würde, sollten sie nicht mehr erfahren.  
Diesmal kam der Schmerz so stark, dass Harry kläglich aufschrie und mit den Händen an seinem Kopf gegen die Wand schlug. Er keuchte auf und hielt sich mit der rechten Hand seine linke Schulter, bevor er wieder in die Knie ging. Laut lachend verschwanden die drei Slytherins.  
Harry wusste nicht mehr, welcher Schmerz stärker war – der von seinem Kopf ausging und diesen jeden Moment sprengen ließ oder der, der von seiner Schulter. Anscheinend hatte er sich diese ausgekugelt, wohlmöglich sogar gebrochen.  
„Ich hole Madame Pomfrey, Ginny! Bleib du hier bei Harry!", schlug Sophie vor.  
„Vielleicht schafft ihr es ja auch, uns entgegenzukommen!" „Ginny nickte. „Bitte beeile dich!" Ihre Stimme klang ängstlich und aufgeregt.

Währendessen Sophie auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel war, beruhigte Harry sich wieder etwas. Seine Kopfschmerzen waren schon fast wieder verflogen; nur ab und zu ziepte seine Narbe noch ein wenig, und auch der Schwindel und die Übelkeit kamen nur noch selten auf. Jedoch seine Schulter schmerzte noch immer höllisch.  
Ginny stand wieder auf, aber nur um nachzusehen, ob Sophie vielleicht schon wieder auf dem Weg zu ihnen war – mit der Krankenschwester im Schlepptau.  
In Harry kam die Angst auf, dass Ginny ihn hier allein sitzen lassen würde. Auch wenn er sie zuvor noch angeschnarrt hatte, dass sie verschwinden sollte, so wollte er jetzt das Gegenteil. Mit einer Stimme, die sie eigentlich nur selten bei ihm hörte, rief er: „Geh bitte nicht, Ginny!" Eine kurze Pause trat ein. „Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht verletzten! Ich… Ich liebe dich!"  
Ganz langsam drehte Ginny sich wieder zu ihm um. Sie sah diesen bittenden, fast flehenden Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Immer noch hielt er seine schmerzende Schulter.  
Lächelnd kniete sie sich neben ihn. „Keine Angst, ich geh nicht!" Zärtlich, ganz sachte und liebvoll strich sie ihm durchs schwarze Haar. „Wir warten auf Madame Pomfrey; Sophie holt sie gerade. Oder kannst du wieder aufstehen, dass wir den beiden entgegen gehen können?" Kaum merklich schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf – er hatte die Befürchtung, nur eine Bewegung zu viel oder zu hastig und die Kopfschmerzen würden wiederkommen. „Was hast du? Stimmt was nicht?", fragte Ginny noch besorgter. „Nicht Madame Pomfrey! Alles, aber nicht in den Krankenflügel – nicht schon wieder!" Ginny glaubte sich verhört zu haben. „Aber, Harry, du musst in den Krankenflügel, deine Schulter!"   
Ganz vorsichtig griff er mit seinem gesunden Arm in seine Jacke. Besser gesagt, er versuchte es; nur wollte es nicht so ganz klappen, wie er es sich vorgestellte. Jede größere Bewegung spiegelte sich als Schmerz auf seinem Gesicht wieder – egal wie vorsichtig er war. „Ginny, hol mal bitte meinen Tarnumhang aus der Innentasche meiner Jacke!" „Was hast du vor? Wie kannst du jetzt an diesen blöden Tarnumhang denken?"  
Er war eindeutig zu starsinnig! „Ich will hier weg, bevor die Pomfrey kommt und mich nicht wieder aus ihren Fängen lässt!"  
Wäre die Situation anders, hätte sie dies vielleicht sogar lustig angehört. Aber Ginny war alles andere als zum Lachen zu mute. Sie überlegte hin und her wie sie reagieren sollte – sie wollte ihn nicht schon wieder wütend machen. „Wo willst du denn hin? Du musst deine Schulter behandeln lassen! Und was ist, wenn die Kopfschmerzen wiederkommen?"  
Unschlüssig suchte sie Harrys Jacke nach dem Tarnumhang ab. „Egal wohin, nur – nicht – in – den – Krakenflügel!" „Harry, bitte sei vern…" „Nicht schon wieder vernünftig, Ginny!", unterbrauch er sie und hielt ihre Hand fest. „Lass uns in den Raum der Wünsche gehen, ich möchte mit dir allein sein und… mit dir reden!" „Hier ist aber kein Umhang!"  
Es war wirklich keiner zu finden. Harry überlegte hin und her, wo er ihn gelassen haben könnte. ‚Verdammt!', fluchte Harry in Gedanken. Wie konnte er den Tarnumhang nur vergessen? Hatte er sich doch vorgenommen, ihn überall mithinzunehmen. „Dann lass uns so verschwinden – hoffentlich sieht uns niemand!"

„Ganz langsam, Harry! Harry, vorsichtig!" „Ahhh!" Mit geschlossenen Augen blieb er auf dem Sofa im Raum der Wünsche liegen. „Harry, ist alles in Ordnung? Hörst du mich?" Nur ein zögerliches Nicken kam von Harry.  
Ginnys Sorgen wurden immer größer – Harry konnte unmöglich hier liegen bleiben; er konnte sich kaum bewegen, ohne Schmerzen zu haben. „Harry" - beruhigend strich sie ihm wieder durchs Haar – „du solltest doch lieber in den Krankenflügel! Ich gehe jetzt Madame Pomfrey holen! Ich kann mir das nicht mehr mit ansehen!" „Bitte nicht!", flehte er. Mitleid überflutete Ginny. In den grünen Augen steckte so viel Verzweiflung, Niedergeschlagenheit und Schmerz. Alles konnte sie in ihnen erkennen.  
Da Ginny nicht auf seine Bitte antwortete, vergrub er seinen Kopf tief in den Polstern des Sofas. Ganz leise und erstickend konnte sie noch hören: „Bitte, tu mir den Gefallen und bleib hier bei mir!" Ginny glaubte zu wissen, dass er erneut versuchte seine Schmerzen vor ihr zu verstecken.  
Vorhin nach dem Essen war sie noch wütend auf ihn gewesen. Nicht nur Wut, auch Angst, dass er etwas Dummes tun könnte - diese Angst war keineswegs unberechtigt – war da gewesen, obwohl die Wut wohl vorherrschend war; jetzt schnürte ihr nur noch die Angst die Kehle zu. Aber nicht nur Angst, da es Harry nicht gut ging und er trotzdem nicht in den Krankenflügel wollte, sondern auch Angst davor, wie er auf ihre Szene in der Großen Halle reagieren würde. Er hatte sie zwar gebeten zu bleiben und ihr auch gesagt, dass er sie liebt, aber würde er ihr ihre Worte auch verzeihen? Sie war sich nicht mal sicher, ob sie sich selbst diese Worte verzeihen könnte.  
„Bleib einfach bei mir." Mit diesen liebevollen Worten holte Harry seine Freundin wieder aus ihren Gedanken. „Ich liebe dich, Ginny! Bitte halt mich fest!" Da waren sie wieder - die drei kleinen Worte, die sie schon vorhin von ihm zu hören bekommen hatte, die ihr Herz wärmer werden und schneller schlagen ließen. Nach dem Streit hatte sie nicht mehr daran geglaubt, noch einmal diese Worte aus Harrys Mund zu hören.   
Ohne zu zögern, kam sie seiner Bitte nach und legte sich neben ihm aufs Sofa. „Ich liebe dich auch, Harry!" Zärtlich hauchte sie ihm einen Kuss auf seine blassen Lippen. Nur einen Versuch noch! „Aber du hast Schmerzen, lass dir doch helfen!" „Das mit meiner Schulter bekomme ich schon wieder hin, dafür brauche ich Madame Pomfrey nicht. Sie ist die Letzte, die ich jetzt sehen möchte! Von der habe ich für die nächsten Jahrzehnte genug! Viel lieber möchte ich jetzt mit dir hier liegen und in deine wunderschönen blauen Augen schauen."   
Abermals bekam er einen zärtlichen Kuss von Ginny. „Du bist nicht mehr sauer auf mich?" Harry sah sie fragend an. „Na wegen meinem Auftritt in der Großen Halle…" Er schüttelte nur lächelnd seinen Kopf. Ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können, fielen ihm seine Augen zu. „Ruh dich aus", flüsterte sie ihm zu und schloss ihn vorsichtig in seine Arme – immer darauf bedacht, seine verletzte Schulter so behutsam wie möglich zu berühren.  
Ginny hatte sich vorgenommen, Harry nachher sofort in den Krankenflügel zu schleifen – egal wie.

Es verging keine Stunde, bis Harry erneut mit Kopfschmerzen und ziepender Narbe aufwachte. Diesmal war der Schmerz zwar auszuhalten, jedoch versuchte Voldemort erneut in seinen Geist einzudringen. Irgendwas war da auch gewesen, irgendwas hatte er geträumt. Nur was? Er versuchte angestrengt darüber nachzudenken, doch half das Ziepen seiner Narbe nicht besonders dabei.  
Versuchend den Schmerz in seiner Schulter zu ignorieren, setzte er sich auf. Mit jedem Zentimeter verzerrte er sein Gesicht mehr und mehr. Plötzlich wurde das Ziepen wieder stärker – so stark wie im Gang, in dem er sich versteckt hatte.  
Er versuchte Ginny nicht zu wecken, die noch immer so friedlich neben ihm schlief. Nur war es nicht mehr an dem – Ginny war längst aufgewacht; die kleinste Bewegung hatte ausgereicht.  
Ihn beobachtend lag sie neben Harry, die Augen nur leicht geöffnet. Sie wollte sehen, wie weit er gehen würde, bis er um Hilfe bat. Sie wusste, dass es nicht richtig war, was sie dort tat, aber Harry hatte bisher stets Hilfe abgelehnt.  
Aber warum tat sie das? Hatte sie nicht bemerkt, dass Harry sich wieder mit seinen starken Kopfschmerzen rumplagen musste – nicht nur seine Schulter war der Grund für seine Schlaflosigkeit. „Verdammt!", fluchte er und schlug mit der rechten Faust aufs Sofa. Nur Sekunden später presste er diese wieder an seine Stirn. „Aufhören!", rief er leise – immer noch im Glauben, dass Ginny schlief.  
Langsam - sie hatte nicht vor Harry zu erschrecken - setzte sie sich auf und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. „Lass dir von mir helfen!", bat sie flüstern und platzierte einen Kuss in seinen Nacken, so dass ihm, wie auch schon im Gemeinschaftsraum, nachdem Seamus ihm die Nase gebrochen hatte, trotz der Schmerzen seine Nackenhaare aufrecht standen und ihm ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rüchen lief.  
„Helfen, Ginny?", sah er sich geschlagen zu ihr um und strich ihr mit zittriger Hand über die Wange. Wieder stieg ihm ihr bezaubernder Geruch in die Nase. Kopfschüttelnd und mit nahenden Tränen, die er versuchte zu verstecken, sagte er: „Ich weiß nicht weiter, Ginny! Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll! Ich… ich weiß nur, dass ich dich nicht verlieren möchte."  
Um Ginnys Herz schloss sich eine kalte Hand. Harry so bedrückt und verzweifelt – ja, dies konnte man schon verzweifelt nennen – zu sehen, tat ihr weh. Gern würde sie ihm helfen, aber erstens würde er dies wohl kaum zulassen und zweitens: Wie?  
„Harry", begann Ginny mit bedacht, „das vorhin am See… Kannst du mich wenigstens etwas verstehen?" Ein kaum merkliches Nicken bekam sie als Antwort. Sein Blick ging auf die gegenüberliegende Wand und fixierte das einzige Bild was dort hing. Wie gebannt starrte er es an, jedoch waren seine Gedanken nicht mal in dessen Nähe. Ginny glaubte schon nicht mehr an eine Antwort, als ganz leise „Ich habe auch Angst!" aus seiner Richtung kam. Er sah ihr wieder in die Augen. „Alles was ich gelernt habe, hilft mir nicht – es bringt mir rein gar nichts. Sirius ist durch meinen Fehler, durch meinen Leichtsinn ums Leben gekommen. Meinetwegen war er ins Ministerium gekommen. Meine Verwandten – sie hatten nicht mal den Hauch einer Chance. Und ich? Wieder habe ich überlebt! Und wofür? Damit Voldemort mich weiter jagen kann und ich noch mehr Menschen in Gefahr bringe. Wenn ich mich nicht mal selber richtig schützen kann, wie soll ich denn auf andere aufpassen können? Wie hätte ich die Todesser davon abhalten sollen, meine Tante, meinen Onkel und meine Cousin umzubringen?" Ginny wollte ihn unterbrechen, ihm sagen, dass es nicht seine Schuld war, was passiert ist. „Nein, bitte lass mich ausreden! Remus ist verschwunden – aber warum? Wie kann er einfach so verschwinden? Kein Lebenszeichen, keine Leiche, nichts! Und dann war ich auch noch so überheblich zu glauben, dass ich Okklumentik beherrsche. Selbstüberschätzung durch und durch! Voldemort ist fast jeden Tag in meinem Kopf, und meistens bemerke ich es noch nicht mal. Wie es trotzdem sein kann, dass er noch mich die gesamte Prophezeiung kennt, kann ich mir nicht erklären. Er hat auf jeden Fall immer nur Bruchstücke meiner Erinnerungen oder meiner Gedanken mitbekommen."  
Harry redete und redete, und es tat ihm gut. Aber auch fehlte nicht mehr viel, und er würde richtig anfangen zu weinen – nicht nur die kleinen fast schon wieder getrockneten Tränen. All diese Erinnerungen taten ihm unendlich weh.

„Harry, spring bei dem was ich dir jetzt sage bitte nicht gleich wieder auf!" Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie ihm zugehört; gemerkt dass es ihm gut tat, sich endlich mal das ganze Leid von der Seele zu reden. „Bitte bleibe im Schloss; hier bist du wenigstens einigermaßen sicher! Wo willst du überhaupt hin? Ich wünsche mir benahe, dass du nie wieder einen Zauberstab bekommst…" Er lächelte matt, wurde jedoch gleich wieder ernst. „Bei dem was ich dir jetzt sage, bleibst du bitte auch ruhig sitzen! Versprochen?"  
Er wartete erst gar nicht Ginnys Antwort ab, sondern erzählte ohne Pause weiter. „Was ich mir dieses Schuljahr allein beigebracht habe, habe ich in den fünf Schuljahren nicht gelernt. Bitte, Ginny!" Wieder wollte sie ihn unterbrechen. „Um einiges davon zu lernen, habe ich Schulregeln gebrochen – und nicht wenige – aber ich hatte keine Wahl. Wie du schon gesagt hast, wenn ich Voldemort mit dem Stupor angreife, lacht er mich nur aus.  
Was genau ich gelernt habe, werde ich dir jetzt nicht sagen; irgendwann bestimmt. Nur… na ja, für die Zauber brauche ich halt einen Zauberstab…" Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch. „Wenn wir nachher von McGonagall zurück sind, werde ich mit Dumbledore darüber sprechen, wie es weiter gehen wird. Er hat mir ja angeboten, mir bei meinem Okklumentiktraining zu helfen. Und außerdem…" - seine Zähne knirschten – „möchte ich wissen, warum Malfoy nebst Anhang noch auf dem Schloss ist!"  
Langsam nährte sich sein Gesicht Ginnys. Flüsternd meinte er: „Du siehst also, ich werde dir noch eine Weile auf die Nerven gehen." Ginny konnte darauf nichts erwidern. Ihre Worte wurden durch einen langen Kuss erstickt.

„Entschuldigung, Harry Potter Sir!", wurde ihr Kuss von Dobbys piepzieger Stimme unterbrochen. Beide schreckten auf. „Dobby wollte Harry Potter Sir und Miss Weasley nicht erschrecken! Dobby entschuldigt sich!" Wieder einmal drückte der Hauself seine lange Nase auf den Boden. „Dobby wollte nur bescheid sagen, dass er zwei Tage nicht auf Hogwarts ist." Harry sah den kleinen Hauselfen verwundert an, fragte aber nicht weiter nach. „Wenn Harry Potter etwas braucht, dann einfach Winky rufen; sie kommt dann sofort! Aber…" – er lächelte Ginny an – „Miss Weasley ist ja auch bei Harry Potter, da braucht Dobby sich keine Sorgen zu machen…" Ginny sah abwechseln von Dobby auf Harry.  
Vielleicht dachte Harry, Ginny würde sein Kopfschütteln nicht bemerkten, aber sie tat es.  
Nur sagte sie nichts dazu. Ahnte sie schon lange, dass Dobby der Einzige war, dem Harry sich anvertraute. „Sagst du uns wo du hingehst?", fragte Harry Dobby nun doch, um von sich abzulenken. Er wollte damit einfach nur verhindern, dass der Hauself zuviel verriet. Seiner Meinung nach, ging es immer noch niemanden etwas an was er tat oder nicht tat. Nur Ginny und sein noch fehlender Zauberstab hielten ihn davon ab, das Schloss jetzt schon zu verlassen.  
Dobby sah verlegen zu Harry auf, wobei er an seiner Kleidung nestelte und mit dem rechten Fuß wie ein Huhn auf dem Boden scharrte. „Professor Dumbledore braucht Dobby. Dobby geht nachher da hin, wo der Schulleiter hingeht. Dobby konnte nicht nein sagen, Harry Potter Sir!" Dem kleinen Hauselfen war es sichtlich unangenehm, Harry nichts weiter sagen zu dürfen. „Ist schon gut! Du bist mir doch keine Rechenschaft schuldig! Das war doch nur eine nebensächliche Frage."

Nachdem Dobby die beiden allein gelassen hatte, wandte sich Harry wieder seiner Freundin zu. Irgendwas lag in seinem Blick, was Ginny nicht so recht deuten konnte – sie wusste nur, dass es ihr nicht gefiel und dass nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte. „Ginny, egal was ich tun werde, egal wohin ich IRGENDWANN" – dieses Wort betonte er extra deutlich – „gehen werde… Ich liebe dich! Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dir nichts passiert!" Ginny schloss ihre Augen und atmete tief durch. Die Worte ‚egal was' und ‚egal wohin' ließen ihr Herz wieder schwerer werden. Und da war sie auch wieder – die kalte Hand, welche sich wie eine Wand um ihr Herz legte.  
Sie hatte seine Worte vollkommen richtig gedeutet: Irgendwann wird er das Schloss und damit auch sie verlassen. Nun schickte sie tatsächlich Stoßgebete gen Himmel, dass Harry niemals einen neuen Zauberstab bekommen würde. Nur würde dies auch bedeuten, dass er weitgehend schutzlos blieb.  
Ginny schwieg; sie sah ihn nur liebevoll an und fuhr ihm dabei durch schwarze strubbelige Haar, so wie auch schon am Samstag im Jungenschlafsaal. Wieder schloss Harry seine Augen, genoss für eine Weile ihre Berührungen. Ginnys Nähe hatte eine unbeschreibliche Wirkung auf ihn.  
Ganz langsam dirigierte sie ihn mit ihrer Hand in seinem Haar Richtung Sofakissen. Zu gern kam er dieser sanften Bitte nach. „Mach deine Augen zu und versuch noch etwas zu schlafen!" In den Raum rief sie: „Bitte weck uns um 15:45!" Einen zärtlichen Kuss bekam Harry noch, bevor Ginny sich an ihn kuschelte. Ohne seine Augen auch nur einen Spalt zu öffnen, flüsterte er: „Du wirst nicht sterben, das verspreche ich dir!"  
Immer wieder tauchten die gleichen Sätze in seinen Gedanken auf: ‚ Lass mich mit dieser Angst nicht allein! Bitte, ich möchte das nicht noch mal durchmachen! Ich will nicht sterben!'

„Harry… Harry!", flüsterte Ginny und streichelte ihm über die Wange. Dieser Geste folgte ein sanfter, eher zurückhaltender Kuss.  
Noch ganz verschlafen öffnete er seine Augen und sah eine lächelnde Ginny an.  
„Ausgeschlafen?" Harry nickte. „Wie geht's deiner Schulter?", fragte sie weiter. „So lange ich sie nicht bewege, meckert sie auch nicht. So ist es auszuhalten." Sie sah ihren Freund skeptisch an. „Ich bringe dich in den Krankenflügel, bevor wir zu McGonagall gehen!  
Wenn sie bemerkt, dass deine Schulter verletzt ist, schleift sie dich so oder so dort hin."  
„Nein, ich schaff das auch so – keine Pomfrey!" – dabei machte er ein schnaubendes Geräusch - „McGonagall wird auch nichts merken! Muss ich mich halt zusammenreißen! Bekomme ich noch so einen Kuss?" Wie könnte sie dazu nein sagen!  
Nach einem scheinbar nicht enden wollenden Kuss schaltete sich ihr Verstand wieder ein.  
„Du brauchst gar nicht so zu schnauben! Madame Pomfrey hat einen guten Grund auf dich sauer zu sein… Erst haust du einfach aus dem Krankenflügel ab, ohne dass du überhaupt durftest und dann… dann verlangst du, dass sie dich einfach so wieder rein lässt? Harry sah sie mit weiten, erstaunten Augen an. „Sieh mich nicht so an! Ich habe nicht mehr geschlafen, als sie dir die Standpauke gehalten hat. Und zu Recht! Über was wolltest du da eigentlich mit mir reden?" Immer noch leicht erstaunt darüber, dass Ginny nur so getan hatte, als wenn sie schlafen würde, antwortete er: „Ich… Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen, dass ich dich so angefahren habe und dann einfach abgehauen bin!", sagte er leise und senkte seinen Blick. „Entschuldigung angenommen!", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr, platzierte anschließend einen Kuss auf seiner Stirn und half ihm sich hinzusetzen.

„Pünktlich, das freut mich! Und wie ich hoffe, haben Sie sich wieder vertragen!", wurden Harry und Ginny bereits von Professor McGonagall vor ihrem Büro erwartet. „Wir sollten uns beeilen! Wir wollen den Schulleiter doch nicht unnötig warten lassen!" Da die beiden Schüler nichts sagen, sondern nur verdutzt ihre Lehrerin ansahen, fragte sie: „Mr Potter, Miss Weasley, ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen? Sie sehen so… bedrückt aus?"  
Die beiden sahen nicht nur so aus, sie waren es auch. Nachdem es in ihren Köpfen klick gemacht hatte, zu wem sie gebracht werden sollten, kippte ihre Stimmung schlagartig.  
Sie ahnten was dort auf sie zukommen würde – nichts Erfreuliches. Sie müssten sicherlich alles noch einmal erzählen – vom Gewächshaus an; jede Einzelheit.   
Mit jedem Schritt, den sie dem Büro des Direktors näher kamen, fühlten sie sich unwohler. Ginny wollte auf keinen Fall noch einmal alles erleben müssen; auch wenn es sich nur in ihrem Kopf abspielte.  
Sie hatte sich eigentlich vorgenommen nie wieder darüber nachzudenken – nur war dies leider unmöglich. Fast jede freie Minute musste sie an die Geschehnisse denken; immer wenn sie Harry sah. Auch hatte sie Angst einzuschlafen, denn dann würde sie wieder den Dunklen Lord sehen, sein kaltes Lachen hören und seine Flüche spüren müssen. Und dann – davor fürchtete sie sich eigentlich am meisten – würde sie Harry sehen und wie sie mit dem Dolch auf ihn zugeht und, ohne es verhindern zu können, einfach seiner Brust einen tiefen Schnitt zufügt. Bei dem Gedanken, dass sie ihm fast das Herz raus geschnitten hätte, wie der Dunkle Lord es von ihr verlangt hatte, wurde ihr speiübel. Wie ferngesteuert ging ihre Hand zu ihrem Mund und presste sich fest darauf.

Ganz in ihre Gedanken vertieft, merkte sie gar nicht, dass sie längst den Wasserspeier vor Dumbledores Büro erreicht hatten; erst als Harry ihre Hand in seine nahm und bestärkend drückte. Ihm war nicht verborgen geblieben, dass Ginny vermutlich an dasselbe dachte wie er. Ein dankbares Lächeln bekam er für diese beruhigende Geste.  
„Das wird schon!", formte Harry lautlos mit seinen Lippen und nickte ihr bekräftigend zu.  
Die Berührung und das Lächeln der beiden blieben der Professorin verborgen „Bereit?", fragte diese, und holte so die Aufmerksamkeit der Gryffindors zurück. Gerade noch rechtzeitig trennten sich ihre Hände wieder. Oder für McGonagall in dem Fall zu früh?  
Vielleicht wäre es gar nicht das schlechteste, wenn die Lehrerin von den beiden wüsste! „Harry, was ist mit Ihrer linken Schulter?", musterte sie ihn mit ihren strengen Adleraugen. Ihr bleib aber auch nichts verborgen! Wie hatte sich der Sechstklässler verraten?  
Genau diese Frage schien auf seiner Stirn zu stehen, denn die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor sagte: „Sie halten sie ganz versteift; eine Art Schonhaltung." „Es ist nichts schlimmes, Professor" – innerlich rollte er mit seinen Augen. ‚Hätte ja klappen können' – „ich habe mich nur etwas verlegen. Ein wenig wärme heute Abend und morgen früh ist dann alles wieder so wie es soll." So richtig abzunehmen, schien ihm seine Lehrerin das nicht, aber sagte sie auch weiter nichts dazu. Harry zur Vernunft zu bringen, war eine schwierige und langwidrige Aufgabe.

Nicht nur Dumbledore war anwesend, sondern auch der Zubertränkelehrer Professor Snape; den letzten, den Harry hier sehen wollte. Mit bitterer Miene saß er in einem Sessel in der Ecke. Kein ‚Guten Tag' wie der Schulleiter sie begrüßt hatte, nicht mal ein Nicken brachte er für Harry und Ginny zustande. Aber wenn sie ehrlich mit sich selbst waren, hatten sie auch nichts dergleichen von diesem erwartet. Höflichkeitsfloskeln waren ihm gegenüber bestimmen Schülern gänzlich unbekannt.  
„Setzt euch bitte!", bat Dumbledore und beschwor gleichzeitig drei weitere Sessel aus dem Nichts hervor. „Zitronenbonbons?" fragte er und beide lehnten dankend ab. „Na gut, dann fangen wir am besten gleich an, bevor es uns allen noch schwerer fällt. Ihr könnt euch sicherlich denken weshalb ich euch hier her bestellt habe!" Beide nickten nur, sie müssten noch früh genug erzählen; nur hatte Ginny das Gefühl, sie würde nicht ein Wort über ihre Lippen bekommen. Mit Harry über all das zu sprechen, war einfacher als hier vor dem Schulleiter, Snape und McGonagall zu stehen und ihnen die ganzen Geschehnisse noch einmal darlegen zu müssen.  
Dumbledore setzte sich mit ernster Mine hinter seinen großen Schreibtisch. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah er über seine halbmondförmige Brille. „Wo fängt man am besten an, ohne dass nicht alle Gefühle der letzten beiden Wochen wieder auf einmal auf einen einströmen?"  
Der Schulleiter schien tatsächlich nicht genau zu wissen, wie er beginnen sollte. Es entstand eine Stille, die für keinen der Anwesenden angenehm war.  
„Dann fange ich wohl mal als erstes an, Professor!", begann zum Erstaunen aller Harry die Stille zu durchbrechen. „Ich habe eine ganz einfache Frage: Warum sind Malfoy, Goyle und Crabbe noch an der Schule, nachdem was sie getan haben?" Die Frage war wirklich einfach, und sollte daher auch leicht zu beantworten sein…   
Harry dachte schon, dass Snape ihm jeden Moment anfahren würde, aber nein; er blieb ruhig in seinem Sessel sitzen.  
„Nun ja, gleich eine Frage, die ich später erhofft hatte", gestand Dumbledore und rückte sich seine Brille zurecht. Die anderen ehemaligen Schulleiter Hogwarts horchten ihm aus ihren Bildern an der Wand gespannt zu. „Aber na gut! Die Strafe eurer Mitschüler ist daher nicht so ausgefallen, wie du dir erhofft hast, da ich noch nicht bereit bin, sie aufzugeben. Wie du sicherlich weißt, stirbt die Hoffnung immer zuletzt.  
Harry, wir leben in schweren Zeiten, dass spürst du mehr als jeder andere… Was würde passieren, wenn wir sie von der Schule verweisen würden?" Es war keine Frage im eigentlichen Sinne, daher wartete der Schulleiter auch nicht auf eine Antwort. „Ich möchte verhindern, dass sie zu dem werden, was viele von den dreien längst denken, dass sie es sind. Aber ich muss wohl eher sagen, dass ich es versuche, und nicht nur ich.  
Jeder verdient eine zweite Chance, Harry, da stimmst du mir sicherlich zu."  
Harry holte Luft und wollte etwas dagegen sagen, doch hielt Dumbledore ihn zurück.  
„Noch sind sie unschuldige Kinder, die ab und zu übers Ziel hinaus schießen."  
„Unschuldig?", platzte es plötzlich aus Harry heraus. „DIE UNSCHULDIG? Pahh!", schnaubte er verächtlich. „Professor, die drei waren drauf und dran mich umzubringen!"  
Snape sagte immer noch nichts, blieb völlig gelassen. „Wenn Professor McGonagall nicht rechtzeitig gekommen wäre… Unschuldig ist mit Sicherheit etwas anderes! Denken Sie auch an Ginny! Die haben so viel…" Nun war es Harry, der vom Schulleiter unterbrochen wurde. „Mr Malfoy, Mr Crabbe und Mr Goyle haben uns gesagt, dass sie eine Meinungsverschiedenheit hatten, die Miss Weasley betraf" – hier zeigte er auf Ginny, die bei ihrem Namen aufschreckte – „wobei diese dann eskaliert ist."  
„Meinungsverschiedenheit? Ich fass es nicht! Und das glauben Sie denen auch noch? Das ist nicht ihr Ernst! Sie sind zu gutgläubig!", lachte Harry schon beinahe arrogant.  
Das war das Zeichen für Snapes Einsatz. Hatte Harry sich doch schon gefragt, wie lange dieser noch gemütlich auf seinem Hinterteil verweilen wollte. Er ließ doch sonst keine Gelegenheit aus, Harry runterzuputzen und seinen Lieblingsschüler gut dastehen zu lassen.  
„Was fällt Ihnen ein, Potter?", sprang der Zaubertränkelehrer von seinem Sessel auf. „Anscheinend sind Sie immer noch nicht Herr Ihrer Sinne! Überlegen Sie bitte, wen Sie vor sich haben!" Er meckerte ohne Luft zu holen. „Es steht Ihnen nicht zu, so mit dem Schulleiter zu reden! Ebenfalls steht es Ihnen nicht zu, seine Entscheidungen anzuzweifeln! Wenn Professor Dumbledore sagt…" „Danke, Severus!", unterbrach Dumbledore ihn. „Vielleicht, Harry! Aber auch Mr Malfoys Mutter hat um ein Gespräch mit mir gebeten. Ihre Bitte war, dass ihr Sohn an dieser Schule bleiben dürfte. Und damit ist es dann ja auch eine Selbstverständlichkeit, dass Mr Crabbe und Mr Goyle ebenfalls bleiben dürfen. Gleiches Recht für alle!"  
Nur noch ein Grummeln war von Harry zu hören. Stinkig sah er seinen Schulleiter an. Sollte dieser doch wissen, was Harry von der Entscheidung hielt! „Harry, bitte versuch mich doch zu verstehen!", bat Dumbledore. „Verstehen, Professor? Was soll ich daran verstehen? Nicht nur mich haben die drei OHNE GRUND angegriffen, auch Ginny war durch diese Idioten in Lebensgefahr. Die drei sollten mich so weit bekommen, dass ich mich nicht mehr wehren könnte. Die Todesser sollten dann den Rest erledigen. Die hatten auf mich am Waldrand gewartet. Nicht auf Ginny, auf mich! Voldemort hat Ginny nur durch die Schuld…" Ginny, die rechts von Harry saß, legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter. „Ginny hätte das alles nicht durchmachen müssen!"  
„Wohl wahr", stimmte ihm der alte Professor zu, „aber wie willst du deinen Mitschülern das nachweisen?" Harry beantwortete ihm seine Frage nicht, stattdessen sah er ihn nur fest und entschlossen in die Augen.

Ginny war es, die als nächste das Wort ergriff. „Harry, wie haben es die Todesser geschafft, dich ins Verlies zu bekommen?" „Durch deine Jacke!" Verwundert sah sie Dumbledore an. Was hatte Harry da gerade gesagt? „Meine Jacke?"  
Nach Ginnys Frage sah Dumbledore seine Stellvertreterin bedrückt an, bevor er seiner Schülerin antwortete. Man konnte sehen, dass er die Geschehnisse der letzten Wochen ebenfalls noch nicht verarbeitet hatte. „Nachdem Professor McGonagall Harry vom Gewächshaus in den Krankenflügel gebracht hatte, hat Hagrid am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes deine Jacke gefunden. Wir konnten nur ahnen, was dir zugestoßen war.  
Deine Mutter wollte mit Harry sprechen, nachdem wir ihr erzählt hatten, was allem Anschein nach passiert war. Deine Jacke hielt sie im Arm, ohne dass etwas passierte. Erst als sie diese dann Harry gegen hat, stellten wir fest, dass es ein Portschlüssel war.  
Nun wart ihr beide in den Fängen der Todesser und wir wussten nicht, wo sie euch hinverschleppt hatten." Er atmete tief ein und aus. „Ich muss eingestehen… hätte ich deine Jacke untersucht, wäre mir mit Sicherheit aufgefallen, dass etwas damit nicht stimmen konnte. Das war ein erheblicher Fehler eines alten, vergreisten Mannes! Peter war es, der euch gerettet hat."  
Harrys Gesichtszüge nahmen wieder etwas Unheil verkündendes an. „Er hat erzählt, dass deine Jacke immer noch ein Portschlüssel war, und er ihn nur umzukehren brauchte. Er hat ein sehr großes Risiko auf sich genommen, um euch zu uns zurückzubringen. Er…" Weiter kam der Schulleiter nicht, denn Harry sprang auf und schrie ihn förmlich an. „Wollen Sie dem Verräter etwa auch noch eine zweite Chance geben? Vielleicht weil er so eine kleine… und niedliche Ratte ist?" Diese beiden Sätze sollten Wut und Verachtung gegenüber Wurmschwanz signalisieren, die er auch mehr als verdiente. Oder?  
„Nicht ich, aber vielleicht du!", antwortete Dumbledore ruhig, was Harry noch mehr aus seiner Haut fahren ließ. „Was soll ich? Sie…" Er hielt sich selbst zurück, und damit auch von einem großen Fehler ab. Stattdessen atmetet er tief durch und sagte: „Hätte Wurmschwanz, dieser Mörder, mir nicht den Stupor auf den Hals gejagt, dann…"  
„Was dann, Potter?", fragte Snape scharf dazwischen. „Was hätten Sie getan? Sich mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch foltern lassen?" „Das wurde ich auch so!" Snape tat so, als wurde er nicht unterbrochen. Hochnäsig wie immer redete er weiter. „Oder hätten Sie lieber Ihren Willen vom Imperius brechen lassen? Sie…" „Das funktioniert bei…" „Hören Sie auf, mich ständig zu unterbrechen, Potter! Warum halten Sie sich immer für etwas Besseres?" Vor Wut bebend, baute Snape sich vor Harry mit verschränkten Armen auf. „Es hätte funktioniert, Potter! Sein Sie nicht so arrogant und glauben, dass sie alles können! Sie sind gerade mal sechzehn Jahre – was glauben Sie, wer Sie sind? Was hätten Sie gegen all diese Todesser ausrichten wollen? Lucius Malfoy musste sicherlich mit sich ringen, nicht den Avada Kedavra anzuwenden. Pettigrew hat Ihnen damit das Leben gerettet! Es verlangt niemand, dass Sie ihm vergeben, wie könnten Sie… Nur reden Sie mit ihm!" Jetzt war Snapes Stimme nicht mehr so anmaßend, ehr bittend und schon fast einfühlsam. Das passende Wort dafür wäre: erschreckend. „Vielleicht hilft es Ihnen" – er sah kurz zu Ginny – „und auch Miss Weasley, das alles zu verarbeiten."  
„Toll", grollte Harry in Snapes Richtung, ohne einen Funken Respekt in seiner Stimme mitzuführen, „er hat mir damit also das Leben gerettet! Ha, für was? Damit Voldemort uns nur Stunden später einen Dolch in den Bauch rammen konnte? Das ist ja wohl der größte Schwachsinn, den ich je gehört habe!"  
Er grinste abwertend über Snapes Aussage und sah danach Ginny an. Jedoch lachte diese nicht. Bedrückt und ängstlich war ihr Blick, welcher ihm schnell wieder das Grinsen vom Gesicht wischte.  
„Ginny wurde gezwungen mir das Herz aus meiner Brust zu schneiden." Dabei schlug er mit seiner rechten Hand an die Stelle, an der die Schnittwunde immer noch war. „Ein schönes Gefühl war das nicht gerade! Und was glauben Sie, wie sie sich jetzt fühlt?"  
Dumbledore ergriff wieder das Wort, wobei er hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor kam. „Es ist sehr schwer und erfordert sehr viel Konzentration und Willensstärke, um sich Voldemorts Imperius-Fluch zu widersetzten, doch Ginny hat es geschafft. Die Narbe, die der Dolch auf deiner Brust hinterlassen hat, wird dich stets an die Zeit in Voldemorts Verlies erinnern; und ich bin mir sicher, dass die Schmerzen die du aushalten musstest nicht ohne waren."

Für einen Augenblick trat Ruhe ein – jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Nur wollte Harry nicht mehr über die Zeit im Verlies nachgrübeln – im Moment jedenfalls nicht – jeder Gedanke an Pettigrew machte ihn noch wütender auf diesen, seinen Schulleiter und Snape.  
Snape – hätte er nicht den Plan vom Dunklen Lord kennen müssen? Und hätte er nicht auch wissen müssen, dass anstelle der Todesser Muggel auf Askaban festsaßen? Mit großer Anstrengung schluckte er diese Gedanken runter und sagte stattdessen: „Bitte verraten Sie mir eins, Professor Dumbledore! Wo ist der Schutz meiner Mutter geblieben?" Schon seit dem Überfall auf das Haus seiner Verwandten spukte ihm diese Frage durch den Kopf. „Wie kamen Voldemort und seine Todesser in das Haus meiner Tante und meines Onkels? Er kann mich seit seiner Wiederauferstehung berühren, das ist mir schon klar, aber warum die Todesser und auch Draco Malfoy, als er mich fast umgebracht hätte? Wie können sie mich berühren, ohne Schmerzen zu erleiden? Wie kann das sein?" Für ihn stand fest, ohne eine passende Antwort auf seine Fragen würde er das Büro des Schulleiters sicher nicht verlassen!  
„Lass mich deine Fragen - berechtige Fragen – in einer anderen Reihenfolge beantworten, als du sie mir gestellt hast! Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich mich schon gefragt, warum du sie mir nicht schon längst gestellt hast. Ich habe damit gleich nach dem Überfall gerechnet.  
Also, warum Voldemort das Haus deiner Verwandten betreten konnte? Ich nehme an, aus demselben Grund, aus dem er dich ohne Probleme berühren kann. Dein Blut hat ihn dazu befähigt. Unser Glück war es nur, dass er es nicht schon früher herausgefunden hat."  
Harry wollte etwas dazu sagen. „Bitte hör mir erst zu!"

Auch Snape hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder hingesetzt und lauschte ebenfalls aufmerksam den Erklärungen seines Vorgesetzten. McGonagall blieb still und auch Ginny saß nur stumm an Harry rechter Seite.  
„Nun, warum seine Todesser ebenfalls das Haus betreten konnten und dich ebenso wie er berühren können, kann ich nicht sagen, nur vermuten. Ich nehme an, dass der Zauber deiner Mutter von dir unterdrückt wird." „Wie?", platzte es aus Harry heraus. „Du glaubst nicht mehr an dich und lässt auch keine Freundschaft und Liebe mehr zu. Dieser Zauber ernährt sich von der Liebe, Harry! Ist diese in deinem Herzen zerstört, existiert auch der Zauber nicht mehr. Nur will ich nicht glauben, dass er zerstört ist, nur unterdrückt durch deine Trauer, Angst, Wut und deinem Hass", beantwortete er ihm seine unausgesprochene Frage.  
Harry schien zu verstehen. Er selber hatte dies alles zu verantworten, nur durch seine Naivität. „Das heißt, wenn ich wieder…" „Ja, das heißt es! Sollte es zumindest! Ich würde das was passiert ist gern rückgängig machen, jedoch kann das niemand." Die Blicke von Dumbledore und Harry trafen sich wieder. Der Direktor schien genau zu wissen, was in dem Kopf seines Schülers vorging. „Nein, Harry, es gibt keinen Weg!", sagte er entschieden. „Aber…" „Keinen Zeitumkehrer – nie wieder", blockte Dumbledore ab.  
Ein paar mal versuchte Harry noch seinen Schulleiter umzustimmen. „Harry, es reicht! Ich habe nein gesagt! Der Zeitumkehrer befindet sich auch nicht mehr in meinem Besitz. Außerdem birgt es zu viele Gefahren in sich… Das was mit euch beiden geschehen ist, darf sich nicht noch einmal wiederholen, aber du kannst es auch nicht in dich hineinfressen. Du spielst dich damit kaputt! Lauf nicht davor weg – rede mit Peter! „Wer redet denn vom Weglaufen? Ich nicht! Ich werde meine Freunde beschützen!"

Kopfschüttelnd setzte sich Dumbledore wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch. „Du spielst also nach all dem was geschehen ist immer noch mit dem Gedanken, Hogwarts zu verlassen! Ich dachte… Aber auch hier sieht man mal wieder, dass ich langsam alt werde. Ich hatte gehofft, dass du den Gedanken verworfen hättest; eingesehen hättest, dass es Selbstmord wäre! Harry, was glaubst du, unternimmt Voldemort, wenn du Hogwarts verlässt und dich irgendwo versteckst? Verstecken ist das falsche Wort, wohl eher verkriechen! Er hat bereits fast seine gesamte Macht zurück; er wird von Tag zu Tag stärker." „Was er macht?", fragte Harry schnippisch. „Mich suchen!" „Nein, wird er nicht!", entgegnete Dumbledore fest. „Vielleicht am Anfang, aber er wird schnell die Lust daran verlieren. Er wird den einfacheren Weg wählen, um dich zu kriegen - deine Freunde. Was wirst du tun, wenn Voldemort Ron, Hermine oder wieder Ginny bedroht?  
Wie verhältst du dich, wenn er deine Freunde benutzt, dich mit ihnen erpresst, damit du aus deinem Versteck kommst? Genau das wäre für Voldemort der einfachste Weg!"  
Harry blickte Ginny von der Seite stumm an und schloss anschließend seine Augen. Kopfschüttelnd fragte er: „Warum gehe ich nicht gleich zu ihm und mache damit dem ganzen ein Ende? Wenn ich nicht mehr da bin, braucht sich auch um mich keiner mehr zu sorgen!"  
Diesen beiden Sätzen folgten entsetzte Blicke; selbst Professor Snape entglitten alle Gesichtszüge. Nur konnte niemand darauf etwas erwidern, denn plötzlich griff Harry sich mit der rechten Hand an seine Stirn und keuchte auf, während er nach vorn fiel und sich versuchte mit seiner linken Hand am Schreibtisch abzustützen. Nicht nur die Kopfschmerzen, auch der Schmerz in seiner Schulter brachte ihn dadurch erneut an seine Grenzen.  
Wieder sah er Bilder vor seinen Augen und hörte die Stimme des Dunklen Lords. „Lucius, deine Inkompetenz ekelt mich an – du widerst mich an! Schon deine bloße Anwesenheit macht mich wütend. Crucio! Fast jeden Auftrag, den ich dir erteilt habe, hast du verbockt. Reicht es nicht, dass du Pettigrew mit Potter und der Weasleygöre abhauen lassen hast?" „My Lord, dass war ich nicht…" „Sei still! Deine langweileigen Ausreden gehen mir auf die Nerven! Crucio!"

„Harry! Harry, komm wieder zu dir!" Von ganz weit her, kaum noch zu hören, vernahm er eine Stimme, die nach ihm rief. Nicht gehässig, kalt oder boshaft – nein, besorgt klang diese Stimme. Ganz langsam öffnete er seine Augen und sah in die seines Schulleiters, die sich hinter dessen Brille versteckt hielten.  
Vorsichtig setzte Harry sich auf, den linken Arm dabei fest an seinen Körper gedrückt. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, umgefallen zu sein. Sicherlich, der Schmerz war heftig gewesen, aber… Er hatte nicht mal bemerkt, dass er bewusstlos wurde.  
„Geht es dir wieder gut?", fragt Ginny zögerlich und musterte ihn dabei. Er lächelte gespielt und nickte. Erwartungsvoll sah er seinen Schulleiter an. „Was ist passiert?  
Warum lag ich…" Er fragte nicht weiter, zeigte nur mit seiner rechten Hand aufs Sofa, welches vor seiner Ohnmacht noch nicht da stand.  
„Hier, Potter, trinken Sie das!", kam Snape auf ihn zu und drückte ihm forsch einen Becher mit hellblauem dickflüssigen Inhalt in die Hand. Skeptisch inspizierte Harry das Gebräu und rümpfte seine Nase. „DAS? So wie das riecht? Niemals!", hielt er den Becher seinem Vorbesitzer wieder entgegen. „Potter, reißen Sie sich zusammen! Es war mir klar, dass Sie nicht wissen, was der Inhalt bewirkt, aber für so…"  
„Severus, es ist genug! Harry, und du trink bitte den Becher aus! Das ist ein Okklumentiktrank; er hält Voldemort von deinem Geist fern." „Ahhh, sollte es vielleicht doch etwas geben, was Voldemort davon abhält mich zu manipulieren und zu quälen?  
Hält er vielleicht auch Voldemort davon ab mich umzubringen?" Es triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus.  
„Ich vermute, dass du so viel Okklumentik lernen kannst, wie du möchtest, aber gegen ihn wird es dir nichts nützen!" Harrys zweite Frage ignorierte er einfach. „Er kann in deinen Geist ohne Legilimentik eindringen, und zwar durch eure Verbindung – sie ist einfach zu stark und scheint auch immer stärker zu werden. Trotz der weiten Entfernungen schafft er es, während Legilimentik nur von Angesicht zu Angesicht eingesetzt werden kann. Dieser Trank" – er deutete Harry an, ihn endlich zu trinken – „stört die Verbindung zwischen euch für circa achtundvierzig Stunden." „Und wo ist der Haken daran?", wollte Harry wissen und sah dabei Snape giftig an. Er würde nicht freiwillig einen Trank von Snape zu sich nehmen – er traute ihm einfach alles zu.  
„Das kann ich Ihnen sagen, Potter!" Der Tränkemeister achtete nicht auf den tadelnden Blick Dumbledores. „Ich habe ihn noch nicht großartig testen können. Nun ja, er ist nicht giftig", rieb er sich das Kinn und grinste Harry fies an. Harry war sich sicher, dass Snape dies Leid tat. „also werden Sie davon auch nicht sterben." „Schade, was?", warf Harry ihm, kaum dass er es ausgedacht hatte an den Kopf. „Vielleicht", bekam er nur trocken als Antwort.  
Harry wollte gerade etwas darauf erwidern, als ihm McGonagall ins Wort fiel. „Reißt euch doch mal zusammen! Ihr benehmt euch wie kleine Kinder" Die stellvertretende Schulleiterin ignorierend, redete Snape weiter. „Wie der Schulleiter bereits gesagt hat, stört der Trank die Verbindung zum Dunklen Lord. Achtundvierzig Stunden ist keine lange Zeit, aber wenn sie diesen Trank zur rechten Zeit einnehmen, müsste er nahtlos wirken." „Müsste, ja?"  
„Natürlich", mischte sich nun Dumbledore wieder ein, „ist der Trank nicht für eine dauerhafte Einnahme geeignet. Nach einer gewissen Zeit – wann genau, können wir noch nicht sagen; es kommt auf die Person an, die ihn einnimmt – treten Nebenwirkungen auf.  
Aber… ich habe Professor Snape beauftragt den Trank weiterzuentwickeln. Bis dahin müssen wir mit dem vorlieb nehmen."

Wieder beäugte Harry den Trank skeptisch, als würde er dem alten weißhaarigen Mann kein einziges Wort glauben. Ginny hielt Harrys Hand fest, die den Becher umklammerte.  
„Trink, dann brauchst du diese Schmerzen nicht mehr aushalten! Und du brauchst dir auch keine Sorgen mehr zu machen, dass Voldemort etwas in deinem Kopf finden könnte, was er nicht sehen darf." Allein der Klang ihrer Stimme ließ Harry wie hypnotisiert den Becher an seine Lippen setzen; auch der Gestank, den der Trank eigentlich absonderte, schien ihm nicht im Geringsten zu stören.  
Etwas Dickflüssiges lief ihm langsam die Kehle hinunter. Ein kurzer Schwindelanfall und es war geschafft.  
„Das war's?", fragte Harry und wartete noch auf den großen Knall. „Das war's!", beantwortete ihm Dumbledore die Frage mir seinen Worten. Zuversichtlich lächelnd nahm er ihm den Becher aus der Hand. Mit einer kleinen unscheinbaren Handbewegung verschwand dieser. „Und das Gepansche" – Harry überhörte das Knurren von Snape – „muss ich jetzt jeden zweiten Tag runter würden?" „Ja, und zwar immer zur gleichen Zeit!" Dumbledore sah auf seine Uhr. „Wir haben jetzt 17:10, also nimmst du am Dienstag um 17:10 erneut diesen Trank zu dir. Professor Snape wird dir dann gleich mehrere Fläschchen mitgeben, so dass du zwei Wochen damit auskommst. Nach diesen zwei Wochen wirst du den Trank unter seiner Kontrolle einnehmen, da wir nicht wissen wann, wie und in welchem Ausmaß die Nebenwirkungen auftreten." Harrys Gesichtausdruck sprach Bände.  
„Und nun noch mal zu deiner Okklumentik! Wir werden sehen, wie weit du sie beherrscht. Ich hatte eigentlich vor, dich zwei Mal die Woche zu unterrichten, bis du perfekt darin bist. Wenn es nötig ist, erhöhe ich die Stunden auf drei Mal die Woche. Einverstanden?" „Ja, Professor, einverstanden!" „Gut, und nun erst einmal zu dir, Ginny!" Sie schreckte hoch – ihre Umgebung hatte sie völlig vergessen; sie hatte sich voll und ganz auf Harry konzentriert. „Ich möchte, dass auch du Okklumentik lernst! Aber ich denke, zwei Mal pro Woche dürften fürs erste ausreichen. Bitte sprich mit Professor Snape die Termine ab!" „Mit Snape?", rief Harry empört dazwischen. „Mr Potter, bitte zeigen Sie wenigstes etwas Respekt!", tadelte die Lehrerin für Verwandlungen ihn.  
Ja, tadeln das konnte sie. Mehr hatte sie im Büro des Schulleiters noch nicht zustande gebracht, dachte Harry bei sich.  
„Professor Dumbledore, das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein! Sie können nicht wirklich wollen, dass Ginny mit dem…" „POTTER, WIE REDEN SIE ÜBER MICH?", donnerte Snape wütend los. Harry zuckte bei dem Geschrei vom Giftmischer, wie er ihn in Gedanken getauft hatte, nicht einen Millimeter zurück. Trotzig brachte er ihm entgegen: „Ich möchte nur verhindern, dass Ginny das gleiche durchmachen muss wie ich, als Sie mir stümperhaft Okklumentik beibringen wollten, oder besser gesagt, mussten!" „Stümperhaft?" Harry hatte den Bogen eindeutig überspannt, und die Folgen sollte er noch irgendwann zu spüren bekommen. „Wenn Sie unfähig sind und nicht begreifen können, was kann ich dafür? Für Ihre Inkompetenz kann ich nichts! Ich habe mein bestes getan, einer Flasche wie Ihnen etwas beizubringen. Sie sind…" „Still jetzt! Wir sind hier nicht im Kindergarten! Die Lage ist viel zu erst!" Eindringlich funkelte er die beiden Streithähne an.  
„Professor Dumbledore, bitte, Sir, Sie können doch nicht zulassen, dass ER Ginny Okklumentik beibringt!", versuchte Harry noch einmal den Schulleiter von seiner Idee abzubringen. „BITTE, Professor, tun Sie ihr das nicht an!" Harry hielt Ginnys Hand fest umklammert. „Lass es gut sein!", flüsterte sie ihm zu. Ein schwaches Lächeln schenkte sie ihm, bevor sie sich wieder dem Schulleiter zuwandte.   
„Harry, ich bin mir sicher, dass Professor Snape sein bestes geben wird, um Ginny Okklumentik beizubringen! So leid es mir tut, aber ich habe keine Zeit euch beide zu unterrichten." „Dann nehmen Sie nur Ginny, ich schaffe es notfalls auch so. Ich lerne noch mehr und noch härter!" Dumbledore schüttelte seinen Kopf und meinte: „Nein, meine Entscheidung steht fest!"  
Wenn Blicke töten könnten… Harry war eindeutig enttäuscht von Dumbledore. Warum verhielt sich dieser so? Er wusste doch ganz genau, wie sehr die Okklumentik mit Snape gegen den Baum gegangen ist.  
„Miss Weasley, wann möchten Sie beginnen?", fragte Snape, wobei Harry fast alles aus dem Gesicht fiel. Fast daher, da der Rest nach Ginnys Antwort die Biege machte. „Morgen Abend wäre günstig!" „Einverstanden - morgen Abend um zwanzig Uhr in meinem Büro!"  
Nun konnte Harry gar nichts mehr sagen. Entgeistert sah er seine Freundin an. Am liebsten hätte er ihr an den Kopf geworfen: ‚Wenn du unbedingt willst… Du wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast!' Aber nein, das war nur seine erste Reaktion auf den kleinen Schock.

Snape zuckte zusammen und hielt sich den Arm, auf dem das Dunkle Mal eingebrannt war. „Professor, er ruft mich! Scheinbar braucht er jetzt weniger inkompetente… Anhänger um sich." Dumbledore nickte besorgt und stand auf. „Bitte sei vorsichtig, Severus! Wenn es zu Schwierigkeiten kommt, komm sofort zurück!" „Aber…" „Severus, dein Leben ist zu wertvoll! Tu was ich sage!"  
Snape erwiderte nichts auf diese Aussage. Er drehte sich wortlos um und schritt auf die Tür zu. „Ach, eins noch, Mr Potter!", grinste er hämisch. „Was sollte das heute Mittag in der Großen Halle? Was hat Sie veranlasst, sich so aufzuführen? Die Aufmerksamkeit, die Sie bekommen, reicht Ihnen wohl noch nicht – nicht dem großen Potter!" Das gehässige Grinsen, was seine Gesichtszüge umspielte, wurde immer breiter. Er schien sich seiner Sache sicher zu sein. Ginny erwähnte er mit keiner Silbe.  
Harry schwieg sich aus. Gerade als McGonagall - als Gryffindors Hauslehrerin – sich einmischen wollte, redetet Snape unbeirrt weiter. „Wenn Ihre Hauslehrerin" – dabei warf er einen vielsagenden Blick auf diese – „so etwas duldet, ist es ihre Sache! ICH DULDE ES NICHT! Dreißig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor und eine Woche lang Nachsitzen von neunzehn bis zwanzig Uhr! Seien Sie pünktlich, sonst werde ich ungemütlich!"  
Entsetzt sah Harry seine Lehrerin an. Sie würde Snape mit Sicherheit davon abhalten! Als diese jedoch keine Anstalten machte, etwas dagegen zu tun, drehte er sich zum Schulleiter von Hogwarts um. Dieser würde Snape bestimmt verbieten, ihm dieses lächerliche Nachsitzen aufzubrummen. Doch dieser zuckte nur mit seinen Schultern und warf Harry einen mitleidigen und entschuldigenden Blick zu. ‚Tolle Wolle!', dachte Harry bei sich. ‚Eine richtig große Hilfe!'  
Diese Geste von Dumbledore sorgte beim Tränkemeister für noch mehr Schadenfreude. „Ich freue mich schon richtig auf unsere kleinen Verabredungen. Und keine Angst, Ihnen wird schon nicht langweilig, mir wird etwas einfallen, womit Sie Ihre Zeit rumkriegen. Für morgen schlage ich das sortieren meiner Zaubertrankutensilien vor – nur für den Anfang!" Mit diesen Worten verließ Snape das Büro.  
„Dürfen wir gehen oder haben Sie noch ein paar unangenehme Überraschungen auf Lager?" Harry klang unbeherrscht, er wollte hier nur noch raus. Er hatte sich das Treffen mit dem Schulleiter anders vorgestellt.   
„Einen Augeblick noch, Harry, dann dürft ihr gehen! Wenn ich am Dienstag wieder im Schloss bin, gehen wir am Nachmittag, wenn der Unterricht aus ist, in die Winkelgasse, um eure neuen Zauberstäbe zu holen. Also nehmt euch nichts vor!" Ginny schwieg immer noch. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie kaum etwas gesagt.  
Mit einem Lächeln verabschiedete sich Dumbledore von Ginny und bat Harry, noch einen Moment bei ihm zu bleiben. „Albus, melde dich bitte bei mir, wenn du wieder in der Schule bist! Ich wollte noch etwas mit dir bereden, bevor ihr nach London geht!", verließ McGonagall mit einer bedrückt wirkenden Ginny das Büro.

Ginny hatte sich träumerisch an die Wand neben dem Wasserspeier gelehnt, nachdem sie ewig lange gebraucht hatte, ihre Lehrerin davon zu überzeugen, dass sie hier auf Harry warten durfte.  
Das was vor kurzem oben im Büro des Schulleiters geschehen war, kam ihr alles so unwirklich vor. Vor allem wie Harry mit den Lehrern umgegangen ist. Natürlich war ihr klar, dass er nicht viel von Snape hielt, aber ihn so vor dem Schulleiter anzufahren… Und dann noch… Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Wie konnte Harry nur so respektlos den Schulleiter von Hogwarts behandeln? Und was war mit McGonagall los? Warum hat sie Harry nicht geholfen, als Snape ihm das Nachsitzen aufgebrummt hat? Überhaupt hat sie sehr wenig da oben gesagt – so war sie doch sonst nicht! Und Ginny selber? Nicht nur Harry hatte den Krach in der Großen Halle verursacht, nur wurde sie mit keiner Silbe von dem Tränkemeister erwähnt. Klar hatte er seinen persönlichen Hass auf Harry, aber… Ein Geräusch durchbrach ihre Gedanken. Erschrocken presste sie sich an die Wand und wartete ab.  
„Ginny?", hörte sie Harry leise rufen. „Ginny, bist du hier noch irgendwo?" „Hier, Harry, links!" Kaum hatte sie das letzte Wort ausgesprochen, stand er auch schon vor ihr. Er sah sich kurz um und zog sie anschließend in eine Umarmung, um nur kurz danach auch ihre Lippen mit seinen zu verschließen.  
„Das war furchtbar!" „Was?", rief Ginny entrüstet darüber, er könnte vielleicht ihren Kuss meinen. „Nein, nein, Ginny, nicht dein Kuss; der war wie immer atemberaubend!" Und noch einen Kuss. „Ich mein das alles da oben!", sagte er mit den Augen rollend. „Du warst aber auch nicht gerade der freundlichste!", gestand Ginny und sah ihn dabei mahnend an.  
Ohne darauf einzugehen, sage Harry: „Danke, dass du das von heute Mittag unten im Gang nicht erwähnt hast!" Seine Stirn hatte er an ihre gelehnt und sah ihr in ihre sanften blauen Augen. „Warum hätte ich es erzählen sollen? Aber… glaubst du nicht, dass Dumbledore und McGonagall längst davon wissen?" „Darauf würde ich meinen Ar…" – er grinste – „da bin ich mir sicher! Das war eben auch der Grund, weshalb ich noch im Büro bleiben sollte. Pomfrey hat sich bei Dumbledore ausgeheult. Es hat ihr nicht gepasst, dass niemand mehr da war, also ist sie gleich zu ihm. Er meinte, dass ich mich sofort von ihr behandeln lassen soll. Und das werde ich nicht tun! Ich setzte freiwillig nicht mal meine kleinen Zeh in die Nähe dieser Frau!"  
„Harry, sei bitte nicht so gehässig gegenüber Madame Pomfrey! Das passt nicht zu dir! Sie will dir doch nur helfen!" „Ich weiß doch, Ginny! Tut mir Leid, aber ich habe sie in letzter Zeit eindeutig zu oft sehen müssen."  
Sie sah ihn immer noch eindringlich an. „Und auch, dass du so ‚respektlos' gegenüber Professor Dumbledore auftrittst… Du…" „Ich war nur wütend! Glaube mir bitte, ich habe mich eben bei ihm dafür entschuldigt. Und… noch mal gefragt, ob er dich nicht unterrichten könnte." „Und er hat wieder nein gesagt, habe ich Recht?" „Ja, leider! Aber ich werde trotzdem nicht zulassen, dass Snape…"

„Harry?", unterbrach Ginny seinen ärgerlichen Redefluss. Harry sah sie an. „Stimmt etwas nicht?" Zärtlich strichelte er seiner besorgt wirkenden Freundin ihre Sorgenfalte auf ihrer Stirn fort. Langsam ließ er seine Finger von ihrer Stirn an den Schläfen bis zur Wange hinunter gleiten. Sie schloss genießerisch ihre Augen und atmete tief durch. „Nun sag schon, was dich bedrückt!", bat Harry.  
„Ich…", öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen. Das jetzt hier war ihr doch ziemlich peinlich. „Ich glaube nicht, dass meine Eltern mir einen neuen Zauberstab kaufen können. Auch wenn Fred und George nicht mehr auf Mum und Dad angewiesen sind… Die Dinger werden immer teurer. Meine praktischen ZAG-Prüfungen kann ich mir klemmen!" Nur schwer konnte sie ihre nahenden Tränen zurückhalten und ihre immer noch blassen Wangen begannen zu zittern. „Ohne die ZAGs kann ich alles vergessen, was ich mir vorgenommen habe!"  
Wer würde es da nicht mit der Angst zu tun bekommen? Immerhin hing ihre Zukunft an den Ergebnissen der Zag-Prüfungen, denn ohne diese würde sie nicht zu den UTZ-Kursen zugelassen werden, die sie benötigte um… Ja was ‚um'? Aber würde sie es wirklich schaffen, sich für das Studium zur Heilerin zu qualifizieren? Ron war bis jetzt der Einzige, den sie davon erzählt hatte. Und was tat dieser Idiot? Er hatte nichts anderes zu tun, als sie auszulachen.  
„Ganz ruhig, mach dir darum keine Sorgen! Dumbledore wird sicherlich schon eine Idee haben; und wenn nicht, kaufe ich dir einen!" „Aber…" „Nein, Ginny, kein aber! Immerhin hast du ihn meinetwegen verloren!" „Harry, du sollst aufhören…" „Sccchhh", legte er ihr seinen rechten Zeigefinger auf ihre weichen Lippen und sah sie liebevoll lächelnd an. Ganz leise sagte er: „Es tut mir alles so unendlich Leid."  
Darauf konnte Ginny dann doch nichts mehr sagen; der Ausdruck in seinen Augen… er tat weh. Harry musste unbedingt aufhören sich die Schuld für alles zu geben!

Eher sie sich versah, hatte er wieder seine Lippen auf den ihren. Seine Finger fuhren zittrig durch ihr langes rotes Haar. Es war so wunderbar für ihn, sie zu küssen, ihre Haut und Haare zu berühren, und dann noch dieser wundervolle Geruch, der jedes Mal von ihr ausging. Wie konnte jemand nur so gut riechen? Sein Verstand wurde regelrecht vernebelt.  
Im Moment wollte Ginny ihm nichts erwidern, außer seinen Kuss. Zu schön, und ihrer Meinung nach viel zu selten, waren diese Küsse. Alles um sie herum war vergessen, nie da gewesen. Keine Sorgen, keinen Kummer, keine Ängste – sie hatte nur sich und Harrys Nähe, die sie nie wieder missen wollte.

Beide waren so sehr in ihrem Kuss und ihre Zweisamkeit vertief, dass sie nicht merkten, wie sie beobachtet wurden. Der Gesichtsausdruck desjenigen spiegelte Wut, Abscheu und Hass wider. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und die Fingerknöchel bereits kreidebleich.  
Nicht die Atemnot von Harry oder Ginny zwang die beiden zum Aufgeben, sondern ein furchtbar laut grollendes Geräusch ließ Ginny im Kuss auflachen. „Wir sollten lieber essen gehen, bevor ich noch deine Hauptspeise werde! So wie sich dein Magen angehört hat, könnte das gut möglich sein", scherzte sie und gab ihm entschuldigend einen Kuss.  
„Sorry!", zog sie ihn mit sich, immer noch bedacht seinen linken Arm nicht zu berühren.  
„Hey, warte!", blieb Harry auf einmal stehen. „Wir können nicht zusammen hier rumlaufen! Wenn die anderen uns zusammen sehen…" Leichte Panik schien in ihm aufzusteigen. Unruhig sah er sich auf dem Korridor um. Mit einen gezwungenem Lächeln entgegnete Ginny: „Oh, du kannst natürlich auch allein in die Große Halle gehen…. Ich versteh dich schon… Aber… na ja, die meisten wissen, dass McGonagall uns beide in ihr Büro bestellt hat; sie haben es fast alle gehört. Aber vielleicht solltest du auf Professor Dumbledore hören und deine Schulter doch erstmal von Madame Pomfrey behandeln lassen, bevor du etwas essen geht's! Die muss ja verdammt wehtun; du bist schon ganz blass!" „Nein, freiwillig nicht! Ich habe Hunger!" Diesmal war es Harry, der Ginny mit sich zog.  
Jedoch hatte Ginny nicht Unrecht mit ihrer Vermutung. Die Schmerzen in seiner Schulter waren kaum noch auszuhalten.

Als sie im zweiten Stock an einem leeren Klassenzimmer vorbei kamen, öffnete sich plötzlich die Tür. „Harry, Ginny wartet mal kurz!", lenkte Ron ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Habt ihr kurz Zeit, wir müssen euch was erzählen!" „Wir?", fragte Ginny in dem Moment, in dem Neville seinen Kopf ebenfalls durch die Tür steckte. „Ja, Hermine und Luna sind auch hier", flüsterte er. „Was flüsterst du so? Habt ihr etwa Geheimnisse, oder was treibt ihr da drin?", wollte Harry wissen, als er nach Ginny durch die geöffnete Tür ging.  
Kaum hatte er das Klassenzimmer betreten, wurde die Tür hinter ihm zugeschlagen.  
Schreckhaft drehte er sich um und sah in das fies grinsende Gesicht seines besten Freundes. Auch Ginny bemerkte die eigenartigen Gesichtsausdrücke ihrer Freunde und ihres Bruders. Irritiert frage sie: „Was ist los, spinnt ihr? Hakt es bei euch aus?" „Halts Maul, Wiesel!", zischte Neville gefährlich und schubste sie hart an die Wand. So hatte Ginny ihn noch nie erlebt – auch seine Stimme klang eigenartig. „Hey, Neville, was fällt dir ein?", wollte Harry auf ihn zu gehen und Ginny helfen, da sie anscheinend zu geschockt von Nevilles Verhalten war. Doch kam er nicht weit. Ron, sein eigentlich bester Freund hielt ihn mit einem Tritt in die Kniekehlen auf, so dass Harry lang hinschlug.  
„Ahhh!", schrie Harry auf, als er mit der linken Seite zuerst auf dem Boden aufkam. „Was soll der Scheiß, Ron?", presste er unter Schmerzen hervor und rollte sich auf den Rücken. Ihm war ganz schlecht vor Schmerz.  
„Schnauze, Potter!", schnarrte Hermine ohne ihn auszusehen. Ihr Blick fest auf Ginny fixiert, stand sie mit gezogenem Zauberstab vor ihr. „Was soll das werden, Hermine? Bist du nicht ganz dicht?", fragte sie wieder Herr ihrer Sinne, doch war die Angst in ihre Stimme kaum noch zu überhören. „Du sollst still sein, habe ich gesagt!", blaffte Hermine zurück. „Das ist nicht Hermine, Ginny!", rief Harry und versuchte unter Schmerzen aufzustehen, um ihr zu helfen. „Liegen bleiben!", kam es von Ron, und dem folgte ein Tritt in Harrys Magen. „Seht ihn euch an! Der sonst so starke und tolle Potter liegt hier und winselt vor Schmerz." „Wer seid ihr?" „Klappe, Potter, sonst stopfe ich sie dir!" Und noch ein Tritt. Stöhnend und mit geschlossenen Augen rollte Harry auf die andere Seite und hielt sich seinen Bauch. Er konnte nicht mehr genau sagen was ihm mittlerweile mehr wehtat – seine Schulter oder die Magenkuhle und der Brustkorb.   
„Lasst ihn verdammt! Was habt ihr vor?", versuchte Ginny auf Harry zuzukommen, doch Luna hielt sie mit einem Petrificus Totalus auf. Wie gelähmt, mit weiten, entsetzten auf Harry gerichteten Augen lehnte ihr Körper an der Wand.  
Wieder und wieder startete Harry Versuche, endlich auf seine Beine zu kommen, doch immer wieder wurde er von Ginnys Bruder aufgehalten. Jeder Schlag saß und fügte ihm noch mehr kaum auszuhaltende Schmerzen zu. Hustend und keuchend lag er zusammengerollt auf dem Boden umringt von Ron, Luna und Neville. Was hatten die beiden ihren Freunden nur getan, was so ein Verhalten rechtfertigen würde?  
Niemand schien Harry und Ginny zu vermissen, denn sie hatten ja beim Mittagessen gehört, dass McGonagall sie in ihr Büro bestellt hatte. Und das konnte bekanntlich lange dauern…

„Na, Potter, hast du genug? Nein? Na gut, dann geht unser Spiel weiter!" Als wenn Harry überhaupt hätte eine Antwort geben können!   
Luna und Neville kamen auf Harry zu; Neville schnappe sich seinen rechten Arm – er versuchte sich bei Kräften zu wehren – und Luna seinen linken. Wieder stöhnte Harry vor Schmerz auf. „Sei nicht so weich, Potter!", lachte Neville gehässig und drückte ihm eins seiner Knie in den Rücken, so dass Harry nach vorn gebeugt saß. „Lasst mich verdammt! Ihr sollt mich loslassen! Ginny, geht es dir gut?" Keine Antwort. „Ginny!"   
„Sicherlich!", antwortete stattdessen Hermine für sie. „Sie ist wie gefesselt von deinem jämmerlichen Bild."  
„Nimm dein Knie aus Potters Rücken!", blaffte Ron Neville unbeherrscht an. „Ich will seine dreckige Visage sehen. Sieh mich an, Potter!" Wütend und den Schmerz unterdrückend blickte Harry auf. Immer breiter wurde Rons selbstgefälliges, dreckiges Grinsen. „Siehst du, Potter? Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du vor mir auf den Knien sitzen wirst!" Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Ma…" Weiter kam er nicht, denn Rons Faust hatte ihren Weg in sein Gesicht gefunden und hinterließ eine aufgeplatzte Lippe und eine blutende Nase. Immer wieder schlug er auf ihn ein, trat ihn in den Magen und schlug ihm ins Gesicht, während Neville und Luna ihn festhielten. Harry war kurz davor die Besinnung zu verlieren.

Endlich ließen sie Harry fallen. Regungslos blieb er auf der Seite liegen, kein Mucks kam mehr über seine Lippen, nur sein schweres Atmen war noch zu hören.  
„Potter, du willst doch nicht etwa schon schlapp machen? Komm, verdirb uns nicht den Spaß! Du bist doch sonst nicht so eine Spaßbremse! Was ist los mit dir? Hat dich die kleine Weasleyschlampe weich gemacht?" Und wieder einen Tritt. Mit Sicherheit war fast jede Rippe gebrochen. Harry glaubte selbst seine Arme nicht mehr zu fühlen.  
Aus Ginnys geweitete Augen liefen stumme Tränen. Sie wollte das nicht mehr mit ansehen müssen. Wie konnten die vier den beiden das nur antun?  
Sie wollte um Hilfe rufen, doch kam keine Silbe über ihre Lippen, nicht mal ein einziger kleiner Laut. Immer noch war sie mit dem Petrificus Totalus belegt.  
Mit Genugtuung musterte Hermine das Schauspiel. Lachend ging sie ganz dicht an Ginny heran; nur wenige Zentimeter waren ihre Gesichter von einander entfernt. „Wiesel, Wiesel, siehst du jetzt, dass Potter nicht gut für dich ist?" Ginnys Herz schlug immer schneller. Was konnte sie nur tun? NICHTS!  
Scheinbar hatte nun auch Neville Lust bekommen, Harry zu schlagen und zu treten. Mit Eifer widmete er sich dieser Tätigkeit.

Fünf Minuten, zehn Minuten – wie viel Zeit vergangen war, wusste Harry nicht. ‚Las die Schläge und Tritte endlich aufhörten!' Mehrere Male war er der Ohnmacht nahe gewesen, fing sich jedoch wieder. Ginny den vieren überlassen? Nein, niemals!  
Alle vier – Ron, Neville, Hermine und Luna – standen vor Ginny. „So, nun zu dir, Schwesterherz!", meinte Ron hässlich. Noch mehr Angst schnürte ihr die Kehle ab.  
„Keine Angst, keine Angst, Weasley!", lachte nun auch Neville, der bemerkte, dass Ginny Atmung ebenfalls immer schneller wurde. „Wir schlagen dich nicht zusammen, das wäre viel zu einfach! Und so lange wie Potter würdest du so oder so nicht durchhalten. Es gibt viel bessere Möglichkeiten…"  
Ron holte eine kleine Flasche mit violettem Inhalt aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke hervor. „Weißt du was das ist, Schwesterchen? Nein? Vielleicht weiß der große Harry Potter ja was das ist?" Er ging zu Harry herüber und trat ihm erneut in die Seite, dass er rumrollte und auf die kleine Versammlung schauen musste. Unsanft zog er Harrys Kopf an dessen Haaren hoch und hielt ihm die kleine Flasche vor die Augen. „Schau, Potter!  
Kommt dir das irgendwie bekannt vor?" Ron wartete erst gar nicht Harrys Antwort ab, sondern ließ mit den Worten „Das wirst du alles gleich erfahren!" den Kopf wieder fallen.  
„Jammerlappen!" „Das wirst du alles bereuen!", versprach Harry stockend zwischen dem Husten und Keuchen. Alle vier fingen laut an zu lachen. „Weiter, bevor uns noch jemand entdeckt!", rief Ron Hermine, Neville und Luna zu.  
„So, Ginnylein, du hast doch sicherlich schon mal was von dem Portio oblivio - dem Trank des Vergessens – gehört? Wenn du diesen Trank zu dir nimmst, vergisst du alles und jeden für immer; sogar dich selbst." „Nein!", rief Harry plötzlich laut aus. „Das könnt ihr nicht machen! Lasst die Finger von ihr!" „Schnauze halten, habe ich gesagt!", lief Neville auf ihn zu und trat ihm mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht.  
Harry schrie jämmerlich auf. Die Splitter seiner zerbrochenen Brille hatten sich tief in sein Gesicht und seine Augen gebohrt.  
Kaltblütig legte Neville einen Schweigezauber auf ihn, so dass niemand seine erbärmlichen Schreie mehr hören konnte. Entweder hatte Neville nicht bemerkt was passiert war oder er wollte es nicht bemerken.  
„Jedoch", redete Ron gemütlich und süffisant grinsend weiter, „sollst du nicht für immer vergessen. Du sollst an deinen Schuldgefühlen zugrunde gehen, sie sollen dich zerfressen! Wir haben den Trank so weit verdünnt, dass du, wenn du daran riechst, nur die letzten ein, zwei Stunden vergisst. Vielleicht auch etwas mehr. Wer weiß das schon so genau!  
Genial was? Auf jeden Fall wirst du Zuckerschnäuzchen uns nicht verpetzen können, und dein starker Harry" – schief grinsend schaute er von Ginny auf Harry und wieder zurück – „auch nicht! Unser Wort steht gegen seins. Vier gegen eins! Und außerdem… Wir als eure Freunde?" Wieder Gelächter.  
Ginny sah Harry aus ihren Augenwinkeln ängstlich zu, wie er sich vor Schmerz am Boden wandte. Er konnte ihr nicht helfen und sie ihm nicht. „Komm, Kleine, atme einmal tief durch!", flüsterte Hermine.  
Angestrengt hielt Ginny ihre Luft an; zumindest versuchte sie es. Doch es war sinnlos. Ihr Blick wurde plötzlich glasig und Ron hauchte mit ruhiger Stimme: „Potter hat dich vor Dumbledores Büro einfach stehen lassen und ist wie immer abgehauen; wohin weißt du nicht. Du hast dich dann auf den Weg zur Großen Halle gemacht."

Ganz langsam ging Ginny durch die Flügeltür der Großen Halle. Sie hatte plötzlich tierische Kopfschmerzen, die sie sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären konnte.  
„Hey, Ginny, wo warst du so lange?", wurde sie am Gryffindortisch von ihrem Bruder begrüßt. „Und wo hast du Harry gelassen?", fragte Hermine. „Wir haben extra mit dem Essen auf euch gewartet!"  
„Harry?", fragte Ginny irritiert. „Der… der ist nachdem Professor Dumbledore uns gehen lassen hat einfach abgehauen! Hat gesagt, er hat keinen Hunger."

* * *

So, wie fandet ihr es? Hätte gern wieder ein oder zwei Reviews! 

Bis denn dann!  
bepa


End file.
